


The Reunion

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Guns, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Steve Rogers, Mpreg, Multi, Rating: M, Romance, Sex, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 111,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: It has been a while since the Avengers had seen everyone. Nick Fury wanted them to get together to film a reunion. The Avengers weren't happy with that at all. They just wanted to get together to have some fun without the camera's watching them. What happens when things don't go as planned? How will they deal with things and who is behind them? Plus they are dealing with a pregnant Steve Rogers when he tells them the news. He and Bucky are engaged to be married.  Starting a family, getting married, fighting crime, and hanging out with friends. It's just a typical day in the life of an Avenger. Slash and Mpreg in this story. Don't like it don't read it.





	1. A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Avengers. I am just playing with them. Hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review. This is my first Avengers story. I love Marvel, and I want to try my hand at writing fanfiction.

It was a frigid New York day, but the Avengers couldn't do anything about it. New York had always been cold in the winter. Each of the Avengers was enjoying their time off. Later that night they would be getting together to have a reunion. So what was Steve Rogers up to right now? He was running in Central Park with his boyfriend James and their friend Sam. They were running at a steady pace because of the cold Steve got a little ahead of them. "Slow down, Steve," James called out. 

Steve slowly turned around to face James and Sam. He was panting and slightly out of breath. Steve wondered why he was out of breath. It wasn't normal at all. "It's not my fault that you two can't keep up," said Steve in a joking manner while rubbing his hands together.

His boyfriend couldn't believe that Steve wanted to go for a run while it was this cold out. Well, it was easy to understand, but to James, it wasn't right. It was too cold for a run. James ran to catch up with Steve. He playfully hit Steve as he came up to him. They then shared a kiss. "What was that?" James asked. 

Steve put a smile on his face as Sam ran up to them. They were all delighted to get to spend time together. Tonight would be a different story for James because he wasn't sure about it. Sam and Steve were thrilled about going so in return so were James. "You only caught me because I wasn't running," said Steve.

James gave Steve another kiss as Sam made a noise. "Get a room, and this is why I don't go running with you two," said Sam jokingly at them. "Also it's quite cold so when are we going to start running again."

Steve turned to smile at Sam. “Well, you come anyways because you love us,” Steve said pulling Sam in for a hug while he gave him the bird. "Let's go,"

But, none of them started to run. Sam gave the nod while giving the bird back to Steve. They were always joking around like this. “You both know I don’t mind the two of you together, but you are going to have to tell the others soon. You can’t hide this forever,” stated Sam.

James shot Sam a look. He knew that Sam was right. Steve wasn’t ready for the rest to know yet, but he knew that it was getting harder to hide it. They had been going out for a while now. James put an arm around Steve. Steve sigh. Plus Bucky knew the others weren’t on good terms with him yet. “I guess we should, but I am worried how they will take it,” Steve told them.

Sam smiled. “I am sure our friends will be shocked but will support you,” said Sam.

Meanwhile back at Stark Tower, Thor had come back to spend some time with them which everyone was glad for because they missed Thor. “It’s great to see you, Thor,” Bruce said walking into the living room right from the kitchen.

Thor and Clint were battling it out on the Wii. Bruce sat down on the couch to watch them. He didn’t know much about Video games because he didn’t play them. Bruce was willing to watch though. Thor, on the other hand, was willing to learn how to play them. “It’s great to be back, Bruce. I have missed you all dearly,” said Thor.

Clint chooses that moment to beat Thor at the game which he had been having trouble at moments ago. “Got you, Thor,” Clint said with a smile on his face as Tony came into the room.

He didn’t look that happy at all. Bruce turned to look at Tony. “Why is there a frown on your face?” Bruce asked.

"You will see," was all that Tony said as a man came onto the big screen.

Bruce looked up to the screen as Nick Fury showed his face. The game was shut off. "I see that none of you are that busy which is a good thing. As you are enjoying your day off, Thanos has decided to attack New York," Fury stated. "I would say that I am sorry about this, but I ain't. You guys should be out saving the world, and you should have known about this attack before it happened. 

You could say that Fury was angry with them. Thanos had attacked, and they didn't know about it at all. Tony at least should have known about it. "We are right on it," said Bruce standing up. "Plus I am sure Tony was busy doing stuff otherwise he would have caught wind of this attack."

Bruce had to stick up for his friend. The t.v shut off and they all looked at Bruce. "Bruce are you sure we are ready for this? Plus where are the rest of the team?" asked Thor. 

It had been a while since Thor had been on Earth. So it was easy to see why he was asking that question. Plus Thor was at a loss for what was going on. Bladow Widow came into the room with Wanda and Vision. "We are here," said Natasha nothing smiling. 

She was thrilled that they had to go out fighting on their day off, but she would do it. Tony gave the nod as he suited up. "Well, we best go then. We have to stop Thanos," said Tony. 

As they made their way to where Thanos was or was supposed to be, Tony called Steve who had taken up running again. Steve looked down at his phone while still running. He picked it up. "Yes, Tony," Steve said. "You caught me while I was running."

Tony let out a chuckle. Trust Steve to be running even when it was cold out. "You need to get to Central Park. Thanos is there, and we could use the backup. We only have five members here as well as me, and we all know what Thanos can do. We will be there soon," Tony said. 

None of them knew that it wasn't Thanos, but something else. "Already there, Tony see you when you get here," Steve said. "Also, Sam and Bucky are with me."

Tony made a face but didn't comment. Right now he and Bucky were not on speaking terms. You could say that Tony hadn't gotten over the whole Bucky killing his parents thing. It was still in the back of his mind. He knew Bucky was brainwashed into doing it, but it still hurt Tony. "Well, we are on our way now," Tony stated as he hung up. 

Not a moment later after Tony hung up was there a blast. Some people came into view who looked like they could be working for Thanos, but none of them were sure. Thanos or someone who had caused the explosion had left because there was no reason to stick around. Bucky started to fight the men as the rest showed up. Tony threw Steve his Captain America suit. "Thanks," Steve said as he went behind a tree to change. 

Thor had seen Bucky and wasn’t sure about the man being there. On the other hand, if he was there, then Tony trusted him, or he just happened to be there with Steve which did help out. “Nice to see you Sam, Bucky it’s,” said Tony, but Tony didn’t know what to say to Bucky. He wasn’t thrilled to see the man. “Your Welcome, Steve.”

Not a moment later Black Widow and Captain America were fighting for their lives. Steve had used his shield to fight off two men, but another sent a sword into Steve’s side. It was a bit much for Captain America to take on three men at once. The sword was pulled out of his side. Plus he appeared to be out of shape. “A little help,” Cap called out to Black Widow as his shield went flying.

Steve looked down to see that blood was coming out of his side. He had been hit and good. The sword had a unique blade on it. Black Widow ran over and took care of the two men before helping Cap over to a bench. He cried out in pain as they sat down. "It's going to be ok Cap," Black Widow said to him. 

The fighting went on around Steve. Iron Man had taken out two more men while Hulk got six of them. Thor had also gotten at least eight men. Well, it was his hammer more than anything at the moment. Thor was using it because he felt it would do better. Bucky had made his way over to cap. "Can you still fight?" Bucky asked as Steve stood up. 

Cap wasn’t going to take this laying down. Plus he felt the cut wasn’t that deep when it was. He gave a nod to Bucky then went back to fight. Black Widow shook her head. It was no use though. She knew he was going to fight. “Cap, what I am going to do with you?” Black Widow asked.

“I have no idea. You would have to kill me first before I stop fighting,” said Cap which got a laugh out of Black Widow.

Once Cap started to fight again, he felt weak. A moment later he fell to the ground. Bucky and Widow walked over to him to help him up since they had gone on fighting. "Take it easy, Steve," she said taking him back over to the bench with Bucky's help. 

Someone who spoke out after watching Cap fall. It sounded like Thanos, but they couldn't be sure. Bucky wasn't sure it was Thanos. 'Maybe this is a trick by someone pretending to be Thanos.' Bucky thought to himself. "You have fought well for Avengers, but I will be back. Your hero is down and as you can see he isn't getting up. What will you do now?" 

The men were called away. The whole city looked pretty bad. There was stuff thrown around everywhere, and it seemed like at least 60 or more were dead. It was unclear what the real damage was. It was plain to see that Cap was in bad shape. Add in the fact that he looked pale. Iron Man ran over to them. He looked at Captain America who had a blood-stained shirt. "What happened?" asked Iron Man. 

It felt weird to see Steve sitting down and hurt. Natasha gave Tony a look. "He was hit with a sword then went back out to fight. Steve here wasn't thinking," Natasha said. 

She had seen the sword and knew what it looked like so it would be easy to look up once they got back to the tower. Black Widow couldn’t wait to get back to Stark Tower to find out what happened to Steve. Buck looked at them all. “He left for now, but I am sure this isn’t over,” said Bucky.

It was plain to see that everyone agreed with Bucky, but Thor. Even Iron Man agreed with him which was a rare thing. He still wasn’t sure about things. Thor had heard the whole story about what happened. While he was on Steve’s side, he saw Tony’s p.o.v. He would be angry as well if someone killed his parents and got away with it even if they were brainwashed into doing the killings. “Can we trust Bucky? Tony, I know that you didn't trust the man so what has changed?” Thor asked.

Black Widow looked at Thor and smiled at him. "We worked through somethings with Bucky, but it is still sore between him and Tony. Also, Steve and Bucky had a long talk about things which is why we can all trust him now," she said giving Tony a look. He smirked at her. "We all know Bucky made some mistakes, but that's in the past, and he has changed for the better. Tony is working on trusting him, but even that has gotten better."

Wanda and Vision gave the nod. They believed it too since Tony believe that Bucky was trustworthy. Plus they loved Steve and knew Bucky was fine. Thor gave the nod, and it was something that he could live with. Plus, Clint could see how concerned Bucky was for Steve. "Ok, thank you. Steve, it's great to see you," Thor said. 

Thor had a feeling that it was more than friendship, but he wasn't going to spill the beans on it. Steve gave the nod as he winced. "It's good to see you too, Thor," Steve said. 

While Bucky and Nat took Steve back to the Tower, the rest cleaned up the place. They didn't want Cap to have their butts if they didn't clean it up. After it was cleaned up, everyone went back to the tower. "Good night," Tony said heading towards his bedroom. 

Tony knew that he would be filled in on whatever it was that he needed to know. Also Tony forget about their reunion that night or else he wouldn’t have gone to bed. Wanda and Vision had gone back to the tower with them. Like Tony, they went to their room to go to bed. “Good night, Tony,” said Wanda.

Bruce and Natasha took Steve down to the lab. Thor had hung back as he wasn't sure what to do. James was hot on their heals as well as Clint. Clint wanted to know what was going on. Bruce looked at them. “Could you guys give us space?” Bruce asked.

Clint gave the nod as he headed back up the stairs. Bucky looked over at Steve. Steve gave him a look back. The man knew Bucky was worried about him, but he didn't need to be. "Bucky, you can go up. I will be fine," Steve said, so Bucky went back up the stairs even if he didn't want too. 

Natasha and Bruce got Steve into the lab then helped him up on the bed. Bruce took a scan of his whole body while Natasha drew a picture on the computer of what the sword looked like which didn't take long. She started to look at the computer. “Bruce while you do that, I am going to see what I can find on the sword,” Natasha told him.

Bruce gave the nod as he went to work on Steve. It took him several minutes to figure out what was wrong with Steve. Steve looked over at Bruce. There was a shocked look on his face. "Is there anything you want to tell us, Steve?" Bruce asked. 

Steve gave him a look. He wasn't sure what Bruce was getting at. "Not that I know of," stated Steve. 

The only thing he could think of was getting sick in the morning. Well, it wasn't the most morning but some. Also, Steve started to have weird cravings as well. "Well, Steve this shows me that you are around 3 and 1/2 months pregnant. Which can happen with men that have had the serum," Bruce told Steve who looked shocked. 

Steve sat up quickly after Bruce fixed him up. He swung his legs over the bed to sit straight up. Steve then put his head in his hands. Tonight mission was risky, but it hurt Steve to think that he put someone else in danger as well. Natasha's head snapped up. “Did you say Steve is pregnant? How is that possible and when did it happen?” Natasha asked.

Both of the men thought back. Steve looked at Bruce. "Maybe one of Thanos men knocked me up sometime before this attack, and that's why they wanted to take me out," Steve said. 

It was easier to say that then tell them that Bucky and he were having sex. "Or not Steve, you need to listen to this," Natasha said as she started to read off a web page. "The British sword is known for making people pass out and faint. The person with the sword can take them back with them, but only if the person is passed out. It doesn't work unless the person is pregnant or has kids."

"Is there anything else, Nat?" Bruce asked. 

She shook her head. "It doesn't say why it only works for people who are pregnant or have kids. Which is very weird, but I will try to find out more as I can.”

It got Bruce to thinking. He looked at Steve. “Thanos wants a super child and bad. He is using you because you are good and whole. It would be easy to have you give birth to a child, and he raises it. The child will most likely turn out like you. Then Thanos could have the child do as he says,” Bruce stated.

Nat gave the nod. “It would be trained to hate everyone and everything. So what do we do now?” She asked in a worried voice.

Steve gave them both a look before standing up. “Captain America takes a back seat. Iron Man will be put in charge for the time being,” said Steve walking towards the door.

They all groaned. Tony was going to love this. He had been waiting for the day when he could take over for Cap. Tony was thrilled even if he wouldn't be taking over for long. “Steve are you ok with this?” asked Bruce.

Steve didn’t answer as he left the room. Natasha smiled at Bruce. "Don't tell anyone yet, Bruce," she told him. "Also, you might try to get a hold of Hank or Reed on the phone. It wouldn't hurt to see what they may know."

Bruce gave the nod as Natasha ran after Steve. "I won't say a word, and I will try to get them on the phone," Bruce said.

Once Natasha got to Steve room she knocked on the door. When he didn’t answer, Natasha made her way into the room. Steve was laying on the bed on his side. One hand was resting on his stomach. He wasn’t sure how he felt yet, but he was angry at himself for putting this child at risk. “Hi, Natasha,” said Steve not moving.

He was thinking about what he was going to say to Bucky. James wasn’t one that wanted children or him at least that is what he said to Steve last time they had a heart to heart. Natasha came over and sat on the bed. She bent down placing a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Everything is going to be fine, Steve. A child is a blessing, and you will make a great father,” Natasha said to Steve.

He gave her a look as he rolled over. Steve sat up then. “How will I when I put the baby at risk already, Natasha,” said Steve.

Natasha hugged him then sat next to him on the bed. “Because I know you will and besides had you known you were pregnant you wouldn’t have gone into battle,” she said to Steve placing a hand on his stomach.


	2. Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the edited vision of Ch.2. I hope you enjoy it. It's longer than the first one, but I wanted to add in a few things and change some of it around. Hope you enjoy it. Plus there is some foul language in it from Fury.

Steve gave her a nod. Soon afterward the two of them were out like a light. Down in the lab, Bruce turned on two screens. Reed popped up as did Hank. He had them on speed dial. "What can I help you with?" Reed asked as he looked up from his workbench. 

Things were all over his workbench. Reed was very busy on working something for his team. They were always busy right now since the Avengers were taking a break. "Well, Steve got hit with this sword. Natasha did some research on it, but we don't know much about it. We were wondering if you could help us out," Bruce said.

Hank had sat there listening to them. He looked up from the book he was reading for his daughter. She wanted him to learn a few things so they could work on their project. "Wow, I am shocked that Steve got hit. It takes a lot to take him out normally. What is the name of the sword?" asked Hank. 

"The British Sword," Bruce stated.

The two men looked at each other through the screens. "I haven't heard of it, but I can look into it when I have the time. You know how busy I have been," said Reed. 

"Did someone say that Steve got hit?" asked Johnny came into view. "I knew it was only a matter of time before someone knocked him down a peg."

Reed gave Johnny a look. "Get out of here and go do what I asked you to do. Sorry about that," Reed said.

Hank nodded. "Neither have I. I can look into it or have Hope see what it is with Scott. They aren't busy at the moment. Until I get this reading done there isn't much Hope can do. We are working on something together," was Hanks' reply. "Also, don't worry about it, Reed. We all know how Johnny can be."

They sure did. Johnny was a young man who had a cocky mindset most of the time. Bruce smiled at them. "Thank you both. Whatever you can do will be of help to us. Reed, I am sorry that you had to pick up the slack. We needed a break, and it looks like Steve will be down for a bit. I can't say why, but if I need you then I can call you right?" Bruce asked.

The two men nodded. "We will be on stand by if you need us," said Reed as he signed off. 

Hank smiled. "I will be as well. If you need Scott then let me know," Hank said as his screen went blank. 

Bruce then left the lab to check on Steve and Natasha. Once he saw that they were asleep, he left the room. The man knew nothing was going on with them. They were friends, and Steve needed someone right now. Bruce went to let Clint know that the reunion would have to wait. "Clint," Bruce started to speak while walking over to him. 

Clint smiled at him before he cut him off. "I called all the others and told them not to come. We had some issues tonight, and it wouldn't be wise to come," Clint said. 

Bruce gave the nod. He was glad that someone was on top of things while he took care of the others stuff that needed to be done. "Thank you. Steve is resting right now. Also, I let Reed and Hank know. They are going to look into things," said Bruce. "At least with the sword."

The two men sat down on the couch in the living room. “I am glad they will help, but as long as we don't have to deal with Johnny, I am good. He is worse than Tony. So how is he?” Clint asked.

He was worried about Steve. It looked like Steve took a pretty hard hit with that sword plus Steve didn't look so hot beforehand. Bruce looked over at Clint. "Steve is excellent for now, but I can't say much more than that. Also, Clint don't worry about Johnny. We may not have to work with him, and if we do, then please behave yourself," Bruce stated with a smile on his face. 

James made his way up to their floor after listening to Clint and Bruce. Once he got there, he checked in on Steve. The two of them were asleep. So he went back upstairs. James wasn't worried since the two of them were good friends. Also, Bucky knew Steve needed a friend right now. Barnes didn’t know why, but he felt it in his heart. Bucky also figured Natasha had calmed him down or whatever. “Night Steve,” James whispered as he shut the door.

Before they all knew it morning was upon them. Steve was seen getting up then rushing into the bathroom by Natasha. She jumped up. “Steve you alright?” she asked going into the bathroom.

He shook his head as he leaned back over the toilet to threw up. Steve threw up two more times before sitting up. After he sat up, Steve stood up and walked over to the mirror. He lifted his shirt then looked into the mirror. It was easy to see a small bump forming. “I’m fine, or I will be in a few moments,” Steve told her.

“It’s interesting how you didn’t notice any changes in your body,” said Natasha walking over to him.

She smiled at him as he spoke. “I know. It feels weird that I didn’t notice the changes, but I haven’t thrown up that much. Plus I guess I am used to this body now that I don't think about any weight I gain.”

Natasha took him by the hand and lead him from the room. His shirt fell as they walked into the kitchen. Tony was at the counter making coffee while Clint and Bruce sat at the table. Thor was standing against a wall. He didn’t feel like sitting. “How are you feeling Steve?” Bruce asked in a worried voice.

Steve gave a small smile to Bruce. “I am fine, and I’m very sorry about last night,” said Steve.

Tony went to sit down at the table after getting two more mugs. He poured two cups of coffee then handed them over to Nat. Natasha shook her head. “Steve here will be having milk instead of coffee,” said Nat taking her mug.

“Oh really,” said Tony giving Steve a look. "When have you ever turned down coffee"?

He wondered what was up with Steve. Coffee and Steve went well together. Steve had at least a cup or two a day. “There is a first time for everything,” was Cap’s reply. 

She took a sip and sat Steve’s down. Steve was kind of glad that he wasn’t going to be drinking coffee. It smelled weird to him and made his stomach turn. In a flash, he was over to the sink and throwing up in it. James chose that moment to come in. “Steve are you alright?” asked James going over to him.

The man's hair was a mess, and he still was in his nightclothes. James was concerned about Steve but didn't want to show too much worry for his friend. It was best not to until they told everyone that they were dating. Natasha smiled at Steve as he leaned up and looked at James. "I think you should tell them now, Steve before it gives it away," said Natasha pointing to his stomach.

Steve gave Natasha a nod. He then cleared his throat. It was best to tell them, but first Steve needed a drink. He walked over to a cabinet and got a glass out. Steve then walked towards the fridge and got the milk out. He drank straight from the carton. “Slow down, Steve,” said James.

He couldn’t help it his mouth was dry. Steve stopped drinking then gave Natasha another look. Once she gave him a stare back, Steve knew it was time to tell them. He put the carton back in the fridge and sat down the glass. “Ok,” said Steve pulling James from the room.

James was a little nervous as Steve pulled him from the room. He wondered what was going on. “Steve are you alright?” asked Bucky giving him a weak smile.

Steve smiled back at James, but he was a big grin instead of a weak smile. “James you know the serum and how it works right?” asked Steve.

Bucky gave a nod of his head. He did very well. It was in the back of his brain. “I do, Steve. Are you telling me that you ended up pregnant?” Asked Bucky looking at Steve.

Steve gave James a nod. “I am. It appears that I am 3 and 1/2 months pregnant,” Steve told James.

James leaned into his boyfriend a hug. He held onto James for a few moments before finally letting go. They shared a look. Steve knew it was time to tell them. James smiled. “Well, that’s great news, Steve. I am happy for you, but maybe it’s time to tell the others that we are together,” said James.

Steve smiled back at James. “It is,” Steve said taking James hand. “So you are thrilled with being a dad?” Steve asked. 

James smiled at Steve as he pulled into a big hug. He held onto him for a moment before letting up. The man then gave a kiss to Steve. “I am Steve. I know at one point I said I didn’t want kids, but that was before I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me, Steve” said James.

Steve grinned. “Well, James you do make me happy, and I am glad to be having your child,” said Steve.

“Well, I am glad that you are the one giving me a kid. It’s better you then some poor girl who only wants me for my looks,” Bucky said joking at the last bit.

He walked back into the kitchen with James. Everyone looked at them. They all knew something was up, but they didn’t know what. “James and I have been dating for a while now,” said Steve. 

Natasha let out a snicker. “We knew that or we guessed that,” Natasha said.

"Yea," said Tony. "Tell us something we didn't know, Capcicle."

Steve gave Natasha a look. “Ok fine, but we are also having a baby,” stated Steve.

Natasha smiled at them as she gave the two of them a hug. She was happy for them. Tony stood up and walked over to Steve. He did have a smile on his face. Even if they didn’t always get along or agree on things, Tony was happy for the man. “Congrats Steve. This baby news is exciting news,” Tony stated hugging Steve. “I am happy that you two are together. Steve deserves to be happy and so do you, Barnes.”

He then hugged James. James returned it. While their friendship was still rocky, they did try to be civil for Steve. So it was a shock to Bucky when Tony said what he said.

The man looked at Tony before returning the hug. “It is, but why are you thrilled with the news others than getting to take over as Captain of the team for a while,” said Steve to Tony.

It was true, Tony was thrilled with the idea of being a Team Captain for a while, but he was also thrilled with Steve having a child. Tony put his mug in the sink. Then walked back over to Steve. “I am truly happy for you. If there is anything that you need let me know,” Tony said walking towards his office.

He had things to do, and he wanted to get them done. They all just stood or sat there in shock. Tony Stark being kind and friendly. Clint jumped up giving Steve a hug which the man returned. “So how do you feel about all this?” Clint asked. “Plus I am thrilled that the two of you are together. Everyone should have someone that makes them happy.”

Clint knew that Cap was good at hiding his feelings. So he wanted to help him out if he needed it. Also, Clint knew what it was like to have a family. So that is also part of the reason. Steve smiled at Clint. “Fine, I guess. I need to get used to it first,” Steve said. “I need to go talk to Tony.”

Bruce gave him a look. “You need to eat first, Steve then I need to check you over. After all of that you can talk to Tony,” Bruce stated. “I am happy for the two of you. You will make a great couple.”

James smiled at Bruce. Bruce smiled back at the man. If Bruce got the chance to sound like a father to Steve, then he was going to take it. Someone had to make sure that Steve looked after himself. “Thank you, Bruce. Steve, I have work to do, but I will be around sometime later,” James said kissing him before leaving.

So Steve made his way over to the table and sat down. He grabbed a bowl of cereal. Thor looked at him. “Congrats, Steve, but no milk or sugar,” Thor said joking. He just wanted to pick on Steve. “Also I want you to know that I am behind you. If you need anything, I can get it for you or look stuff up.”

Steve turned to smile at Thor. “Thanks, Thor. I am not in the mood for either right now,” said Steve.

Once Steve finished his food Bruce gave him a look. “You ready to go?” asked Bruce.

The man gave him a look. “I am, but I think I need to speak with Tony first,” Steve said.

Bruce shook his head. “I want to get this over with now so that you can get on with work that you need to do,” said Bruce.

Steve gave the nod as he got up and it was something that he could live with. Bruce checked Steve over. Steve then went to Tony. Cap was glad that everything was fine for now. Tony smiled as Steve knocked on the door. “Steve you could just come in,” said Tony as Steve walked in. “There was no need to knock. We need to talk, and there are a few things that I want to go over with you,” said Tony.

Steve gave the nod as he sat down. Even if there was no need to knock; Steve was going to. It was who he was. “Well, Tony there are things I need to talk to you about as well,” Steve stated.

Tony gave the nod back. “I was thinking of having Peter coming to stay here, but I wasn’t sure if it’s a good idea,” Tony said.

The man smiled. “I think he could learn so much by staying here, but is a school out yet and what will his Aunt May think?” Steve asked.

Tony grinned as he pulled out some papers. “Glad you asked about those things, Steve. Here are some papers to show her. I think Aunt May will be ok with Peter being here if he still goes to school and does well. Plus I thought it would keep the two of them safe,” Tony said.

Steve nodded at that. He knew things were heating up. So maybe it was best that Peter Parker stay here. Also, he knew how much the young boy wanted to be an Avenger. “Fine, then it’s settled that he will come here. It’s your place after all. I want you to take over being Captain for a while. I know they don’t always listen to you, but I think you will do a good job,” Steve spoke.

The man was still looking at the papers then pushed them to the side. He pulled out more articles and looked them over. Tony was thrilled that Steve wanted him to take over and he felt his heart leap with joy. He wasn’t going to let Steve see it though. It meant a lot to Tony that Steve could trust him. “Steve, I would be honored to take over as Captain, but is it wise? The team listens to you better not me, and everyone likes you,” said Tony.

They both knew it was the truth, but someone had to do the job and Tony was the best man for it after Steve unless Fury came in. That was a last minute thing because neither wanted Fury to run things. Steve gave another nod. “It’s true, but you can always call me if you need help. Plus I think it would great for you to work on your leadership skills among other things. While you are doing that, I will be here with Peter,” said Steve. “Helping him out.”

Tony didn’t say a word for a few moments. He knew Steve was right. Iron Man and Tony had many things to work on. It would help him out plus Steve. If Steve trusted Tony, then he was going to do his best to be the best that he could be. “Ok, I will do it, Steve,” Tony stated. “I won’t let you down either.”

“Thanks, Tony,” said Steve getting up. “I’ll see you later, and I am sure that you won’t let me down or yourself more importantly.”

Steve wanted Tony to know that it was ok to let him down, but not to let himself down. He felt Tony needed to hear that. Tony gave the nod. “See you, Steve. Stay safe,” Tony said.

As Steve stood to get up, a screen came up on the computer. He saw Reed Richards face. "Hey, Tony I wanted to touch base with Bruce and you. I am not sure if he had time to tell you he called Hank and me. We are looking into the sword, but I haven't found much," Reed said. "Hey, Steve."

Steve sat back down and gave the nod to Reed. Tony smiled at the man. "He hadn't but thank you for your help," Tony stated.

"Hi, Reed it's nice to see you again. Yes thank you for your help," said Steve.

Reed smirked. "It's no problem, and I am having fun trying to figure this out. Also, I can make Johnny do some work on other stuff," Reed said. "I will let you guys go and don't tell Fury about this. I don't need him on my case."

Reed hung up as Steve smiled at Tony. He went into the living room where he found Fury at. The man didn't look too happy with Captain America plus Fury was sitting on the couch. Wanda and Vision were up as well. They gave Cap a smile which he returned. Also, he could tell that one of the others filled him in. "What the hell were you thinking, Cap?" asked Fury.


	3. Aunt May

Steve sat down. He hadn’t looked online because he didn’t use computers much unless Steve had too and he hadn’t gotten around to reading a new paper. So Steve was confused why Fury was asking that. “What do you mean, Furry? I did what I could, and they all did the best they could,” Steve said sticking up for his team.

Fury didn’t really like that answer. He wanted answers for what happened that night. Plus he knew Steve would stick up for his team if it called for it. Natasha looked at Fury. She didn’t understand why he was attacking Cap. “What’s going on Fury? We haven’t seen anything yet,” Natasha said.

She was going to stick up for her friend even if it killed her. Plus she didn't want Steve to get stressed out. Steve wasn’t in the wrong here. He did the best he could as Captain. "This,” said Fury throwing the newspaper down on the table.

Steve came over and sat down next to Natasha. He looked at the paper as she did. Natasha didn’t seem to happy. The headlines didn’t look good at all. “Is this true, Fury?” asked Natasha.

The headline read that at least 60 were dead and there was expected to be more deaths. Fury gave a nod of his head. “This is fucking true, Natasha. We had to clean up more after you guys cleaned up. So Captain America tell me what the fuck went wrong?” asked Fury.

He was very angry with all the deaths that happened and wondered why Captain America hadn’t done more to stop the deaths. Steve sat up after reading more of the paper. “There wasn’t much we could have done. Once we got there, Thanos was gone. We fought his people. Also, I got hit with a sword. Things got pretty bad, and we did the best we could,” Steve said. “Plus I was taken out of action.”

Fury wasn’t happy with that. He felt the best they could do wasn’t good enough. They could do better, and he knew it even if they didn’t. The truth was Fury held them to high standards unlike some of his other teams. He stood up and stormed off. “I am still not happy that you guys haven’t done the reunion yet. Get the fuck on it.”

Steve hadn’t told Fury off for his language because he didn’t want an even angrier Fury on his hands. Wanda gave him a look. “Fury we couldn’t not after what happened last night,” Wanda called out to Fury as Vision took hold of her hand.

Steve wasn’t worried about that. He knew that they had a reunion to plan. But, right now there were more significant problems to deal with at the moment. The gathering could wait. Steve hated the fact that Fury wanted to tape it. Thor came in at that moment. “Piss Fury off again, Steve?” Thor asked.

Steve gave him a look. “Language, Thor. I did, but there isn’t much I can do about it,” said Steve.

Thor sat down. “Well, it doesn’t bother me at all. Fury needs to get over himself. We did the best we could. He will get over it, and this reunion would be great if we didn’t have to film it,” Thor stated.

Natasha smiled at Thor while she did agree with him. Nat picked up the paper that Cap wasn't done with reading yet. “Are you still reading it?” asked Nat.

Steve gave the nod as he took it from her. “There could be something in it,” Steve stated then he started to read again.

Thor and Nat shook their head then laughed. Steve could be weird at times, but they wouldn’t change it for the world. He was their friend, and they knew that they could count on him. “Well, then I will leave it to you. I have work to do,” Natasha said.

Steve looked up at Natasha. “Does it have anything to do with that sword?” asked Steve.

Natasha smiled at him. “It does. I want to check more things out. Maybe figure out more about it,” Natasha said walking out of the room. "Even if we have two others helping us, it still may not be enough."

Thor just sat there as Steve read the paper. Everyone knew not to bother Steve when he was reading the article. After a few moments of silence, Steve put the paper down. “I couldn’t find anything in it, but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t anything,” Steve said.

Thor gave a nod to Steve. “I bet Fury put a cap on it. We aren’t going to get anything out anything. Fury is in on this in some way, and he doesn’t want us to know,” Thor stated.

Steve stood up. “You are right, Thor. Fury has to be in on this in some way. I am thrilled that you are back. Maybe soon we can get this reunion underway,” spoke Steve to Thor.

Thor gave the nod. Wanda smiled at Steve. “Clint told us Steve, and we stand behind you. Plus this is exciting news. We love you, Steve,” Wanda said getting up to hug him. "Plus you know you are like a father to me."

Vision wasn't angry at this. He knew how close the two of them were. Wanda saw Steve like a dad and Vision was close to him as well. "We are behind you, Steve," said Vision to back up Wanda. "Plus its great news that you and Bucky are together. It was easy to see that something was going on."

Steve returned the hug. He and Wanda had become close ever since the Civil War happened. Plus Steve made sure that her powers got under control along with Tony. "Thank you, Both," said Steve.

A few days had passed, and it was time for Steve plus Tony to see Aunt May. Tony pulled the car up in front of her house. The two of them got out of the car before going up to the door. "Let me do the talk, Tony. She may listen to me better," said Steve knocking on the door.

Tony wasn't going to argue with that. Steve had a way with words and Tony didn't always have a way with words. "Fine," said Tony as Peter answered the door. 

You could say that Peter looked shocked to see Tony standing there with Steve Rogers. It had been a while since he had seen Steve Rogers. Plus Steve didn't know he was Spider-Man. Peter was glad that they were friends again. "Peter, may we come in?" Tony asked. 

Peter gave the nod to them. He wondered what brought them by, but he wasn't going to ask. "You may come in," said Peter. "Aunt May Mr. Stark is here."

He held the door open for them. Steve walked inside after Tony. They took a seat on the couch while Peter took a seat in one of the chairs. Steve gave Tony a look before turning to look at Peter. "Hello Mr. Parker, I'm Steve Rogers," said Steve.

Peter paled a bit. Young Peter there was freaking out. His favorite Avenger was Captain America next to Iron Man. Tony had taken the time to fill him in on the other Avengers. Ever since Peter found out, he wanted to be one. Plus Tony thought he would make a great Avenger someday. "I know who you are, Mr. Rogers," Peter said in a quiet voice. "I even have Captain America pajamas."

He just hoped that Steve didn't hear that last bit. Tony smiled at Peter to help calm the boy's nerves. "Sorry, Peter, I haven't filled Steve in on who you are. He knows you work for me, but that's it. So would you like to tell Steve who you are?" asked Stark.

Peter paled even more. He couldn't believe that he would get to tell Steve who he was. The boy wondered why Tony couldn't tell Steve himself, but he would do it if it meant that much to Tony. "Well, I am Spider-Man," Peter spoke.

Steve gave the nod while looking over to Tony who had a big smile on his face. “He has plus we are just getting back to being friends, so we hadn’t spent a lot of time together,” said Steve as May came into the room. Steve held his hand out for her to shake. She took it and shook it. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

May smiled at the two of them. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers. So what brings the two of you by Mr. Stark. Has Peter done something?” She asked in a worried voice.

Mr. Stark shook his head. “Peter’s a good boy most of the time. He is this time as well. There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Each summer or near the end of it, I pick several promising students to come work at Stark Tower with me. While Peter already works for me, this would pay plus there is more that he can learn while there,” Stark said.

May was all for that, but she didn’t want to be away from Peter that long. She hadn’t spent much time away from him and was worried about how he would do. May wasn’t sure she would be fine with him gone for so long. “I understand, and I think it would be great for Peter, but I am not sure I want him to do it,” said May.

Steve cleared his throat. He felt the need to speak up. "Mrs. Parker, I understand completely how you feel. My mother hated to keep me out of her site. She was afraid something would happen.   
I think this could be good for Peter though. He would get to work with some of the best people in the world. Plus if Peter decided to go to college, it would help out there as well. I could help him fill them out," Steve said. 

Tony was surprised but thrilled that Steve came up with that so quick. He was also thrilled with the fact that Steve brought up his mom. May looked over to Steve then at Peter. "Is this something that you want to do?" asked May.

Peter gave the nod even if he wasn’t sure about college yet, but he would do anything to get to go. “It is Aunt May, and I would love to look at all my options which I am sure Mr. Rogers could help me with,” said Peter in a pleading voice.

He had hoped that his aunt would let him go. It was a great thing, and he wanted to do it so bad. “Well, I guess you can go. Also, it would give me time to do the things that I need. Just be good and listen to them, Peter. Also, I want you to do your homework every day and think about what college you want to go to,” May said.

Peter jumped up and hugged his aunt. “Thank you, Aunt May and I will,” Peter said.

The young man went upstairs to get his bags. They were packed just in case Tony would need him for a mission or something. Peter took the stairs two at a time. He was sporting a big grin. Tony and Steve by that point were standing up. “We best head out now, Peter,” Tony stated. “So say goodbye to your aunt.”

Peter said goodbye to his Aunt. She gave him a big hug before they left and went to the car quickly. Tony got on the driver side as Steve took the front seat with Peter in the back. “Peter have you eaten yet?” asked Steve.

Steve was starting to get hungry, or the baby was at least. So Steve thought he would check with Peter to see if he was hungry or not. Peter couldn't believe that Captain America asked if Peter was hungry. You could say that he was shocked. "I am a little hungry. Aunt May was getting ready to cook when you guys came by," Peter said. 

Tony started up the car then drove off going the speed limit. Since Steve was hungry and hated it when anyone went over the speed limit, Tony felt it was best not to test it. He wasn't sure what would happen if he did check it. "So where do you all want to go?" asked Tony. 

Peter looked up at Steve as best as he could. He didn’t care at all and was going to leave it up to Steve to decide. “We have different taste in food Tony, so why don’t we go through a drive-thru and take it back to the tower. I could use a nap,” Steve said.

Tony gave a nod to Steve. It made the most sense, and they could get something for the others as well. “Understandable since you have done a lot of work lately,” said Tony. "Plus the old man needs his rest."

Peter let out a laugh. He found that funny. "Hilarious, Tony," Steve said.

He wasn’t sure Steve wanted Peter to know the truth yet, and he wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. Peter perked up. “Have you been on a Mission Cap and can you tell me about it?” He asked in an excited voice.

Peter was thrilled to be talking to Steve Rogers. It was an honor that Steve was talking to him. Steve just shook his head. “Sorry kid, I can’t tell you unless you are on the mission with me,” Steve said.

Once a soldier always a soldier. The truth was Steve didn’t want Peter to know yet that he was pregnant. Peter could understand that part even if he wanted to know what it was like to be an avenger. “Steve, if you are up for it we could eat there. Save the mess in the car and Peter you call him Steve when he isn’t in a suit. Plus we can always take food back to the others,” Tony stated to Peter and Steve.

Tony was ok with eating it there then taking food back. Peter gave the nod as did Steve. “I think that would be better. It might not be best to eat in the car anyways. I may end up throwing the food back up,” said Steve.

Tony got that, and he was glad. He didn’t want Steve’s vomit all over his car no matter if there was a reason for it. So Tony drove around until Tony found a place to eat. He pulled into the parking lot then parked the car. The three of them got out. Peter looked around. He had never been here before. “Is the food good?” asked Peter.

Steve laughed as did Tony. “It is, Peter. The food is some of the best around New York,” said Tony.

Steve gave the nod. “Plus it is easy to eat here without worrying about a thing,” Steve said.

Tony smiled at Steve. “It is, and no one knows who we are here or at least not that we are Avengers,” said Tony. "Or if they do then they leave us alone."

Everyone knew who Tony Stark was, but no one seemed to bother him here. “Also Peter, we normally order takeout, but on the rare occasion, we eat here. Which doesn’t happen often,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

Tony lead the way, but once he got to the door and held it open for them something happened. There was a blast heard around the corner which made Peter jump. Tony and Steve shared a look as Falcon came into view. “It’s nice to see that two Avengers came to help,” Falcon said looking around to make sure that he wasn’t heard. “Even if you were going to get some great food without us.”

Steve looked at him. He wasn’t sure he wanted to fight anything, but if Steve had to, then he would. Steve wasn’t going to back out of this. Add in the fact that they knew nothing about this to began with made it even harder to back out of right at the moment. They just came here to get food. Tony looked at Steve. “Go attend to the people who may be hurt. Take Peter with you. I will help Falcon,” said Tony. “Plus please get the other Avengers here and Falcon we were going to bring food back for you all.”

“Yea, yea,” said Falcon as Tony and he took off.

Steve pulled out his old phone and rang Natasha. She picked up on the first ring. “Yes, Steve,?” Natasha asked. She was a little busy at the moment and didn’t want to be bothered. Steve let out a sigh which had Natasha jump up in a heartbeat. She heard the blast in the background of the phone. “Hang in there Steve we will be right there.”

Steve threw Peter out of the way which meant that he got hit with it the most. Even if Steve was pregnant and had to protect someone else, he wasn’t going to let Peter get hit. He was still just a kid. Peter wasn’t sure what to do when a man came up to him. Bucky had arrived there as quick as he could which meant dropping what he was doing. Peter looked shocked. “What happened?” asked Bucky.

Peter was sure the man just wanted the facts. “We came here to eat and heard a blast then Falcon came to us. Tony and Falcon went to take of it while Steve and I came to help people,” said Peter.

Bucky gave the nod as Steve tried to sit up. “Captain, Captain, what am I going to do with you?” asked Black Widow springing down to them.

Steve smiled at her as he finally sat up. He was bleeding on his left side, and his head hurt, but other than that he appeared to be okay. “What is happening?” asked Steve wiping the blood away.

Peter was watching them all. Black Widow came over to Steve. “You got to stop playing hero and look after your self plus the little one,” Nat said. Steve placed a hand on his stomach hoping the baby was alright. “Thanos again. Somehow he got word about the pregnancy, or he already knew. He staged an attack to draw you out. Thanos wants you bad, Steve. Thor is here as well as Hawk-eye. Wanda is here too.”

Steve looked over at Peter who looked very shocked. “I will try, Black Widow, but this time it wasn’t my fault. I couldn’t let Peter get hurt. We will figure out something to do with Thanos,” said Steve smiling at her.

Peter looked at Steve. He was disappointed in him, and Peter hated being treated like a kid when he wasn’t one anymore. “You should have let me get hit. I could have taken it,” Peter stated.

Steve shook his head. He didn’t care if Peter could have taken it he wasn’t going to let him. It was his job to protect people, and he was going to do it. “I understand Peter, but it is my job to protect people,” stated Steve.

Black Widow gave Steve a look. He looked back at her. “We are going to have a long talk when we get back to Stark Tower. Bucky can you take them back?” asked Black Widow.

Bucky gave the nod. “I can. Hulk stayed behind in case we would need him. He must have known. Stay safe, Black Widow," Bucky stated.

James wanted to talk to Steve. He was anxious about his boyfriend. There had to be a way for him to stop getting hurt or playing hero. They all agreed with him. Bruce must have known that this was going to end badly. “Thanks, Bucky,” said Steve.

“No problem and it seems I am always saving your butt anyways,” Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve pretended to hit Bucky but cried out in pain. He hurt all over and knew that things weren’t great. “We should get him back,” said Peter looking at the three of them.

Bucky gave the nod as he helped Steve up. He then kissed him on the lips. Right at this moment, James didn't care if Peter knew or not. With Peter going to be living at the tower he was bound to find out. Bucky and Peter took Steve back to the tower while the others dealt with Thanos, but the man was already gone. "What happened?" asked Bruce giving Steve a look as they came in. 

Steve groaned as he hopped up on the bed. “I took a blast for Peter,” he replied.

Bruce shook his head as he sat to work on Steve. After a few moments and a few stitches, Steve was healed up. “You both are fine, Steve, but you do need to be careful,” stated Bruce as Steve gave the nod and hopped down.

Steve smiled at Bruce. “Thanks, Bruce,” said Steve.

Bruce gave the nod. “No problem,” said Bruce.

The man left the room and ran into Bucky. James didn't look too happy. "Sorry, Buck. I know I shouldn't have taken the blast for Peter, but I couldn't help it. It's who I am," Steve said. 

All James could do was give the nod at no one in general. He pulled Steve into a hug then kissed him. "I am just glad the two of you are fine," said James.


	4. Night Out

Steve returned the kiss and hug. “I am glad too. I know you were worried and I will try to get better at not risking my life,” Steve said.

James gave the nod. “Well, thank you. I will try not to worry too much,” Bucky told Steve.

He had big plans that night and couldn’t wait to put into action. “I am glad that we are dating,” Steve said. “You make me happy.”

James gave the nod. He gave Steve another hug. “You make me happy as well,” James replied.

Peter was standing there. He didn't know what to make of the scene. It was interesting because this was something that wasn't out to the public yet. Steve looked over to Peter smiling at him as he did so. "How are you Peter?" asked Steve.

The young man smiled back at him. "I am fine. Nothing happened to me. So thanks for pushing me out of the way even if I could have taken the blast," Peter stated as Natasha walked up to them. 

“Can I borrow Steve for a moment, Bucky?” asked Natasha with a smile on her face. "Also, Peter it's nice to see you. You can show Peter where he is sleeping."

Bucky smiled back at her. “He’s all yours for a bit,” Bucky said letting go of Steve.

He then walked away with Peter so that the two of them could talk. Peter was thrilled to go see where he would be sleeping. Steve looked at Natasha as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Natasha, save it, please. I know what you are going to say and I don’t need to hear it,” Steve stated.

Natasha walked over to him then took his hand and led him to a chair. She pulled him down into it as she sat on the floor. “Steve, I know you don’t want to hear it, and I won’t say it, but you do need to be careful. That’s all I am going to say. Someone may be out to get you, and I think you make yourself an easy target,” Natasha said getting up and walking away. 

Steve sighed as she left him sitting there. “They all worry too much,” he said to himself.

Which was the truth, but Steve did know that they cared about him a lot? Later that night Tony walked into the living room where most of them were sitting. He had this huge smile on his face when he glanced over to Peter. "Does anyone want to go out?" he asked.

Peter let out a sigh as he sat there. He knew Tony was talking about going to a bar which was ok, but Peter did kind of want to go even if he couldn't. Natasha was the first to speak up. "Sure, Tony. You know I am always up for a night out," Natasha said jumping up. 

Also, it would give the team a chance to hang out, which was rare nowadays. Everyone else jumped up as Steve slowly got up. They all made their way to the limo. Tony had a huge smile on his face knowing that Fury was going to be pissed. "So where to?" Tony asked the group at large and not to any one person. 

Thor didn’t say a word since he didn’t know what was around here. So he found his seat and sat down in it. Steve shook his head. “Well, Tony you are the one who knows the bars not us unless Natasha knows of a place,” Steve said. 

Natasha looked over to Steve shaking her head. “Sorry Steve, I don’t unless you know of some place that sells Russia drinks,” said Nat to Steve with a smile on her face. "I don't know a lot of bars around here. I haven't been keeping tabs on where I go."

Bucky perked up at that. He wouldn’t say no to a Russia drink right now. It would cool him off from this morning and everything that happened. Plus maybe they would sell a liquor that could make him drunk, but Bucky highly doubted that. Steve smiled back at her. “Sorry, I don’t drink so that I wouldn’t know,” Steve replied.

They all knew this, but they didn’t mind being reminded. Everyone else found seats. Tony was sitting across from Steve and Bucky, but next to Natasha. Vision and Wanda were seated close together. “Well, Happy take us to the nearest bar,” Tony told his driver.

Happy smiled back at Tony. If no one was going to decide then Tony was going to leave it up to fate. “Sure thing boss,” Happy stated.

He put up the middle window so that they could have some space and time to their selves. Steve leaned back in his seat as James let out a snicker. He put an arm around Steve. Steve then tilted his head on James. “You are never going to get used to this are you Steve?” asked James with a grin on his face.

It was the truth. Bar scenes weren’t Steve’s things, but he would go out with his friends to them. Steve shook his head. He and James knew what they were talking about even if the rest didn’t. “Not really, but then again I don’t see how you have gotten used to it,” Steve said.

James pulled Steve even closer to him. “I haven’t much, but I want to survive, and it is interesting to learn about the ever-changing world,” said James adding on the last part so the others would understand.

Thor was on James’ side. He loved to learn about Earth from time to time even if he couldn’t understand it. Steve shook his head again. Sometimes he didn’t get James, but it was ok. Sam smiled at them. “I think I am rubbing off on Bucky,” Sam stated.

Steve started to groan. “Figures. I knew I shouldn’t have let the two of you hang out much,” said Steve joking.

Tony looked around the limo. “We are going to have to do something about Fury. He wants that t.v show and bad. Plus the reunion. He texts me,” Tony said showing them his phone.

They all groaned. Not a moment later everyone else got a text. Steve didn’t even look at his phone. He knew what it was going to say. So he wasn’t worried about it. “We don’t have to do it,” said Vision.

Wanda gave the nod since she agreed. She was all for meeting up again, but nothing else. They all knew what Fury wanted, and none of them wanted to give it to him. “Tell Fury he kiss my butt,” Natasha said after looking at Steve.

Natasha didn’t want to be told off for using language. Steve smiled at her. He was worn out and tired, but this was going to be a fun night. “Tire, Steve?” Tony asked.

Steve gave the nod to Tony. He was, but this was something that he wasn't going to miss this. Tony most likely would get drunk. Natasha gave him a look. "Then Steve you should have stayed home and got some rest," said Natasha coming over to sit next to him while flipping Tony off who was giving her dirty looks. 

She knew why Steve had come, and Natasha wasn’t happy with Tony. Of course Tony was going to make sure everyone came. He was also going to make an arse of himself. “It’s alright, Natasha. I need to get out,” Steve said.

Natasha pulled Steve close to her after he lifted his head. “If you say so,” said Nat reaching over Tony to turn the radio on.

James smiled as an old song came on. He could remember taking girls to the dance hall and dancing to this. But, Bucky wasn’t going to say anything to everyone there. “Well, I am glad you came. It’s going to be fun, and I may have a few drinks myself,” said James which earned a look from Steve.

He groaned as Steve gave him another look. “Are you sure it’s safe? I know you have been fine, but what if something set’s a trigger off again?” Steve asked him.

James smiled at Steve. “I should be fine, and I promise to watch how much I drink,” said James to make Steve happy even if Steve did have a good point. 

Steve grinned. He was ok with that. “Thanks, James. I know I worry too much, but you have come so far, and I would hate to see you lose all that progress,” Steve stated.

They arrived at the bar. Vision and Wanda were the first to get out followed by the rest. Tony lead the way towards the bar. A bouncer stopped him at the door. “How many?” He asked.

He wasn’t going to let them in until he knew how many were in their party. Tony did a quick count. “Nine,” Tony replied hoping he wouldn’t have to hand money over to the guy to get in. 

The man gave Tony the nod as he let them in. "Have Mr. Stark and have a nice day," he said. 

Tony, Vision, Wand, and Bruce made their way to the bar. Thor and the rest went to find a table. “Shouldn’t we wait for them?” asked Clint being polite.

His parenting side was coming out of him. Natasha shook her head. “If they want to get drunk already then that’s their problem, not mine,” said Natasha sitting at a table.

It wasn’t her place to be a parent and parent them. If they wanted to get wasted already then, it was on them. Yes, Natasha loved to drink, but she just wanted to relax after a hard day's work. She looked over to the dance floor in the middle of the room. Natasha hoped someone would want to dance with her. Tony sat the drinks down on the table as he came back with the rest of them. “I got everyone drinks and Steve I got you an orange juice here,” said Tony handing it to him.

Steve said “Thanks,” and took it. 

Tony knew that Steve couldn’t drink and he didn’t want him to feel left out. The rest sat down. After a few drinks, they were starting to loosen up. “Someone come dance with me,” Natasha said with a slur.

Natasha was wasted already, and she had one too many drinks. It was only nine o'clock. Thanks to Tony for getting the team jello shots and other drinks. Natasha tried to pull several of her team members out to the dance floor, but none got up. She looked over to Steve with a pout on her face. "Please Steve, I wanna dance, and no one wants to dance with me," Natasha said with an even bigger pout on her face. 

Steve stood up so that he could say his friend from whining the whole night, and he was the only one not drunk. James took another drink as he watched them dance. While Steve didn't know the music at all, he let Natasha lead him. "This is fun, Nat," said Steve smiling at her. 

The two of them had fun coming up with crazy dances and just being silly. Which Steve couldn't help, but loosen up around Natasha. She made everyone relax in a good way. "It is, Steve. I am happy for the two of you. James is a wonderful person to you," said Nat. "Plus you are good for him. He needs someone like you with all that he has been through."

Natasha gave a smile to Steve as she leads him over to another part of the dance floor. Steve was surprised by how well he was dancing. The more that they danced, the more it seemed like their dances got even crazier. Natasha loved to dance with Steve, and she found it fun to do while he was pregnant. "Thanks, Nat. It means the world to me that you are happy for us," Steve said.

"You are very welcome, Steve. I am glad that he found someone after me. You do know that I dated the Winter Soldier at one point and I am sure that we have some kills under I belt together," Nat spoke through her drunken state.

Steve lead Natasha over to their table as people started to stare at her. She was letting something slip that she shouldn't. It was weird to hear about her's and James' past when they hardly talked about it at all. Steve then handed out glasses of water with a hangover pill in them. Each drank it then thanked Steve. It was the norm when they went out. “Thanks again, Steve,” said Tony.

It protected them in case something were to slip out. Sometimes when the Avengers got drunk someone let something slip which wasn’t a good thing. “You’re welcome,” Steve told Tony.

James took a moment to look around at them all. This moment was the perfect time to do what he had been planning for a while. Since they were out with friends, it felt right to do it now. "Steve," said James getting down on one knee after walking over to Steve. "Will you marry me?"

Steve looked at James shocked for a second. He wondered what had happened. James didn’t want to get married or have kids. He was a changed man now which Steve loved even more than he had before. “Yes, James,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

James got up after slipping the ring on his finger. He then pulled Steve in for a hug and a kiss. Steve wanted to lift James, but he knew it wouldn’t be safe. So James lifted Steve then spun him around. “You sure are getting heavy, Steve,” James said putting him down. “I could remember when I use to be able to pick you up.”

Steve laughed. “Yea, but that time is long gone, James,” Steve stated. “So why did you ask me tonight?” asked Steve looking down at the ring.

He took it off to get a better look at it. It said ‘Until the end of the line.’ James looked at Steve once Steve put the ring back on. “Well, since we told our friends today about us, I thought it was a good idea to ask you tonight. I went to get the ring earlier which was perfect since we had told them this morning. Everything fell into place,” said James with a big grin on his face.

Steve smiled at him as he sat down. James sat next to him. “Well thank you. James this was nice, but you could have taken me out to dinner and asked me,” Steve said joking.

James smirked. “Nah this was better. I know how much you hate to drink. We haven’t had much happiness in our lives, and I wanted to share this moment with our friends,” Bucky said.

Tony smiled at them. “Well, this calls for more drinks. Congrats guys” said Tony.

The others wished them congrats as well. Natasha gave them both a hug. “Tony, I think we have all had enough and I sure Steve only brought enough pills for one round of drinks,” Natasha said with a laugh.

Steve gave the nod. “Nat is right,” said Steve.

A month had gone by, and Steve had entered into his fourth month by this point. The month had been a quiet one. So there wasn’t much for them to do. Steve and Bucky were still deciding on a date. Also, the reunion hadn’t happened yet. Fury was getting more pissed at the moment. Tony and Steve were busy with some papers and Natasha were busy researching at the table on her laptop. “Thank you, Mr. Stark, for letting me stay,” said Peter in an excited voice.

Clint, Sam, James, and Wanda were watching the game. Vision and Thor were as well. Tony looked up from the paper then at Peter. Steve’s head snapped up as well. “Peter, please call me, Tony while in Stark Tower,” said Tony in an annoyed voice.

He couldn’t help it, but his temper was short right now. They had to rethink things through after the shock that came from Steve. Plus now Tony had, even more, to deal with since Steve and Bucky were getting married once they sat the date. Steve glared at Tony. It had been rough on them all this last month plus they were glad for nothing to do. It kept Steve safe. “You don’t have to be annoyed with him, Tony. He’s just excited to be here,” Steve said getting up and walking over to the sink.

While the morning sickness was going away, Steve still threw up from time to time. Natasha jumped up getting over there in record time as she did so. She placed a hand on his back and started to rub it. Steve and Natasha had grown close. Now they were dear friends. “It’s going to be ok, Steve. Tony, you know Steve is right. If Peter is on his way to being an Avenger than he needs to feel welcomed here,” Natasha said turning around to give Tony a dirty look.

James jumped up then went over to Steve. He smiled at Natasha as she backed off. Tony returned the look before saying “sorry” to Peter.

Peter sat down at the table as Bucky and Clint came over. Bruce went into the room smiling at them all. “Still throwing up, Cap,” Bruce said.

Steve looked up from the sink giving a small nod. While Steve had was passed this stage, he still dealt with some of it. He always was tired, and his eyes were bloodshot most days as well as him having headaches. Some days Steve had chest pains which Bruce couldn't figure out why they happened. So they chucked it up to being pregnant. “You know it, Bruce. Is there anything I can take to make this go away?” Steve asked.

Bruce shook his head. “I am sorry, but I haven’t found a thing, and most of it wouldn’t be good for the baby anyways,” said Bruce.

Steve gave the nod. “I understand. This sucks right now,” said Steve.

Bruce came over to the table and sat down. “Yep I know, but there isn’t much I can do,” said Bruce taking one of the papers off the table. He started to read it. “So have Tony, and you come up with a plan yet?”

Tony gave the nod as did Steve. “We have. Steve will stay here with Peter and run things from here. I will head up the team, but I will use Steve as I need him,” said Tony.

Steve went to sit back at the table. There was a small bump forming that you could notice. Natasha had decided that she was going to sit next to Steve wither he liked it or not. Steve placed his head in his hands. He was worn out and very sore all over. James sat on the other side of Steve and put an around him. He had come over after Steve. “Peter I thought could stay here with me. He could learn loads from me, plus I could show him how we run things. Also, Peter wouldn’t have had to miss any school this way,” Steve stated giving Peter a look.


	5. Shopping

Peter put a smile on his face. He wanted to go out on the mission, but he was glad that he was going to get to spend time with Steve Rogers. Peter wondered how much he could get away with, but wasn't sure he would be able to. Tony turned to look at Peter. He knew what the young boy was thinking. "Steve is going to report to me daily on how you are doing," Tony said. "So don't try anything stupid ok. Plus I know if you will anyway even if Steve doesn't tell me."

The young boy gave a pout to Tony. He wasn’t thrilled with that at all. Peter felt that he was old enough to look after himself, but then again what did he know. Tony was looking out for him. Stars came out with some food, and after putting it on the table, Stars left the room. Steve frowned over at Tony. He hated the fact that Tony had a bot. It put people out of work. “Peter it won’t be that bad,” Steve said. “Tony when are you going to get a real butler and not a bot. At least pay someone to do your work for you.”

Tony let out a laugh as the food was being passed around. He loved it when Steve got like this. It was funny to watch. “Steve you give me a laugh every day,” said Tony with a smile on his face.

Peter was giving Tony a look. To him, it was interesting to see the Avengers hanging out. Plus it was nice to get to know this side of them. They all acted so different from each other which made it even better for Peter. It was also nice to get to see another side to them and see that they were human. Peter took a bite of food before speaking. “Why can’t I go with you guys?”

Tony and Steve shared a look. Steve took a bite of his food without looking up at Peter. Tony looked away from Steve and let out a sigh as he finished up a bit of his food as well. “Peter it’s too dangerous, and someone needs to stay here to look after Cap plus you still have school as well,” spoke Tony to Peter who looked shocked. 

Peter hung his head up. The battle that was going on now was a lost cause Peter knew. Steve’s head snapped up real quick. His fork landed on the table with a thud. “Who needs to look after me, Tony? I can take care of myself,” Steve said in an angry voice getting up. 

It was getting old on how the others were treating him. Steve hated the fact that just because he was pregnant, the others felt he needed looking after. He stormed off to his room. Natasha gave Tony a dirty look as she got up. “Tony, I thought weren’t going to tell Steve about that,” she said as she made her way out of the room. 

Clint chuckled as he spoke up. “I am sure we did, Natasha, but you know Tony wanted Steve to know so that he wouldn’t get mad at us later. Plus Bucky wanted Steve to know as well. It was the only thing they could agree on. Also, we should have told him sooner, but at the time I wasn’t thinking.”

Bruce laughed at that. It was the truth, and everyone knew it. Tony and Bucky, however, were glaring at Clint. Bucky let Natasha deal with it for now. In a few moments, he would go in to check on Steve. Natasha made her way to Steve’s room then knocked on the door. Steve didn’t make a sound, so Natasha opened the door and went in anyways even if Steve didn’t want her in there. “Steve I know you are upset plus angry with us, but we are just looking out for the two of you. Plus we both know that Peter needs someone here with him,” Natasha said coming over to Steve and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Steve looked up at her. He knew all of this, but he hated the fact that he wasn’t of more use to the team at the moment. Steve looked up at her. “I know Nat, but I just wish I was of more use,” said Steve.

Natasha smiled at him then she sat down next to him. “You will be here looking after Peter and your child. It’s where you are needed right now. We can handle things plus Tony will be a great leader. Tony has said that he will keep you up to date and check in daily. You can do the same, Steve. Also, think of your child. You are in your fourth month already plus you are having a lot of problems,” Natasha told him.

He gave her a nod. It was safer for him to stay here even if he didn't want too. Steve knew how strong he was, but there was someone else to think about now. "I will and maybe I can help Peter out,” said Steve.

“That’s the spirit,” said Natasha leaning over to hug him. "Plus I am sure Peter will be glad to have someone around to show things to."

Steve returned the hug. Natasha then stood up and helped him up. She gave him another hug then place a hand on his stomach. “Thanks, Nat,” said Steve.

Natasha smiled at him. Steve placed his hand over hers. “You’re welcome, Steve. Now let’s get back out there before they come after us,” Natasha said.

Steve smiled at her. They gave each other another hug before going back out there. Everyone had finished up eating. The group was in the living room with the t.v. On, but no one was watching it. Each one of them was worried about Steve. “You alright, Steve?” asked his best friend, James.

The man gave his best friend a nod. “I am fine, James. Don’t worry about me,” Steve stated.

Bucky stood up and hugged Steve which Steve returned. They didn’t let go for a moment or two. “You know I am always here for you and it’s my job to worry about you. You are having my child, and we will be getting married," James told Steve.

They both sat down on the couch. Steve leaned back into Bucky to use him as a pillow. James smiled as he put an arm around Steve to rest it on his stomach. Right now he would do whatever it took to make Steve feel better and ok. Tony spoke up then. “We need food so someone will have to go get it. It isn’t wise to send an unknown person out right now.”

The next thing you knew every one of the Avengers let out a groan. They wondered why Tony wasn’t letting the typical person do it and not one of them. It felt weird to them, but then again maybe Tony just thought it best not to use anyone. “Well, why aren’t you sending one of your guys out?” Clint asked. “I know it may not be wise at the moment, but you should send of them out.”

Clint hated to shop for food and didn’t want to be the one to do it. Tony gave him a looking knowing Clint and why he said it. He thought they all knew why he was doing it or at least one of them would know why. “One Steve’s pregnant, two no one knows that and three it’s easier plus we get the food that we want. Plus it isn’t the wrong stuff,” said Tony.

That’s was the truth. It had happened before that the Avengers got the wrong stuff from sending out someone who knew nothing about what the group wanted. The Avengers even had a list to go by and still screwed it up. Clint gave the nod to Tony. “Then we should send out someone who knows what they are doing,” Clint stated looking around the room at everyone. 

The whole team let out a sigh. Everyone knew Tony wouldn’t go plus Bruce wasn’t safe to go out. He may Hulk out, and no one wanted that. Thor couldn’t go as well as Vision and Wanda. They didn’t know what they were doing. Plus all the attention it would draw the three of them. Natasha smiled as she looked over at Steve. “What are you smiling about?” asked Steve.

Natasha got up and went to sit on the couch as James let out a laugh. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. “Steve, I think you should go. You know how to shop, and we all know you can be a picky eater right now. Plus you do have a special diet that you have to follow. So why not go shopping? Plus you could take Peter with you and show him how to shop,” Natasha said with an even bigger smile on her face. 

Steve gave Natasha a nod. She was right plus he did like the idea of showing Peter how to shop. Peter looked happy at the thought of going shopping with Steve. “It’s fine I will go. Peter you best get ready,” Steve said.

James laughed at Steve. He knew his best friend and lover well. Steve stood up after removing Bucky’s hand from his stomach and smiled at Clint. Natasha did have some good points, and it wouldn’t be so bad. Steve did feel like crap, but that wasn’t going to stop him from going. “Thanks, Steve,” said Tony. 

Peter had jumped up to get ready then came back into the room. He was all ready to go. “No problem. I hope you are all ok with what I bring back,” Steve said looking around the room.

It was plain to see that no one was going to protest. While the other Avengers didn’t always like the food choices, Cap made they were glad to be able to eat healthily. He made sure they had healthy food on hand plus it helped keep their weight in check. Peter looked up from his spot in the doorway. Tony gave Steve a look. “We are all ok with it,” said Tony glancing over at Peter. “I am sure Peter will be fine with it as well. If not he is going to be there to help pick out stuff.”

Peter jumped which caused the other Avengers to laugh. Even Steve let out a laugh. “Ok, Peter let’s go,” Cap stated.

The young boy ran over and hugged Cap. “Thank you,” said Peter.

Steve put an arm around Peter. He was thrilled to have someone going with him. “Bucky do you want to come?” asked Steve.

Bucky glanced at Tony. They both shared a look. Steve noticed it but didn’t say a word. Tony had a plan once Steve was gone. He also needed Peter gone or else the boy might let something slip to Steve. “Nah as much fun as it would be, I think I’ll stay here. Who knows what will happen when I am not around,” said Bucky. “Someone got to hold the fort down. Plus this is a great moment for Peter to get to know you better.”

Tony groaned at Bucky. Of course, Bucky would say that. It didn’t bother Tony too much, but it did a bit. “Ok well, I need the list,” Steve said to the room at large.

Tony handed over the list to Steve who smiled at him. “It should have everyone on it, and Thor’s was put on last night. Have fun shopping. Peter, you are in for a treat,” Tony said. Peter looked at Tony confused. Thor wasn’t here much. Like right now he wasn’t. So Tony explained. “Even if an Avenger isn’t here, they still get food, so when they are here, they can have something. Plus Thor comes and goes whenever. We never really know when he is going to be here.”

Peter smiled. “I am thrilled to be going shopping,” said Peter in an excited voice with a smile on his face.

Everyone laughed at that. Peter would learn soon enough what it meant to go shopping with Steve and why hardly anyone wanted to do it. "Well, have fun and behave," said Tony laughing. 

Steve and Peter made their way to the elevator then got on it once it opened. He pushed the ground floor while Peter hung back. As much as Peter was excited about this shopping trip, Peter was also scared. He hadn’t spent much time with Steve. “Relax Peter it’s not going to be that bad,” Steve said stepping back a bit. 

They got off the elevator then made their way to the car. Peter and Steve got in with Steve starting the vehicle. Steve then pulled out onto the road. It was weird for Peter to sitting in a car that went the speed limit. Tony loved to drive fast, but Steve, on the other hand, was a stickler for the rules. “You know you can go a bit faster. Like at least 10 miles over the speed limit,” Peter stated looking at the speed thing on the dash. 

It read that Steve was going 35 miles per hour which was the speed limit, but Peter wanted to go a bit faster. Steve let out a chuckle then smiled at Peter. “I know the road rules, but I chose to go the speed limit,” said Steve. "I do know others like to go faster, but not me unless I am on the open road and on my bike."

Peter shook his head, and this was something he couldn't believe. The next few weeks or months were going to be tough. Spending time with Cap was something that Peter was going to have to get used to. It wasn’t going to change for the time being. It was going to be a long while. While Tony did have rules, it was nothing compared to Steve Rogers. “Fine, can I turn on the music?” asked Steve.

Steve did hate the silence in the car, but not feeling well he wasn't sure if he wanted it on. Peter looked over at Steve, so Steve said: “I guess.”

Steve was lost in thought and didn’t care at the moment. He was thinking about things and was trying to clear his mind. Peter turned it on to a radio station that was playing newer music. Steve turned to look at Peter as he stopped at a red light. “Tony doesn’t mind what I listen too, but I can change it if you want,” Peter said in a nervous voice as they came to a stop at a red light.

He had seen Steve take one hand off the wheel to place it on his forehead. Also, Cap started to rub it. A headache was beginning to form. It had nothing to do with the music. Peter wondered what was going on and why Steve felt so bad. “It’s fine, Peter. The music isn’t the cause of this. I am just getting a headache. It is a normal pregnancy thing,” said Steve going again since the light turned green.

“I can drive if you want so you can get a bit of rest,” said Peter. “The location can be put on the phone and get us there.”

Peter knew how much Steve hated this stuff, but he also knew that it would be for the best. The man shook his head a bit. Steve spoke up. “Do you have an I.D?”

He shook his head. Peter figured that Steve would ask that, but it didn’t hurt to ask to drive. “Not yet. Tony was going with me to get it, but he has been busy,” said Peter.

Now Peter wished that he had his I.D. So did Steve even if Steve wasn’t sure that he wanted Peter to drive, but it would have been nice. “Sorry, Peter then I can’t let you drive,” Steve stated.

Peter gave the nod. He understood. This time he wasn’t going to argue. Steve was right, and Peter knew there was going to be no way getting around this one. “Do you want me to call Tony?” asked Peter.

Tony was the first person that Peter could think of. Plus he knew Tony the best out of all of them. It just made sense that he would call Tony first. Steve shook his head. “It’s not that bad right now, and Bruce said they would happen from time to time. So don’t worry, Peter,” stated Steve.

He did hate when people worried about him even if they were doing because they cared. “Ok just asking,” said Peter with a smile on his face.

“It’s fine,” Steve said turning into the lot.

Steve drove around for a few minutes in the parking lot trying to find a space. The place looked packed with people. Steve wanted to curse but didn’t. He had wished he hadn’t come now. Steve didn’t mind dealing with people, but his headache was getting worse. Peter gave him a look. “I can run in and get the stuff then come back out,” said Peter.

Cap shook his head. He trusted Peter, but Steve wanted to do the shopping himself. It would get done quicker if he did it himself, but he knew this was a great time to teach Peter how to shop. “No, it’s ok, Peter. I have a list here, and I think it would be great to show you how to shop. On the plus side I think it will help me out,” Steve told Peter.

Steve found a parking spot and pulled into it. He opened his door and got out after shutting the car off. Peter followed Steve into the store. Aunt May had taken him shopping lots of times, but Peter still didn't know how to shop really. Sure she tried to teach him, but it hadn’t sunk in. “Great Aunt May always went by the list,” said Peter.

The older man gave him a nod. “I love to go by the list as well, but sometimes you find stuff you think you didn’t need so you get it. Peter your name isn’t on here, but if you see anything you want to get it since you will be staying with me,” stated Steve as he headed in the doors.

Peter was right on his tail. He watched him grab a cart then walked towards an isle. “Thanks, Steve,” Peter said.


	6. The Blast

Steve smiled even if Peter couldn't see it. "We get everything that isn't cold first then get the cold stuff. It stays cold longer that way and fresh," Steve said as he passed the milk up as they walked by it. 

When Steve looked back, he saw Peter staring at him. "Makes sense," said Peter.

Steve hummed "Maybe" by The Ink Spots as he went down an aisle. Peter decided to walk next to him. "First thing you need to know is Tony's stuff is always gotten last. He hates it when it gets tore up. Bucky doesn't care as long as you get everything same with Clint. So their's is first or whoever does then Bruce comes next. Since we have Wanda, Vision, and Thor with us, we need to get more. Wanda and Vision have one list normally. Sometimes Thor has several, but not always. I always get mine before Tony's just in case he has to put it away. It drives him crazy to see all the healthy food," said Steve with a laugh. 

Peter let out a laugh. He could see that. Plus it was easy to figure out that Tony would be like that. The man did stay in shape, but only because he had too. A moment later, Steve grabbed his chest. He felt a burning pain in it before it went away. "Steve is everything alright?" asked Peter. 

Steve gave the nod. He felt fine now. "It's nothing Peter just a little heartburn," Steve said.

Meanwhile back at Stark Tower, Tony was talking to the team. "Ok I know that we all care about Steve a lot, and I was thinking he isn't going to like staying behind really, but it's for the best. So what I was thinking was sitting up something where he could talk to us from time to time. Plus I know how you all listen to him well."

Bucky was the first to nod at this. As much as he didn't like Tony, Tony had a point right now. They still had a lot to work through at the moment, and this mission might be the right time to work through it. "I agree with Tony. Plus I think it would be good to check in on him," Bucky told the group at large.

Clint and Natasha gave the nod as well. Bruce was thinking about things. "Tony could you set it up to where I can look in on him. He will need checkups, and I don't know how long this will take," Bruce stated.

Tony smiled at Bruce. "I can do that Bruce. I may be able to check things out tonight to see what else I can do. Thanks for bringing it up Bruce. We shouldn't be gone too long, but who knows. Without Cap, it's going to be hard. I know we all work harder when he is around," Tony said.

They all nodded at him. He did have a good point there, and Steve knew how to get them to work harder than Tony did. Natasha smiled at Tony. "I can help you if you want to get on it," said Natasha.

Tony stood up then went down to his lab with Natasha hot on his heels. They took the elevator down to his lab. Natasha looked around. She could tell that Tony had done some work to it. "Like it Natasha? I upgraded a lot of stuff. Plus I added some extra stuff for anyone who may need it. I also upgraded the medical lab for Bruce," said Tony.

Natasha gave the nod. She could see that Tony had put a lot of thought into it. Also, she was a little surprised that he had done this. It seemed like he was turning over a new leaf. "I love it Tony, plus I think Bruce will as well," Natasha said. 

It did cost a fortune to do this, but Tony didn't care. He was going to take care of his team. Ever since Steve had gotten pregnant, it fell on Tony to be the team leader. So he was going to do his best not to let them down. Tony knew he wasn't Cap, but he was going to do his best. "Thank you, Nat. I am trying to get better at stuff. I will have to show Bruce later," said Tony.

Natasha was glad that Tony was learning. Tony used to be a jerk, but he wasn't a jerk anymore. Well, he was, but you could see the change in him. Bruce had followed them down. He just had gotten off the phone with Peter, and he needed to tell them some news. "Show me what later?" asked Bruce with a frown on his face.

Tony smirked at him, but he wiped the smirk off of his face as he saw Bruce's frown. "Your new medical lab. It's true I set it up because of Steve, but it will help us out in the long run," Tony stated.

Bruce gave Tony a nod. "Thanks. I just got some news from Peter. The food has been gotten, but Steve started to get more headaches and felt faint. Plus he is burning up. I think Peter wanted to tell me more, but then this blast or something happened," said Bruce. "So I am going to check it out. Natasha wants to come?"

Tony gave Bruce a look. "Do you think he will be alright?" Tony asked about Steve. "Also do you know what happened?"

Bruce shook his head. "I am not sure, Tony. No one knows if Steve will be alright. I don't know if he will be. Peter was trying to tell me more, but we got cut off," Bruce stated.

Natasha gave a grin even if she knew shouldn't be smiling. "I would love to go help you out. Tony get things ready down here for Steve. What's Bucky, Thor, Vision, Wanda, and Clint doing?" Natasha asked.

She knew that they might need everyone on hand, so she was making sure they were ready to go if need be. They all helped out a lot, but sometimes it was nice when they were told about what they were suppose to do. "They are getting things ready upstairs. I told them once they do get things set up they should be ready to get the food inside," Bruce stated heading towards the elevator.

Bucky came up to them. "I want to go. Steve could be hurt. If he is then I want to be there for him and our child," Bucky said.

Bruce wasn't going to argue right now nor was Natasha. There was no time for that. The three of them got into a car. Natasha sat up front. "So it's pretty bad then?" Natasha asked.

Bruce looked at her as he pulled out of the garage. "It may be. Steve's phone rang, but it was Peter who was doing the talking. It didn't sound too good, Nat. Plus I don't like the way that things cut out," Bruce told her. "If Steve had Peter call then it's not a good sign. Which means that Steve got hurt."

Natasha was worried. She knew how Steve felt when he first out about the baby, but she knew he was warming up to being a dad. They were all thrilled to be Aunts and Uncles. She just hoped the baby would be alright. Bucky wasn't saying much because he was worried about his family. Plus he feared the worse right now. "Well pray for the best and expect the worst," Nat said. "Sped up Bruce."

The man went as fast as he could, but he didn't want to get pulled over either. Soon they made it to the parking lot where they were. Bruce parked the car, looked around the parking lot, and could see that it looked like a mess. Peter came running at them, and they could tell that he didn't look so hot. Peter had gotten Steve off to the side. "Thank God, you guys got here. It's worse than it was," said Peter who was shaking a bit.

You could see that he had a cut on his head and blood was coming down. Plus he was limping a bit. Bruce looked at him. "How worse?" asked Bruce.

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer as he followed Peter. Bruce had let Peter lead the way. Natasha followed closely behind. "He is throwing up blood. Also, Steve said his head hurts bad, and he has chest pains," Peter said in a scared voice. "Plus he was grabbing at his chest earlier, but he said he was fine."

Bruce looked at Natasha. He would address Bucky when he needed too. "I need you to take Peter back to Stark Tower once I check out Steve and calm him down. I will bring Steve with me. Also, I need you to get some Avengers to clean up this mess and check it out. See what caused this." said Bruce.

Natasha gave the nod. She knew Bruce would be better to stay with Steve than her. He was a doctor, not her. They made it to where Steve was. He was propped up against the wall. "Ok sounds good, plus I don't think Peter will be much use around here," Natasha said.

Bruce got up close to Steve. Bucky was right behind Bruce. Bruce could see that it was pretty bad. Steve's hand was on his chest, and he looked to be in pretty bad shape. "How do you feel?" asked Bruce.

Steve leaned up and threw up some blood. "I don't feel well at all. It's not Peter's fault at all. I thought everything was fine. But, when we came out things got worse. The next thing I know is Peter is calling you because I couldn't. He could tell it had gotten worse. While he was on the phone, we heard a big blast. It knocked us both down," Steve said.

Peter gave the nod. You could tell that Peter was shaken up. "The blast did. I am not sure where it came from, but we heard the blast. Next thing I know is we are known down to the ground. I saw that Steve was hurt pretty bad so I got him over to the wall then went to help others. I knew I wouldn't be able to get a hold of you," said Peter. "At least not again."

Bruce smiled at Peter. "You did a good job, Peter. Not many people would have been able to do what you did," Bruce stated smiling at Peter.

Peter gave the nod but hung his head. "Steve told me what to do. I was freaking out and still am. I just did as I was told" Peter said as his hands started to shake.

The man was still smiling at him. He was very proud of Peter and what he did. It didn’t matter if Steve told him what to do, he did it and did an excellent job at it. "Even if Steve told you what to do, it doesn't matter. You did it and maybe even saved some lives while you were at it.

Peter was anxious about Steve. Natasha grabbed Peter's arm then held him close to her which Peter was thankful for that. It helped to calm him down. "If you don't need me, Bruce, I will take Peter back now. It's best if he isn't here," said Natasha.

She didn't think Peter needed to be here when they did the clean up of this place. He was already a hot mess as it was. Bruce gave the nod. So Natasha pulled Peter away. She already had her Phone out and dialing Tony. "Hey, Tony it's me, Black Widow. We need the other Avengers here. It's bad. The blast was big, and many people are hurt," she said into the phone.

She and Peter made it back to Bruce's car while Bruce tended to Steve. "It's going to be ok, Cap. Don't worry," said Bruce.

He cursed under his breath for not bringing someone else with Natasha, Bucky, and him. He was just glad that help would be on the way. "Language Bruce," Steve said as he coughed out blood.

Bruce smirked at Steve. "Can't be too bad if you are calling me out on it," said Bruce.

He helped Steve sit up more. Steve groaned as another wave of pain hit his chest. Cap kept his hand on his chest. It hurt bad, and Steve could tell that he had gotten hit pretty hard. Bruce took his hand and placed it over Cap's heart after removing Steve's hand. "Your heart is beating fast, Steve. We need to get you back to Stark Tower now. Can you feel it beating fast?" asked Bruce.

Steve gave the nod as he leaned back. "The headaches are still here, Bruce, and my chest does hurt pretty bad plus I can feel my heart beating fast," said Steve.

Bruce gave the nod. He figured as much. Steve looked like he had a broken leg and his forehead had a big cut on it. Plus the man looked pale. Bruce knew he couldn't leave until help arrived. Even with Bucky there, it wasn't safe to leave. "What am I going to do with you, Steve?" asked Bucky looking at Steve.

Steve shook his head. "I am not sure, James. Just stick with me," Steve said coughing up blood.

With Steve so hurt, Bucky wasn’t going to yell or call him out for using his first name. Bucky bent down to hold him close. "It's going to be ok," James stated hoping he was right.

A moment later Iron Man came up to them. "I got Black Widow message. The others are on their way now. We will clean this up, Bruce. Just get Steve back now. Natasha got Peter cleaned up then took him for a ride," said Iron Man.

With Bucky’s help, he got Steve to the car then sped off. Bucky sat in the back with Steve. He was anxious about his fiance. Steve was in so much pain that he didn’t worry about how fast Bruce was going. Bruce didn’t care either. Once back at Stark Tower Bruce got Steve out of the car. He had fallen asleep. Steve's face was ash white. Steve didn't look so hot at the moment compared to how he usually looked. Bruce got Steve inside. “Here let me take him,” said James taking Steve from Bruce who carried him in.

Bucky could tell that Bruce was getting worn out. It had to be hard carrying Steve who weighted more now than he did a few months ago. Bruce gave the nod. So Bruce leads the way down the stairs with James moving Steve. Once down the stairs, Bucky put Steve on the table. Bruce started getting to work on Steve right way. He hooked him up to a lot of machines. “Thanks, James for your help. Also, you should tell Tony great work the next time you see him,” said Bruce. 

James gave the nod. He felt sick to his stomach. James hated to see Steve like this and wanted to get upstairs so that Bucky could catch his breath. Right now he couldn't deal with all of this. "I will let you do your thing. If you don't need me I will be upstairs," spoke James.

He gave a small nod to James who then went up the stairs. Bruce set to work on Steve. He had hoped to fix Steve up, but he wasn't sure he could do so. It took Bruce several hours to get Steve's temp back to normal. His heart rate went up and down. Bruce head upstairs to give them an update. "How's Steve?" asked Peter jumping up.


	7. Waiting

Natasha was going to take Peter home, but she decided against it. Peter was going to worry there, and it wouldn't do any good to get his aunt in a state with all of this. She did, however, call Aunt May to let her know that Peter was ok and what happened. May had thanked her for that. Natasha stood up as well, but Bruce motioned for them to sit back down. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Steve is in stable condition right now. I did all I could. We have to wait for him to wake up now. The babies are fine. Once Steve wakes up, I can do more test."

Bruce took a seat not wanting to scare them just yet. And anyways Bucky had a right to know everything before the rest of the team. Peter ran over to Bruce hugging him. Bruce held onto Peter for a moment before letting go without having to get up. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Peter in a nervous voice. 

Tony looked over to his friend Bruce. He wondered if he heard the man right. "Wait did you say, babies?" asked Tony. 

The doc shook his head then gave a nod to Tony. "Peter right now all we can do is wait and to answer your question, Tony, yes I did say twins. It's all I know right now. I best get back down in case he wakes up. Tony and Bucky would either of you like to come with me?" Bruce asked. 

Tony and Bucky stood up then followed Bruce down the stairs. Bucky was a little pale from hearing the news about twins, but he wasn't too worried. Right at this moment, he was more concerned about Steve. Bucky ran over to Steve. It hurt to see Steve like this. Bucky took his hand. "Steve if you can hear me then you need to wake up. I need my fiance, and our children need you," said Bucky with tears coming to his eyes. 

Right now Bucky didn't want to think about what he could lose. He didn't want to lose his best friend and lover. Tony walked over to Bucky and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "We all know Steve's a fighter and he won't give up. Everything is going to be fine," Tony stated.

At least that's what Tony was telling himself. He was a little scared that some worse could happen to Steve. Bucky gave the nod as he sat down. Tony sat down as well. Bruce walked over to them. "Thanks, Tony, I needed to hear that," Buck said.

"No problem and how are things looking, Bruce?" Tony asked. 

Right now Bruce was fearing the worst but was hoping for the best. Tony just hoped that Steve would pull through. While they weren't the best of friends, they were still friends. Bruce gave Tony a look. "It's not looking great. His heart is giving him the most problems, but I can keep him hooked up to machines until it is safe to get the babies out. After that, I don't know what. It's all up to Steve right now," said Bruce. "I can't tell you what went wrong," Bruce said as a man came into view.

"But, I may be able to," The man said. 

Bruce smiled as he walked over to the man. "Hi, it's nice to see your Reed," Bruce stated.

The two men hugged before they walked back over to the other two men. Tony smiled at him. "How is it going, Reed? And what can you tell us?" asked Tony. 

Reed smiled at Tony before speaking. "Well, from what I have gathered, the sword may have done more damage than you realized."

Bruce gave Reed a look before turning to look at Bucky. "I should tell you who this man is," Bruce stated because Bucky was giving them all a look. 

Bucky nodded at Bruce as Reed stook out his hand. "Hi, I am Reed Richards. Like Bruce and Tony here I am into science," Reed said.

Reed smiled at Bucky as the man shook his hand. "Hello, Bucky Barnes. Steve and I are lovers. Plus we are best friends. So you think he may have been hurt more than what we thought?" Bucky asked.

The man gave the nod. "Yes, I do. He may have healed up and Bruce I think you did a fine job, but we can't catch everything. Once he wakes up we should run some more test to be on the safe side," said Richards. "If it's alright I would like to stay here to work on things."

Tony nodded at Richards. "It's fine. We could use you here, and I bet you need to get away from Johnny," Tony stated.

Reed smirked as he took a seat next to Bruce who sat down. "So there is no way to tell what is wrong with Steve?" Reeds asked.

Bruce nodded. "Nope, not at this moment. He isn't showing signs of what is wrong. 

"It makes sense," said Reed. He smiled at Bruce. "Bruce, I not sure what else we would see even if we could tell what is wrong."

There was more that could be done, but Bruce was nervous to do it while Steve was out of it. He was afraid that he would mess something up. "I am sure that Cap will wake up soon," said Tony.

Bruce hoped so. It was hard to see Steve like this. Bucky held on to Steve's hand still. "So did you get the mess taken care of?" Bruce asked. 

Tony frowned at Bruce. It was a lot worse then what they thought. "We figured out that it was Thanos again or someone like him. Thanks to Peter a few people who could have died didn't. At least 20 dead, 16 injured, and five unharmed. It had his mark all over it, plus it seems like he is trying to send a message. It is cleaned up as best as we could. We will know later once Fury tells us more," Tony said.

Bruce gave Tony a look as Reed was deep in thought. "Fury showed up?" Bruce asked with a confused look on his face.

"He sure did. Fury told us he would take care of the rest," said Tony with an even bigger frown on his face. "Plus he told me that he was angry that we hadn't had the reunion yet. Let’s add in the fact that he didn’t ask how Steve was doing or nothing. He said there were bigger things to worry about than that."

You could say that Tony wasn't happy to see Fury at all. Right now none of the Avengers were delighted with Fury. So Tony was glad to get away from him. "I am glad that I wasn't there," Bruce told Tony.

Bucky's head snapped up. He looked at the two of them. Tony looked back at him. "What if there is something more going on then what we are being told?" said Bucky.

Bruce gave him a confused look. Reed wasn't confused at all. Bucky wasn’t making sense at all at least to Bruce he wasn't. Plus why would Fury not tell them something unless there was something that only Steve needed to know? Fury was good about telling them what they needed to know or he was unless there was a good reason not to tell them. "What do you mean by that?" asked Bruce.

Bucky didn't smile as he started to talk. "Fury has been angry that we haven't done as he has wanted. What if these attacks are coming from him. The first one was Thanos and the second one, but the third one I am not sure about," Bucky said.

Tony stood up. It got his brain to thinking. Maybe there was more to this then meets the eye. "Bucky I think you might be right, but I will have to look into it. Give me some time, and I may have something," Tony said.

Bucky gave the nod. "I could be wrong, but who knows. We need to get to the bottom of this. Steve’s going to keep getting hurt if we don't," stated Bucky.

Tony gave the nod. Reed spoke up. "I can help you out there, Tony if you need it."

Tony nodded once again. "I would like that. Natasha may help us," Tony stated as Clint came into the room with Natasha and Peter. 

They wanted to see Steve for them self. Vision and Wanda wanted to wait until Steve woke up to see him. Thor was letting off some anger somewhere. Peter nearly lost it looking at Steve. "Are you sure there was nothing that I could do?" Asked Peter.

Reed Richards felt for the boy. He could see how much Peter cared for the man. Bruce gave the nod of his head. "There isn't. Either way, this would have happened to Steve. It may have been caught earlier, but who knows. Without knowing what caused this we have no way of knowing, plus Thanos was going to attack anyways. Had you been in the store things would have been much worse? Also had you not been at the store then we would be looking at a far worse case" Bruce stated.

Peter gave the nod. He understood by this point that what he had done was the right thing even if it didn't feel like it. Tony came around to Peter then put his arm around him. Natasha dragged a chair over which Tony helped Peter into. "Steve is a hard man who doesn't like to emit when he needs help. So even if you had done something sooner Peter, he could have been driving which would have made it worse. And as Bruce said, Thanos would have done a lot worse," said Tony.

Bruce gave the nod. "Tony is right. It is a good thing you waited. So Peter thank you for not acting right away," Bruce to Peter.

Peter gave the nod. Tony looked at Bucky. "I am heading up now to look into what you said. Natasha, I may need your help," said Tony. "I will fill you in on the way. Plus Reed is going to help us out."

Natasha gave the nod. She smiled over at Reed. They had worked together a few times, but not much. "Ok, I can help you. Bucky it is going to be ok," Natasha said walking over to hug him. Bucky hugged her back. “Steve’s a fighter, and he isn’t going to give up just yet. It's going to be good to work with you Reeds.”

She then went up the stairs with Tony and Reed. Clint looked at Bucky. "Can you tell me what is going on?" He asked.

Bucky shook his head. "I can't right now until we know more," said Bucky.

Clint gave a nod of his head. "It's fine, I understand," said Clint.

Over the next two weeks, Bruce kept a close watch on Steve. He seemed to be getting better, but not by much. It was hard to tell when he was going to wake up. The babies were still doing fine and seemed to be growing alright. Steve’s heart still wasn’t the greatest, and he was bound to have chest pains from time to time, but everything else seemed fine. “Don’t worry, Bucky, I am taking good care of him,” said Bruce to Bucky. “His heart is having problems from time to time, but there isn’t much I can do there.”

Bucky gave the nod to Bruce then hugged the man. “Thanks for all that you are doing,” said Bucky.

Natasha was down there when Steve woke up. He was into his fifth month by now. "How are you feeling, Steve?" asked Natasha smiling at him.

Steve tried to sit up, but couldn't. He gave Natasha a blank stare. "What happened?" He asked her.

Natasha frowned at him before going to get Bruce. She felt it was best that Bruce explains it. Bruce came back with Bucky who then ran over to Steve to hug him. Steve returned it then looked at Bruce. Bruce smiled a bit. "Steve you have been out of it for two weeks. I am not sure why you haven't woken up before now. Everything was normal," Bruce stated. “or almost normal. Your heart is still giving you problems. Which I don’t have any answers to at the moment.”

Steve gave a small nod. Reed smiled as he came over. "Steve, I will want to check you out at some point, but that can wait for a bit. I'm Reed Richards," said Reed.

The man nodded. "It's nice to see you again Reed, and that's fine. How is the baby?" asked Steve looking around the room.

Bruce looked at Natasha who looked at Bucky. "I think we will let the two of you talk," Natasha said.

Bucky smiled at them and gladded that they were giving the two of them a chance to talk. Natasha left the room with Reed and Bruce hot on her heels. Since Steve was sitting up, Bucky decided to sit behind him. He places an arm around Steve once he was sitting down. "They are fine, Steve," Bucky told him.

Steve turned his head around to face Bucky. "What do you mean by they are fine?" asked Steve.

Bucky grinned at him. "We are having twins, and they are fine. Bruce found out when he was checking you over," said Bucky.

Steve turned his body around to face Bucky. "How do you feel about this?" Steve asked leaning in to kiss Bucky.

James returned the kiss then smiled more at Steve. "I am happy about this. So how do you feel about it? I understand if you need time to think it over. It is a lot to take in," said James.

Steve smiled at him. "I am not sure. I am thrilled with having a child, but two I am not sure about. It will be a lot to take in and do, but I have a feeling we can do this. It's going to be hard on me for a while, but I will get used to the idea of two kids instead of one," Steve stated.

Bucky got up as Steve turned back around. "I understand. Well, I should go shower and eat. I haven't done much of that lately. Also, it will give Bruce a chance to check you over," said James.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Bucky,” Steve called out as Bucky left the room.

Bruce reentered the room with Reed. He gave a smile to Steve. "You will need to lay back down so I can check you over," said Bruce.

Steve laid back down. He looked at Bruce. "So I was out of it for two weeks," Steve said.

"Yes, you were. Don't worry nothing happened to the babies. They are very much fine. Now it's time to check you over," said Bruce.

Bruce checked Steve over with some of his machines. Reed helped Bruce out. They were glad to see that everything was fine besides the heart. Steve sat up after Bruce was done. Cap was ready to leave the room. “So can I go now?” asked Steve.

Bruce smiled at Steve. Helped Steve up then went to work on some stuff. “You are free to go. I will need to check on you daily for the next week or two. It just to make sure that you are alright and to keep an eye on your heart,” Bruce said.

Reed gave the nod. "I don't see anything wrong right now. Whatever could be causing your heart to have problems isn't showing up. So I guess we will have to keep a check on it," Reed stated.

Steve the nod as he walked towards the door. Bucky walked over to Steve and took his hand. James wanted to take Steve for a walk if he was up for it. “You up for a walk?” asked James.

He needed to get out, or James was going to go crazy. James spent too much time here, and he was ready to get a place of his own. Steve smiled at James. “I don’t think I am right now, I am still worn out, and I just woke up,” Steve stated.

James gave the nod. They walked into the living room where Peter, Tony, and Pepper were. Steve sank onto the couch as did Bucky; he then leaned into Bucky. Peter smiled at them. Pepper looked up from the book she was reading. “I just got back, Steve. I am happy for both of you. Also, I am glad that you are ok,” Pepper said.

Steve grinned at her. “It’s good to see you, Pepper. Now maybe Tony will behave,” said Steve which earned a look from Tony.

Tony put an arm around Pepper. He was glad that she was back and with the news she had given him he was even more thrilled. “I behave well,” Tony stated as Pepper gave him a look.

“Tony, I know you very well, and you can be a hand full,” said Pepper kissing him.

Tony returned it. Peter smiled at them all. “This is nice,” said Peter as James stood up.

James had moved Steve from around him. “I have to get out of here. It’s too much,” James said.

He went towards the door and left. Bucky wasn’t going to say any more to them, and he didn’t want to say anything to Steve. Steve pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bucky. “Hey, Bucky are you ok?”

Bucky sent a text back. “Don’t text or call. I need some space.”

Steve looked down at his phone as the text came in. He wasn’t angry with Bucky at all, but he just wanted to be there for him like Bucky was for him. Plus Steve wanted to know what was going on in Bucky’s head. The man was a mess right now, and there wasn’t anything anyone could do. “Is Bucky alright?” asked Tony.

Tony just hoped things were ok with Bucky. He knew the man was having some problems and Tony also knew that he wasn’t helping any. Bruce had come into the room looking around it. “I think I may know the problem,” said Bruce.

Steve and Tony looked at Bruce. It was Steve who spoke though. “What’s the problem?”

Bruce stood up. He then walked over to Steve and sat down next to him. “I think Bucky is feeling trapped in here and needs a place of his own. Plus add on the fact that his brain isn’t his own yet. He still has issues and problems which may or may not go away over time. He needs a place of his own,” Bruce said.

Tony could understand that, and it made sense. Steve, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure yet. Bucky’s issues are the reason Steve was afraid of leaving this place. He didn’t think Bucky was ready for them to have their own home, but maybe he was. “If you think that’s it then maybe it’s time to start looking for a place,” said Steve.

Bruce gave the nod. “I think it is. What I would do is get a place and try it out. If it doesn’t work then you two can come back for a bit or you can while Bucky stays there to work through some issues,” stated Bruce with a smile on his face.

Steve stood up. He was worn out and wanted to go to bed. “I think that’s a great idea, Bruce, even if I don’t think he’s ready yet,” Steve said.

Pepper jumped up to hug Steve. She held onto him for a few moments before letting go. Her book had dropped onto Tony’s lap. “There is something that I need to tell you all,” Pepper said. Steve gave her a look. She smiled at him. “Tony and I are going to have a baby.”

Steve returned the hug then grinned back. “I am happy for the two of you. Pepper is now going to have two kids,” Steve said. He looked over at Tony and gave him a grin which Tony returned. He knew Steve was joking a bit. “This is great news. Now if you let me be, I am going to go lay down now.”

They all let him go. Tony looked at Bruce. “Do you think Bucky is getting better?” asked Tony.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “Tony it is hard to say. Some days he is, and others days it gets worse. Only time will tell,” Bruce told Tony.


	8. Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- There is some Russian in here. I don't speak it, but I looked some of it up just because Natasha will speak it some in this chapter. Plus there is a guy who only speaks Russian so I wanted to add it in for that as well. Sorry if you don't like it, I can always change it back to English and just pretend that they are speaking Russian. At the end of the chapter will be the translation of what it means. I will do this so that you all can understand what she was saying.

One week had passed since Steve Steve woke up. Right at this moment, Bucky and Steve were having problems. They couldn't agree on much right now. Bucky looked at Steve who was sitting on the bed. "Steve, I have to get out of here. It's only a matter of time before Tony, and I butt heads again. The next time one of us may kill the other," said Bucky.

He stood in the doorway with a bag in his hand which had Steve sating up. Bucky had found himself a place for now. “Bucky, I know all of this, but I don’t think it’s time to move out. You aren’t still at your best yet,” Steve stated.

Bucky let out a sigh. He was getting very angry with Steve. It was plain to see that Steve wasn’t going to change his mind. “Fine, Steve,” Bucky said punching the wall.

He messaged his hand then gave Steve one last look. “Bucky, you don’t have to go. We can make it work here,” said Steve.

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t think we can. Sorry, Steve, I have a place, and when you are ready, you can move in with me. We aren’t breaking up, but I can’t stay here with people who are only being nice to me because of you,” Bucky said picking up the bag.

James turned around to walk out of the room. Steve stood up and walked over to him. “Wait, Bucky,” said Steve.

So Bucky waited a second before going. Steve made his way over to Bucky with a smile on his face. He turned Bucky around then kissed him. Bucky returned it then hugged Steve. “I am sorry, but I need space. I hope you can understand,” said Bucky in a pleading voice.

Steve gave the nod as he hugged Bucky back. They held onto each other Natasha came into the room. Steve smiled at her then Bucky. “I understand Bucky. When I can, I will come around. Bruce thinks I need to stay here for a bit longer, but maybe we can get things set up where I won’t have to,” said Steve. “He still says that my heart is weak and he isn’t sure why it is.”

Natasha had a big grin on her face. “I know you aren’t thrilled Steve with how things are turning out, but I thought we could go for coffee,” Natasha said. She gave him a grin then Bucky. “It’s great to see you Bucky. Sorry to see you go. I like you as does Clint. The others do as well, but I think they are just nervous around you.”

Bucky smiled at Natasha. He did like her, and she was a good friend to Steve as well as himself. “Thanks, Natasha. It’s time, but I know Steve needs to stay here for a bit. Also, I didn’t know you weren’t thrilled with things, Steve,” said Bucky giving him a look.

Steve gave a nod to Natasha and Bucky. He looked over to Bucky then. “Natasha was talking to me, and I let it all out, Bucky. She can make you talk even if you don’t want too,” said Steve. Bucky smiled at that. He knew that all too well. “So I told her everything. I am not thrilled with the way things are, but I understand why they are the way they are.”

Bucky gave Steve the nod. “I understand, and it’s ok. See you guys,” said Bucky giving Steve a kiss and hug.

He left them to talk. Natasha walked with Steve back over to the bed. “So how about coffee?” asked Natasha.

Steve grinned then pushed her a little. She smiled at him then playfully hit him. “I think that would be nice, but I can’t drink coffee,” Steve said.

Natasha had an even bigger smile on her face. “I know that Steve, but no one is around and I may have a lead on things. I know you can’t do anything, but we could go hang out and chat,” Natasha said.

Steve said “I see what you are doing, Natasha. You want to see what you can find out, and you don’t want to do it alone. It’s fine I will go with you so that I can keep you in line. Plus I think it would do me some good to get out of the house.”

Natasha jumped up and hugged him. “Thank you. Now get dressed so that we can go out,” Natasha said bouncing out of the room.

Steve stood up went to his closet, pulled out some clothes, then put them on. A few moments later he was down the stairs. Natasha was waiting for him in the living room. She put an arm around him when he came over to her. “Ready to go Natasha and what are you wearing?” Steve asked giving her outfit a once-over.

Natasha grinned then smirked. “I just want to be ready for anything,” said Natasha heading out the door with him.

Steve could understand that, but he just hoped that nothing was going to happen. They got in the car with Nat driving. She smiled as she pulled out onto the road. Nat kept to the speed limit just because she wasn’t really in a hurry. It could wait. “So I found a lead on somethings and talked a bit to Tony. He was telling me about what Bucky said which I will tell you more about when we get coffee,” Nat said.

He gave the nod. “Ok thanks,” Steve stated staring out at the road lost in thought.

Natasha then drove in silence. After about an hour and passing by most of the coffee shops, Steve gave her a look. Nat didn’t look back at him or talk to him as she drove on. Soon they were out of the city and into a different part of New York. She stopped at the first coffee shop they came too. “I hear they have good coffee here,” Nat said as they got out.

Steve looked around. There were just some trees and a road. Not much else was around here. He was surprised that Natasha picked this place, but if she was out to get some info, then this may have been the best place. “So that’s why you choose this place and nothing else?” Steve asked in a curious voice.

Natasha put an arm around him. “Yep sure is. Plus you know me too well, Steve. I can’t hide a thing from you,” said Nat as they got close to the door.

Steve let go of her arm to open the door. Natasha walked in with a smile on her face. “So what is the code word and who are we pretending to be?” asked Steve knowing the drill.

Natasha smiled at him. She then gave him a hat to put on which he did. Steve frowned at it as Natasha walked up to the bar. It was a Black hat which he didn't like at all. She wasn’t going to tell him anything until they were sitting down and it was safe. “Hi, I would like a black coffee with no sugar and an iced coffee. My friend will have orange juice. Plus we would like two salads,” Natasha said speaking in a thick Russian accent.

She didn’t want to be found out by the guys she was trailing. Steve smiled at her. “Make that a chicken salad,” Steve said.

He was hungry and wanted something to eat. A salad would have to do since there wasn’t something else to eat there. Steve hadn't eaten much that day. “Coming right up. Names please?” the lady asked.

Natasha blinked for a moment before she spoke. “Bepa and Джеймс являются Наши Имена,” said Natasha speaking Russian without thinking.

The lady looked at her while wondering what she said. Steve smiled at the lady. “Sorry about that. Bepa here or Vera in English said that our names are Bepa and James. She speaks Russia and is visiting here. Sometimes she forgets to speak English even though she can speak English well,” said Steve.

He walked Natasha over to the other side after they paid. Natasha smiled at him as she spoke more Russia. “Спасибо за это, Стив. Я думаю, что дама была потрясена на меня говорить по-русски, "сказала Наташа.

Steve gave her a look as he took the coffee from the lady. While he knew Russian, he hated that she was speaking it a lot right now. Natasha took the food. They walked over to a table. The two of them sat down. Natasha took a sip of her coffee once Steve sat it down. “Natasha, I know you need to keep up on your Russian, but please watch how much you use it. I am a bit rusty on my Russian since I haven't used it a lot lately,” Steve said taking a bite of his salad.

Natasha laughed as he got some food hanging on his lips. “You have food on your lips, and I am sorry, but one of the guys here maybe Russian. So I need to keep in practice right now,” Natasha stated. "Plus it will be good for you to brush up on it, Steve. Who knows when you will need it."

Steve gave the nod. He then wiped the food off of his lip. “So we are chasing after a Russian guy then?” Steve asked.

The woman across from him shook his head. “No, we aren’t. The Russian guy may have leads, and he is willing to help us out. The other guy knows Russian,” said Natasha as two men sat down a few tables away. “We need to move over a table.”

So they moved over one table over. It put Steve and Natasha closer to the men who started to talk. “У вас есть?” asked the man in the green hat.

The other man who was looking around. He wasn’t sure about this place at all. It was kind of out in the open where people around the coffee shop could hear him. He felt someone was listening in. “Не здесь, не сейчас. Вы получите его, когда у меня есть доказательство того, что у вас есть мои деньги. Это всегда то же самое с вами, ребята хотят видеть его, прежде чем передать деньги,” the other man said with a brown baseball cap.

Natasha was let down. He didn’t have it on him nor did she know what it was. “He hasn’t said anything yet. The man wants to see the money first before handing it over. It is normal, but we have nothing to go on,” said Natasha.

Steve smiled at her. “It’s a start. At least we know he has it if he does. We can work from there to find out what it is. It could be the sword or something else,” said Steve taking another bite. "Thanks for telling me that, but I caught it all."

Natasha gave a nod as the man with the green hat spoke again. “У вас есть меч, который взял капитана Америки из действия? Я слышал, что он сделал то, что это было предположить, чтобы сделать,” he said.

The other man looked at him. He wasn’t sure about this guy. “У меня есть это со мной, но не на меня. Он достаточно силен, чтобы вывезти капитана Америки, и он также имеет право убивать, если это необходимо. Оно только работает на супоросых людях или детях потому что то путь мы сделали его,” the guy said.

Natasha didn't like this. The sword was still here in America which wasn’t a good thing. Also, it was right here in New York by the sounds of it. “Steve we should get out of here,” Natasha said.

She wasn’t going to take any chances. Natasha stood up as did Steve. Not a moment later did the other two guys stand up. They both had guns pointed at Natasha and Steve. 

Natasha and Steve went into action, but while Natasha did take care of the guy with the brown hat, the one with the green hat shot at Steve. It hit him in the shoulder. Steve silently cursed. “Это не личное. Просто бизнес, Наташа,” he said leaving the room.

He went outside after sending another bullet Steve’s way which hit his leg. Natasha ran over to Steve who fell down after being shot the second time. “Are you going to be alright?” asked Natasha.

Steve gave the nod. “So I will stay here with this man while you go after the other man,” Steve stated.

Natasha gave him a dirty look. “Not in your condition nor with your bad heart, Steve. This guy is dangerous, and you saw what the other man did. This one can do much worse. We need to get you back now,” Natasha said.

She picked up the other guy who was knocked out. Steve stood up but was a bit shaky. He walked towards the car with Natasha who held onto the guy. Steve was limping pretty bad as he went. She put the guy into the back as Steve got in the front. “Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Где это?” Natasha asked.

The man spat in her face as Natasha buckled him in. She knew Steve would yell at her if she didn’t. “Я тебе ничего не скажу,” he said.

Natasha slapped him across the face before slamming the door. She smirked at Steve as she got in the car. “Let’s go,” Natasha said backing out of the lot.

Steve gave the nod. His shoulder and leg hurt severely. The next thing Steve knew his phone was ringing. “Yes, Bucky,” Steve said picking it up.

He had looked at the phone and saw it was Bucky. “Are you alright? You and Natasha were on the news. It’s everywhere, Steve,” Bucky stated.

Steve gave the nod. “Wow, that’s quick. I’m fine for the most part. The guy shot me twice,” Steve said. “It was the guy Natasha said was cool. We got the other guy. We are bringing him in now.”

Bucky let out a sigh on the other end. “What am I going to do with you, Steve?” Bucky asked.

He was anxious about Steve, but this time it wasn’t Steve’s fault. Bucky felt like tearing a new one into Natasha about being careful and safe. When it came to be being careful and safe, Natasha rarely thought about it. It was in her nature to be reckless like Steve was at times. “Love me,” said Steve.

Bucky laughed. “Alright, Steve. I am on my way there now,” said Bucky.

Steve hung up. Soon Natasha made it back to headquarters. She took the man to a cell while Bruce checked Steve over. “You should be fine,” said Bruce as he put Steve’s arm in a sling then put a cast on his leg. “This is the best I can do for now.”

Bruce had checked Steve’s heart rate, and it was okay, so he let Steve go. He wasn’t going to keep him here any longer than he needed too. Steve gave the nod as he went towards his room. He wanted to sleep it off after he saw Bucky. Bucky was sitting on his bed. “Hey, Steve. Tony and I worked out our problems a bit. I don’t want to stay here, but it’s not safe for you to leave here. So I will stay every day then go home at night,” said Bucky.

He came over to Bucky and sat on the bed. Steve put the crutch down that Bruce gave him. “Works for me,” said Steve leaning into Bucky. “They spoke a lot of Russian, which was weird because they did it out in the open. Natasha had to help me out a bit since I am a bit rusty with my Russian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is the Russian translations.
> 
> Bepa and Джеймс являются Наши Имена- Vera and James are our names.
> 
> Спасибо за это, Стив. Thank you for that Steve.
> 
> Я думаю, что дама была потрясена на меня говорить по-русски, "сказала Наташа. I think the lady was shook up over me speaking Russian," Natasha said.
> 
> Не здесь, не сейчас. Вы получите его, когда у меня есть доказательство того, что у вас есть мои деньги. Это всегда то же самое с вами, ребята хотят видеть его, прежде чем передать деньги.
> 
> Not here, not now. You will get it when I have proof that you have my money. It's always the same with you guys wanting to see it before you hand over money.
> 
> У вас есть меч, который взял капитана Америки из действия? Я слышал, что он сделал то, что это было предположить, чтобы сделать.
> 
> Do you have the sword that took Captain America out of action? I heard it did what it was supposed to do.
> 
> У меня есть это со мной, но не на меня. Он достаточно силен, чтобы вывезти капитана Америки, и он также имеет право убивать, если это необходимо. Оно только работает на супоросых людях или детях потому что то путь мы сделали его.
> 
> I do have it with me, but not on me. It is powerful enough to take out Captain America, and it also has the power to kill if need be. It only works on pregnant people or children because that's the way we made it.
> 
> Это не личное. Просто бизнес, Наташа.
> 
> It's not Personal. Just business Natasha.
> 
> Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Где это?
> 
> Why did you come here? Where is it?
> 
> Я тебе ничего не скажу.
> 
> I'm not telling you anything.


	9. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- A bit more Russian in here. Sorry, but I wanted to show what Bucky is up too and what he is trying to do. Also Bucky wants to find out what is going on. So he is using his little bit of Russian to get what he can out of them.
> 
> Once I get near a computer I will get up the translation.

Bucky gave a smiled at Steve then he laughed. “I wish I had been there. I do know some Russian and could have been of some use to the two of you. It’s fine though, Steve. I am just glad that neither of the three of you got hurt,” said Bucky.

He pulled Steve even closer to him. Bucky was in the mood to hold Steve close after what happened. “So Tony and you worked out your problems? I wished I had been there to see it,” Steve stated.

Bucky laughed again. “It was funny. Clint laughed the whole time. We did. Tony and I helped each other out. I told him I was sorry for what I did to his parents and he told me he would try to be nicer to me. Tony said that I wasn’t that bad,” said Bucky proud of himself.

Steve smiled at Bucky. “Hey Bucky, do you think I could see the place where you are staying?” asked Steve.

James sat up then moved around to look at Steve. Steve leaned back against the wall. Right at this moment, Bucky wasn’t sure that Steve could. It was a bit of a mess right now, and he didn’t want Steve to know what he was doing. “Steve, I am not sure that’s a great idea. Right now I am trying to get settled in still. So can you wait?” asked Bucky.

Steve gave Bucky the nod. He was okay with it even if he felt something was off. "I understand, but Bucky is there something you aren’t telling me? I feel as if you are distant with me,” Steve stated.

Bucky gave Steve a look. He couldn’t come clean yet. If things went as planned, he could have some good news soon. “Sorry, Steve, but I need a bit of space. I am sorry if I am distant, but right now I have something to do,” Bucky said getting up. He had to go. “Steve, just promise me you will stay safe.”

Steve stood up as well. He picked up the crutch. “I will, Bucky. Just promise me not to do anything stupid,” spoke Steve.

He gave the nod. James gave Steve a quick kiss then he stepped back. That’s all that Steve was going to get at the moment. “I will try not to, but no promises,” he said leaving Steve standing there.

Steve took his crutch and walked towards the elevator. He wanted to see what was going on downstairs. Bucky, on the other hand, went to find the guy. He was hoping to get stuff out of him. Bucky found the guy back at the coffee shop. It was stupid of the man to come back, but he had. If the truth was told, he knew Bucky was going to find him. “Я знала, что ты вернешься. Все, что я должен был сделать, это стрелять в вашего бойфренда или жениха. Так ты думаешь, что сможешь взять меня?” asked the man.

He still had a brown hat on. Bucky moved closer to him. “Дело не в том, чтобы выбрать тебя. Я мог бы, если бы я тоже хотел, но я не. Я хочу тебя принять. Вы больно Стив путь к многому. Я также знаю, что вы работаете с Ником Фьюри. Так что если ты придешь тихо, никто не должен пострадать,” Bucky said to him.

The man spat in Bucky’s face. Bucky lifted up his right arm and punched the man in the face. “Да пошёл ты,” he said.

The two men started to fight hand to hand. The man in the brown hat was good. He was getting the upper hand, but Bucky wasn’t worried too much. He did fight in a war after all. “Почему ты не оставишь Стива в покое? Он ничего тебе не сделал,” Bucky spoke to him.

It was as much as Bucky could say in Russian. He didn’t know much else. Natasha would have been great right about now, but she wasn’t here so he would have to make do. “Нам нужен Стив за то, что мы должны сделать. Он очень нужен сейчас. Мы были планы для него, и мы будем делать то, что все это займет, чтобы получить его,” said the man throwing punch.

Bucky ducked, but the man came at him again. They started to throw punches back and forth. The man was perfect, but Bucky was holding his own. Soon the man was on the ground from the punches Bucky threw at him. “Hold it,” said Clint coming over to Bucky.

His bow and arrow were with him. Clint looked ready to fight if he needed to. He pulled Bucky off the man. “What are you doing and did Steve send you?” asked Bucky looking at Clint.

Clint shook his head. “Steve doesn’t know I came. I followed you. It was hard getting here, but I got here. I figured you might be doing something like this. Bucky, Steve wouldn’t want you to do this plus it isn’t worth it,” said Clint. “If you had got caught, then the cops could have been called, and you could have ended up in jail. I know you don’t want that so could you be more careful.”

Bucky gave the nod. “You are right, Clint. Sorry, I got carried away, and it shouldn’t happen again. I don’t want to see Steve get hurt anymore which lead me to come here and start pounding on him,” Bucky told Clint.

Clint gave Bucky a nod as he pulled the man up. “We take him back and get what we can out of him. Natasha will be great at it. Next time call for back up and don’t act out as you did. It could have ended up badly. We have a way we do things,” Clint stated as he helped the man to his car.

James followed Clint with an angry look on his face. Right at the moment, he didn’t like the fact that he was being told off for what he did. Bucky didn’t like being told what to do. He was upset that he wasn’t going to be able to do anything else to the man. It was time to make someone pay for what they did to Steve. “So what’s Natasha up to right now?” asked Bucky in a curious voice.

Clint looked back at him and smiled. “She is having fun getting the other guy to talk. Even if she can trust him, she doesn’t. He hasn’t said much yet,” Clint stated.

Meanwhile back at Stark Tower Steve slowly made his way into the room. He had got hungry on the way and stopped to get some food before going down. Once Steve entered the room he could see that Natasha was having fun. “Hey, Steve,” Natasha said not looking up from shocking the dude.

Steve walked over to a seat and sat down. “I thought we didn’t shock anyone anymore,” Steve said.

Natasha turned to look at him as she shocked him again. “Normally I wouldn’t, but after what happened at the coffee shop, I feel the need to do this,” Natasha said.

Steve took a bite of his sandwich before speaking. It took him a moment to chew. “I see, Nat, but don’t you think there are better ways to go about this.”

She shook her head. Maybe Steve was willing to do things differently, but Natasha wasn’t. Right now wasn’t the time to be soft at all. They needed answers, and they needed them fast. “He isn’t saying a word in Russian nor English. I know he knows something,” said Natasha shocking him one last time before she let up.

The man smirked at her as he let out a deep breath. “I told you once, I ain’t talking,” the man said. “She isn’t going to get me to talk.”

The man had looked over at Steve. Natasha slapped him hard across the face. “Ты,” said Natasha with a hiss.

The man was shocked. For the last half-hour, she hadn’t spoken in Russian to him. He knew she could speak it, but thought she wasn’t going to. “Ты знаешь, я не могу и не буду. Это в высшей тайне. Наташа, ты знаешь учение,” he said spitting in her face.

Natasha went to slap him again, but Steve stood up. He walked over to the man and gave him a dirty look. “So you don’t want to talk because you are afraid of what they will do to you? I would be more worried about Natasha here. She loves to cause pain when she doesn’t get what she wants,” Steve said looking at him.

She gave Steve a look. Natasha was sure he hadn’t understood what the man said. When Steve smiled at her, she knew he hadn’t, but she decided to play along. The man looked scared. “Listen, Натан,” Natasha stated. “His name is Nathan, Steve. I don’t want to do this, but I want you to tell me what you can. It will help us out, and you will be free to go once we check your facts.”

Nathan spits in Natasha's face again then laughed. “Like you guys would let me go,” said Nathan. “I know you guys would throw me to the wolves.”

Natasha brought down a knife and placed it between his hand. “We would if we get what we want,” Natasha said as three men came into the room.

Steve walked as quickly as he could to Bucky. “You look like a mess. What happened?” Steve asked looking at Bucky and Clint.

Bucky wasn’t smiling, but he had calmed down from being angry at the moment. Now they were back there and went to get some answers from the man. “We got the guy who got away,” Bucky said to Steve.

Clint threw the man into a chair and tied him up. He gave Bucky a look as he left the room. “I can see that, but why would you go after him? He could have killed you Bucky, and the way Clint was looking at you makes me think that he was going to, or else you were fighting him,” stated Steve.

Bucky gave the nod. “We were fighting, Steve,” said Bucky. By that point, he didn’t want to hide it from Steve. “I wanted to kill him for what he did to our children and you. It got out of hand, and Clint stopped me.”

Steve shook his head as he looked back to Natasha. She now had cut off one of the guy's finger. “I said talk to me,” Natasha yelled.

Nathan was a little scared. He was trying to help her out by not saying anything. Nathan knew he was safe. Natasha would need to use him again, and he would be ready for it. He cried out in pain but wasn’t worried about the finger he lost. “Fury is angry at everyone and wants someone to pay. He hates the fact that no one is listening to him,” said Nathan as a shot rang out.

Natasha whipped around as Bucky pulled Steve close to him. They didn’t have to worry though. The shot went straight to Nathan and killed him. Another shot was sent to the other man. Nick gave them a look. “What? They don’t know anything, and we don’t need them. The two of them are spreading lies anyways,” said Nick looking at Steve.

Steve looked back at him. He wondered why Fury would kill them. Both men could have been of use and Steve wasn’t happy with what Fury did. “Are they? We could have gotten more out of them,” Steve stated.

Nick shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, Steve. They are dead now. Also, I want you back to work as soon as you heal up. There is still so much more that you can do,” Nick said leaving the room.

Natasha let out a scream as she went over to the other man. She knew Nathan was dead but wanted to make sure that the other guy was as well. It was hard to think about what they wouldn’t be getting now, but it’s life, and it happens. She could tell he was dead. “I guess I am done here. Steve and Bucky you must get some rest.  
Tomorrow Tony wants to talk to us all,” Natasha said walking over to the door and out of it.

Steve looked at Bucky. “I wonder what Tony wants to talk to us about,” Steve said.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders as he pulled Steve close to him. He helped him out of the room then up the stairs. They didn’t mind elevators, but Bucky wanted to walk up the stairs to Steve’s floor. “I don’t know Steve, maybe something else has come up,” said Bucky as they made their way up another flight of stairs.

As they got closer to Steve’s room, Bucky kicked open the door. He looked over at Steve and smiled at him. Steve gave him a look. He wasn’t thrilled with what Bucky did. The two of them walked into the room then over to the bed. Steve put his crutch down as Bucky let go of him. They then crawled into bed. “I hope not. Maybe he wants to check in on things,” Steve stated yawning.

He was tired and wore out. Bucky held him close. “Why don’t you get some sleep, Steve. I am fine just relaxing here,” said Bucky placing his hand on Steve's stomach. “You have been through a lot today, and I promise not to go anywhere.”

Steve gave the nod as he fell asleep. Steve laid there thinking, but soon he was out. They slept the night way even if it still was early. They were woken up in the morning by Tony Stark making his way into their room. “Friday turns the lights on,” said Tony.

Bucky and Steve woke up to the lights coming on. “Jesus Tony, couldn’t you have waited to wake us up,” said Bucky.

He still thought it was last night and not early morning. Steve agreed with Bucky. Bucky sat up first then Steve. “It’s eight in the morning and breakfast is ready. We need to talk now. Everyone is downstairs already waiting,” said Tony.

Right at this moment, Tony wasn’t in the mood for anything. He just wanted to get this over with. “We will be down in a moment, Tony,” Steve said in an annoyed voice.

Steve swung his legs out of bed then grabbed his crutch. Bucky followed him out of bed. “Tony, just go,” stated Bucky.

Bucky didn’t want to deal with him right now. So Tony stormed out of the room. He didn’t like being told what to do in his own home. Tony would talk to Steve about it later, but for now, he would let it go. “Bucky, please calm down. I know how you feel, and Tony was wrong for just coming in, but it’s going to be ok,” said Steve.

As much as Bucky wanted to get changed, he was having fun watching Steve try to get dressed. “Steve do you need help?” asked Bucky laughing. “I will calm down. I am sorry.”

Steve smiled as Bucky came over. Bucky helped put Steve shirt on then he got dressed. They went down the stairs together. Sam and Clint smiled at them as they sat at the table. “Now can we get started since the late sleepers joined us,” Tony stated.

Natasha gave him a dirty look. She wasn’t thrilled with how Tony was acting and knew she wouldn’t be happy with Bucky if Tony kept this up. Natasha had a feeling that Bucky was going to go all out which wouldn’t be right. Tony was being Tony and some days were better than others. Today not being one of those days. “Tony, chill. We all have those days, and after what happened last night, I don’t blame them for sleeping in. I was planning on sleeping in, but someone woke me up, Tony,” Natasha said to him.

Bucky was glad he wasn’t the only one who was woken up. “Tony, why are you such a jerk?” Bucky asked looking at him.

Tony looked over at Bucky with a smile on his face. “Because I can be. Plus I have things to run since Steve put me in charge,” said Tony. “Sorry, but it’s the way things have to be. We know all know Steve is calm when he is in charge, but I am not. We both have our way own way to do things, and this is mine.”

Steve gave him a look. “I may have put you in charge, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take it away, Tony. Tony, I know you are a better person now, but what has changed?” Steve asked.

He felt something was going on. Tony looked at Steve. “Well, Pepper just told me she’s pregnant. It’s more like a few days ago, but I have been freaking out ever since,” said Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знала, что ты вернешься. Все, что я должен был сделать, это стрелять в вашего бойфренда или жениха. Так ты думаешь, что сможешь взять меня? I knew you would come back. All I had to do was shoot at your boyfriend or fiance. So you think you can take me?
> 
> Дело не в том, чтобы выбрать тебя. Я мог бы, если бы я тоже хотел, но я не. Я хочу тебя принять. Вы больно Стив путь к многому. Я также знаю, что вы работаете с Ником Фьюри. Так что если ты придешь тихо, никто не должен пострадать. It's not about taking you out. I could if I wanted too, but I don't. I want to take you in. You have hurt Steve way to much. I also know you are working with Nick Fury. So if you come quietly no one has to get hurt. 
> 
> Да пошёл ты Fuck you.
> 
> Почему ты не оставишь Стива в покое? Он ничего тебе не сделал. Why won’t you leave Steve alone? He hasn’t done anything to you.
> 
> Нам нужен Стив за то, что мы должны сделать. Он очень нужен сейчас. Мы были планы для него, и мы будем делать то, что все это займет, чтобы получить его. We need Steve for what we have to do. He is very much needed right now. We have been plans for him and we will do what ever it will take to get him.
> 
> Ты You will.
> 
> Ты знаешь, я не могу и не буду. Это в высшей тайне. Наташа, ты знаешь учение. You know I can't and won't. It is top secret. Natasha, you know the drill.
> 
> Натан. Nathan.


	10. Press

Bucky wanted to scream. Sure that was a good reason to freak out, but Tony needed to get a handle on things if he wanted to run the Avengers. He was nothing like Steve who could get things done quickly. Bucky started to stand up, but Steve took his great arm and held him onto him until Bucky sat back down. “Tony, everything is going to be fine. Don’t worry about a thing. Just take a few days to calm down and think things over. So what else is new that you need to tell us?” Steve asked.

Tony wiped the sweat off of his forehead then spoke up. Steve was right. “You are right, Steve. I will calm down and chill out. We have removed the two men from downstairs. Nick wants to keep things quiet, but I don’t think we should. Steve, Pepper wants you to do a press thing this afternoon. I told her it should be fine. You have to talk about what happened over the last few weeks, and maybe you could tell them about Bucky and you,” said Tony.

Bucky smiled at Steve to let him know he was ok with that if Steve was. Steve smiled back before looking at Tony. It would be fine, and anyway it gave Steve something to do. He was starting to get bored around here. “I can do that, Tony, and maybe it is time to come out. I am sure people have figured it out by now,” said Steve. 

Clint gave the nod. “I think they might have. When I go out I hear things,” said Clint. 

Natasha gave the nod as well. She sat up. “People want answers for what happened out there, and I am not sure we can give them to them,” said Natasha as Pepper walked into the room.

She smiled at Tony. “Tony, I have what you need right here,” Pepper said putting the papers on the table. 

The papers had been slid down the table to Tony who looked them over. He then put them back on the table. “Thank you, Pepper. Those papers don’t tell us much, but I figured they wouldn’t. Steve said he would do it, Pepper and I am sure Bucky will be there. Happy can drive the three of you, and I want some bodyguards to go,” Tony stated.

Bucky was ok with it. He was glad he wouldn’t be the only one there to protect Steve and Pepper. James stood up. Bodyguards were a must and Tony wasn’t going to let them go without sending some with them. He was glad that James was on board with it. Tony thought there might have been a problem there if he wasn’t on board. “I will be there Tony. Tony, I am sorry about earlier. Some things keep popping up, and I need to work on those things,” Bucky stated.

Tony waved him off. He knew he was at fault as well. The two of them had anger issues that they needed to work on. So the blame couldn’t be placed on just one of them when they both had problems. Steve hope that they were getting closer to fixing those problems. “It’s fine. I have to work on my temper and other things as well. Maybe we should try to get along for Steve sake before he kills us both,” said Tony.

Bucky laughed at that. “We should. I think he would kill you though. He loves me too much, and I am the only thing left from his past,” Bucky said heading towards the door. 

Steve smiled at Bucky. “Your right, Bucky. Are you going back to your place?” Steve asked.

James gave the nod then smiled back at Steve. He blew him a kiss which Steve returned. “I am. I will be back in time for the press thing then maybe we can go out to the park,” Bucky said.

Steve let out a blush at that. He wasn’t sure why he did though. “Sounds great, Bucky. It’s been a while since we just had a stroll through a park,” said Steve. 

Bucky blew another kiss to Steve before backing out into the elevator that just opened. Everyone at the table let out a laugh as Steve blushed some more. “Steve you know what? I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time,” Tony said to him walking over to him.

Steve grinned as Tony as down next to him. “I know. So we don’t have any new leads?” asked Steve.

Tony shook his head. “We don’t, but don’t worry we are trying to figure this out,” said Tony.

He gave Tony a nod. Steve stood up then gave Tony a hug which he returned. They smiled at each other. “I think I will go read a book now. Keep me updated,” said Steve.

Steve left the room after grabbing a plate. Around noon Pepper, Bucky, and he got into the car while Happy held the door open for them. He shut the door as Steve sat down. “Now things may get out of hand, but don’t worry about things. I will try to keep things under control. The press can be a bit much at times, but I sure hope they keep it in check this time,” said Pepper as Happy pulled away.

She looked into the mirror she had to check her make-up. Bucky was a little nervous about this, but he trusted what Pepper was doing. So Bucky leaned back into his seat. “So everyone who owns a Press is going to be there,” Bucky said.

Pepper gave the nod then spoke. “They are. You guys being together is big news, and they want answers to everything that has happened. So remain calm, and you should be fine Bucky. I tried to keep this small scale for the both of you, but it didn’t quite work out,” said Pepper.

Bucky wasn’t so sure about that. He didn’t think he could be calm. Steve reached over and put his hand on Buckys. While Steve’s heart rate was going up by the moment, he swore he would be there for Bucky who needed him right now. He needed to get things in check or else things could turn out for the worse. “It’s going to be fine. I am there with you, and you shouldn’t have to do much talking,” spoke Steve trying to calm Bucky down. 

It helped a little, but not much. Bucky knew Steve was speaking the truth, but he knew the press would want answers from him as well. “Thanks, Steve, but it’s not helping much,” Bucky stated as they pulled up to where the press thing was taking place.

Happy got out of the car then opened the door for them. The three of them got out to a lot of cameras going off. Steve grabbed his crutch then started walking up the stairs. Bucky let Pepper go then he followed her. Steve took a seat as did the other two. A lady stepped up to the plate. “May I start asking questions?” she asked.

Steve looked at the woman's name tag before speaking. “You may, Sari.”

She smiled at him. Sari was thrilled to be getting to ask the first question. This day was going to be good. “How can you be with someone who killed people for a living? Aren’t the Avengers all about saving people and not killing them? Unless that’s what you guys are about,” said Sari.

There was an even bigger smile on her face. She could tell that she had gotten under their skin. Pepper spoke up. “I don’t know how you found about them before they went public, but everyone knows Bucky’s past and how it wasn’t his fault for the things he did. He was made to do those things. So next question and if it happens again Sari I will make sure you don’t get to ask any more questions.”

Sari went back to her seat. She wasn’t thrilled with what just happened. Steve placed his hand on Buckys. He knew Bucky was getting more nervous now. Steve spoke into the mic then. “I am with Bucky. We have been dating for a while now. He just asked me to marry him not long ago. I know all about his past and what he did, but he is a changed man. Bucky didn’t do those things because he wanted to too. Also, Bucky and I are expecting twins. If you have any questions regarding the attacks, you may ask them now.”

A man stood up then. He walked up to the plate. There was a lot of questions on his mind, but he was only going to ask one. “Why are all these attacks happening and what is being done to stop them?” asked the man.

Steve smiled at him. “That’s a great question, Sir. We aren’t sure why they are happening. We think Thanos is behind them and someone else. There isn’t much more we can say right now on why they are happening. Once we know something, you will know something. We are doing everything in our power to stop them. Tony is getting a team ready to go out on a mission,” Steve said to him. 

It seemed to anger them more than anything. None of the reporters were happy with what Steve just said. “Why can’t you tell us more? We want to know when the killing is going to stop. Also, I know that two men were killed in Stark Tower,” said a reporter. “I also know that Nick Furry was the one to kill them.”

Pepper started to sweat buckets now. She wondered how the reporter found out. Steve and Bucky shared a look. “That’s true,” said Pepper. “Two men were killed by Furry. We don’t know why. They were Russians. One was believed to work for a dangerous man while the other was just someone we used to translate Russian for us. He helped us out when we needed it.”

She felt it was best, to tell the truth instead of lying about it. Bucky spoke up then. “We are sorry about them and the others that die. The two men weren't supposed to die. We just wanted to get some info out of them. As for the attacks we are doing everything in our power to stop them.”

A woman stood up. She was going to ask her question next. “Steve, when did you know that you were gay?” she asked.

She just wanted to get it out there. The lady felt he could be used in a way to help others come out. Steve smiled as he looked at Bucky. “Well, I think I have always known that I was bi, not gay. It’s just not until a while ago did I act on it,” said Steve.

Bucky returned his smile. The lady gave an ‘aw’ then spoke up again. “Bucky has being with Steve changed you?” 

He smiled at the woman. “Steve has changed me in a lot of ways. I don’t know where I would be if it weren’t for him. He is the light to in my dark world. Plus he did everything in his power to make sure I got the help I needed to get my mind back and become the man I once was,” Bucky stated. 

Bucky held onto Steve’s hand. It was clear to see that they were in love. “I think it’s sweet that you two have each other. Is there anything you would like to say to people who are afraid to speak out and come out?” she asked.

Steve grinned. “I would say just be yourself. It is hard to come out, but tell whoever it is. If they don’t support you, then it’s their loss, but if they do then great. I know I was scared at first, but once I told everyone they were very happy for us,” said Steve.

She smiled back at Steve. “One last question. Do you think you will ever be a spoke person for people? Plus can you tell us what happened to your leg and arm?” she asked pointing to his arm.

Steve and Bucky shared a look. “We will be there for anyone who needs us, and we will speak out, but right at this moment, we are just happy being in love. Steve and I aren’t saying we won’t go to Pride day and stuff, but we would love to have some time to ourselves as well,” said Bucky.

After Bucky spoke to the lady, Steve decided to answer her question. “I rather not go into what happened there. It happened while I was out with Natasha, but that’s all I can tell you.”

The woman gave the nod to them. She could understand that plus there was no real need to know why he got hurt. It felt right to ask in case they would say why and how he got injured. The lady went back to her seat as Pepper stood up. “If that’s all we are going now,” she said.

Bucky and Steve got up and followed her. They all got in the car. Bucky looked at Steve as Happy drove off. “The press thing wasn't that bad, Bucky. It could have been a lot worse, and they could have dug deeper to get things out of us,” Steve said. 

He gave the nod. “It wasn’t, Steve. I thought it would be much worse,” said Bucky. “You did great Pepper. I could have never done what you have done.”

Pepper smiled as she looked down at her phone. She laughed out loud. “Oh it’s Tony,” said Pepper with a smile on her face as the two men looked at her. “He was wondering how it went.”

Bucky leaned back into his seat. Steve did the same thing, and Steve could feel his heart rate going down. Maybe it went up because he was worried about how things were going to turn out. So, now that they were over and things went fine he didn’t have to worry much. “I am sure that was it, Pepper,” said Steve joking.

Happy made it to Central Park and let the two men out. Bucky took Steve’s lousy arm and held onto it. He figured they could stroll through the park. Maybe even eat something in the park. “So Steve, I was wondering about something,” said Bucky.

Steve turned to look at Bucky. “What were you wondering Bucky?” asked Steve.   
Bucky laughed. “Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go look at places. Also, I wondered why you fell for me?” asked Bucky.

Steve let out a chuckle as they made their way over to the petting zoo. He started to pet a goat. “I would love to go look at places with you. We do need to find our place. Bucky you have always been my friend and been there for me. I fell for you because I love every ounce of you. I tried not loving you, but it didn’t work out some way,” Steve said.

James let out a chuckle. He could see that, and he had a feeling that Steve tried not to love him. Bucky leaned into kissing Steve. Steve returned it then they hugged. After petting most of the pets, they walked on to get some ice cream. “Two strawberries please,” Bucky said.

The man handed them to him. Steve started to eat his as did, Bucky. They walked on in silence. Soon they made it to a pound and sat down. Bucky held Steve close. He didn’t want to lose him and was worried that something would happen. “Bucky, I love you,” said Steve.

“I love you too, Steve,” Bucky said to him. 

They enjoyed watching the kids play in the pond while the parents sat around the pond. “Just think this will be us in a few years time,” Steve spoke to Bucky.

Bucky let out a laugh. He was kind of excited about becoming a parent now. It was easy to see what kind of parents they would be. Steve would be the strict one while he would be the fun one. “It will be. I think I like it, Steve. You make me whole and want to live. I don’t know where I would be without you,” said Bucky with tears coming to his eyes. 

Steve leaned into kissing him. He then hugged Bucky. Bucky rubbed Steve back before they broke apart. “I like it to, Bucky. Bucky you make me whole as well. We make each other happy and whole,” said Steve standing up.


	11. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to start heating up in this chapter. In the next few chapters, we will see some action. Hope you all enjoy this story and thanks for reading.

Bucky walked alongside Steve as they took another stroll around the park. After a few rounds of that Steve was getting tired of walking, so they called a cab to bring them back to Stark Tower. On the ride to Stark Tower Bucky called a Realtor. “Hello, Sheila this is Bucky. I called the other day about some houses. My fiance is thrilled about finding a house, so I was wondering when we could see some houses?” Bucky asked.

Steve could hear a lite chuckle on the other end of the phone. “I would love to show you some houses if you are up for it today,” Sheila said.

Bucky smiled at Steve. Steve smiled back. He gave a nod of his head to say that it was ok to see houses today. “What time?” asked Bucky.

Sheila smiled on the other end of the phone. “3 oks with you?” Sheila asked.

Bucky was okay with that. They did need to wind down after what happened, and he could tell that Steve was tired. “That’s great. It will give us time to rest a bit,” Bucky said. 

He hung up the phone after talking to her a few minutes longer. He then turned to look at Steve. Bucky just wanted to be sure Steve was ok. It had been a long day already, and he didn’t want to stress him out more than he was previously. “Bucky, I know that look. We are fine. Maybe a little stressed out, but nothing a rest won’t take care of. I want to see some houses. Tony is starting to get on my nerves,” Steve said.

It was the truth. Steve was okay for the most part even if his heart was starting to give him a little trouble. Bucky grinned. So Tony got on everyone nerves it seemed. “If you are sure, Steve? I think you should rest some more,” stated Bucky.

Steve gave him a pointed look. “Bucky you worry too much. I need my space and quiet time. Plus I would like to get back to working on some art if I can once I heal up,” Steve said.

Bucky gave a nod to Steve. “I understand. I want you to get well soon. This Steve isn’t as fun as the healed up one,” said Bucky the cab came to a stop outside of Stark Tower.

James helped Steve out of the car after Steve paid the cab driver. They tried to walk into Stark Tower, but there were reporters all around. One ran over to them. “Can I have a moment of your time?” She asked.

Steve gave her a look then glace at her name tag. “Well, Jessica I would give you a moment of my time, but I am not sure what is going on,” Steve stated.

He was baffled now. Bucky looked at Jessica. “We need to get in to find out what is going on,” said Bucky.

Bucky put his arm around Steve to help him towards the building when another reporter called out. All the reporters wanted answers, but this one was daring. “So you know nothing of the attacks on some of the New York Schools? Where were you two and how come no one is answering our questions? Stark hasn’t been down nor is he opening up about anything. Don’t the Avengers care or is all about them now?”

Steve turned to glace at Bucky who gave him a look. Bucky helped Steve into the building. They made it in after Steve swiped his badge. It was a regular thing to do when returning to the building. Bucky didn’t have to since he was with Steve. Bucky pressed the elevator button to go up. “What do you think happened?” asked Steve.

Bucky shook his head. “I am not sure, Steve. Anything could have happened. We have to wait and see,” said Bucky as they got in the elevator. 

They rode up to the fifth floor without talking. Once Steve and Bucky stepped off they could see most of the Avengers there as well as a few others. Tony turned to look at them. “Welcome back, Bucky and Steve,” said Tony.

Steve was looking at Tony while Bucky looked at the screens. He could see about six different schools that looked pretty bombed out. Bucky then looked around for Peter. “Where is Peter?” asked Bucky.

Bucky realized he shouldn’t have asked that. Tony had tears in his eyes. Steve walked as quickly as he could over to Tony. He tried to give him a hug which was hard. Tony decided to hug Steve instead. “We aren’t sure where Peter is yet. He hasn’t been found. Peter's school was one of the schools that got hit. We are all here so that we can go in and do damage control,” said Tony. “We have split into teams.”

Steve gave the nod as he put a hand to his heart. No one noticed it. Steve could feel his heart rate going up. He was anxious about Peter at the moment. “I can stay here in case Peter comes here. Also, I can help with whatever might need to be done here,” said Steve.

Tony could see that he was tired and he wasn’t sure how much Steve could help with. “Steve you need some rest. I was hoping Bucky would want to help. Pepper is going to run things from here,” Tony stated. 

Steve smiled at Tony. “Are you sure, Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony gave the nod as he looked at Steve who still had a hand on his heart. “You need rest more, and once you have that, then you will be of more help. Are you alright Steve?” asked Tony.

Bucky looked over at Steve who he could see was in pain. “I agree with Tony, plus I will go help them. I will need to let Sheila know that something came up,” Bucky said to Steve. 

He went over to Steve who leaned into him. “Fine. I can’t believe that you two are agreeing on something. Yea tells Sheila I am sorry. I know this isn’t something that we can help, but still, I feel bad. I am fine, Tony and Bucky. It’s just my heart acting up, but I know it’s from all this stress and nothing more,” said Steve.

Bucky gave the nod. “I understand. Now let’s get you to bed then the rest of us can set to work and stop stressing out so much,” Bucky stated to Steve.

Steve gave him a dirty look, but let Bucky lead him to the bedroom. Once Steve was in bed, Bucky left the room. He looked back real quick and saw that Steve was out like a light. Bucky made his way back to where Tony was. “Bucky you will lead up a team if you want,” Tony said. 

Bucky wasn’t sure about leading a team, but Natasha smiled at him. “I will be on your team as will a few others. Clint is coming with us along with Vision and Wanda,” Natasha stated standing up. 

Clint stood up as well. He grabbed his bow and arrow. The man was ready to fight. He hated what had happened at the schools. “We will go to one of the smaller high schools and figure out what is going on,” Clint said to Bucky who gave the nod.

He was okay with that. It would be better this way anyways. Bucky had done a lot for the Avengers, but he still wasn’t sure about doing missions. Plus he was worried about Steve right now. “Great let’s get a move on it,” Bucky said to his team.

They went down to one of the cars waiting for them and got in. Natasha was looking at her phone figuring things out. “Ok from what I gather, each blast happened one right after the other. So these attacks were planned. We have to figure out why they were planned,” Natasha stated.

Bucky leaned back in his seat as did Clint. “Well, they are either after something or using this to distract us,” Clint stated.

Vision had a look on his face. He was thinking hard about something. It didn’t make sense that they would attack schools. Usually, the bad guys went after what they wanted. “Clint you may be on to something, but first we need to figure it out,” said Vision looking at Natasha who looked up. 

She put her phone away then spoke up. “Well, there isn’t much going on with the school’s blast. It seems like only one got hit, but the rest are fine. So they must have made it look like each one got hit by using the one photo and video from the same school that got hit.”

Bucky was deep in thought. “If they only hit one school then what was their target?” He asked.

He was anxious now as was Vision and Wanda. Wanda looked at him. “I think some of us need to go back to Stark Tower and see what is going on,” Wanda said.

She had a bad feeling about this. It didn’t feel right to her, but she couldn’t figure it out. Vision took her hand and kissed it. “Natasha, I think you should go check this out with Clint and Wanda while Bucky and I head back,” Vision stated to Natasha who gave the nod.

“That’s a great idea,” she said.

Bucky gave his head a nod. He was down for that. The sooner he got back to Steve the better. After the car stopped, the t.v came on. They all watched it as a reporter started to talk. By that time Tony entered the vehicle. He was watching the t.v with them. He had figured out the same thing they had done. “We are now live at Stark Tower where it seems to be hit. Not sure of the damage yet, but we will keep you updated once we do know more.”

While that was going on Steve and Pepper were trying to fight their way out of the blast. The blast had woken up Pepper and Steve who were trying to find a way out of the building, but they weren’t having much luck. “Pepper the only way to get down is to jump,” said Steve looking at her. 

Pepper gave him a look. She didn’t feel like jumping down, but looking around she could see there was no other way to get down. Pepper frowned at him. “Are you sure?” she asked even if she knew he was right.

Steve gave the nod. He didn’t want to go down this way, but there was no other way otherwise he would take that way. “Hang onto me, and you should be fine,” Steve said sticking out his right arm for her.

She took hold of it then hung onto him as he jumped down. They both fell to the ground, but thankfully neither of them were hurt as they got up. Steve looked around. It was all smoky, and he couldn’t see a thing. “So now what?” asked Pepper.

Pepper was very scared and worried about what would happen. She knew she was safe with Steve, but that was about it. He pulled her close as he tried to walk through the stuff. It was hard to do and the next thing they knew there were two men in front of them. “Don’t move,” one of the men said.

Steve could only make out a gun from the clearing, but that was it. The other guy took Pepper from Steve. She wanted to scream but had a gun pointed at her head. “We are here to take you with us,” the man said.

Pepper looked at Steve, but she couldn’t see his face. The bigger man of the two took Steve. He put a cloth over his mouth then put Steve’s arms behind him. Steve let out a cry of pain. The man smirked as the same was done to Pepper. “We shall go now. In an hour we can call in and demand money. I am sure they will be willing to pay if not then we will figure something out,” said the man.

The smaller man gave the nod. “It sounds like a plan to me,” he stated as they walked on.

Steve wondered what was going on and why they were being taken. “What is your plans with us?” Steve tried to ask, but no words came out.

The man hit him across the head with the gun. “Keep your mouth shut, and nothing will happen to your children,” said the man.

He was glad to be the one that got Steve. The man was going to make him pay. They went way back even if Steve didn’t remember the man. Once they made it to the car, he shoved Steve in. The other man put Pepper in. “Drive on,” said the man.

Steve looked around the car, but he knew he couldn’t see out the windows. The windows had tints on them. The cloths came off, but blindfolds went on. “So what is it that you want with us?” Steve asked.

The man smacked him a hard across the face. “I told you not to say a word,” he said as they drove off. 

So Steve went silent, and Pepper didn’t say a word. “How much do you think we can get for them?” The other man asked.

The man smiled. He knew they could get a lot for them. It was hard to figure out how much they could get, but he didn’t care as long as they got a good amount. “I am sure we can get a lot. Once Bucky figures out who I am we will be raking in the money,” he stated.

Steve wondered who the person was. He could tell that he knew the voice. The only thing was he couldn’t remember where he heard it from. The other man smiled at him. “How are you sure? Maybe Steve isn’t worth a penny to him,” he stated.

The man laughed. “I know that Steve is worth a lot to Bucky. They would do anything to save each other. I should know. During WWII they had each other back. I almost died when they watched over each other,” said the man.

Steve knew right way who the man was. It was a shock to see that he had survived all these years. Steve wondered how the man survived this long without dying. It was a mystery to Steve, and he wanted to figure it out. “Stains?” Steve asked.

The man laughed. He found it funny that Steve remembered him. So Steve had a good memory which was good. Stains figured he could use that to his advantage. It would come in handy, and he wasn’t going to complain about it. “You are right, Steve. I am glad that you remembered me. It will make it easier when your fiance comes to get you,” said Stains. 

Tony looked at Bucky. He knew they needed to get back as soon. A moment later another image came on the screen. You could see the burning building. Natasha looked at the two of them. “Vision I should go with them. You and Wanda can head up to the school. You two will be of more use there,” said Natasha giving Vision a look.

He gave the nod. Vision was ok with that. “Clint, are you going with them?” Vision asked.

Clint smiled at Vision. “I am. They may need me,” he stated as Vision opened the door to get out.

He and Wanda left the car then after the door was shut they raced back to the tower. Tony was the first to get out. He could see people all around, but he didn’t see Pepper or Steve anywhere. Natasha put an arm around Bucky and Tony. “It’s going to be fine. I am sure we will find them,” she said.

Tony gave the nod. He was scared out of his wits about what happened to Pepper. “I want to look for Pepper, but I need to handle this,” Tony stated.

Natasha gave him a look. “Go find Pepper. I can handle this and look here comes Sam. He can help me,” Natasha said as Sam walked up to them.

He gave a nod to Natasha. “I am here to do what I can. So point me to where I need to go,” said Sam.

Tony gave him a sad smile. “You can help, Natasha with talking to the press and stuff. Someone should help her out, and right now I think you would be best for that until we need you for something else. The three of us are going to look for Steve and Pepper,” Tony stated to Sam.


	12. Clues

He understood very well and would help Natasha out. Tony, Clint, and Bucky ran into the building while the other two went to handle the press. Once entered they saw bodies everywhere. Tony wanted to throw up from it but kept it in check. “The blast killed them, but where are Steve and Pepper. If the blast did this then they must be around here somewhere,” said Clint looking around.

You could tell that half of the upper levels had fallen on to the ground. There wasn’t much left of Stark tower. Bucky looked at them. “I think they have been taken,” said Bucky looking at them.

It looked like it anyways. Bucky and Tony searched, but couldn’t find a thing. Steve and Pepper were nowhere to be seen. “It looks that way. Now, all we need to do is find out where they are,” Tony stated.

Bucky gave the nod to Tony. At least they were on the same page at the moment. “I have no idea where they could have gone or who took them. Maybe we need to look for clues,” Bucky said.

Tony frowned, but he knew Bucky was right. They had to look for clues so that they could find them. So the two of them went around what was left of the building to find clues, but there was none. “Now what, Bucky?” Tony asked as Clint came into the open room.

Clint and Tony shared a look. It was like Tony was pleading with him. He wanted answers and hoped that Clint had them. Clint shook his head. “Sorry, Tony I don’t have anything for you,” Clint stated.

Tony cursed under his breath. “It’s ok Clint,” Tony said to him once he saw the look on his face. 

Meanwhile, Stains took Steve and Pepper to his hiding place. He was going to send something out soon. He put cloths back into their mouths then got out. The other man took Pepper as Stains took Steve. They walked up a dirt path onto a porch than inside. The two men took them to a back room. “You have company,” Stains said to a man in the room.

The man looks around, but he couldn’t see or say anything. He wished that he could though, but it was ok for now. At least he had someone or people with him now. He wouldn’t be lonely at all. “What do you want me to do with her boss?” asked the man.

“Tie her to a chair, Banks,” Stains stated. “I bet you are wondering who the other person is Steve. His’s name is Peter. I took his from school after I blew it up. It was easy and simple to do. Also, I knew it would get the Avengers out, which worked out well. No one was home when I got Pepper and you. Who knew it was that easy.”

Peter wasn’t as scared now since Steve was there. Sure he hated the fact that Steve was there, but maybe he would have a plan to get them out of there. Banks pulled Pepper over to a chair and forced her to sit in it. He then tied her to it. Stains did the same with Steve. “How are we going to tell Bucky and Tony were they are?” asked Banks.

Stains looked at Banks. He wasn’t sure about this man and why he kept him on. The man wasn’t that useful and asked stupid questions at times. “We aren’t, Banks. I am going to play games with them,” Stains said walking over to Banks.

He then pulled out a gun. Banks looked at it. Stains knew the man’s time was up and he wouldn’t need him anymore so why not get rid of him plus it sent a message. “What are you going to do with it?” Banks asked.

Stains smiled at him. He put the gun to Banks' head then shot it. Banks head was blown off. It made Pepper jump. Stains stepped closer to her. “If you don’t stay still you will be next,” said Stains.

He then walked from the room. Stains cleaned his gun as he went, but a moment later he went back into the room. He had just gotten a bright idea. Stains would use Steve’s phone to call Bucky. Why not? It would work, and he wouldn’t have to put a lot of work into it. “You got your phone on you?” asked Stains walking up to Steve.

Stains searched Steve’s pocket and found it. He took the cloth off of Steve’s mouth. Steve’s heart rate went up. He had a feeling about what was going to happen, and he wasn’t thrilled with it. Steve could feel his heart beating fast which wasn’t good at all. “I do,” Steve replied looking at his phone in Stains hand.

The man grinned. He then put a metal piece on the back of it. “It’s so that they can’t trace it. I just made it not too long ago, and it works just fine,” said Stains which scared Steve.

He into the contacts and found Buckys. Stains dialed the number. Bucky picked up on the first ring since he was so worried about Steve. “Steve where are you? Are you ok? Did something happened?” asked Bucky.

Stains put a gun to Steve's head before he started to speak into the phone. “Steve is fine for now. I have him here with me. Also, I have Pepper and Peter as well. As long as you play my game, I am going to send you they will be fine, if not then one will die a day until they are all dead,” Stains said.

Bucky started to sweat on the other end of the phone. “I wish to speak to Steve to know that he is alright then I will see about playing your games,” Bucky said.

He wasn’t just going to give into the man. Tony was standing by him listening in as was Clint. “Fine,” Stains said putting the phone to Steve's mouth. “Speak to Bucky, Steve.”

Steve felt like crying at that moment, but he couldn’t. He had two kids to be strong for plus there was Bucky who needed him to be strong. “Hey Bucky,” Steve started before the phone was taken back.

“He’s fine as you can see. The others are as well. I will send the first game out in the morning, for now, stay calm and don’t call the cops,” said Stains hanging up the phone. 

Stains looked at Steve. He wanted both men to fill pain as he did. Neither men seemed to care about his pain at all. “Why are you doing this Stains?” Steve asked as the blindfold came off. 

The man smirked at Steve as he hit him upside the head with the gun. “Because you are the reason I lost everything. My life and my family. Now I am going to make Bucky pay for all the pain you cause me. If you hadn’t gone after Bucky and saved him, then everything would be fine. I hate my life. I should have died by now,” Stains stated. “But, here I am still alive.”

Steve looked to Stains. He felt blood coming down his face. Right at this moment, he was at a loss for what to say, but he had to say something. “Bucky was my best friend. I couldn’t let him die. I didn’t know the cost then, and if I had maybe I would have done things differently,” said Steve.

Stains shook his head. “You know you wouldn’t have. Bucky means the world to you,” Stains stated as he hit Steve again with the gun. 

Steve didn’t know what to do then because Stains was right. He would do it all over again because he was with Bucky until the end of the line. “Fine you are right,” said Steve.

Stains grinned as he took the gun and made his way to the door. He looked directly at Steve then crushed Steve’s phone. “I will see you all in the morning,” Stains stated leaving the room. 

Bucky spent the whole night waiting. He didn’t get any sleep at all. The voice felt real to him like he was supposed to know the voice. It wasn’t coming to him though. Tony also didn’t sleep at all that night. Natasha and Clint guarded the door to Avenger tower. Once morning came, Stains came back into the room. He took the blindfolds off of the others. “Good morning to you all,” said Stains.

Peter looked at him. “Can we get some food?” Peter asked.

Stains shook his head. He wasn’t going to feed them yet. It would be a while before the food came. “I don’t think so,” Stains said.

He went over to Pepper and untied her from the chair. Stains put an arm through her. He then leads her from the room into another room. It was small with just a bed in it. He threw her on the bed. “If you want to get back at Bucky and Steve then why take Peter and me?” Pepper asked.

Stains started to laugh. Did she not understand how these things worked? He was going to enjoy this. Pepper did look scared as well. “I need money, and the two of you can get it for me,” said Stains leaving the room.

Stains locked the door behind him. He didn’t feel Pepper would be a threat, so he hadn’t tied her down the bed. “Steve do you have a plan to get out of here?” Peter asked.

Steve shook his head. His heart was still bothering him, but there wasn’t much he could do about it right now. It would have to wait because Steve knew his stress levels weren’t going down until he got out of here. “I don’t know sorry Peter. Maybe I can come up with one, but it is going to take time,” said Steve as Stains came back in.

He looked over to Steve giving him a dirty look. Stains made his way over to Peter and took him to a room as well. A few moments later Stains came back in the place. “I heard what you said to Peter, and there won’t be time for that,” said Stains untying Steve from the chair.

Stains helped Steve up before punching him in the face. Steve almost lost his balance but kept it. “What are your plans now?” Steve asked. 

The man didn’t say a word as he went to punch Steve again. Steve blocked it with his left arm. He knew he would be no match for Stains, but he was going to give it his all. Steve did get a hit or two in before he hit the ground. “I am going to keep you all here then kill you after I get my money and they play my games,” Stains said. “I want Bucky here when I kill you three.”

Steve hit him again, but his leg gave out, and he fell to the ground. Stains got on top of him and hit him several times before getting up again. He was thrill with the blood he saw. Stains dragged him to another room and tied him to a bed. “You know you won’t win,” said Steve.

Stains smirked at Steve. He could tell that Steve was in pain and was hurting. Plus he could fill Steve heartbeat when he was pounding him into the ground. “I will win, Steve. Your heart is giving you problems. Which means if Bucky doesn’t get here quick enough, then you will die from your heart giving out. I promise to do everything in my power to make your heart rate go sky high,” Stains said. 

He then slammed the door as he left the room. He went to the front of the house to make a phone call. Bucky picked it up. “Hello,” he said into his cell.

Stains smiled big. He was glad the games were going to begin. “Hello, Bucky. It is me again. I have what you want, and I want you to come to get it. Please come alone,” said Stains. “If anyone comes with you then they will all die.”

Bucky looked at Tony then spoke into the phone. “How will I know to find you?” asked Bucky.

There was a laugh on the other end. Stains were glad that Bucky was going to play along. “A paper will be sent to you with an address on it. Once you get there, you will find another clue. There are five clues in total that you need to find to get to us. Once you do then come here and I will be waiting for you,” said Stains hanging up the phone. 

He didn’t have anything else to say to Bucky, and he didn’t want to hear anything else Bucky had to say. Now all he had to do was wait for Bucky to come to him. Bucky, on the other hand, was looking at Tony. “He says I am to come alone or they all will die. I don’t want to go alone, but if I don’t, then they will die. It’s not worth it to take a chance,” said Bucky.

Tony gave the nod. He agreed strongly with Bucky even if he felt better with someone going with the man. It was for the best, and there was nothing they could do. “I agree. You should go alone. There will be men waiting here for you guys to get back. If at any point you need help then don’t think twice about calling. We will come to help you if need be,” Tony said. 

Bucky gave the nod back. He understood, but at no point was he going to call. Bucky had a feeling he could do this all on his own. A few hours later Bucky got the first clue with an address on it. “Wish me luck,” said Bucky to Tony as he left the building. 

Tony said a silent prayer as Bucky went to the address. He noticed that he had only at an hour to get there and it was at least a two-hour drive. Bucky started to think about the quickest way there. He really couldn’t fly or take a bus which would take longer. His bike was the only way, but would it be fast enough. “Good luck,” whispered Tony.

Bucky hopped on his bike after mapping out the fast route. He just hoped it was good enough. Bucky rode as quickly as he could to the address. It was some miracle that he made it just in time. Bucky ran up to the house and found the clue. “Since you made it here in time nothing will happen,” said the evidence.

James senses were going off. He wondered how the man knew he was here. Were there cameras around? Did he put something in place to know how Bucky was doing? The clue said to take the 2:10 bus to the graveyard on 7th street. The next clue would be there. “Wow this guy is crazy,” Bucky said as he hopped back on his bike. 

He quickly made his way to the 2:10 bus, but James did have some problems getting there. It was hard on him when the clock was against him. After going through a lot of traffic, Bucky once again made it in time. He parked his bike then got on the 2:10 bus after getting his ticket. He found a seat. A man in a hat started to talk to him. “That was close,” he said to Bucky.

Bucky gave the man a nod. “It was. I didn’t think I was going to make it,” said Bucky to the man.

The man smiled. He was an older man and Bucky could tell it. As much as Bucky wanted to chat with him, there wasn’t time. He needed the next clue. “Do you have a family?” asked the man.

Bucky smiled back at him. “I do have a family,” Bucky replied.

The man grinned. “Well, here’s a fifty. Go into Mark’s and get something for them,” said the Man.

He gave the nod as he got off at the next stop. Bucky wasn’t sure where Mark’s was, but he would go there. It had to be the next clue. He got off at the next stop and found out there Mark’s was six blocks away. Bucky ran as fast as he could there. There may not have been a time limit this time, but Bucky wasn’t taking any chance. Once he stepped in some looked at him. “May I help you?” she asked.


	13. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally get freed from being taken by Stains. The next couple of chapter will be some fluff among other things, and maybe we can finally get to that reunion. Thank you all for reading this story even if you don't leave reviews. It would be nice to hear what you think of the story so far.

Bucky smiled at her. He wasn’t sure if she could, but Bucky wasn’t going to be picky right now. “I think you can. I was looking for something. You see my partner and I are expecting twin babies, and I wanted to get them something,” Bucky said looking around. 

He knew he was going to change his clothes after this. The woman grinned at him. “Congrats are in order. If you follow me I can show you to where you need to go,” she said.

So Bucky followed her back to the baby section. “I can take it from here,” said James smiling at her. “Thank you for your help.”

She walked on as Bucky looked through the stuff. He found what he was looking for. The fourth clue was found. He took the clothes up to pay for them. Once he was outside Bucky looked through them for the hint. It said to go to a clothing store, and he would find the final clue. Bucky smirked as he went into a store to get some clean clothes. “Thank you,” said Bucky to the man as he left the store.

He made his way to the alleyway. Bucky changed into an all-black outfit then put a cap on. He didn’t want the man to see his face. Bucky wasn’t sure who or what he was walking into. He got what he needed then left. The quickest route would be to get his bike and take off. So that’s what Bucky did. Three hours later around Seven o’clock, Bucky came to a stop in front of a house. He slowly walked up to it. “Glad you got here in time,” said the man.

Bucky quickly made his way up the dirt path. He was getting angrier by the moment. Steve was here, and he was going to find a way to get them all out of here. “I am here, man. So what do you want with me?” asked Bucky.

The man smirked as he leads Bucky into the house. At this point, Bucky saw Pepper and Peter in the living room, but Steve was nowhere to be found. He gave them a small nod when the man wasn’t looking. The two of them did look scared, but Pepper felt better since Bucky was here. “We are going downstairs,” said the man.

He pulled out a gun and led Bucky down the stairs. Once down the stairs, Bucky could see Steve laying on the floor. There was a bit of dry blood around him. Plus Steve looked to be very cold. By this point, Steve’s heart was beating fast, but there wasn’t much Steve could do about that. “What did you do to him?” asked Bucky as he started to run to Steve.

The man let out a warning shot, and Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. “Well, wouldn’t you like to know James Barnes,” said the man. Bucky wondered how the man knew his names given that he went by Bucky now. “I see you are confused, James. We go way back. You know I knew the two of you in WWII.”

It clicked inside Bucky’s head. He knew who the man was there. It wasn’t hard to remember all that Stains lost. The whole thing was drilled into his brain. Bucky looked at him. “I am sorry for all that you lost,” said Bucky.

Stains let out a laugh. This was going to be easy. He knew both men were sorry now, but Stains didn’t care. Stains were going to make them pay one way or another. He wasn’t thrilled that they had been labeled war heroes when they weren’t, or at least they weren’t in Stains' eyes. “I bet you are, James. If you truly cared at all about what I lose then you would let me cause you pain,” Stains said as he kept the gun close.

He moved his way over to Steve. Stains picked up Steve and placed the gun to his stomach. He wasn’t going to play around. Bucky walked towards Steve and Stains which made Stains moved the weapon from Steve’s stomach. He shot at Bucky’s right arm which hit him. Blood came out. “Let him go,” said Bucky.

Right at this moment, Bucky didn’t want to play games. Stains on the other hands were willing to play games for as long as he needed to. He was in no rush to end this at all. “If you win,” said Stains dropping the gun.

Bucky charged right at Stains. Steve was thrown to the floor. They started a fist fight. For a half hour Bucky and Stains traded punches after that it started to get real serious. They both began to find things to hit each other with. “I will win Stains. You lost a lot that night, but so did Steve and I. I bet they didn’t tell you the whole story,” Bucky said buying for time.

Stains shook his head. The real story didn’t matter to him at all. It wasn’t about Steve and Bucky. To Stains, it was all about what he lost that night. He couldn’t get over it at all. Plus it made it hard for him to move on. “They didn’t, but that doesn’t matter,” said Stains as he hit Bucky in the face.

Bucky groaned as blood came out of his nose. He was nervous now. Stains was a good fighter. They both stood up. Bucky was thrown into the wall by Stains. James let out another groan as he fell to the floor. While this was going on Steve stood up. He was going to help if he could even if Steve knew he shouldn’t. His heart was telling him not to, but Bucky needed the help. “Stains,” said Steve.

Stains turned around to look at Steve. He couldn’t believe that Steve was up after he had thrown him on the ground. There was a gun at his feet, but Steve knew he couldn’t bend to pick it up. Stains dived for it and got it as Steve tried to hit him. He stood up then pointed it at Steve. “Any last words?” asked Stains.

Bucky got up off the floor as the gun went off. Steve had dodged it in time, but it did cause him to fall back to the level. A moment later Stains was on Steve hitting him. Bucky ran over even if his shoulder hurt. He wasn’t going to let Steve die. “Leave him alone,” said Bucky.

Stains looked around as a hand came at him. He was punched in the face as Bucky smirked. They started to fight again. Steve wasn’t sure what to do. He saw Bucky pull out a knife and put into Stains leg. It caused Stains to pull it out. Bucky was using his hands to fight, but Stains took the knife and made a cut on Bucky’s cheek. “I don’t think you will win,” said Bucky.

It was the truth. Bucky felt like he could win. They went back and forth until Stains got the upper hand. He had a gun pointed at Bucky. “Any last words?” asked Stains again, but this time to Bucky.

Bucky looked over at Steve and smiled at him. All Bucky wanted at that moment was to share his last moments with Steve. Stains could kill him if it meant Steve made it out of there alive. “I love you,” said Bucky.

Steve felt tears come to his eyes. “I love you too, Bucky,” Steve replied.

Bucky blows him a kiss. “When I say go, please go Steve. Please save the babies, plus Peter and Pepper. I will be fine,” said Bucky. 

Cap who was standing by that point gave Bucky a look. He didn’t want Bucky to die, but he knew Bucky was doing what he thought best. Plus Steve knew if he didn’t’ get out of there he might pass out. He was starting to feel weak which wasn’t a good sign at all. “Bucky,” said Steve as Bucky gave him a look.

“Go now,” said Bucky looking at Steve.

Steve went up the stairs as quickly as he could. A shot rang out from the gun hit his right arm. It had been a quick motion from the man, and no one saw it coming. Fresh blood came out of it as he made his way up the stairs. He walked over to Peter and untied him then did the same to Pepper. She looked at him. The blood was dripping down now. “Are you alright Steve?” asked Pepper.

Steve looked back at her before looking down at his arm. He wasn’t worried about himself at the moment even if he should be. Steve always worried about others first than himself. “Do you have your phone?” asked Steve.

Pepper gave the nod as a shot rang out. Steve froze for a moment before speaking. “I need to use it,” said Steve.

She pulled out her phone. Pepper handed it to Steve who sent a text to Tony. He just told him that they were safe for now and could he trace where they were. Tony text back that Tony could. Also, he said Steve help would be on the way. “Is help coming?” asked Peter as another shot rang out. 

Steve gave the nod. Meanwhile downstairs, Stains and Bucky were still going at it. Neither one wanted to let up. Stains wanted Bucky dead, and Bucky just wanted to make it out of there alive if he could. “You think you can win,” Stains said shooting another shot at Bucky.

Once again Bucky dodged the shot. He wasn’t going to let Stains win. “I know I can win. Stains one thing I have learned over the years is if you have something worth fighting for then you can’t lose,” said Bucky charging at him. 

It was easy to take Stains down after that. He lost the will to fight or maybe he didn’t, but what Bucky said made him stop and think. After he took down Stains, Bucky when went upstairs. They could hear someone coming up the steps. Steve put Pepper behind him as Peter came to stand in front of him. “Who goes there?” Peter called out.

A man stepped out of the shadows. It was Bucky who looked to be in pretty bad shape. “Bucky,” said Steve.

He started to run to him, but Bucky stopped him. Bucky walked over to him. He pulled Steve close and held him close. Bucky kissed Steve forehead. “Steve it’s going to be ok,” he said to Steve since he could hear Steve crying into his shirt.

Steve knew that it would be, but he was still nervous. “So you killed Stains?” asked Steve looking up to him.

He wasn’t sure what to make of that if it was true. Bucky wasn’t a killer, but he had been made one. Bucky shook his head. “I didn’t. I want to for the pain he put you in, but I couldn’t so I shot him then tied him up,” said Bucky after I put the knife in his stomach.”

It wasn’t funny, but Steve wanted to laugh. Peter looked at Bucky. He wondered why James didn’t kill the man. A million different thoughts were going through Peter’s head right now, and none of them were good. Stains could break free and come up here which wouldn’t be good at all. “Why didn’t you kill him?” asked Peter.

Bucky and Steve shared a look. It wasn’t who Bucky was anymore. “Because it isn’t who I am anymore, Peter. I was made a killer, and I promised myself that I would never become one again,” Bucky stated in anger.

He left the room to go searching for some food. Bucky knew they must be hungry. Steve gave Peter a look as he went after Bucky. “Bucky, are you alright?” asked Steve coming into the room.

Steve could see the fridge door open. Bucky was searching for some food in it. He looked around to Steve as he pulled some food out. “I’m fine, Steve. It just it all came back to me down there. I almost wanted to kill the guy. Stains had hurt you, and I wanted to make him pay. The only thing stopping me was Tony. I remember the how he felt as he was attacking me,” Bucky said.

Cap looked at Bucky. “So Tony was the reason you didn’t kill,” said Steve.

Bucky gave the nod. “He is. Sure Tony was trying to kill me, but it was out of rage more than anything. Which was the same thing for me downstairs? I didn’t want to kill him not really. The only reason I wanted to kill him was, because of you,” Bucky stated.

Steve gave him a look. “Why was I the only reason?” asked Steve. 

Bucky turned around to look at Steve before hugging him. He smiled at Steve. “I was so angry that he had hurt our children and you,” said Bucky pulling Steve even closer to him.

He returned the hug to Bucky. Steve was glad that Bucky hadn’t killed the man. It also meant that Bucky was 100 percent himself which was good. “We are fine now,” said Steve.

Bucky looked at Steve’s arm. “Sure you are, Steve. Your arm’s got another bullet in it, and I am sure you aren’t that fine. I could feel your heart beating fast, Steve,” Bucky said letting go of Steve.

He walked over to the counter then started to make some sandwiches. Steve went to get some bread since Bucky would need it and a knife. He walked back over to James. “Maybe I am not mentally fine or anything of the sort, but I will be in time, Bucky,” said Steve. “As well you.”

Steve sat the bread down then the knife. Bucky took a piece and put some meat on it. He made four sandwiches before grabbing some plates to take out there. Once done the two of them walked back out there. Peter looked at Bucky. “I am sorry about earlier,” said Peter.

Bucky smiled at him. He wasn’t mad at the kid. Peter was alright. He was curious, and Bucky should have remained calm. “It’s cool, kid,” Bucky said which made Peter smiled.

He was glad that Bucky wasn’t angry anymore. “Tony says they should be here any moment,” said Peter.

Steve let out a laugh. Trust Tony to find the quickest way here. “So who is with him?” asked Steve taking a bite of the sandwich.

Bucky handed the rest out as well. “Bruce, but that is it,” Peter said taking a bite. 

They ate in silence. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Bucky went to answer it. He had a knife in his hand just in case. Bucky looked through the peephole before letting them in. Tony looked from Bucky to the knife. “It was just there in case you guys were some crazy dudes,” Bucky said to Tony. 

Bruce let out a laugh then pat Tony on the back. “Tony what am I going to do with you?” Bruce asked still laughing.

Tony then let out a laugh. “I don’t know, and you are right Bucky. We need to get out of here. The cops are on their way to get the man. Also, we have two men waiting here for the cops so the guy can’t get out,” Tony stated.

He walked over to Pepper and hugged her. She held onto him. “Tony we are fine. I believe Steve was the only one to get hurt,” Pepper said as Tony pulled her close to him. 

Right at that moment, Tony didn’t care. He was worried sick about her the whole time that she was here. Tony couldn’t sleep or eat. It was hard on him and everyone around him. He just wished that it didn’t have to happen, but it did, and there was nothing Tony could do to have stopped it. “Pepper, I was worried sick about you,” said Tony.

Bruce gave the nod. “He was. Once you left Bucky, Tony started to pace. I thought I was going to have to give him something to knock him out. He was driving us all crazy,” Bruce said to the room at large. 

They soon left the building and Stains went to jail. He wouldn’t give a thing up, but it was ok. Stains were going to die in prison for the things he had done. “At least he is locked away,” said Tony to everyone at the tower.


	14. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning there is sex in this scene. Don't like don't read. I tried to do it well, but it may not be that great. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It had been two weeks since Pepper, Peter, and Steve had gotten back. Steve's arm was still in the cast, but his leg wasn't. It had healed up. It made Bucky happy since he didn't have to worry about Steve falling much now. Bucky watched as Steve brushed his teeth. “Is this fun for you?” asked Steve spitting out some toothpaste.

Bucky gave the nod as he laughed. He loved to watch Steve do the little things. It amused him to no end. “It is, Steve. I know you are just brushing your teeth, but for some reason, it’s turning me on,” said Bucky.

Steve gave him a look. He then turned on the water and washed his mouth out. After he put his toothbrush up, Steve made his way over to Bucky. “And to think I am the one that is pregnant not you, but you seemed to be turned on by everything,” Steve said with a laugh as he kissed Bucky. 

James shook his head even if it was the truth. Steve did have a point. Anything Steve did turned him on. Maybe it had to deal with the fact that they hadn’t done anything in a while which was getting to James very much. He just wasn’t sure if Steve was up for that yet or if it was safe. “Well, I can’t help it when I have a great looking man for a fiance,” Bucky said as he returned the kiss.

Steve blushed at that. He then pulled Bucky into their bedroom. Steve was kind of in the mood to do something before they had to start the day. His body was aching, and it needed taking care of. Which really could only be taken care of by Bucky. “We do have a few moments before we have to go down to breakfast,” Steve stated.

Bucky gave him a confused look. Was Steve saying what Bucky thought he was saying? Could they have sex? “Is it safe? How about your heart?” Bucky asked looking down at Steve’s big stomach.

Steve pulled him over to the bed. “Bruce says it’s fine for now, but next month it won’t be. Plus he says my heart is ok as long as I don’t over do it,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

Bucky grinned as he took off his clothes. Steve did the same then Bucky, and he got into the bed. For a few moments, they laid there naked. They were thrilled with being able to hold each other close. “This is nice, Steve. I love being able to hold you close,” Bucky said. 

Rogers gave the nod. He enjoyed this as well, but his body was telling him that it needed sex and bad. “Bucky do you think we could do it?” asked Steve looking into Bucky’s eyes.

The man let out a laugh. He found it funny how Steve still couldn’t say sex. “If that’s what you want. I don’t want to hurt you though,” Bucky said with a straight face. 

Bucky was worried about hurting Steve in some way. It was silly, but to Bucky, it wasn’t. He cared too much for Steve to hurt him at all. Plus he knew Steve could handle just about anything, but he didn’t want to risk it. “You won’t hurt me, Bucky,” said Steve giving him a pointed look. “You could never really hurt me unless you weren’t yourself.”

They both laughed as they both rolled over. Bucky was careful as he put his dick in Steve’s butt crack. For a few moments, Bucky moved back and forth as Bucky let out a moan. He was enjoying this very much. “I kind of miss this,” said Bucky as he continued. 

Steve let out another moan as Bucky started to go faster. A few moments later, Bucky and Steve rolled back over. They both were panting by that point. Steve could feel his heart going a little faster, but it was ok, and there was nothing to worry about at the moment. He knew why it was going faster. “Thank you, Bucky. That was amazing,” Steve said.

Bucky gave him a look. He had thought they gone to quick or at least it seemed that way to Bucky. It had been several months since they had done it and he was anxious that it ended too soon. “It wasn’t too quick, was it? I thought it might have been,” said Bucky.

Steve leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek. He loved everything about Bucky, but sometimes he could be a pain in the neck. Like right now. Steve wondered why Bucky was so worried about it. Sex was sex. To Steve, it was all about enjoying it than worrying about the time it to have sex. “It wasn’t, Bucky. It was perfect,” Steve stated as he started to lick Bucky’s body.

He made his way down then started to suck on Bucky’s dick for a few before heading back up. Bucky pulled him close. “Thank you, Steve,” said Bucky as he pulled the covers over them.

Peter Parker just walked into the room. “Do you need something?” asked Steve looking at him.

Bucky was giving him a dirty look. Peter looked at the floor and saw the clothes down there. It freaked him out big time. “Sorry, I’ll come back. It’s just breakfast is ready,” said Peter.

They both laughed at the weird look on Peter’s face. He backed from the room. Steve kissed Bucky then climbed over him to get up. “I guess we best get up. We aren’t going to get to do anything else if Peter says a word. You know Tony will start saying things as will Natasha,” Steve told him.

Bucky carefully tried to pull Steve back into bed. He wasn’t ready to get up yet when he could just lay here with Steve all morning. “Just a few more moments. Please, Steve? We need some alone time,” said Bucky with a pout on his face. 

Steve gave him a look. He was hungry now, but at the same time, he liked the idea of spending a few more moments with Bucky. So he caved in and crawled back into bed. “Fine, Bucky, but if I happen to die because I don’t get food in me then it’s your fault,” Steve said. 

Bucky grinned as he gave Steve another kiss. He moved down to Steve's stomach and started to kiss it before going even lower. Steve let out a moan as Bucky began to suck his dick. It lasted for about 10 minutes with Bucky coming up for air every few minutes. Bucky then went back up and laid next to Steve. “Wow that was amazing, Steve and I would take the blame if you died from hunger,” said Bucky. “Cause this was worth it.”

It was true he was the one giving out the pleasure, but it felt great to give something back to Steve. Steve smiled at him. “We do need to get up,” said Steve.

Bucky gave another pout. “But, why we could stay in bed all day and just enjoy each other company,” Bucky said. 

Natasha grinned from the doorway. She just had gotten there. “Well, Peter ran into the room saying something about the two of you being in bed. I thought I would give it a few moments before coming to check. No wonder he was nervous when he came out there,” Natasha stated. “Plus Bucky I don’t think that’s a good idea. Everyone would keep coming to check on you guys, and you two would get no peace.”

Bucky flipped her off. “Can you please go so we can get dressed?” Bucky asked pulling the cover over them.

Natasha flipped him off back then left the room. “Sure thing,” she called out laughing. 

Steve and Bucky got up. They didn’t want to deal with this a third time. Bucky grabbed his clothes and got dressed as Steve went to use the bathroom. You could also say that Steve needed a few moments to himself. “You alright, Steve?” asked Bucky.

He called out to Bucky. “Yes, I am fine. I need a few moments to myself before I go out there.”

So Bucky made his way out there by himself. As he entered the room, Tony started to laugh. He was going to make the most out of this as he could while he could. Someone was bound to stop him. “Have fun in there, Bucky?” asked Tony letting out a chuckle.

Pepper playfully hit him in the arm. “You don’t go asking things like that, Tony,” Pepper stated. 

He gave Pepper a look with a pout. It looked like Pepper told him they couldn’t get a puppy at all. “I know that, but I wanted to ask anyway,” said Tony.

She shook her head at him. “Well, ok then,” said Pepper with a smile on her face. 

Bucky didn’t answer Tony as he went to take a seat next to Peter. He wanted to see how the boy would act. Peter smiled at Bucky as he dug into his food. He wasn’t nervous now, and anything that was in his mind was put out of it. “I see you are dressed now,” said Peter.

The man next to him gave the nod. “I am, Peter. Next time, please knock, and I will make sure to have the door closed,” said Bucky.

Peter gave the nod back. He was planning on knocking next time if there ever was a next time. “I will and sorry about walking in. They just told me to come to get you,” Peter said taking another bite.

Bucky put some food on his plate. So someone knew they might be doing something and wanted to scare Peter. It could have scared Peter for life. Not everyone liked walking in on two guys doing it. He was about to check on Steve when the man came out. Steve smiled at Bucky. “I’m fine,” said Steve looking over to Bucky.

He figured he would say something to Bucky after the look he was getting from Bucky. Bucky patted the seat next to him, and Steve went to sit in it. Natasha started to laugh. “Oh Steve, I can’t believe you would do something like that. Oh wait it is easy to believe, but I thought you were one for privacy. I am surprised the door wasn’t close,” Natasha said laughing some more. 

Steve blushed as he put some food on his plate. He took a bite then chewed his food before speaking. “In our hurry to do stuff we forgot to shut the door.”

Tony laughed out loud. He could see that. It had happened to Pepper and him a few times. Lucky no one was home when that did happen. So he figured to speak up before Cap lost his cool. “Ok, that’s enough. We should leave them alone now,” said Tony with a straight face his laughter died down.

Natasha gave him a look. She wasn’t thrilled with it and Tony being the one to tell her to cool wasn’t right. He never knew when to tone it down. So why should she tone it down? “But, Tony this is fun, and I love to pick on Steve,” Natasha said whining to Tony.

Tony shook his head as Natasha put a smile on her face. Bucky and Peter took their plates to the sink. Peter smiled at Bucky. “So what are your plans for the day?” He asked Bucky.

Bucky smiled back. “Well, I am not sure. It would be nice to go out, but at the same time I like the idea of staying in and relaxing for the day,” Bucky said looking over at Steve.

He was going to leave it up to Steve on what they did for the day. Steve looked over at Bucky and smiled. “Well, I do know you want to try that new coffee shop, and it would give us a chance to talk alone,” stated Steve.

Steve stood up after he cleaned his plate then took it to the sink. After it was in the sink, Bucky put his arm around Steve. “I would love that. Coffee and spending time with my fiance. Two of the greatest things in the world,” Bucky stated.

This day was getting better and better. Tony stood up. He looked over at Steve and smiled at him. “Ok, well the rest of the team is heading out today. We decided to leave and figure out what we can do. We aren't sure when we will be back. Peter will be here, but so will Happy. If you need or want to use Happy, you can. Peter, you are to listen to them,” said Tony. “Also Peter, if you do go anywhere, let them know. Aunt May left you in our care.”

Peter nodded to Tony. He could live with that. “Ok I will Tony,” said Peter.

He wasn’t going to argue at all. Tony went over to Steve and hugged him. He shook Bucky’s hand. “Stay safe Tony,” said Steve.

Tony gave the nod. He knew Steve was going to be very worried now, but Tony also knew that Steve cared and that’s why he was worrying. “We will. I have a great team with me. Plus I can always call you. We have a link in case I need you. Peter once again behave. They will tell me if you don’t or if it gets bad you will go back to Aunt May,” Tony stated as he walked towards the elevator. “Bucky if we need you we will call you.”

Bucky gave the nod. They all decided it was best for Bucky to stay here since Steve wasn’t 100 percent and everything. Natasha and the rest followed him. Peter looked at Steve. He still didn’t know Bucky that well, and he wasn’t sure what to make of Bucky. “Steve is it alright if I go hang out with Ned after school, today?” Peter asked with a nervous look on his face.

Steve smiled at him. “I don’t see a problem with it as long as your homework gets done,” Steve said looking at Bucky who gave the nod. 

He was okay with it, and Steve did have a good point there about the homework. “I agree,” he said.

Peter smiled at them. “Thanks, and it will. We will also be studying for a test,” said Peter which was the main reason for going over there.

Steve grinned. “Great. Just be home by 8,” Steve stated as Peter picked up his backpack.

He grinned back as he walked to the elevator. “I will,” said Peter as the elevator door opened and he got in.

Bucky smirked. “Now we have the house to ourselves,” Bucky stated. 

Steve shook his head. “You are something else, Bucky. We should go get dressed then got get you some coffee,” said Steve.

His fiance smiled at that. “I guess, but I was hoping to have more fun,” Bucky stated.

Steve kissed him on the cheek. “That would be fun, but I am too worn out right now,” Steve said to Bucky.

Bucky grinned. He was ok with that. “It’s ok, Steve. There is later for that stuff. We don’t always have to do it,” said Bucky as he went to get dressed.

A few moments later they were downstairs. Bucky got into one of Tony’s cars. He felt like driving instead of Happy driving them around. Steve smiled as he sat down in the front seat. “So what made you want to try this coffee shop?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked over at Steve before starting the car. “Natasha said it was a good place to get coffee and I wanted to spend some time with you,” said Bucky. “So it was a win-win for me.”

He pulled out of the garage and onto the street. Bucky and coffee were like best friends now. He couldn’t live without it at all. “I see,” said Steve.

They drove in silence then made it to the coffee shop. Bucky got out and rounded to the other side real quick. He opened the door for Steve who had a shocked look on his face as he got out. “Thank you,” Steve said.

Bucky grinned as he took Steve’s hand. They walked inside. People started to stare when they went in. It was weird for some of them to see Captain America holding someone’s hand let alone a guy. They weren’t creeped out by it at all. Most were happy for him. “Hey, Cap” someone called out.

Steve waved to the person not knowing who he was. The man smiled as he waved back. He then left them alone. Bucky walked up to the counter with Steve. “Hi how may I help you?” asked the Lady.

She was a little nervous seeing as she never served a superhero before let alone two. Steve was feeling a little weak and needed to sit down. It was getting hot in there, and he hated the fact that everyone was looking at him it seemed. “I need to go sit,” said Steve.

Bucky gave the nod as he let of Steve's hand. Steve went to sit as Bucky looked back to Order. “I’ll have a chocolate latte mocha, and my fiance over there will have an orange juice,” Bucky said letting the woman know that Steve took. 

She was giving Steve a funny look. It said ‘he’s hot and I want him.’ The woman smiled at Bucky. “Names?” she asked.

“Bucky and Steve,” said Bucky to her. 

She didn’t smile at him. “Ok coming right up,” she said.


	15. Talk Show

Bucky moved out of the way and stood to the side after he paid for their drinks. He didn’t like the fact that the girl kept looking over at Steve. Sure Steve was hot, and Bucky knew he had nothing to worry about, but it just didn’t sit well with him. She was still trying to get Steve’s attention. “Bucky and Steve,” said a man.

Bucky walked up to the counter and got them. He wanted to talk to the girl about what she did, but maybe talking to someone higher up would be better or this man standing right in front of him. “Thank you, sir. Could you please tell that woman over there not to stare at my fiance,” Bucky said to him.

The man gave the nod as he walked over to the girl. Bucky waited and watched as the woman was giving a talking too. The man came back over with a smile on his face. “I told her not to flirt again with people, and she said she wouldn’t. Also, she said she was truly sorry. Here’s another Latte on us,” said the man handing it to Bucky.

It was the first time it happened, and the guy knew it wouldn’t be the last time. He wasn’t sure why she was still here. Bucky took it. “Thank you for this. Also, thank you for talking to her,” Bucky said. 

Bucky walked over to Steve and sat down after handing Steve his orange juice. Steve smiled at him. “Jealous Bucky?” asked Steve.

Bucky gave him a nod. “Maybe a little, but for a woman, she is hot,” Bucky said looking back at her. 

He thought she looked hot, but that was all. There was nothing special about her, but her looks. Maybe there was, but Bucky didn't see it after the way she acted. Steve smiled at Bucky as he turned back around. “Well, she may be hot, but she’s got nothing on Peggy. Peggy was better than her and maybe even hotter,” stated Steve.

Bucky smiled at Steve. Steve did have an excellent point. This woman had nothing on Peggy who was a real lady. She had class, and everything plus she cared about everyone as a person not for their looks. “You are right, Steve. So I thought we could look at houses today. The lady called back. She has a few houses to show us,” Bucky told Steve. 

Steve took a sip of his drink. He thought about it for a moment. Looking at houses would be nice plus he was ready to move out. “I would love that, and we need to set a date for when we want to get married,” said Steve.

Bucky gave Steve a look. He wasn’t anxious about when they got married. If truth be told, Bucky just wanted to go to the courthouse and get married. Steve looked back at Bucky as Bucky took a sip of his coffee. “Steve, I want to marry you, but I don’t want a big wedding. Everyone will make a fuss, and I don’t want that,” Bucky told Steve.

He could understand that and Steve wasn’t sure he wanted a big wedding either. “Bucky, I like the idea of not having a big wedding. Maybe just a few friends,” Steve said. “Also, Pepper thought it might be a good idea if we go on a talk show. She thought it might help people out and she thinks it would be good for us.”

Bucky sat there for a moment as he finished off his coffee. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go through another thing like the press thing, but maybe going on a talk show, they could get things out in the open. Plus if it helped other come out, then he was all for it. “What do you think about it, Steve?” asked Bucky.

He knew Steve was a private man and maybe this was going a bit far. Steve reached over and took Bucky’s hand. He kissed it. “While I am not thrilled with the thought of it, it would be nice to go even more public to say that we are dating. Pepper told me that she knew of someone who would help us out,” Steve stated. 

Bucky grinned. He was ok with it then. Plus somewhere out there kids or teens needed help in coming out and if they watched the show then maybe they would find the courage to come out to their parents. “Then let’s do it. We can go on the talk show whenever either after we get married or before. So today we go look at houses then we can go from there,” Bucky stated getting up.

They had finished their drinks and were ready to go. He walked over to Steve’s side and helped him up. Steve grinned at Bucky. “I like that idea,” said Steve.

The two of them shared a kiss. Bucky grabbed their cups. He threw them in the trash as they went out the doors. Steve took Bucky’s hand and held it on the way to the car. Once there Bucky opened the door for Steve who got in. Bucky went around to the driver’s side and got in. “Thank you, Steve,” said Bucky as he started the car up.

They drove in silence until they got to a house. Bucky got out of the car then went around to Steve’s side to help him out. Once out of the vehicle, Bucky put an arm around Steve who looked tired. “Hello Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers,” said an older woman walking up to them.

She seemed like a lovely lady from what Steve could tell. Plus she had manners which were always excellent. Steve stuck out her hand to shake which she did. Bucky did the same. “Thank you for meeting with us,” Bucky told her.

She smiled at them. “I am happy to help,” Shelia said. “I love to help families find homes. My children are all grown and on their own.”

Bucky smiled back at her. They followed her up the path to the house. “So this house looks nice,” Steve said looking at the outside.

Shelia grinned as she walked up to the door. She took out the keys and opened it. Shelia walked into the front hall. Steve and Bucky looked around. “This house here has three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, living room, study, and a mud room. There is a basement,” said Shelia.

Steve walked into the living room. He looked around it. It was on the small side, but he could live with that since there was a basement. Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve and placed it on his stomach. He could feel movement underneath his hand which made him smile. Steve spoke up. “What about schools around here?” asked Steve as he leads Bucky into the kitchen.

Shelia followed them into the kitchen. She watched them look around the decent size kitchen. “The school systems around here are better than most around this town. They have a lot of good programs,” Shelia said. “Plus they also have great problems to help kids with homework among other stuff.”

Bucky liked the size of the kitchen. They could have meals there. “That’s great,” Bucky said looking around the kitchen.

He liked the house so far. Bucky still had an arm around Steve as they went to check out the bedrooms. Everything was on one floor beside the basement. Shelia was thrilled that they liked it so far. “What do you think?” she asked as they left the first bedroom.

Steve felt it was small, but it would do for now. Bucky liked the size of it. He thought it gave off the charm and they didn’t need a big room. Steve just wished it was a little bigger than it was. “It’s nice and cozy,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod as they checked out the rest of the house. Bucky helped Steve down to the basement while Shelia stayed upstairs. It gave Steve and Bucky a chance to talk. “What do you think of the place, Bucky?” Steve asked.

Bucky leaned in to kiss him before he spoke. “I like it. I know it’s a bit small, but it works for now. We can always add on or find a bigger place when the time comes.”

Rogers grinned at Bucky then kissed him. “It cools with me. It is nice, and we can always have meals in the kitchen. Plus there is a study if we need it,” said Steve. 

Bucky let out a laugh as they walked back up the stairs. Shelia gave them a look. “We will take it,” said Bucky smiling at her. 

Shelia smiled at them as she handed some papers over. “You just need to sign these then you are good to go,” she stated.

Bucky took them and signed for the house. Steve signed as well. Then they handed the papers back to her. She smiled at them. “Thank you,” Steve said.

They all left the place after that. Bucky back to the tower so that Steve could get some rest. There would be plenty of time for other stuff later. Steve headed to his room to get some rest while Bucky went into the kitchen. He saw Pepper sitting at the table. “Hello,” said Bucky taking a seat at the table.

Peter came into the room and sat down as well. “Hey to you too, Bucky,” Pepper said taking a bit of her food. 

Bucky looked over at Peter who pulled out some homework. “We have decided to do the t.v. the show,” said Bucky. 

Pepper smiled at Bucky. She was glad for that. Once Bucky told her that Pepper dug few things that they would need. “Here you go, Bucky. It’s just something that you need to look over. What you can and can’t say on t.v. Anymore,” Pepper stated.

Bucky took it then glace over it. He was shocked by what you couldn’t say on t.v. Anymore, but he would live with it. “Thanks, Pepper,” said Bucky.

The man then looked over to Peter who looked up and smiled at him. “I know I am supposed to be at Ned’s, but I am waiting to be picked up,” said Peter as a car horn honked.

Peter jumped up and put his homework away. Bucky smiled at him. “Have fun and stay safe. Remember to be home by 8,” said Bucky with an even bigger smile on his face.

“I will,” called out Peter as he left.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve were at the ‘Morgan Show.’ Neither one of them heard of her, but Pepper said she was one of the best, so they went with it. They were backstage getting ready. Two young women were doing their makeup. “Can I touch your stomach?” asked the lady named Lora to Steve.

He looked over at Bucky who looked back at him. Steve didn’t like it when people touched his stomach unless it was friends and family. “Sorry, no,” Steve said looking at her.

Bucky had shaken his head no. “It alright,” she said looking down before going back to do his make-up. 

Steve wasn’t thrilled with this part at all, but Bucky was having a blast. He didn’t mind the make-up at all. “You look great, Bucky,” said Gina to Bucky.

Bucky smirked at Steve. He was thrilled with the lady he got. There were no problems with Gina so far, but then again Bucky wasn’t fighting it. Steve on the other hand was, but it wasn’t his fault. Lora was trying to touch Steve’s stomach every chance she got. “Thanks, but it all on you, Gina. You did an amazing job,” Bucky said.

Gina giggled at that. She knew he was taken and so not into girls, but it didn’t stop her at all. Gina was having fun. “Well, thank you, Bucky. It means the world to me. I try my hardest to do well,” she replied.

Lora looked at Steve. “You are almost done, Steve,” said Lora. “And you would have been done by now if you would have held still.”

Steve was tired and wore out. Add in the fact that he had been sitting on his butt for an hour and his back was killing him. He leaned up to rub his back. Lora looked like she wanted to push Steve back into his seat, but she didn’t. She didn’t want to cause a fuss and have him mad at her. Since Bucky was done, Gina came over. “I can take over,” said Gina to Lora who walked off angry.

She wished she got to finish up her job. Gina smiled at them. “Thank you,” Steve said.

Gina smiled at him. She was pleased with taking over. “It’s no problem, Steve. Sorry about her. No one likes to work with her at all,” said Gina.

She sat to work on Steve as Bucky came over to them. He put his hand to Steve’s back to rub it which helped. Bucky could tell that Steve was in a lot of pain. “It’s fine, Gina. Some people are just like that,” Bucky stated.

Gina grinned. “I know, but I didn’t think she would be that bad. She has her good days and bad days. So I hear you guys are going to come out which I thought you already did,” Gina said giving them a look.

“We had, but we wanted everyone to know that we were getting married. Plus we can reach an even bigger crowd this way,” said Bucky as a man walked in.

He smiled at Gina. She smiled back. “Are they ready?” he asked.

Gina gave the nod. “They are,” she said handing Steve a mirror to look into.

Steve made a face. There wasn’t a lot on, but enough that Steve could see that he was wearing make-up. Bucky helped Steve out of the chair then to the door. The man smiled at them. “We are on in five. So you guys will go over there,” he said point to a spot and wait there.”

Bucky gave the nod to the man as he walked with Steve over to the spot. A lady was talking to the crowd. She was wearing a blue top suit with a black skirt. Steve kissed Bucky as they listened in. Bucky still had a hand to Steve’s back. “Today I have very personal guess with me. They are known as Bucky Barnes and Captain America who is Steve Rogers. The two of them had agreed to talk to me. So, let’s welcome them to the stage,” Morgan said with a big smile on her face.

They walked onto the set. Bucky let Steve sit down beside her. She gave them both a smile. They smiled back at her. “It’s great to be here,” Steve said.

Both of them were nervous, but they weren’t as nervous as before. “Well, welcome to the show. Now I know you guys don’t watch us, but I also heard from others that you don’t watch t.v. is that right?” asked Morgan.

Both Bucky and Steve chuckled at that. “It’s the truth. You can ask anyone that we are around. It drives them crazy,” Steve said which Bucky gave the nod too. “We do watch movies here and there, but that’s rare.”

Morgan laughed at that. “Well, let’s say I heard it from someone close to you all. Now on to the big question. You guys have been together a few months now clearly,” Morgan said pointing out Steve’s stomach. “So why did you decide to come out now?” she asked.

Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s stomach then looked at Morgan. “We just wanted to let people know it’s ok to be different and you don’t have to hide. Steve and I are normal people who live normal lives. He happens to like both women and men while I only like men. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” said Bucky. “And no one should have to hide that. It isn’t right nor is it fair.”

Morgan gave a big smile. “Given the period of time you guys come from do you feel like things are better now than then or the same?” Morgan asked.

Steve took that question as he looked into Bucky’s eyes then looked away. “It has gotten better, but I do believe we still have a long way to go, Morgan. Every little step helps. I think there are challenges still to overcome, but now I think it has more to do with people than anything else. We need to see that everyone is different and there is nothing wrong with that.”

The crowd clapped at that. “How do you feel about being parents?” asked Morgan.

Bucky tensed up a bit, but Relaxed once Steve put a hand over his. “Truth be told I am nervous, unlike Steve. Who I know will make a good father. It was something that I never wanted because I never thought I would be a good father. Steve has made me a better person,” said Bucky. “Plus he has made me see that I can do this.”


	16. Talk Show Part 2

Morgan then looked to Steve. She had to find out if Bucky was telling the truth or not. Everyone heard so much about Captain America and now was the time to find out if it was the truth or not. While he seemed like a good and honest person, who could do no wrong didn’t mean that he would be a good parent. “Is it true what Bucky is saying?” She asked him.

Steve looked over to Bucky then back at Morgan. Bucky wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t right either. “In ways he is. While he knows I will be a good father, sometimes I wonder if I will. I mean I know I will be good at it, but who knows until I become a parent. I will make mistakes as a parent just like everyone else,” stated Steve. 

Morgan and the crowd laughed at that. “Well thank you for that Steve. It’s got some truth in there. Now we will take a break then be back,” Morgan told the crowd. 

They took a break which gave Bucky a chance to relax while Steve took a drink of water. He leaned over to Bucky and smiled at him. Bucky smiled back at him. “You alright Steve?” asked Bucky as he saw Steve message his back. 

Steve gave a nod to Bucky. “I’m fine. My back’s just sore is all,” Steve said with a smile on his face.

A few moments later the break was over. “Welcome back. Now on the next question. What is it like being in love with your best friend?” asked Morgan.

Bucky and Steve shared a look. That was an easy one. Steve spoke up first. “It is the most amazing thing in the world. We do just about everything together and have fun. It could have ended badly, but didn’t. I love Bucky with all my heart. He has always been there for me,” Steve said.

Morgan gave another smile as Bucky answered next. “What Steve said. I have always been there for him, but he has also always been there for me as well. I love that I don’t have to worry about anything. Steve and I tell each other everything. There are no secrets between us.”

She wondered why they didn’t keep secrets. Everyone Morgan knew who was in a relationship had kept a secret or two from the other. It warmed her heart to think that wasn’t happening. “What do the other Avengers think about you guys being together?” Morgan asked.

Steve smiled at her. “They are all happy for us. I think it was a shock to them at first, but they all have come around. It’s amazing being able to be in love without having to hide it. That’s why we are doing this. So that no one has to hide in a closet and they can come out,” said Steve in a serious voice.

Morgan gave the nod then asked a few more questions before wrapping things up. “I am glad that you guys could join us on the show,” said Morgan to Steve and Bucky. “I do have one last question which is for Bucky.”

Bucky started to sweat. He wasn’t sure what the question was or if he was going to like it or not. Everything so far had been great, and nothing about the Winter Soldier was brought up, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Everyone wanted to know about his past and how he overcame it. Bucky didn’t mind talking about it much, but sometimes he didn’t feel like talking about it. “Ok I am ready for it,” said Bucky with a small forced smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. “How hard was it to overcome your past? We all know you were the winter soldier and killed people for a living,” stated Morgan giving him a look.

Steve put an arm around Bucky. He then whispered into his ear ‘that it would be alright.’ It helped Bucky calm down. He started to get even more sweaty. Right at the moment, Bucky didn't look so hot compared to how he felt a few moments ago. His face had gone all ash, and his palms started to sweat. “It was very hard. It’s something that doesn’t change overnight. Steve has been very great at being there for me. He keeps me grounded and lets me know that it wasn’t my fault. I know I killed all those people, but at the same time I know I was forced and controlled to do it,” Bucky said.

“Do you believe that it won’t happen again? How can you have a family with him Steve knowing his past? Aren’t you worried that he may kill your children?” Morgan asked.

Bucky looked over at Steve before answering. “It won’t because Steve won’t let it. We have a system in place for when I get to the point where I am about to lose control. It works, and it helps a lot. Also, I think it does help that the others have been nice to me. Bruce has even helped me get better by showing me things that can happen when you are controlled. That’s all I am going to answer on that,” Bucky stated.

Steve gave her a pointed look. “It’s his past, and he had no control over those things. We all have a past that we aren’t proud of. It’s what we do with our future selves that matter most. People can and do change plus I think he will make a great father,” said Steve in a calm voice, but you could tell he was ready to leave. 

Morgan looked a little sad as they went off the air. She wanted to talk more about it, but it would have to do. Morgan tried to get their attention as Bucky helped Steve up. They weren’t going to talk to her anymore. “Thank you for coming,” she called out.

Once they got backstage, Bucky started to pant. He wasn’t feeling that great right now. Steve rubbed his back. Even if Steve’s back was killing him, he was going to help Bucky in any way that he could right at the moment. Steve knew he just needed to get up and to move since he sat too long. “I can drive us back to the tower,” said Steve looking at Bucky.

Steve was worried about Bucky. It hadn’t gotten this bad in a while. He just wished that Morgan hadn’t brought it up. Bucky shook his head. He didn’t want Steve to drive them back. He just needed a few moments to relax before they went. “It’s ok, Steve. I can drive. I need to calm down for a few,” said Bucky taking Steve’s hand.

They walked outside into the fresh air. Spring was finally coming into New York, so it wasn’t as cold as it had been, but the breeze sure did feel good on their necks or Steve’s neck anyway. “If you are sure, Bucky. I don’t mind driving,” Steve stated.

Bucky leaned in to kiss him. “It’s fine, Steve. I know you don’t mind to drive, but it will be easier if I drive us back. Plus you can take a nap on the way back,” said Bucky.

Steve gave Bucky the nod as they went back to the car. He was okay with that. So on the way back, Bucky put a disk in the Cd player while Steve fell asleep. It was a peaceful ride and gave Bucky time to think. Soon they were back at the tower which had been rebuilt. “Steve, we are here,” said Bucky giving him a shake. 

Steve woke up and smiled at Bucky. “Thanks, I needed that,” said Steve.

They both got out of the truck and went inside. Bucky lead Steve to their room to rest. He wanted to take a nap and Steve wasn’t going to complain one bit. Relaxing with Bucky would be nice. They both changed their clothes and laid down in bed. A few hours later they were woken up by Peter knocking on their door. “I’m home,” he said.

Bucky sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Steve sat up and leaned against the wall. They would be checking in with Tony soon, so it was a good thing that Peter woke them up. “Did you have a good day at school?” asked Steve smiling at him.

Peter put his book bag down then walked into the room. He sat on the bed. Bucky shook his head at the look on Peter’s face. It told a different story then what he was about to say to them. “I did,” Peter said.

Bucky gave him a look then keep staring at Peter. He wanted the truth, not some lie that Peter was bound to come up with. “Are you lying, Peter? You can tell us what is going,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod as he laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. He just wanted the truth as well. “Well, it started out great, but things got worse as the day went on. There was a food fight in the lunchroom, and then some kids started to fight. I had to break it up, then I got sent to the office,” Peter told them.

Bucky laughed as Steve lifted his head up to give him a look. “Why did you get sent to the office?” Steve asked Peter with a frown on his face. 

Peter looked at the two of them. Of course, Steve would ask that. “Because I broke up the fight and I may have broken someone’s nose. I am not sure,” said Peter with a shrug of his shoulders.

Peter didn’t know if it happened or not. The school said that it happened, but he had a feeling that it did. Bucky smiled. “At least you broke up the fight instead of starting it,” said Bucky looking over to Steve. 

Steve smiled at Bucky. They both laughed at that. It was fun to remember the good times they had back in the day. “Hey we both know the fights I started were because the guys deserved it,” Steve stated.

It was the truth most of the time, but not always. Bucky gave the nod before looking at Peter. “Thanks for letting us know you are home and did you get into trouble?” asked Bucky.

Peter gave the nod. “I did, but they said I only had in school detention,” Peter said to them.

Steve wasn’t going to give him anything on top of that. He felt it was enough for now. “Ok, that’s great, Peter. I am glad you stopped the fight, but you know the rules,” said Steve getting up after Bucky. 

Bucky and Steve left the room with Peter hot on their heels. Once in the living room, Steve turned the t.v on. He knew Stark would be on soon. A moment later Stark came onto the screen. “Hello, Peter, Steve, and Bucky. It’s nice to see you all,” Tony said.

Steve gave him a look. He just wanted to get to the point and see how things are. Sure he was happy with Tony, but they had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. “How are things going?” asked Steve.

Tony took the camera and moved it around. He wanted to show them how it was going. It looked to be a mess, but it didn’t seem like anyone got hurt. “As you can see there is a big mess. No one is hurt so far. We are still looking for the guy, but we caught someone. Natasha is heading back your way to talk to him,” said Tony.

He moved the camera again to look around. Steve was amazed that no one was hurt. “How did you get away without hurting anyone?” Steve asked as Bucky gave the nod.

Tony wiped the sweat off of his forehead. It was hard, but they had managed to get everyone out of the area. “Not sure how it happened, but they were all willing to leave,” Tony stated to Steve. 

Steve gave the nod. It was good that they were willing to go, but it felt weird to Steve. Something wasn’t adding up. “Tony, do you know who is behind this?” asked Steve.

He wondered if Tony had any leads yet. Tony smirked at Steve. He had caught the guys who had been helping, but the other guy was still out there if there was someone else. “I am not sure, Steve. We caught a guy, and once you see him you will be shocked,” said Tony. “I can’t say much more right now. I have to go help the team.”

Tony signed off with Bucky looking at Steve. Steve was a little upset that he didn’t get more out of Tony, but it was ok. They did get a bit, and that was good. So now all they had to do was wait. “What does Tony mean by that?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked back at Bucky. He wasn’t sure but knew it couldn’t be good. “Who knows, I hope it isn’t Fury though which it could be. I am going to go down with Natasha. It may not be that safe, but I want answers, and I hope to get them,” Steve stated.

Bucky gave the nod. He understood because after everything that Steve had been through Bucky didn’t blame him for wanting answers. Plus he wasn’t going to stop Steve. He just hoped that Steve would stay safe. “Just be safe,” said Bucky as Natasha came into the room.

She had a man with her who looked like Nick Fury. “I got him right here, Steve. You want to come down with me, so we take care of him?” asked Natasha with a big smile on her face. 

Steve gave the nod. “Peter do your homework, and I am sure Bucky will help you,” Steve said slowly getting up from the couch. Bucky gave the nod. “I am ready Natasha.”

Natasha leads the way with Nick as Steve followed closely behind. They made their way down the stairs into a room where Natasha threw Fury into a chair. She chained him to it. “We are going to talk Fury, and you are going to give us answers,” Natasha told him.

He spat in her face. Nick wasn’t going to answer anything if he could help it. There was no need to tell them why he did what he did. It was better this way. Plus he knew they wouldn’t understand why he did the things he did. “Fury, it would go along way if you talked to us and let us help you,” said Steve a calm voice.

Right at that moment, Steve wanted to deck Fury for all that he had done. But, Steve wasn’t going to. He was a bigger man than that. Fury shook his head. “Sorry, Steve. If you knew what I knew then you would be keeping the silence as well,” said Fury.

Steve gave him a look. He knew all too well what that was like. “Fury, is there anything you can help us out with? You know the two of us have always stood behind you,” said Steve.

Fury found it hard not to tell a thing to Natasha and Steve. Fury knew how much they were behind him, but he didn’t want to bring more harm to them than he already had. There was one thing he could say to them though which wouldn’t harm anyone. “Watch your backs and stay safe. No one can be trusted,” Fury said.

Natasha shared a look with Steve. Neither of them had a clue what that meant, but at least he gave them something to go off of. “Thank you, Nick. Now you know I can’t let you go and Tony does want a shot at talking to you, so you are stuck here. Also, we need to figure out what to do with you. Because you did cause harm which isn’t good,” said Natasha looking back over to Steve.

She could tell he was getting tired of the games Fury was playing. Steve leaned his back against a shelve. He was getting tired of standing, but he didn’t want to leave the room, and there wasn’t anywhere else to sit at the moment. “So Natasha what now?” asked Steve.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. There wasn’t much they could do until Tony got back. “I am not sure, Steve. If Nick isn’t going to tell us anything then he goes to jail then the courts will decide,” Natasha said as Tony came into the room.


	17. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally moving into their house. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things are about to heat up. An old face will show up in the next chapter and a new face as well. Plus we will time jump two months ahead. I would love to hear what you think of this story so far.

Tony looked at the two of them. He didn’t have the other man with him, but then again they wouldn’t let Tony bring the guy back with him. So Tony walked over to Natasha after Tony put a seat in the room. He guessed that Steve could have gone down, so he wanted to bring a chair in case he was down there. Tony gave her a look. “Did he tell you anything yet?” Tony asked. “Oh hey, Steve.”

Steve gave the nod to Tony before making his way over to a seat. He silently thanked Tony for the chair. Natasha smirked at Tony. “He hasn’t said much yet, but I didn’t think he would,” Natasha said. 

Tony grinned as he looked at Fury. “Is there anything you would like to say to us before we hand you over. It would be great if did,” said Tony slapping Fury across the face.

Fury knew he wasn’t going to tell Tony a thing. He couldn’t trust him like the other two and Tony was sure to use whatever Fury said anyways. It was a shame. Tony may not be all that trustworthy, but he could sure help Fury out in a moment like this. “I don’t think so, Tony. If I am not going to tell these two then you won’t know either,” stated Fury spiting in Tony’s face.

Steve gave Fury a look. He didn’t like the games Fury was starting to play. Tony and Steve had gotten better at working with each other. So he hoped Fury would trust Tony as he did now. It didn’t seem to be that way at all though. “Come on; we are here to help you out, Fury? If you did this, then we can figure out why and how to fix it. Why would you want to kill people? Are you trying to send a message?” asked Steve.

Tony looked over at Steve who was leaning back in his chair. “Steve, I don’t think we are going to get anything out of him. We might as well throw him to the wolves,” Tony said walking over to Steve.

Steve gave the nod. Maybe Tony was right this time even if Steve didn’t want him to be. They would have to count their losses and deal with it. “I think you are right for once Tony,” stated Steve giving Tony a dirty look. 

What Fury didn’t realize was that they were playing off of each other. Steve could tell Tony was trying something out so he would go with it for the moment. It was lucky that Steve picked up on it. Otherwise, it could have been bad. “Thank you, Steve. It’s not often I hear that from you. So it’s nice to hear. Do you want me to call them now or what Steve?” Tony asked. 

Steve smiled at Tony. “Fury is leaving us no choice, but to call them Tony. So call them Tony,” said Steve.

Tony pulled out his phone and pretended to dial. “Hello,” he said into the phone even if there was no one on the other end of the line. 

Fury looked at them both. They were good. Tony and Steve wanted to make Fury talk. He knew he had to say something now. It would have to be in code, but it could work. Fury knew that someone maybe hacked into Tony’s hard drive and wired the place. “I am not doing this alone, and someone is helping me. They are controlling things which can’t be undone. The sword is still here and close,” Fury stated. 

Steve stood up and smiled at Fury. He was ready to head back up and relax for the rest of the day. “If you don’t need me then I will head up now,” Steve told them.

Natasha and Tony gave the nod. They could handle things from here. Plus they figured that Steve would try to work on the code. Steve made his way over to the elevator and got in when the doors opened. “Anything else you like to add?” Tony poking Fury,

Fury shook his head. There wasn’t more to tell, and he didn’t want to die. So he would talk, but not say much. “So have you had the reunion yet?” Fury asked looking at them.

Natasha snorted as did Tony. There was no time for that when they had to stop bad guys. It also kind of pissed them off with Fury asking about it. “Come on, Fury you know the answer to that one,” said Natasha.

He did, but he was curious if they had or not. It bugged him to no end that they hadn’t had it yet. They needed to have it, and Fury was going to make sure it happened. Fury was looking forward to it. “Well, you should get around to it or maybe just cancel it,” said Fury. 

Tony gave him a look as a man in a dark suit stepped in. “I am here to take Fury with me,” he said looking at two of them.

Natasha gave Tony a look. Tony returned the gaze. They weren’t sure about this at all. It could be a trap for all that they knew. Fury looked at Tony. He was kind of pissed that Tony and Steve had played him a few moments ago. Fury should have known that’s what they were doing. “If I may, I would like to go with you?” Tony said.

The man gave the nod. He didn’t have a problem with that at all. “It’s fine,” said the man.

So they took Fury and left. Natasha made her way upstairs then sat down in one of the chairs. Everyone was there. Clint smiled at Natasha. She smiled back at him. “So how is it going?” Natasha asked.

Clint was thrilled to be back and done for the day. He didn’t want to have to do anything else. Plus Clint was looking forward to going home to his family. “Good. We took care of the thing, and it was killed. There isn’t much more to do right now,” Clint said looking over at Steve.

The man’s head was down. He was looking at a piece of paper and writing something out. Bucky was rubbing his back. “Got it figured out yet, Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. “It’s hard to figure out. Where could the sword be if it’s close by and who is doing most of the work? Fury isn’t acting alone, and maybe someone is forcing him to do this stuff, but who?” asked Steve.

Natasha grinned. She knew Steve would be at this until he figured it out. It was what he did best, and she hoped he wouldn’t overwork himself at all. “Steve, we don’t know, but maybe you should take a break for now,” said Natasha as a phone rang out.

She and Clint left the room for a moment as did everyone else. It was to give the other two a moment to themselves. Bucky picked up his phone and stood up. He walked over to a window then started to talk. “Hello,” said Bucky into it.

The woman on the other end spoke. “The house you wanted is yours. You got it, “ she said.

Bucky grinned. He was delighted now. Steve would be as well. They had been waiting for this call. “That’s great. Steve will love to hear that. When can we move in?” Bucky asked as Steve looked up and over to him.

“You can move in whenever you want,” she told him.

He hung up with her after they were done talking. Bucky walked over to Steve who had stood up. He was thrilled with having their own home. “That’s great news, Bucky. We should at least get our stuff gathered up then we can move in,” said Steve. 

Bucky kissed Steve. He was thrilled with getting to move into their own home. It sucked to leave here in a way, but he was glad that they could now. Plus with the twins due in 3 months it would be nice to get settled in before they were born. “We should, Steve. Maybe the others can help us,” Bucky said placing a hand on Steve’s stomach.

Steve gave the nod. “I am sure they would want to help,” Steve said as Natasha and Clint walked into the room.

Clint gave them a smile before sitting down on the couch. He put an arm on the back of the sofa. Natasha sank into one of the chairs. “What are you two going on about?” Natasha asked as Peter came into the room with some homework.

He sat on the floor to do said homework. “We found a place, and we would like some help moving in,” said Steve.

Peter looked up from his homework. “So your moving out?” asked Peter with a sad look on his face.

If truth be told, he didn’t want them to leave. He loved having them here along with the rest. Steve walked over to Peter and slowly sat down. He smiled at Peter. “Peter, it’s high time we get our place. Everyone has one, and we will stay here from time to time. This is Tony’s place after all,” Steve said.

Bucky walked over then sank to the floor. He didn’t know Peter as well, but he could understand why the boy was acting out like this. “It’s going to be fine, Peter. We will always come around and hang out. We would like our own place to stay. Plus with two kids on the way we need our own place,” said Bucky.

Peter gave the nod. He understood all of this, but it was fun to have them around. Plus he hoped to learn more from them. It would be ok though since they would be around from time to time. “Ok, I understand,” said Peter hugging Steve.

He returned the hug. “So get back to that homework,” Steve stated.

Peter gave him a look. “It’s the last week of school, and they want to give out homework still,” Peter complained.

Bucky grinned then messed with his hair. He needed to get it cut but wasn’t sure he wanted too at the moment. “It happens, kid. We dealt with it as well,” Bucky stated. 

Steve sure didn’t miss those days at all. He was glad he was done with school. “Fine,” said Peter.

Clint smiled at them. “We would be glad to help you move in,” said Clint.

Natasha gave the nod. “It would be our pleasure,” Nat said.

A few days later they were all helping Steve and Bucky move into their home. It was a beautiful warm day, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Steve was sitting outside with Pepper. The two of them were talking while everyone else moved stuff in. “So how are things going, Steve?” asked Pepper smiling at him as Bucky walked past them.

They both turned to stare at him as Tony wandered over to them. The two of them turned back real quick. “Things are great Pepper. We are glad to be moving into our home. Now if you can only get the rest of them out, you will have your home back,” Steve said taking a sip of his tea.

Tony and Pepper let out a laugh. They all knew how that would go, but Pepper wouldn’t change a thing. She loved having everyone around. It was not so quiet even if she did like peace. “Easier said than done,” Pepper replied letting out another laugh. 

She took a drink of her tea as Tony sat on the arm of her chair. “Taking a break, Tony?” asked Steve.

Tony gave the nod. He felt like he needed a break. They had been at this for a few hours only stopping to have lunch then getting right back to work. “Someone has to keep the two of you in line,” said Tony with a smile on his face. 

Pepper and Steve gave Tony a look. They all knew it wasn’t true. Tony was the one that needed to be kept in line. “Well, ok whatever you say,” said Steve taking another sip as Bucky came over to them.

“That’s the last of it. Now we need to unpack it,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod as Bucky put an arm around him. “We can always unpack later after everyone leaves,” said Steve. “Have you heard any more on Nick yet?”

Tony shook his head. He hadn’t heard anything, and they weren’t telling him a thing. Whoever was dealing with this was not saying a word to anyone. “I haven’t. Everything I have tried hasn’t worked. So, for now, we are at a standstill. Natasha had done all the research she can, but nothing comes up. So a few others and her are going to go looking for the sword since it is still here,” said Tony.

Bucky looked over at Tony. A thought just popped into his head. “What if the sword never left New York, Tony. It would make sense to keep it close, but not to close. They wouldn’t want it too far away if they would need it again” Bucky said to the three of them.

Tony looked back at Bucky. He did have a good point there but were the idiots that smart or would they send it out. “I wonder where it could be then. I will let Natasha know. We are only sending out four right now. It is safer this way since we don’t have Cap and shield right now,” Tony stated. 

Bucky laughed. “Who knows. It could be anywhere in New York. The sword could be in New Jersey as well. Well, sorry about that, but we all know Natasha can kick some butt. So who else is going?” asked Bucky as Clint walked up to them.

Clint hated to be away from his family for too long. It was something that he needed to do, and the team needed him right now. “I am,” he said. “As well as Sam and Spider-Man.”

Steve looked over at Tony. He knew Peter was good, but maybe it was too soon to send him out on a mission. “Is this a good idea, Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony took Pepper’s tea and took a sip. He then spoke up. “I am not sure. Natasha thought it was a good idea and the two of them could learn a few things. Sam is great, but Peter needs some work. It isn’t a dangerous mission per say. Natasha and Clint will have their backs.”

Clint gave the nod. He walked over to Steve to hug him. Bucky and Clint then shook hands. He walked over to Pepper and kissed her on the check then shook Tony’s hand. “I best get back home. It’s about time the kids go to bed and dinner is most likely done. If I don’t get home soon, Laura is sure to call. I ain’t going there,” Clint said walking to his car. 

The four of them laughed until Bucky and Tony realized that soon they would be dealing with that. “Pepper, are you ready to head home?” Tony asked.

Pepper gave the nod. “I had fun talking to you Steve. It was nice to hang out,” said Pepper. 

Steve smiled as Pepper got up then came over to hug him. “It was Pepper. We should do this again sometime,” said Steve. “Thank you both for all your help.”

Tony gave the nod as he walked over. He handed the glass to Bucky who took it. Bucky and Pepper hugged as Tony leaned down to give a hug to Steve which he often didn’t do. “You’re very welcome Steve,” said Tony.

The two of them left then. Bucky helped Steve up so that they could go in. Steve was going to lay down while Bucky sent the rest off. “Ok time to clear out,” said Bucky as they entered the living room.

Everyone did as they were told after saying goodnight to the two of them. Bucky helped Steve to their room. “Have a nice sleep, Steve,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled at Bucky which Bucky returned. “I will,” replied Steve as he got into bed.

After Steve went to bed, Bucky left the room. He walked down the hall to the nursery. Bucky opened the door and went in. Steve didn’t know that Bucky had spent the last few days working on this room. He picked up a paintbrush and started to paint. While he was at it, Bucky turned on some music and began to sing. “Oh happy days, Oh happy days.”

A few hours past without Bucky realizing it. The next thing he knew, he turned around to see Steve standing there in nightshirt and pajama bottoms. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. “How long have you been standing there and are those my clothes?” Bucky asked as he shut the record player off. 

He walked over to Steve who kissed him. Steve let out a laugh. Trust Bucky to pick up on it. “These are your clothes, and I have only been standing here for a few minutes. Your children woke me up. They must be getting hungry,” said Steve.

Bucky laughed at that. Trust Steve to say something like that, but it was the truth in a way. The kids seemed more like him than Steve at the moment. “Well then let’s go get them some food,” said Bucky.


	18. An Outing with A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. You may not like the last bit of it, but I wanted to bring this person in to cause trouble. Plus I added a bit to the beginning and took some off from the ending. That part will be in the next chapter.

While Bucky and Steve were getting settled into their new house, Tony decided to pay a visit to Fury. Yes, Fury was in jail, but Tony wanted a few more answers to what he found out. So he drove over to Bucky’s and Steve’s place. He wanted Steve to go with him. Once there he pulled up into the driveway. Tony grinned as he got out. Both Steve and Bucky were outside. “Hi,” Tony called out as he got closer to them. 

He could see that Bucky was sitting on a chair with a book in his hands, but he didn’t appear to be reading it. Steve, on the other hand, had a sketch pad out, and he looked to be drawing something. Bucky looked up. “Hey, Tony do you need something?” asked Bucky.

Tony gave the nod as he walked over to them and sat on the ground. He did need something from them. “Steve, I am going to see Fury and talk to him. I was wondering if you want to go?” Tony asked.

Steve gave the nod as he put his sketch pad away. He wondered if Tony would visit Fury in jail or not. “I would love to go, but don’t you think it would be wise to send one of the others with you,” said Steve.

There was a smirk on Tony’s face. “It would be, but I rather take you with me. The others are great, but I am not sure if they can get in as you can. Plus I am sure Fury will want to see you,” Tony stated which was the truth.

They both knew Fury would want to see him which wasn’t a lie. The man trusted Steve more than he trusted anyone else. “Ok, I understand. Bucky I will be back in a few hours. Is there anything that you need?” asked Steve.

Bucky shook his head as Steve came over to give him a hug and a kiss. They let up after a moment. “No there isn’t. Please stay safe. So Tony is there any new leads?” Bucky asked him.

Tony shook his head. “Not much, but I think there could be a bomb somewhere. Bruce thinks he found one, but he isn’t sure. He is going out with a bomb squad to check it out,” said Tony.

Bucky had a frown on his face. When was this ever going to end? “That’s not good at all. Hopefully, it’s nothing,” said Bucky.

The man gave the nod. “I hope so too. That’s why I need to go talk to Fury,” Tony stated. “And I know he will talk to Steve without any questions asked.”

So Tony and Steve made off in Tony’s car. They rode in silence to the jail. There wasn’t much to say at the moment. Once they made it there and got out, Steve looked over at Tony. “When we go in, we need to keep it cool. They won’t let us ask anything that we like. Plus there may be a guard in the room with us,” said Steve.

Tony gave the nod as they walked up to the doors. “I got it Steve and thanks,” Tony stated as a guard opened the doors for them. 

They walked inside the jail. Steve walked over to the desk with Tony behind him. The guard looked at them. “May I help you?” asked the guard. 

Steve gave the nod. “We are here to see Nick Fury. Tony Stark and I Steve Rogers would like it if we could talk to him for a few moments,” Steve stated.

The man looked down at some papers. He then went through them and found Nick Fury. “Fury would only like to see you, Captain,” the guard said. 

Tony looked at Steve wondering what to do. He didn’t think this through that well. Fury most likely had it sat up this way for a reason. Steve looked back at Tony then back to the guard. “I know that Fury would only want to see me, but I need Tony to go back with me if he can,” said Steve.

The guard shook his head as Tony wanted to let out a scream. “Can’t you see he’s pregnant? I need to go back with him in case something happens,” said Tony. 

Steve smiled at Tony. “Tony is right. Plus we both need to see Fury anyways. What if we only stay five minutes,” said Steve.

The man looked around the room then took a drink of his coffee. He wasn't supposed to do this, but he would do it for them. “Fine, but only five minutes. I can get in serious trouble for this,” he said.

Steve gave the nod as Tony and Steve was lead through a doorway. Nick Fury was sitting at a table waiting for them. There was a big smirk on his face. He knew they would come if he planted the seed to get them to come. “Welcome boys,” he said smiling even bigger at them. “you got my seed I planted I see.”

Tony and Steve shared a look. They weren’t thrilled with this at all. So the two of them walked over to the table which only had one chair at it besides Fury’s chair. Tony let Steve sit down then stood behind him. “Why did you plant the seed and is there a bomb in New York?” asked Steve looking at Fury in the eyes.

Fury gave the nod. “There is, but it isn't supposed to go off yet. I am not sure where it’s at,” said Fury. “I am not sure why I planted the seed Captain. I just needed someone to talk to. It get’s lonely in here.”

Steve stood up. He couldn’t believe that this was a wasted trip besides finding out about the bomb. “Thanks for nothing. I am not sure when I can visit again,” said Steve storming off. 

Tony looked at Fury before sitting down. He had a few words to say before he left. “Fury I am not happy with you right now. I was spending time with Pepper when I got the call, and you just wanted someone to talk to. I can’t believe you at all. Next time wait until it is visiting day and please add me to the list next time,” Tony said standing up.

He left the room as well. Steve was standing outside waiting for Tony to come out. “So I take me home now,” said Steve. 

Tony gave the nod. “I will,” said Tony.

Bucky and Steve spent the next two months enjoying their new house. If they could have had sex, they would have done it several times already, but Bucky didn’t care that they couldn’t. He was ok with not having sex if it meant that his children or Steve didn’t get hurt. Today Bucky was going to work with some local kids. He was thrilled with what he was getting to do. “Steve, I am bringing breakfast to you,” said Bucky.

“Thanks,” Steve said from their bed.

It was like this every morning. Bucky made breakfast and brought it to Steve. They ate breakfast in bed. Well, it’s not like they had a choice since Steve couldn’t move around much. In a week he would go on bed rest, so he was going to make the most of this week. “Here we go,” said Bucky coming into the room.

He had pushed the door open with his butt since his hands were full. Steve let out a laugh as Bucky backed into the room. So to amuse Steve, Bucky started to shake his butt as he made his way over to the bed. “Bucky, please stop,” said Steve letting out a big laugh.

Steve was still half asleep, and the twins were kicking up a storm. Bucky grinned as he sat the tray in front of Steve. It was one big plate which suited them fine. They would share the food anyways. “So what are your plans for today?” asked Bucky.

Bucky wasn’t sure what Steve was up to and was curious. “Well, since Natasha hasn’t gotten back from her trip yet,” said Steve which is what they called it. “Clint thought I could hang with his wife and kids for a bit. Plus he thought Laura and I could talk.”

Steve took a bite of his food as did Bucky. They ate in silence for a few moments before Bucky spoke. “That’s a great idea. Plus I am sure she would love someone besides kids to talk to. I should be home sometime after 3, but don’t hesitate to call me if you need me. I can be here as quick as I can” said Bucky placing a hand on Steve’s stomach. “Nothing is more important to me than you 3.”

After they finished eating, Bucky put the tray on the nightstand. He smiled at Steve as he started to tickle him. Steve laughed since it did tickle a lot. He also moved a bit. Bucky leaned over Steve to kiss him while still tickling him. “Bucky, please stop, you’re making me have to go worse,” said Steve through another fit of laughing.

Bucky helped Steve up after he stopped tickling him. Steve gave him a smile and a kiss. Bucky took the tray back to the kitchen as Steve made his way slowly towards their bathroom. He had to go now. A few moments later he came out. Bucky was sitting on the couch. “Well, Laura is on her way,” Bucky said. Steve gave him a look. “She called our house phone from her house phone. I guess people still use them too.”

Steve let out a laugh. He knew Clint had one, but he thought it was just for looks and nothing more. “Well, Bucky not everyone likes to use cell phones all the time,” Steve said sitting down to Bucky.

Bucky grinned as he put an arm around Steve. He kissed him on the forehead then stood up. “I best head out. Stay safe and have fun,” said Bucky.

The man on the couch grinned at Bucky. “I will. You have fun as well,” said Steve.

As Bucky grabbed his coat just in case, he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it as Steve slowly got up. It wasn’t that hard to do, but it did take him a few tries. Laura was there with her two boys and little girl. “I hope we aren’t too early,” she said to Bucky.

He shook his head. “You aren’t. Steve’s up and ready to go. It nice to meet you, Laura,” said Bucky as he held out his hand.

She shook it. “Nice to meet you too, Bucky,” she replied.

Bucky then walked around them and out the door. Steve made his way over to them. The kids smiled at Steve. They were glad to see him again. “Hi, Uncle Steve,” said the little girl.

Steve smiled at her as he grabbed his coat. He put it on. Even if it was warm outside, he wasn’t going to take any chances. Laura smiled as they headed to her minivan. The kids got into the back as the two adults sat up front. Laura turned on the car, and kids music started up. “Hello, Aimee,” said Steve as he heard her start to sing. 

Laura backed out of the driveway and onto the road. “So where shall we go?” Laura asked.

He didn’t know where to go. “Where ever you like to go,” said Steve.

Laura let out a laugh as did the two boys. “Well, I do need to go to the store and get food if you don’t mind,” Laura said with a smile on her face. “I normally leave the kids with Clint and do the shopping, but this time I can’t.”

Steve was up for it. He just hoped he didn’t get worn out from it. “Sure it sounds like fun. Plus I will get to see what Clint like to eat at home. He says he hates the fact that we only eat healthy food at the Tower,” Steve said.

Laura let out another laugh. “That’s true. He doesn’t like to eat healthy unless he has too. Clint told me all about how you like to keep them eating healthy,” said Laura as she pulled into a parking lot. 

“Well, someone’s got to do the job,” Steve said getting out of the car. 

He opened the back door which leads two boys to jump out of the van. Laura had opened the other door, and the little girl got out. She went around the other side of the van. Aimee then grabbed onto Steve's hand. He smiled at her as they walked towards the store. “You are right,” Laura said.

She grabbed a cart once they were on the inside. “Well, I tend to be some of the time, but not always. So where do we head to first?” asked Steve.

He let Laura lead the way. She headed to the cereal aisle. “Ok kids you can pick out one cereal box a piece,” Laura said. 

The kids went down the aisle to pick out their cereal. Aimee took about five minutes to pick out her’s while the boys had their’s picked out in seconds. They knew what cereal they wanted right from the start. “That was quick James and Brandon,” Steve told them.

They smiled at him. “It’s easy to pick it out when we know what we want,” James told Steve.

Laura messed with his hair as he went by to help his sister out. “Normally it takes them a while to pick out stuff when I tell them they can,” Laura said. 

A few moments later they finished up the shopping since there were only a few things they needed. “I can tell Clint likes his junk food,” said Steve looking into the cart. 

There was a lot of junk food like chips and cookies there. “He does, but I only allow him to have a bit each day. His heart couldn’t take eating all of this,” said Laura, but she wanted to take it back when she saw the look on Steve's face. “He hasn’t told you about his heart?”

Steve shook his head. It had been a while since they had a good long talk. “He hadn’t Laura, but then again it has been a while since we talked. So what about his heart?” asked Steve.

Laura started to put the things up on the belt. James and Brandon helped while Steve held onto Aimee’s hand. As Laura put the milk up, she said “his heart isn’t in good shape. That’s why he retired. It wasn’t just about spending more time with us at all. The doctors told him to cut back on the junk food. So as you guess Clint wasn’t too happy with that.”

Rogers smiled at Laura as she went ahead of her boys to pay for the food, but Steve stopped her. He handed his card over to her. “Let me get this, Laura, and I am sure Clint will get over it soon,” said Steve.

Laura was going to refuse it, but she knew better than to do so. Steve was a kind man who hardly took no for an answer. Once they paid for everything, they left the store. Steve got Aimee in while Laura and boys loaded the car. “Thank you, Steve, but you didn’t have to do that,” she said.

He smiled. “I know I didn’t, but Clint is a good friend, and I know he would do the same if I ever needed it,” Steve said. 

She knew that very well. “Ok is McDonald’s ok for lunch?” asked Laura.

Steve gave the nod as he shut the door. They went to the nearest McDonald’s to eat. Once they got out of the car, then started to head to the doors someone called out. “Steve Rogers.”

Steve whipped his head around. He couldn’t believe who was standing there. She had been out of the states for a while. Her aunt Peggy left her some stuff to do even if she was dead. Sharon ran up to Steve and hugged him. “What has you back in the states?” asked Steve giving her a look.

She smiled at him. Sharon was weirded out by the woman and kids that were with him. She looked him over. “Oh I have some stuff to do, and London was getting boring. I see you have put on some serious weight, Steve” said Sharon.

Sharon wasn’t one to beat around the bush. Steve’s hand went to his stomach. “I have, and there is a reason for that,” said Steve. 

Sharon could see the ring on his finger. She wondered who the lucky woman was. Seeing as Sharon knew nothing with having been out of the states. “Who’s the lucky lady?” she asked. “Plus what reason for the weight gain?”

Steve looked over at Laura. “It’s ok if you want to go in and get their food. I will be in shortly,” said Steve. Laura smiled as she took the kids in. She figured Steve had this under control. “Well, it isn’t a lady. Bucky and I are set to get married sometime soon. Also, we are expecting twins in a month or less. Just depends on when they want to come into the world. You can come sit with us.”


	19. Start of Labor

She gave a nod to Steve. “It would be my pleasure to hang out with you. So who’s the lady your with?” Sharon asked.

Sharon didn’t listen to what Steve had to say on the other stuff. She was hoping they could hang out and maybe he would want to go out with her. “Laura and she is a good friend of mine. I work with her husband. He is busy at the moment, and she thought we could hang out for a bit to talk,” said Steve.

They walked towards the door, and Steve held it open for Sharon as she went in. Steve ordered his food and waited for Sharon to order hers. He didn’t want to send the wrong message by buying her food. Once she placed her order, she asked. “Is there any chance that you could give me a chance? I know you are getting married and having kids, but we had something, Steve,” Sharon said.

Steve gave Sharon a look. He wasn’t sure that they did have something even if Sharon was sure they did. “Sharon we only shared a kiss, and it wasn’t that great, to be honest. It felt like I was betraying Peggy in a way which I was. You’re her niece after all,” said Steve.

Sharon put a pout on her face. She wasn’t thrilled with the answer at all. There was something there or at least to Sharon they had something going on. “Come on, Steve,” said Sharon put a hand on his shoulder. The other hand started to play with his hair. 

Steve pulled Sharon’s arm and handed away. He wasn’t thrilled with how she was acting at all. “I am sorry, Sharon, but I am taken, and I am not leaving him,” said Steve. “If you can’t control your self then I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

She grabbed her food once it came out. “Fine, Steve, but know this, I will do whatever I have to do to have you,” said Sharon.

If truth be told Sharon didn’t want Steve, but she wanted someone. It just so happened that Steve was the man she ran into when she needed a man in her life. So she was going to do everything in her power to get him. “It won’t work, Sharon,” Steve said taking his food and walking over to Laura and the kids.

Sharon smiled at them as she sat down next to Steve. She moved her chair closer to his without putting much thought into it. “Well, who knows it may work out. Do you think you could help me with some work?” asked Sharon.

Steve gave her a look. He couldn’t believe Sharon at all. She was trying so hard and not even stopping to think about what he said. “Sharon, it won’t work, and I can’t do much right now anyway. I want to relax and nothing more. Bruce told me to take it easy,” said Steve.

Sharon pouted. “Please Steve, I need you to do this for me. It is a lot of work, and I have no one else. Plus Peggy would want you to help me, and I am sure that Bruce won’t mind. It’s not like it’s stressful,” Sharon said with an even bigger pout on her face.

Steve shook his head as he took a bite of his food. “Sharon I said no, and that’s what I mean. Now please leave. I am enjoying some time out with some friends,” Steve said.

Sharon stood up and stormed off. She wasn’t happy with what Steve was doing. Laura gave him a look. “An old girlfriend?” asked Laura.

She knew Steve hadn’t dated anyone before Bucky. Laura was only curious. Peggy didn’t count since they never really dated or went on a date. “No Laura, an old friend of mine’s niece. She is trying to go out with me through,” said Steve smiling at her. 

Laura laugh. “Looks like she has it bad for you,” stated Laura.

James and Brandon laughed. They found it funny. “Maybe she does, but she isn’t going to get anywhere. So is there any advice you can give me on being a parent?” asked Steve.

He wanted to change the subject. Laura grinned as she took a drink. “Well, parenting isn’t that hard. You have to know when to give and take,” said Laura with a smile on her face. 

The advice Laura just gave him sounded easier said than done. Steve wasn’t sure that he could do that at all, but he would try. “Thanks. So no giving in unless there is a good reason?” he asked.

Laura gave the nod. “That’s right. Clint and I work well together as co-parents. You have to, or else the kids will try to pull the mommy said, or daddy said card. You and Bucky will see it a lot. It happens, but you can keep it in check and not let them fool you,” said Laura as she put the trash on the tray. 

The kids finished their food as well as Steve. Laura let the kids play for a bit so Steve and she could talk some more. “I see. It sounds like a lot of hard work,” said Steve.

He wasn’t sure what to make of that news there. Plus he knew Bucky and him worked well together, but with kids, they may fail sometimes. Laura took the tray up and came back. She smiled at him. “It is, but in the end, it is worth it. Kids make you happy, and I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have them. Clint feels the same way,” Laura stated. 

Steve could understand it. He knew his parents had it rough taking care of him. Since Steve was always sick and what not. But, he knew his parents did love him deep down or at least his mum did. “Yes, I know. Since Clint took us to your guys’ house, he won’t stop talking about his kids. Thanks for this Laura. I think I needed this very much,” said Steve.

Laura smiled at him. She needed this as well. It was nice to have another adult to talk to. “You are very welcome. I needed to get out as well,” Laura said. “Anything else?”

He shifted in his seat. His back was starting to hurt, and it seemed to be getting worse by the minute. “Not really. I think I needed to talk,” said Steve shifting again. 

Steve was starting to feel weak and lightheaded. Plus the pain wasn’t getting any better. “You alright, Steve?” asked Laura.

She noticed that he was getting up. It was also plain to see that he was in pain. “I am not sure, but I think I need to walk,” Steve said.

Laura stood up and helped him. They walked over to where the kids. James and Brandon looked up as Aimee continued to play. “What going on?” they asked at the same time.

She motioned them over to her. Aimee saw it and followed even if she didn’t want too. “Your Uncle Steve is in pain. So we are going to take him home,” Laura told them. 

They gave the nod as they put their shoes on. Laura led the way out to the car, and they got in. The ride to Steve’s house was silent. The only thing on was the radio. “Thanks, Laura,” said Steve when they pulled up to his house.

Neither of them noticed the car across the street. Laura smiled at him. “It’s no problem, Steve. Are you sure you will be fine?” Laura asked.

Steve smiled back at her. “I will be. I need to go lay down. It has been a semi-long day. I promise to call Bucky when I get in there,” said Steve. 

Laura gave him a look. She didn’t believe him at all that he was ok, but she didn’t want to press much. Laura knew he would call if he needed anything, so everything was fine for now. “Are you sure that’s it?” asked Laura.

She wondered if Steve wasn’t in labor. Steve gave the nod. “I am sure, and if it is something more it’s most likely false labor,” said Steve.

She let a chuckle out at that. “I sure don’t miss that,” said Laura. “Take care Steve and call if you need anything.”

Laura then drove off. Steve went up to his door where another pain hit him. He had just gotten his keys out. Steve held onto the door frame. After it passed, he put the keys in the door then opened it. He went inside closing the door behind him. Steve walked over to the couch to call Bucky. While his phone ran, a knock came on the door. “Just a minute,” Steve called out. 

Sharon knocked again. She was going to get in there one way or another. Steve and she had to talk. He got up. Steve walked over to the door and opened it. “Hi Steve,” Sharon said.

She had a big smile on his face. Steve held onto the door just in case another pain hit. It did a moment later. “Hey Sharon,” said Steve through the pain. “Bucky I think it’s time.”

Sharon gave Steve a look. On the other end of the line, Bucky went into parent mode. “Steve, I am leaving now and be there soon,” said Bucky.

Bucky didn’t care what his boss thought. He was going to be there with Steve, but his boss wouldn’t mind at all. He and Bucky were on good terms, so it was ok. Steve smiled. “Thanks, Bucky, but Sharon is here. Maybe she could drive me, and you come to get the bag, then meet us there,” Steve said looking at Sharon.

She gave Steve a nod then went to grab the bag. Sharon didn’t know why she went to get it. If Bucky got it, then he would lose time getting to the hospital, and that meant she would get more time with Steve. “Ok sounds like a plan, but what’s Sharon doing there?” asked Bucky.

He wasn’t jealous or anything, but he was curious. “I have no idea. We ran into her at McDonald’s then when I got home; I came in. The pain wasn’t that bad, and Laura left. Then as I was getting ready to call you, there was a knock at the door. I answered it, and she was there. I don’t know how she knows where we live,” Steve stated as another pain hit him.

Bucky nodded through the phone. He understood that and was glad someone was there. “I will get the bag unless Sharon went to get it then I will meet you at the hospital. Don’t have them until I get there,” said Bucky.

Steve cried out as another pain hit. “I won’t, but hurry. Sharon did get the bag,” said Steve as Sharon came down the stairs.

Bucky nodded into the phone. “Ok great. I am on my way now,” Bucky said hanging up.

Sharon helped Steve to the car. She opened the door for him so he could get in. “Thanks, Sharon,” said Steve.

She gave the nod. Sharon was happy to help out if she could. While she did want Steve back, she could see how happy he was with his life. “It’s no problem, Steve. Aunt Peggy would have done the same,” she said. 

That last line was to get under his skin. “True Peggy would have,” said Steve as he leaned back. “Can we not talk and get to the hospital?”

Sharon nodded as she started up the car. She went as fast as she could, and Steve didn’t complain. “There is one more thing I want to say, Steve,” she said turning to him. 

Steve gave her a look. He wasn’t thrilled, but he would hear her out. “What is it?” He asked as another pain hit him. 

She didn’t speak for a moment as the car came to a stop at the red light. Sharon wanted Steve to hear her out. Plus she wanted him to take her seriously. “Steve, I know I said it before, but I will repeat it. We could be together and live happily ever after,” She told Steve. “Plus I wouldn’t mind being a step-mom to those kids. They need a woman in their lives, and I could be that woman.”

Steve shook his head. “Sharon just drives please,” he said as the light changed colors and another pain hit him. 

So that’s what Sharon did. When they pulled up to the front door of the hospital, Bucky was waiting for them. Sharon was disappointed. She had hoped he wouldn’t be there already. “Thanks, Sharon, but you may go now,” Bucky said.

Bucky didn’t feel like she needed to hang around at all. It wasn’t her children, and Steve didn’t need the added stress she would cause. “Fine. If you need anything, Steve you can call me,” Sharon said as Bucky helped Steve out.

Steve just nodded at her as she drove off. Bucky helped Steve into the wheelchair, and they went in. He went up to the desk and signed Steve in. They were taken back to a room where Steve was hooked up to a machine. A doctor walked in. She was a young female of about 30. “Hello, I am doctor Maze, and I will be your doctor today,” she said shaking their hands.

Steve looked over at Bucky who had a grin on his face. He was very nervous about how things were going to go, but he wasn’t going to let it show. Bucky didn’t want Steve to worry more than he had too. “Nice to meet you Doctor Maze,” Steve said.

She started checking him over. Maze then turned to look at them. “You are in labor from what I can tell. Now we will get you ready to have them. Do you know when it started? Have you eaten?” she asked.

He gave her a nod. “Not that long ago and they started sometime while I was at McDonald’s, but they could have been happening earlier than that. I may not have noticed them,” said Steve.

Maze frowned. It would be tricky then. “Well, I will do an ultrasound and see if we can’t stop labor for now then we do the c-section tomorrow. Plus it may be a while before you would even have them anyways,” Maze said as she put some gel on his stomach.

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. As Maze put the gel on his stomach, Steve could feel the coldness of it. “Ok sounds good, “ said Steve as another pain came on.

She looked him over. Bucky watched the screen. “We can wait. They look to be doing fine, and everything is good,” said Maze. 

Doctor Maze then stopped the labor. Bucky looked at her. “Does he have to stay here?” asked Bucky.

He figured Steve would have to, but he just wanted to be sure. Maze smiled at Bucky then walked over and patted him on the arm. “He does even if Captain America doesn’t want too,” Maze said with a smile on her face. “Sorry, Steve, but even the Captain can’t go home. Something could go wrong, and it’s safer if you are here.”

Bucky and Steve chuckled at that. It was the truth. Steve may not mind staying here, but when word got out, then all hell would break loose which he didn’t want. Right now, Steve just wanted to be Steve and not Captain America. “Fine, just please make sure the press doesn’t find out,” said Bucky.

Maze gave the nod and smiled at the two of them. “I will make sure they don’t. Is there anything else at the moment?” she asked.

Bucky shook his head. “There isn’t that I know of,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod. He was fine for now and didn’t a thing. It might be a different story in a few hours though. “I am fine for now. I don’t need a thing,” said Steve.

The doctor smiled at them. She was glad everything was ok for now. It made her job that much easier. “Well, then I will see you later,” Maze stated walking from the room.


	20. Hospital

Bucky kissed Steve forehead. He felt that since Steve was ok for now, he could slip away for a few to get some stuff done. “Well, since things are fine right now, I thought I would go call the others. They could come to visit today then we could have the rest of the time to ourselves,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled at Bucky as he sat up. He placed one hand on his stomach, and other went to Bucky’s hand which he kissed. “That’s fine,” Steve said. “I think I will rest now.”

His fiance smiled at him then left the room. Steve was out after a moment. Bucky made his way down the hall and outside. He needed to calm down. His nerves were getting the better of him. He called Nat first, and she could let the rest know. She picked up on the first ring. “Hey, Bucky what’s going on?” she asked.

Bucky looked around the area before speaking. He wanted to make sure that no one was around that could hear him. “Well, Steve went into labor, and they stopped it for now. He will go in tomorrow to have a c-section,” said Bucky pulling the phone away from his ear as Nat screamed into it. “Jesus Nat, that’s my eardrum. So we thought you guys could come up today then we would have the rest of the time to ourselves.”

Nat grinned on the other end of the line. “Sorry, Bucky and stop calling me Nat,” she said playfully. “I will get a hold of everyone else, and we will up then leave you two alone. As long as you promise we get to see them after they are born.”

Bucky laughed. He knew there was a reason why he loved Nat. She was one of his favorite people. “You will get to, Natasha we just want some time alone with them,” said Bucky. 

She gave the nod. “It’s fine. We will be there shortly,” Natasha said hanging up. 

He made his way back to Steve’s room, but on the way, he got stopped by someone. A little boy who was walking with his dad. “Hey, are you Bucky Barnes?” asked the little boy.

Bucky gave the nod to the little boy. If truth be told, Bucky hardly got stopped. It was always Steve who got stopped so this was kind of nice even if he didn’t like it, but Bucky wasn’t going to stop the kid. “I am,” he said.

The little boy nodded. He couldn’t believe that he was meeting a war hero. “It’s nice to meet you, sir,” the little boy said.

Bucky smiled at him. He then smiled at the boy’s father. Bucky hated to leave seeing how excited the boy was to meet him, but he wanted to get back to Steve. “I am sorry, but I must go. I have someone to get back too. It was nice meeting you though,” Bucky said.

He walked away. The boy was still grinning. Bucky made it back to Steve’s room. Steve was asleep, so Bucky went to sit next to him. It was a quiet few moments before the place became noisy. The rest of the Avengers showed up, and they weren't quiet about it either. “Hey, how is he?” asked Tony looking over at Steve who started to wake up.

Tony was leading the group it seemed when they had come in. “Hello, Tony. He’s fine I think, right Steve?” asked Bucky grinning at Steve.

Steve gave the nod. The pain had gone away, and he felt good. “I’m fine. The pain’s gone, and I can relax,” Steve said. 

Pepper sat down in the chair next to Steve. She was due soon as well. “Did it hurt at all?” asked Pepper giving him a look. 

Steve looked over to Bucky before looking back at Pepper. “It did, but not much,” said Steve smiling.

He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t wish to tell her the complete truth either. “Steve, that’s a lie. It had to hurt,” said Pepper giving Laura a look.

Laura smiled. She and Clint found someone to watch the kids while they came to the hospital. “Well, it does hurt in the beginning, but not that much. It get’s worse as you go,” Laura said.

Pepper grinned. Natasha walked over to Steve and hugged him. “It’s great to see you, Steve. I can’t wait to meet them,” said Natasha with a smile on her face.

Steve returned the hug. “It’s great to see you as well. I am glad you all came up,” said Steve.

Tony let out a laugh. “Like I’d miss this, Steve. I know how much you hate it here,” Tony stated. Steve grinned as Tony walked over to hug him. Natasha stepped out of the way. “Don’t worry about a thing. Everything is taken care of right now. Plus we made sure no press can get in here,” Tony told Steve.

“Thanks, Tony,” Bucky said.

He hadn’t thought about that at the time. The press would have a field day if they found out Steve was going to have the twins. “It’s no problem, Bucky. The two of you have a lot on your mind. We will see you later,” Tony said helping Pepper up.

The two of them left the room with Natasha. “I best be God-mother,” Natasha called out. 

Steve and Bucky shook their heads. Sam walked over and took Pepper’s seat. “I had to come. There was no way I was sitting at home. I know it’s been a while Steve and I am sorry for that, but I have been busy,” Sam said.

Steve waved it off. He put a hand on Sam’s hand. It didn’t matter how long it had been, and Steve was glad that Sam came up here. He was pleased to see the man. “We all have, Sam. I am glad you are here though. You need to come around more,” said Steve.

Sam smiled at Steve. He was glad to be here. If truth be told he missed hanging out with Steve, and he did want to get to know Bucky now. “That I do and I promise to do so,” Sam said to Steve.

Clint walked over to Steve and hugged him. It was nice to see Steve in a good mood. “We have a present for the twins, but we will bring it by sometime later. It was hard to pass up when we saw it. I think the two of you will like it,” said Clint with a smile on his face.

Bucky grinned as did Steve. “Thanks, Clint and Laura,” Steve told them.

Clint had started to walk away when he spoke. “It’s no problem.”

Laura looked back and smiled at them. “It isn’t,” she said when she saw the look on Cap’s face. 

Steve grinned at her. “Ok if you say so,” said Steve as they left the room.

Bucky looked at Sam. He wanted to spend some time with Steve alone. Sam looked back at Bucky. “I will go and see you guys later,” said Sam leaving.

He wasn’t bitter or sad, but happy. Sam knew they needed time to themselves. Bucky crawled into the bed. “Steve, I love you,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled at him. “I love you too, Bucky. Now let me get some sleep,” Steve said. 

Bucky watched Steve sleep for a moment before he drifted off. He didn’t have any nightmares at all. Most of his dreams were made up of how he would fare as a parent. Soon morning was upon them. Bucky was awake and reading the newspaper when Steve woke up. “Good morning, Steve,” said Bucky with a grin on his face. 

Steve smiled at him as he sat up. He then looked over to Bucky. “Anything good in that paper?” asked Steve.

Bucky shook his head. There wasn’t, but it gave him something to do for a bit. He folded up the newspaper and put it on the little table in the room. “Not really. So how are you feeling?” Bucky asked coming to sit on the bed.

He smiled at Bucky. “I’m fine. There’s no pain, and I feel great. I can’t wait to meet them,” said Steve placing a hand on his stomach.

At that moment Doctor Maze came into the room. She smiles at Bucky and Steve. There was a nurse who had followed her into the room. “This is Layla who will be your nurse for today. I come to check on the babies before we get you ready to have them,” said Maze. “Also, Bucky you are allowed in the room with Steve if you want to be.”

She was looking at him when she said that. Bucky grinned. He wanted to be in the room when Steve had the twins. “I will be there if Steve wants me there,” Bucky said.

Steve gave the nod. He didn’t want Bucky to miss a moment of the twins coming into the world, and he knew he wanted the support there. “I would love you there and thank you Doctor Maze,” said Steve smiling at her. 

Doctor Maze smiled. She then set to work on checking on the twins. “Everything seems to be in place,” Maze said waving the wand over his stomach.

Th twins were ready to come out. Doctor Maze looked over to Layla. Layla smiled at her. “I will get him ready,” she said as Maze gave the nod. Maze left the room. “Here you go, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve took the gown. He waited for Layla to turn around and leave so he could get changed. Bucky looked at Steve as he changed. “Are you ready for this,” Bucky asked.

After Steve was changed, Bucky took his hand. “I am Bucky. In a little bit, we will be parents. I am ready for this, Bucky are you,” Steve told Bucky.

He could see the look of fear in Bucky’s eye. You could tell that Bucky wasn't trying to hide the fear. “I know, Steve, but I am not sure I will be a good parent. It seems easy, but what if I screw things up,” Bucky said.

Steve sat on the side of the and took Bucky’s other hand. He looked him in the eyes. “You are going to be a great parent Bucky. If Tony can do this when the time comes so can you,” said Steve.

Bucky gave him a look. He hated that Steve compared him to Tony, but this time he would let it go for now. Steve did have a point. Bucky didn't have a reason to worry. He would be a good parent. The nurse came back in after knocking on the door. “We are ready for you,” Layla said to Steve.

He was a little scared, but Steve was going to power through it. Bucky looked at the nurse as Doctor Maze came in. “So how is this going to go?” Asked Bucky.

Neither the nurse nor doctor explained how this would go. It bugged Bucky to no end. The doctor looked at him. “We will knock Steve out then cut him open and get the twins out. After that we will sew him back up,” said Maze with a smile on her face.

Steve got back onto the bed. Bucky held onto Steve's hand as they wheeled him out of the room and down the hall. The nurse smiled at them. “Everything will be fine,” she said looking at Bucky.

He looked a little nervous. Plus his face was a bit paled. “Bucky you need o to stop worrying. We will be fine,” Steve said.

Bucky gave the nod. “I know, but it is my job to worry even if you think I shouldn’t,” stated Bucky.

Steve laughed as did Bucky. They were always worried about each other. “I know, Bucky, but could you please not worry right now,” said Steve grinning at him. 

Bucky smiled. He left to put the gown back on. As he entered the room, he saw the curtain up. Steve was laying quiet as a mouse. Bucky stepped over to Steve who wasn’t asleep yet but looked like he could fall asleep at any given moment. “Hey, Steve,” said Bucky.

Once Steve heard Bucky’s voice he went to sleep. The doctor smiled at Bucky. “We are ready to start now,” Maze told Bucky.

The doctor cut Steve’s stomach open. It took a bit then Doctor Maze got one of the twins out. Bucky looked at it as he got to cut the cord. He got to hold the child for a moment before a nurse took the child. Doctor Maze then took the other child out. Bucky then cut the cord. “Hi,” Bucky said to his son. 

The child looked up to him as the nurse came back over. “Here she is,” said the nurse.

She handed her over and then took the boy to get him cleaned up. Bucky smiled at his daughter. He was thrilled to have a son and a daughter. Steve was still out of it. Doctor Maze showed up Steve then turned to Bucky. “Everything went great. He should wake up in a few hours,” she told him.

Bucky handed his daughter off to a nurse. They took the twins out of the room. Bucky walked out as well. They wheeled Steve back to the room. Bucky walked down the hall. He wondered who he should call first to tell them the news when he ran into Tony. “What are you doing here?” Asked Bucky when he looked up.

Tony smiled at Bucky. He was glad to see him. “Pepper went into labor last night. We came in, and now we wait. I needed to walk for a moment while Pepper rest. It’s been 12 hours and still no baby,” Tony said to Bucky.

Bucky took Tony’s hand and shook it. “Congratulations are in order when it does come out. Steve just had the twins. He is still out of it,” Bucky said.

Tony smiled at Bucky. “Congratulations, Bucky. What are they?” Asked Tony as they walked on.

Bucky smiled back at Tony. It was nice to be talking to the man and not fighting with him. Maybe things would get better after all. “A boy and girl,” said Bucky.

Bucky walked Tony back to Pepper’s room. She was awake and looked at Bucky. “How are things going, Bucky?” She asked as the two entered the room.

He smiled at her as he walked over to the bed. Bucky hugged her. “I am a dad now. A boy and girl” said Bucky with a grin on his face. “No names yet. Steve is still out of it. I just came out to call everyone and tell them.”

Pepper gave the nod. She could see that. “Congratulations and you best get a hold of everyone then get back to Steve,” said Pepper as another pain hit her.

Bucky smiled then looked over at Tony. He was glad he didn’t have to go through that. Pepper grabbed Tony’s hand as Bucky left the room. He went outside for a moment to call Natasha. She picked up on the first ring. “Hello, Bucky,” she said into the phone. 

Natasha knew who it was even before she picked it up. Bucky smiled on the other end. “Steve has had the twins. A boy and a girl. Do you think you could let everyone else know?” Bucky Asked. 

She grinned into the phone. “I can and Congratulations Bucky. Now get back to Steve before he wakes up, and I am dead serious about being God-mother,” said Natasha.

Natasha wasn’t going to keep Bucky tied up any longer than she had too. “Thanks and we will see about that,” said Bucky hanging up his cell phone.

Bucky went back into the hospital. Once he got to the room, Steve was awake and sitting up. “Hey, Bucky,” Steve said. 

He went over to the bed and sat down on it. “Hey, guess what,” Bucky said.

Steve looked at him. “What Bucky?” Steve Asked.

Bucky smiled at him. “Pepper and Tony are here. She hasn’t given birth yet, but maybe close to giving birth,” Bucky told Steve. 

Steve leaned onto Bucky’s shoulder. On his left side, there were two cribs in the room with kids in them. “That’s great. I may go visit them in a bit if I can,” Steve said. “Also we need to pick out names for our twins.”

Bucky gave a slight nod. “I haven’t thought about any at the moment,” Bucky stated.

It was the truth. Neither had Steve. Names did go through his head, but Steve didn’t like any of them. Picking out a beautiful name was hard. “I haven’t either. Do you have anything in mind?” Asked Steve.

Bucky shook his head then thought. “What about Peggy and Jonathan?” Bucky Asked.

He knew Steve would like the name Peggy which is why he picked it out. The other one he wasn’t sure about. “I love it, Bucky. Now they need middle names,” Steve said to him as tears came to his eyes.

Steve was honored that Bucky chose to name their daughter after his first love. He didn’t have to do that, but he did. Bucky liked the name and knew it would hold up very well should she ever need it too. They picked those out then fed the twins when they cried out. Doctor Maze entered the room a few moments later. “How are you feeling Steve?” She asked.

Steve smiled at her. “I am sore, but otherwise I feel fine,” stated Steve.

He didn’t feel any pain. Steve could tell that he had twins, but that was it. Doctor Maze checked Steve over. She was glad that there was no pain or anything. Most people felt something, but she knew he wouldn’t. “That is great. Do you have any names picked out?” Maze asked looking at them.

They gave her the names then she left. Bucky decided to take Steve down to see Pepper and Tony since the twins were taken back to the nursery. Pepper smiled as they came into the room. Bucky was pushing Steve. “Hello,” Bucky said.

Pepper sat up a bit. Steve smiled at her. “How are you doing Pepper?” Asked Steve.

Tony looked at Pepper because she had screamed at Steve like she would have done to him. She was ok with him asking it. “I am fine, Steve. They say it could be while,” said Pepper.

Steve gave the nod. She did look beautiful in ways, but you could tell she was starting to get worn out. “Well, I hope things go quickly for you,” spoke Steve to her.


	21. Wedding

They left shortly after that. A few hours later, Morgan Stark was born. Tony had gone down to see the twins and Bucky went to see Morgan. After a few days, Steve was allowed to go home. Bucky looked at the Doctor. “So how long do we have to wait to have sex?” Bucky asked. 

The doctor let out a laugh. She got this question all the time, but it never got old for her. “Six weeks at least,” Doctor Maze said.

Steve and Bucky went to say goodbye to Pepper and Tony. “See you,” they said to Pepper and Tony. 

Pepper wasn’t allowed to go home for another day. Bucky helped Steve get into the car. He then put the twins in. Steve leaned back in his seat and fell asleep almost at once. Bucky pulled into the driveway. He parked the car then got out. Bucky opened the back door and got Jonathan out. He then walked around to the other side. “Steve, time to wake up,” Bucky said as he opened the door.

Steve woke up getting out of the car as he did so. He then opened the back door and picked up the carrier after unbuckling it from the seat. Steve smiled at Peggy. Bucky walked up the walkway with Jonathan. He set the carrier down then put his key into the door. Bucky pushed the door open after it unlocked. He picked up Jonathan then went in. “Shall we put them in the nursery then head up to get some rest,” Steve said. 

Bucky gave the nod. “That sounds like a good idea. I will put Jonathan in his crib then get us some food before we take a nap,” Bucky stated.

After Jonathan was in his crib, Bucky ran down the stairs and got some food while Steve put Peggy in her crib. Once Bucky grabbed the food from the fridge, he noticed it was stocked with food which wasn’t there before. It looked like Natasha, or someone had stocked the refrigerator. Bucky took the food back upstairs. Steve was in their bed sitting up. “So, I noticed diapers and other things. I bet someone stocked some stuff. I know we got some stuff. But, there was more stuff then what we had before,” said Steve. 

Bucky sat the food down on the bed. He then sat down the bed. They started to eat. “The fridge was stocked as well,” Bucky stated.

Steve grinned. “I bet it was Natasha,” said Steve.

“Nope,” said Clint coming out of their closet. He smiled at them. “For being two war hero’s you sure don’t check to make sure things are ok. I could have hurt you.”

The two men looked at Clint after they had jumped out of their skins. Clint had scared them a bit which wasn’t hard to do sometimes. He did have a point. “So what made you stop by?” Steve asked. 

Clint gave another smile. “Laura wanted to make sure that you guys had food and anything else you might need, she sent me over with stuff and food. Plus I wanted to come to see the twins that way you guys could spend some time with them. Laura told everyone to wait to come to see you,” Clint told them.

Bucky grinned at him. He was glad for Clint in moments like this. He and his wife thought of others and what they may need. “You can go see them if you want,” said Bucky.

Clint gave the nod. Bucky got up to go with him. Clint saw them. He smiled down at them. “They are so cute, but you are going to have twice the trouble since they are twins,” Clint stated to Bucky who paled a bit.

Trust Clint to say something like that in a moment like this. Bucky wasn’t too worried since he knew Clint meant well. “Yea, Clint, but Steve and I ain’t out numbed yet like Laura and you,” said Bucky.

Clint smiled at that. It was the truth. “True, but just wait until you have more kids if you do,” Clint said.

Bucky smiled at that. “Yea you do have a point there, Clint. Steve and I haven’t talked about more kids. These are our children Peggy and Jonathan by the way,” Bucky stated.

Clint gave another smile. “Those are cute names. Well, I best be off. Laura is probably going crazy at home without me, or at least she might be,” Clint told Bucky who grinned.

“I bet she is or at least she will be when you get there. I bet you cause her more trouble than the three kids together,” said Bucky.

Clint let out a laugh as he left. He likes Bucky. Plus he was a good man and good for Steve. James smiled at the twins before going back to Steve. Steve had finished eating and was laying down on the bed. He didn’t have covers on him nor did he have a shirt on. It was too hot, or at least it was for Steve. Bucky smiled as he came into the room. “Did Clint go home?” Steve asked.

Bucky gave the nod as he went over to their dresser to get some pajamas out. He then put them on. After that, he went to crawl into bed with Steve and laid close to him. Bucky didn’t answer Steve as they both fell asleep. But, the sleep didn’t last long seeing as two hours later they were woken up by one of the twins. Then the other one started up. “Steve,” Bucky said making sure he was awake. 

Steve sat up then got out of bed. They made their way down the hall and into the nursery. Bucky went over to Jonathan and checked his diaper as Steve did the same with Peggy. The two of them changed diapers then went back to lay down. “Maybe we should get some more rest right now,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

Bucky agreed with that. “We should. I heard babies wake up a lot,” Bucky told Steve.

"You should know since you had four younger sisters," Steve said to Bucky who grinned. 

They fell right back to sleep. Bucky was the first to wake up three hours later. He let Steve rest as he walked down to the nursery. Bucky picked up Peggy since he hadn’t held her much. He walked over to the rocker with her; he sank into the chair. She opened her eyes and looked up at Bucky. “Hello Peggy, it is nice to see you awake. I’m your dad Bucky, and I love you very much,” said Bucky.

Steve watched from the doorway. He had a big grin on his face. It was nice watching Bucky talk to Peggy. They bonded so well it seemed. “Hey Bucky,” said Steve leaning on the door frame.

Bucky looked up with a smile on his face. “Hello, Steve. I just came in here and wanted to hold her,” said Bucky.

For some reason, tears were coming to his eyes. Steve quickly walked over to Bucky. He pulled him into a hug. Steve wanted to let Bucky know it was alright to cry. “Hey, Bucky it’s alright,” Steve said.

He didn’t know what was wrong, but he was going to make it better. “I don’t know what is going on. One moment I was fine, then I thought about Peggy Carter and lost it. I wondered what life would have been like had you gotten that dance with her,” he said.

Steve looked at him. He felt like crying himself. Sure, Steve wondered about that very much, but he didn’t let it bother him too much. Plus he was happy with the life he had right here and now. “Bucky, I love you very much, and we can’t think about the what-ifs. We should live in the moment,” Steve stated. "Because you never know when this could be all taken away."

It helped calm down Bucky. Steve had an excellent point. There was no point in thinking about the what-ifs. It would drive Bucky crazy, and right now he didn’t need that at all. “Thanks, Steve,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled at Bucky. “You are welcome, Bucky,” Steve said leaning in to kiss Bucky before leaning down to peck Peggy on the forehead.

Nine months had passed since the twins and Morgan were born. Nothing much happened in that time. Everyone had done their own thing while Natasha and Sam made sure there were no threats which there wasn’t. Even if they knew a bomb was planted somewhere, it hadn’t gone off. It seemed like all the evil in the world was taking a break for a bit which was a good thing. “Calm down, Steve,” said Bucky looking over at Steve.

He had been pacing around the room, but then went to take a seat. They were now at the courthouse waiting to get married. You could say that Steve Rogers was very nervous right now. He was pleased to be getting married, but he also knew things were going to change as well. “I will try, Bucky,” Steve said.

Natasha and Sam were there with them while Clint watched the twins. Natasha was pacing back and forth. She looked out of place in a dress. The guys all had suits on. Natasha radar was going off, but she didn’t know why. “Natasha, I wish you would stop worrying. Nothing is going to happen,” Bucky said looking up at her. 

She gave Bucky a look as she looked over to him. It wasn’t something that Natasha could help it was just in her nature to worry. “Sorry, Bucky,” Natasha said coming to sit down on a bench. 

Sam looked up as she sat down next to him. He gave her a smile as a man came out of the door across the hall. He looked to be in a hurry and like he didn’t care. The man looked at the four of them. “It will be another few moments,” said the man.

Steve gave the nod. He was ok with that since it gave him more time to worry and calm down at the same time. “It’s fine,” said Steve.

While he was ready to get married, he was ok with waiting. It gave them time to relax. Bucky leaned back on the bench. He was very nervous about this moment. There was no reason for his nerves other than Bucky just being worried about the next phase of their lives together. “Bucky now what did you tell me,” Natasha said looking at him still.

Right at that moment, Bucky was moving his hands around plus his right foot was tapping on the floor. Natasha had caught him which Bucky hated in a way. He wanted to be able to worry and everything. “Sorry, Natasha,” spoke Bucky to Natasha.

A few moments pass and they were called back. The judge looks at them. “Is everyone here?” He asked in a lively voice.

The man was ready to go home, “Yes,” Bucky said.

The judge gave the nod. He was glad this wasn’t going to take long at all. Bucky got the rings from Sam who smiled at him. He was very happy for his two friends and was glad to be here. “Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband?” asked the judge looking down at his paper.

Bucky smiled as he said, “I do.”

“Do you Steven Rogers take James Barnes to be your husband?” the Judge asked.

Steve smiled at Bucky as he replied “I do?’

The judge looked at the two of them. He smiled a bit then said, “You may now kiss the groom.”

Bucky and Steve shared a kiss for a few moments before they took the paper from the judge. They all walked outside the courthouse together. “So what are you guys going to do now?” asked Sam giving them both a hug.

Steve looked at Bucky. “We aren’t sure really. Neither of us wanted to go on a honeymoon. We liked the idea of staying here,” said Steve.

Natasha gave them both a look. She found them to be weird at times. “Come on guys; this isn’t the 40’s and you two deserve time to yourselves. You do have two nine-month-old twins at home,” said Natasha with a grin on her face.

Bucky looked over at Steve. “She does have a point. I am sure Clint won’t mind keeping them for a bit longer,” said Bucky.

Steve sighed. He didn’t mind Clint keeping the twins, but this would be the first time they were away from them for more than a day. “Bucky I want to spend time with you, but I don’t want to leave the twins either,” Steve spoke.

Bucky gave Steve a look. “Call Clint, I am sure he won’t mind, and it’s only a few days at best,” Bucky said. 

Steve gave a nod to Bucky before pulling out his phone. He dialed Clint’s number, and on the first ring he picked up. “Hey Steve, how does it feel to be married?” asked Clint.

Rogers let out a laugh. “It feels great even it’s only been a few minutes since we got married,” said Steve. Clint let out a laugh. “I was calling to see if you wouldn’t mind keeping the twins for a few days. Bucky and I decided to go on a honeymoon after all.”

Clint grinned on the other end. “Well, congrats on that. Laura would hope you would change your mind. We don’t mind keeping the kids,” said Clint.

“Thank you, Clint. I promise to pay you back in some way,” said Steve.

The man laughed. He knew how to take the payback. “If you say so, Steve. Now have fun. The twins are fine. They are just crawling around on the floor having fun. My kids find it funny and are down there doing the same thing. So take your time and don’t rush,” Clint said.

Steve smiled at that. “Well, they are your kids Clint so why does that surprise you,” Steve said. “And thanks once again.”

Clint said “your welcome,” and hung up. 

Bucky and Steve said goodbye to Natasha and Sam. They then went on their way. Bucky and Steve walked to their car. The door was held open for Steve, and he got in. Bucky grinned as he got in on the driver side. “So do you have any place in mind?” asked Steve with a smile on his face.

The other man looked at him. He wasn’t sure that he did, but it wouldn’t hurt to drive to where ever. So Bucky started up the car and started to drive. After about two hours they came to a place. Steve looked around. By now it was starting to get dark out. Bucky parked the car. “Well, Steve here we are,” said Bucky.

Bucky figured they could sleep in the car while camping outside. It would be fun plus the two of them could spend some alone time together. Steve got out of the vehicle as did Bucky. Bucky grabbed a box out of the back of the car and took it to a spot with Steve following him. “You had this all sat up,” Steve said kissing Bucky as they sat down.

He grinned at Steve. “Guilty as charged. I wanted to do something nice for you, Steve. Clint was on board with this, and so was everyone else,” said Bucky with a grin on his face. “Now we can spend a night alone together.”

Steve grinned back as he leaned into Bucky to kiss him. Bucky returned the kiss. Even if they both felt hungry, they didn’t give in to their hunger pains. It wasn’t hard to ignore them when the guy across from you namely Bucky was taking his shirt off. Steve gave him a look. “Bucky out in the open?” Steve asked.

Bucky grinned as he pulled Steve up. He helped him over to the car and into the back seat. Steve smiled at Bucky as they started to kiss. The next thing Steve knew was his clothes had come off which he didn’t mind. Steve kissed Bucky back before he turned over and Bucky started to have sex with him. After a few moments, Bucky stopped and turned Steve back over who had a grin on his face. “I love you, Bucky,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

After a few moments, the two of them got dressed. Bucky got out of the car as did Steve. They then walked over to the grass and Bucky put a blanket down on it. The two of them lowered themselves to the ground. Bucky put an arm around Steve as he laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. They looked up at the nighttime sky watching the stars in the sky as they did so. “I love you, too Steve,” Bucky said.

They fell asleep laying there. Bucky woke Steve up the next day. He grinned at Steve as the man sat up. Steve wiped the grass from his hair. “I’m up,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

Bucky kissed him. Steve returned it then Bucky, and he got up. The two of them set to work getting a fire going and starting food. After a few moments that ate some hot dogs on buns. Steve wiped some mustard off of Bucky’s face which sent him laughing. “Thanks, Steve,” Bucky said with a grin on his face. 

Bucky cleaned up the food while Steve put the fire out after they finished eating. Steve looked over at Bucky who still had a grin on his face. “Do you feel like taking a hike?” asked Steve with a smile on his face. 

Bucky gave him a look. He didn’t mind the idea of a hike, but Bucky wasn’t sure if he wanted to hike far. “As long as we don’t go far. We could do some other stuff,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod. “It is cool. We could hike a mile at least then turn around. There is this great view I want you to see,” Steve said.

Bucky put his arm around Steve then they went to get the hiking gear they would need to hike. They started to hike up a trail. It was nice to look around and see all the mountains. True it would have looked better with snow on them, but Bucky and Steve would take what they could get. Bucky pointed out some birds to Steve as they walked on. “Those are pretty, Bucky,” said Steve.

He gave a nod to Steve as they made their way up the mountain. Steve looked around the mountain as they came to a stop at the top of it. He loved the view and wanted to spend a few moments just looking at it. “Wow the view is so beautiful that I could live up here,” Bucky said.

Steve gave him a look. He hated to bust his bubble, but he had to point something out. “Well, if you can deal with the cold all year around then ok. It can get pretty cold up here, and I bet it could get scorching as well,” Steve stated.

Bucky pouted at him. “You are cruel,” said Bucky with a smile on his face.

He gave Steve another kiss then they walked back down the mountain to their car. Bucky got in the driver side. Once Steve was in, Bucky started the car up. “I know, Bucky, but someone had to let you know about that. Plus I don’t think I could live on a mountaintop,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

Bucky gave him a look. “Why not, Steve? I think it would be fun and Tony wouldn’t visit as much,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled and chuckled at that. “I am sure that wouldn’t stop Tony from visiting. He would visit to annoy us,” stated Steve.


	22. The Reunion

Steve did have an excellent point there. Since Steve knew Tony so well, he knew the man would show up to annoy them. Bucky drove to the nearest town so that they could get something to eat. It was a beautiful small town. Bucky pulled into the nearest food joint that looked like it was family own. He stopped the car, and they both got out. Steve held the door open for Bucky. He walked in, and they sat down at a table. A lady came over to them. “Hello, I am Amy, and I will serve you today. So may I start you off with drinks?” Amy asked.

Bucky smiled at her. “I”ll have coffee with sugar and Steve will have sweet tea if you have it, Amy,” Bucky said in a polite voice. 

Steve gave a nod to Amy to let her know that is what he wanted. “We do have sweet tea. I will be right out with your drinks,” said Amy giving them both a smile. 

She walked away from the table. Amy was delighted because she just served Captain America and she was sure of it. Bucky and Steve waited a few moments then Amy came back. She sat their drinks down. “Thank you,” said Steve.

Amy smiled at them. “I will take your order in a few, but first could you sign this. My daughter loves Captain America,” Amy said.

Bucky looked over at Steve. He knew how much Steve hated this. It bugged Steve when he was out eating or doing stuff that wasn’t to do with Captain America. Steve put a smile on his face. “Sure I guess,” stated Steve.

He wasn’t thrilled or happy with it, but he would do it. “Thank you. So what would you guys like to eat?” She asked in a sweet voice.

Steve handed the menu over to her. “Burger and fries,” Steve stated.

Right at the moment, he was annoyed with her. Amy smiled as she looked at Bucky. “I’ll have the same thing,” said Bucky with a frown on his face. “Amy you seem like a nice lady, but could you please not ask next time. We want some peace and Steve hates it when we are out, and everyone wants Cap to sign something for them.”

Amy gave the nod then smiled. “I am sorry about that, and it won’t happen again. At the moment I wasn’t thinking. Sorry,” she said backing away. 

For the rest of their meal, she didn’t bother them. Steve got up as did Bucky. He went to pay for their meal while Bucky went outside to wait. Steve made it up to the counter to pay, and Amy was waiting there for him. She had a few things to say to him. "I am sorry for how I acted, but it's your duty as Captain America to sign stuff for people. Because your fans come first," Amy said as a girl looked over at her. "That will be 10.50 please."

Steve pulled out his money and handed 11 dollars over to her. By that point, he had a frown on his face and was ready to leave. Thank you, Amy, but I best be going now," said Steve.

Steve walked out the door and saw Bucky leaning against the way. "You don't look happy, Steve," Bucky stated. 

“I am not happy. It's Amy took me that I had to sign stuff for fans because it was my duty to do so,” Steve said looking at Bucky who let out a laugh.

“That’s funny and not the first time we have heard that. Maybe you should give it up so we can have some peace,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod to that. He had been thinking about it since the twins were born. Now was maybe a good time to give it up. “I have thought about it. Sam and I need to talk because I would want him to take over unless you want to,” Steve said.

Bucky shook his head. “I am sorry, but I don’t want it right now,” said Bucky with a grin on his face. "Plus I love being home with the twins, and they love having me at home."

He smiled at Bucky. “I understand very well, Bucky. It’s fine,” said Steve.

It had been a few days since their honeymoon and ever since they had gotten married Natasha watched out for anything that may have come up. Not much had yet, which was good. Plus Nick Fury was still being held, and no one else had attacked even if they were waiting for it to happen. Even Sharon was gone. She had been sent a job to do. Now that everyone was free they could do the reunion. Bucky was upstairs in the nursery getting their diaper bag ready to go while Steve washed up the twins. A few moments later Steve walked in with the twins. One was in each arm. Bucky turned to smile at him. “Hello, Steve. I am about done here,” said Bucky zipping up the bag.

He put the bag over his shoulder. Steve smiled at him. “It ok. We still have a few moments before we have to head out,” Steve stated. 

Bucky walked over to plant a kiss on his lips. Steve grinned at that. “So is there time for anything else?” asked Bucky with a grin.

Steve gave him a look. He wasn’t ready for that again. They had only had sex once or twice since the twins were born. It was to be on the safe side since they knew that Steve could get pregnant. Plus with twins, it was hard to find time to have sex. “Not really, Bucky. Sorry, you are going to have to wait for that. I know the doctor said it was ok and we have done it before, but I rather not right now,” said Steve. “Plus our 9-month-old twins are up.”

Bucky grinned. He was ok with it. There would always be time for that later. Plus he was looking forward to hanging out with friends. It was sure to be a good time, and they were bound to have fun. Everyone was going to be there plus Steve, and he was finally going to get to meet Doctor Strange. “It’s fine, Steve and I understand,” Bucky told him. 

They walked out of the room and down the stairs after Bucky took one of the twins. Bucky took the keys out from his pocket and unlocked the car. He opened the door placing the carrier in the car. Bucky then locked into place as did Steve. “This should be fun,” Steve stated to Bucky as the car started up. “I am excited to see everyone. It has been a while plus I am thrilled to meet the new people who will be there.”

Bucky pulled out of the driveway and started to drive. They made it just in time to see another car pull in. Steve smiled at Bucky as they pulled up next to it and parked the car. They all got out. Clint grinned at them. “I see, we got here at the same time,” called out Clint.

Steve waved as he opened the back door. Bucky was glad that it was a beautiful warm day out. Summer was here, but it was starting to get a little chilly out. The sun was shining through. “We did,” said Steve back to Clint.

Clint and Laura walked over with their three kids. Bucky had his door open and grabbed out Peggy after he unbuckled the carrier. Steve already had Jonathan out. All of them walked up to the door. Steve put his eye to the door whole. It clicked, and the door opened. It was a new feature that Tony had put in after Morgan was born. Which was a nice feature that everyone loved for the most part? “Wow,” was all that Brandon could say.

He was shocked and excited at the same time. His home wasn’t sat up like that which he wished it was. Clint smiled at his son. “It is nice, but we won’t be getting one,” Clint told his son as they all entered the building. 

Brandon put his head down. He wanted one so bad, but he would have to deal with what his father said. Bucky pressed the elevator button to go up. After a few moments, the elevator came, and they got in. Soon they were up on the floor they needed. Once they stepped out of the elevator, they saw a man at the bar. He had a glass in his hand. “Hello,” he called out as they came close to him.

Clint’s daughter didn’t waste any time in talking to the man. “Do you have a wand.” Asked Clint’s daughter. 

Clint looked over to Doctor Strange. His kids knew Doctor Strange was a wizard. “Sorry about that,” Clint said. 

Steven waved it off. It didn’t bother him at all. He got asked that question all the time. “It’s alright, and no I don’t. I am not Harry Potter, so I do not need a wand,” he replied to the little girl.

She smiled as she went to sit on the floor with her brothers. Bucky and Steve took the twins out of their carriers. Steve went into the kitchen and heated some bottles. He came back in a few moments later and handed one to Bucky. The twins took them and drank from them. “Is Tony here?” Steve asked.

Steven shook his head. “He went out to get Peter who he had to pick up from doing whatever Peter had to do,” Steven said taking a drink of his drink. “He left me here with Pepper and Morgan. The others should be here soon.”

Steve gave the nod. It sounded like something that Tony would do, but at the same time, Steve knew Tony was changing for the better, and there was a reason for it this time. “That sounds like Tony alright. I’m Steve Barnes,” said Steve with a smile on his face while holding out his hand.

The man took it and shook it. He had heard about Steve Rogers but was finally glad to meet him. Steven already liked him, and Tony was starting to grow on him as well. He needed to come around more. “It’s nice to meet you, Steve. The twins can go over there with Morgan,” said Steven.

Steve smiled as he walked over to where Morgan was playing at. He smiled at the little girl as did Bucky when he got over there. Pepper grinned at the two of them. “It’s nice you two could make it,” said Pepper.

Bucky grinned. “We wouldn’t miss this for the world. It is sure to be a fun night,” said Bucky letting Peggy down. 

Steve put Jonathan down as well. The two of them crawled over to Morgan and started to play. Steven walked in and sat on one of the couches. Thor made his way into the room with a big smile on his face. “It’s nice to see you again Steve and Bucky. It’s nice to meet you, Steven,” Thor said holding out his hand.

Steven took it then smiled at the man. “It’s nice to meet you as well. Tony has been filling me in on you all, but I am not sure how much of it to believe,” Steven stated.

Bucky let out a laugh as did Steve. “That sounds like Tony,” said Steve with a smile on his face. “Tony most likely told you the truth with a few not so true things.”

Rogers knew Stark all too well by now. Thor took a seat in one of the chairs. He smiled over at Pepper. “Knowing Tony anything is possible,” said Thor backing Steve up.

Steven gave the nod as he took another drink of his drink. He didn’t leave it at the table. Clint bounced into the room with his wife and kids. He had a big grin on his face. “I can’t believe this is finally getting underway. We haven’t sent much time together lately,” Clint stated smiling at everyone in the room. 

After a moment or two, Clint went to sit on the couch that Bucky and Steve were sitting on. Steve smiled at him. “It has, but we both know it wasn’t that long ago that you saw us,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

Clint gave the nod to that. It was the truth, but Clint was still thrilled to see the whole group together. Within a half hour, everyone else came into Stark Tower. Tony made sure to let everyone know he was there. “Miss me,” Tony called out as he walked in the room.

He had on a shirt with stripes going across it. His pants had lines going down from them. Everyone laughed at Tony besides Steve who spoke up. “Did you let Morgan pick out your clothes?”

Tony walked over to Steve and grinned at him. Steve stood up to give Tony a hug which he returned. “Hilarious, Steve. She isn’t old enough yet to pick out my clothes,” Tony said walking over and taking a seat next to Pepper.

The two of them shared a kiss. “I tried to get him to change, Steve, but he said he wanted to wear it. I think he wanted to dress differently to see what the press would do,” said Pepper.

Steve gave the nod. “I bet. They are going to have a field day with this one,” said Steve with a laugh. "And great job Tony. I hope the press does have a field day with it."

Tony laugh right along with Steve. He then pulled out a video camera. The group looked at him. “What’s that for?” asked Peter.

He didn’t mind being videotaped, but he knew the group at large wouldn’t want to be. Tony stood up and went to put the video camera on its stand. He then turned to speak to Peter. “I know everyone including me doesn’t want to videotape this, but we need to do this. If only so that we have the memory. I know we all are moving on with our lives,” said Tony. 

Everyone could live with that. Tony walked over to the bar and passed out drinks. Everyone, but Peter took one. “Who wants to make the speech?” asked Pepper standing up next to Tony. 

She had a smile on her face as she held her drink and put an arm around Tony. Steve stood up. He guessed he could make the toast even if he didn’t want too. “Well, here goes nothing,” said Steve who got a chuckle out of everyone. 

Bucky stood up and put an arm around Steve. He knew Steve might have needed the support and he was going to give it to him. Peggy crawled over to her dad Steve who picked her up. He smiled at her as Bucky said: “I know you will do well, Steve.”

Steve turned to smile at Bucky then a kiss. He grinned at Peggy as he started to tickle her. “When I went under the ice, it was a different world than it is now. I had to adapt and change to this world which has been a shock. But, thanks to all of you, it has been much easier. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you all. I know Tony, and I don’t always get along, but he is my friend which I am thankful for,” said Steve. 

Tony gave him a look. He didn’t know when Steve and he had become friends. They had always had beef and weren’t that close. He did remember what he had said to Steve a few years back, but he wasn’t sure if it was true. Now he knew it was. They were friends. “Thank you, Steve. You have made my life better. I have learned so much from you even if I don’t use it,” said Tony with a smile on his face. “I am glad to call you my friend as well. Also, I want to say your kids look nothing like you.”

Bucky let out a big laugh. He found it funny and it was the truth in ways. Not every way, but it seemed the kids took after Bucky more than Steve. “Very funny, Tony and why are you laughing Bucky. You are my husband, and you should side with me,” said Steve.

He kissed Steve then took Peggy who grinned. “Maybe I should, but he does have a point. Our kids do look like me,” said Bucky “and anyways I won’t lie.”

Steve loved that about Bucky. He wouldn’t lie which was nice. “Fine side with Tony. It may be the first and last time it happens,” Steve said. 

Bucky and Tony nodded. They would live with that. “Which you should be happy about, Steve. We aren’t trying to kill each other,” Tony and Bucky said at the same time. 

Everyone in the room looked at them. Thor went around refilling drinks. He knew he couldn’t get drunk nor could Steve, but he wanted to see how everyone acted once they got drunk. Steve and Bucky went to lay the twins down in Morgan’s room along with Pepper who had Morgan. Once the three of them got back into the room, everyone was around the room. “What’s going on?” asked Pepper over the loud music.


	23. The Reunion Part 2

Clint shrugged his shoulders as he continued to dance with Laura. Everyone was dancing plus doing some crazy stuff. Well almost everyone. Loki and Thor were in a corner laughing at the insane thing everyone was doing. The two of them found the stuff that others were doing funny. Steve made his way over to them. “So you did this Thor?” asked Steve giving him a look.

Thor gave the nod as Tony spun around on the floor. He had gone down to the floor and decided to turn around on it. Pepper walked over to them. She had a big grin on her face. “I did Steve with Loki help,” Thor stated with a smile.

Loki grinned at Steve. You could tell he was very proud of the fact that they pulled this off. “Well, Tony did want to videotape it, and I couldn’t pass up the chance to have some fun. Thor said we could do this as long as no one got hurt,” Loki said with an evil grin on his face. 

Steve shook his head. Leave it to those to up the fun. He wasn’t really angry or anything with them since everyone seemed to be having fun. The night was just getting started, and Loki was already having fun. He couldn’t wait to see what happened next. “Well, I hope we can make copies over it. I think everyone should have a copy,” Pepper said as Tony got up and came over to him. 

You could tell Tony was drunk because he started to say things he usually wouldn’t say if he were sober. “Pepper I love you so much. I want another kid with you,” said Tony kissing her on the cheek. He then turned to Bucky. “You know Pepper won’t have sex with me because she is afraid that it will lead to her getting pregnant again. Tell her we should have sex because I need it.”

Bucky looked to Pepper and Steve. They both looked like they wanted to leave the room. Thor and Loki, on the other hand, were loving this. “Tony, I will not tell Pepper that, and maybe you should go cool down,” said Bucky “and sober up.”

Thor and Loki walked away from this. They didn’t want to deal with this mess at all. Seeing how it was going to go south from here on out. Tony looked at Bucky before trying to get at him. Pepper grabbed hold of Tony to calm him down. He pulled Pepper off of him. “Don’t tell me what to do and I don’t need to go sober up. I am fine. Maybe I drink a little too much at times, but it’s better than going out and killing people for a living,” said Tony in a drunken rage.

Bucky stormed off and went down the stairs. He wasn’t happy with that last comment. So he left to cool off or otherwise he would have hit Tony right there without a care in the world. Steve looked at Tony. He shook his head. “I thought we had gotten over that Tony. It wasn’t his fault. He was brainwashed into doing those killings, and I wish you wouldn’t bring it up,” Steve said walking away to go get Bucky. 

You could hear Steve storming down the stairs after Bucky. Pepper looked over at Tony as she took his drink. She was going to cut him off before he had much more. Tony gave her a look. “Tony you need to go say sorry and what has gotten into you? You haven’t drunk this much in so long,” Pepper said kissing him on the cheek.

Tony hung his head. He was genuinely sorry about what he said, but he knew he couldn’t take it back. Bucky had heard him as plain as day. There was no way he could come back from that. “I will Pepper. I guess I was thinking about how Morgan will grow up without grandparents and it hurt me,” stated Tony.

Pepper gave him another kiss even though she was mad at him. “Tony, listen to me, Morgan will be fine without grandparents. Plus Steve and Bucky’s parents are dead, so their kids don’t have grandparents either nor do they have any other family members around. This here, Tony is their family,” said Pepper pointing around the room. “So Tony, I want you to say sorry, and please behave yourself for the rest of the night. No more drinks for you.” 

He sighed at Pepper as he made his way down the stairs. Tony slowly made his way to Morgan’s room. He had a feeling Bucky was in there. It was plain to see that Bucky was when Tony stopped in the doorway. He could hear Steve talking to Bucky. “Bucky, you aren’t that person anymore, and you had no control over what you did,” said Steve pulling a piece of Bucky’s hair out of his face.

Bucky wasn’t smiling or looking at Steve. He was staring at the twins. “What if something happens and I snap,” Bucky stated. 

It always bothers Bucky that something like that could happen. He knew it most likely never would, but it still scared Bucky to think that it could. So when Tony said what he said it hurt Bucky so much. Steve smiled at Bucky. He then kissed him. “I know you won’t snap because that’s not who you are anymore and you are whole now Bucky. Tony was just drunk and angry. He said things that,” said Steve getting cut off.

Bucky had decided to cut Steve off. He didn’t need to hear any more of that. Plus he knew Steve was trying help, but it wasn’t working at the moment. “He said things he meant, Steve. Tony hasn’t let this go yet. I killed his parents, and there is nothing I can do about that. It is what I did, and I have to live with it. I know you can’t understand, but it hurts me so much to think about all the people I have killed even if I wasn’t in my right mind,” stated Bucky.

It never sat well with Bucky. He still hadn’t gotten over what he had done, and it seemed like he never would. Bucky leaned into Steve. He just wanted Steve to understand what he went through, but it was hard when he hadn’t gone through it as well. “Bucky,” Steve stated, but once again was cut off.

This time by Tony who stepped into the room. “I think I understand, Bucky what you are going through even if I don’t. I did things I am not proud of like making war weapons and stuff. It felt wrong after a while, and that’s why I stopped. I didn’t want to be the reason why people got killed. Bucky I am sorry about a few moments ago,” Tony said. 

Bucky waved him off. “You had every right to be angry. It is something you have to get off your chest, and I don’t blame you one bit. Tony, I killed your parents, and that’s hard to forget. So I understand you being angry with me,” said Bucky looking down at the crib and taking hold of Peggy’s hand.

She was looking up at him with a smile on her face. Bucky then reached down to pick her up. Steve got out a bottle for her which she took. Peggy looked over at Tony. She gave him a little smile which Tony returned. “Maybe so, Bucky, but it still doesn’t give me the right to get so angry at you with a room full of people,” said Tony.

The man shrugged his shoulders. “It happens, Tony. You got drunk and said the things that your normal, not drunk self couldn’t say. I have known for a while you wanted to blow up at me. It just came out tonight since you were drunk. Maybe you need to get some more off your chest. I know it always makes me feel better,” Bucky said taking the bottle from Peggy who had just finished it.

He laid her back in the crib and rubbed her stomach so she could fall back to sleep. Within minutes she was out. Tony looked at him. He couldn’t believe Bucky was saying that he could yell at him. It was weird, but maybe it would help. “It’s not the fact that you killed my father that bugs me. I am ok with that I guess because he wasn’t much of a father to me. It’s the fact that you killed my mum that doesn’t sit well with me,” said Tony in an angry voice. “She hadn’t even done anything wrong. All Maria Stark had done was be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Bucky hung his head up. That’s the part that killed him the most. He couldn’t leave anyone behind to rat him out. His mind always went back to that moment. It played over and over in his head. “Tony, I am sorry about your mother. I shouldn’t have killed her, but I did. I really shouldn’t have killed in the first place. Tony, there is nothing I can do about it now, but I am changing for the better,” Bucky told him.

Tony walked over to Bucky and gave him a hug which Bucky returned. “I understand, Bucky. I can see you are changing for the better. Steve seems to make everyone a better person. I should give you that chance. Maybe we won’t be best friends, but friends at least,” Tony stated.

Bucky gave the nod as he smiled at Steve. Tony sure was speaking the truth there. “Steve does make people better even when he isn’t trying,” said Bucky pulling his hair out of his face and putting it behind his ears. “I need to cut my hair. It’s too long.”

Steve and Tony agreed with that. It had grown a few more inches since Tony last saw Bucky. “Hey now guys, I don’t think I make people 100 percent better. I help make it better. It's everyone else that does the work. Tomorrow Bucky I am taking you to get your hair cut,” said Steve.

Tony laughed at that. He knew Bucky would cave in and go to get his hair cut. Bucky looked at Steve. “I said it needs cut but doesn’t mean I want to do it tomorrow. Don’t you have things to do,” said Bucky as the three of them left the room.

Steve shook his head as they walked back up the stairs. Everyone was sitting around the living room talking. It also appeared that they all sobered up. “I don’t, Bucky so tomorrow your hair is getting cut,” said Steve taking a seat on the couch.

Bucky sat next to him as Tony went over to Pepper. Peter perked up. “So what is everyone going to be doing?” asked Peter. 

He was excited to learn what everyone was going to be doing now that there wasn’t much to do. Steve looked around the room. He figured he would speak first. “Once we get this person caught, I am going to pass on the shield to someone else. I have a family now and maybe someday Bucky, and I will have more kids,” Steve said.

Thor smiled at Steve. He then spoke up. “I understand that, Steve. It would be nice to be able to hang out without having to do duty. So enjoy it when that day comes. Loki and I are ruling our people together. It has worked out so far. Plus we each get a break when we need it.”

Everyone smiled at Thor. Wanda and Vision went next. “The two of us have been helping kids come into their powers. We want to continue to do that. It has been fun to watch them grow, and it has helped me as well. I have learned so much from them and have become a better person because of it,” said Wanda.

Pepper and Tony looked around the room. He was thrilled that everyone came tonight. This reunion was a good idea. “Pepper and I are working hard on making it where intercity kids can go to college. We have talked with the school systems, and they are willing to help us out. It is a shame that not every kid can go to college,” said Tony.

Bucky smiled at that. He then spoke up. “I haven’t don’t much other than helping out others who are dealing with problems. It has been fun and hard at the same time. It is rewarding though. Steve is also going to be training the new Avengers as well as teaching an art class once a week.”

Steve looked over at Bucky. He didn’t want to say that just yet. It was still kind of in the works, but it was a sure thing. “I didn’t say anything on that because while it is a sure thing, it may fall through. The school I will be teaching at is looking everything over,” said Steve. 

“They aren’t sure if they want Steve to teach there. The school does want him to teach, but they wonder if anything will ever get done with Captain America there. They aren’t sure the students will work,” said Bucky. 

Thor smiled as he stood up. He walked over to a window and looked out it. Loki joined him before he spoke up. He wanted to say something and now was his chance. “Thanks to Thor and all his help, I have turned over a new leaf for now. There is no telling how long it will last though. I want to say I am happy to be here among people who my brother see as friends.” 

He continued to look out the window with his brother. Peter sat up in his seat. He wanted a turn to speak and now was his chance. Peter took a sip of his coke finishing it off in one go. Steve gave him a look. Peter just grinned at that. “Since I will be out of school soon, I decided to go to college. Steve left me some college pamphlets to look over which have been helpful. I need to choose a college now,” said Peter.

Tony got a big grin on his face. He then stood up. Tony walked over to Peter and hugged him. “I am happy for you. Now don’t worry about money when thinking of college. Pepper and I are going to pay for it. You deserve this and so much more,” Tony stated with tears coming to his eyes. “So Peter I am telling you not think about it at all.”

Tony could tell that Peter was thinking about the money and everything else. It was hard when he lost Peter, and he was glad to have him back. Tony cared for the boy a lot. He felt it was his place to show the boy the ropes. “Thanks, Tony,” Peter said. 

Tony smiled as Peter hugged him back. “Steve will be helping you out as well. He has agreed to help you train if you want,” Tony stated with an even bigger smile on his face,

He knew how much this would mean to Peter. Peter did look up to Steve a lot like he did Tony. Tony was glad that Peter had someone else that he could trust. Steve smiled at Peter as the ran over to hug him. “Thank you, Steve. I will do my best to work hard and do well,” said Peter.

Steve gave a nod to Peter. He knew that Peter would. Steve returned the hug as he heard a cry downstairs. Bucky stood up to take care of it after patting Steve on the arm. “Peter we will get together soon and work out a time that works best for the both of us. I will train you two days a week,” Steve stated as Bucky came back into the room with twins. 

Bucky went to sit down with them. Steve took Jonathan who smiled up at him. He then leans his head on Steve's shoulder and fell asleep. Peggy had fallen asleep in Bucky’s arms. “Boy is they spoiled,” said Tony in a joking matter.

Steve and Bucky gave the nod. “They are in ways,” Bucky stated with a smile.

Tony looked at Pepper as she laughed. “Tony is the same way with Morgan. He spoilers her rotten to the chore,” Pepper told the room at large.

Everyone laughed at that. They believed every word of it. “Hey now, she is our only child for now, and I want her to have the best of everything while spending lots of time with her. She also knows how much I love her,” Tony said as Steve walked over to him.

He hugged Tony while making sure that Jonathan was still in place. Jonathan hated to be woken up when he fell asleep. Any little movement of Jonathan and he would wake up crying real loud. “Your father loved you even if Howard never showed it much. He talked about you a lot,” Steve stated.

Tony smiled at that. “Well, he never told me he loved me. He always talked about you though. It seemed like he talked about you every night which wasn’t bad, but it felt like I had a lot to live up too,” Tony told Steve who laughed.

Steve wasn’t shocked that Howard talked about him much. The man did look up to him, and Steve thought that Howard was ok. Maybe not the best person in the world, but still he was a decent man at one time. “Must have been boring hearing about me,” Steve said to Tony.

Tony frowned. “It wasn’t. I always wanted to meet you. Dad never lets me. There were nights I would lay awake to hear you speak. It was always cool to hear what you had to say. You gave some of the best speeches or better than most of dad’s friends anyways and that includes him as well,” stated Tony.

Steve gave him a look. He was a little worried about Tony, and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the fact that Tony was talking about him in a better light then what he would talk about his father. Steve didn’t know that Tony had looked up to him. “Tony.” Asked Steve.

Tony smiled at Steve. “Yes. Mom would have to come to tell me to go to sleep. Dad hated the fact that I wouldn’t sleep. He told me you were to busy to see me or spend any time with me,” Tony said to the room at large.

Tony sat back down next to Pepper as Steve sat on the arm of the chair. Jonathan stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. “Yes, your father always told me he hated that you wouldn’t stay asleep. Maria, on the other hand, didn’t mind you being up, but she did listen to your father. Of course, Howard would say that. I was always busy, but you know I did take time out for kids and our service members,” Steve said. 

Clint spoke up then. He knew this could go on all night long, so he was going to speak. “I am spending time with my family now. There isn’t much else that I am doing besides teaching kids how to shoot a bow and arrow,” said Clint.

Everyone laughed at that. They could see Clint as a teacher, and he would make a good one at that. He was kind and patient for the most part. “At least they will have perfect aim once you are through with the kids,” Thor said with a smile on his face. 

Clint grinned at that. “They will. It was something that I wanted to do for a while now. Plus my son likes the idea of learning to shoot a bow and arrow as well. So it’s a win-win for me,” stated Clint. “I get to spend time with my son while teaching others. What could be better than that.”

Soon the night came to an end. Everyone left, but Bucky and Steve who were offered a place to crash for the night. “Good night, Steve,” said Tony heading up to bed.


	24. Mising Children

Steve woke up in the morning looking around the room Bucky and him shared last night. He couldn’t believe that it had gone so well after Tony’s outburst. Everyone had a good time, and now they were all going back on with their lives. Steve looked over at Bucky who was wide awake. Bucky smiled at him as Steve leaned in to kiss him. “Morning Bucky. Did you have a good sleep?” he asked as Bucky returned the kiss.

Bucky then sat up. He smiled at Steve then leaned down on top of Steve to kiss him. “I did, Steve. One of the best ones I have had in a while,” said Bucky starting to kiss Steve neck.

Steve didn’t say a word to Bucky and let him continue. He was in the mood for some fun after last night. Soon both of them had taken their clothes off. They were thrown to the floor without a care. Then the two of them started kissing each other all over their bodies. After a few moments, Bucky placed his dick inside of Steve and went at it until Steve cummed for him. Once Steve had cum, Bucky slid off of Steve. He then laid next to him. “Thank you Bucky,” said Steve who then, in turn, returned the favor.

The two had a little more fun before getting up. Tony walked in on them getting dressed. He promptly walked out of the room. “Either you two slept in the nude or else I walked in on something finishing up,” Tony called back at the two.

Bucky let out a laugh. “You’re welcome, Steve and Tony it was the second one,” said Bucky buttoning up his pants as he walked over to the door.

Bucky hugged Tony as he stepped outside the door. Tony gave him a look. “Well, ok then. I didn’t want to know that. I was only asking, but didn’t need an answer to that,” Tony said with making a face. 

The two men laughed at Tony as they all made their way to the nursery. They each picked up a kid and went down the stairs. Pepper was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. She loved to do this now, and Tony didn’t mind at all. He enjoyed watching her cook for them. “Morning, Pepper,” said Steve and Bucky as they sat at the table.

Pepper smiled at them as she turned off the stove. She then took the food over to the table. They all fixed their plates then dug into eat. “Morning Steve and Bucky. Tony, you have a couple of meetings today, but don’t worry they shouldn’t last long then we can spend the day together,” said Pepper with a smile on her face. 

Tony smiled back at her as he fed Morgan. Morgan took the food happily smiling as she did so. He wasn’t going to groan this time, but he could complain about them. “Great more meetings. Why can’t I get out of them this time?” Tony asked.

Pepper gave Tony a pointed look. She couldn’t believe he was going there again. Well, she could because it was Tony, but she wished he wouldn’t go there. “Because you always try to get out of them. These are serious meetings, Tony and you need to be at the meetings. You have to do these meetings,” Pepper said.

Tony let out a whine as Pepper got up. She took her plate to the sink then grabbed Morgan from Tony so he could finish eating. He smiled at her as Pepper took Morgan over to the sink to be washed up. “Fine, Pepper, but I don’t like it,” Tony whined.

Bucky really didn’t blame Tony at all for not liking it, but it was his job, and he shouldn’t complain too much. At least he had a job, unlike Bucky who was still looking for work. “Tony meetings are boring, but just do the best you can in them,” Bucky said taking the last bite of his food. 

"You are right, Bucky. I should do the best that I can in them," Tony said to Bucky who grinned.

He then got up and went to put his plate in the sink. "That's the spirit," spoke Bucky.

Soon everyone was done. Steve and Bucky said goodbye to the other three then went on their way. After getting the twins settled in the back of the car Bucky got in the front seat with Steve. He pulled out of the garage and onto the street. Bucky drove around until he found a salon to get his hair cut in. They got out of the car after it was parked. “I am not sure about this, Steve,” said Bucky as he got Jonathan out of his car seat. 

Steve smiled at Bucky as he came around the car. The man kissed him then took his hand as they walked into the salon. A lady smiled as she came over to them. “Welcome to Beauty Salon. How may I help you?” She asked.

She loved it when men came to get their hair done. It was always fun to do their hair. Steve smiled back at her. She seemed very nice. So it would help make things go smoother that way. “My husband here, Bucky needs his haircut. He isn’t thrilled with the idea, but I think it’s time to at least make it shorter,” Steve stated.

The lady smiled at them some more. She could tell Bucky wasn’t thrilled with the idea at all, but he would do it. “Well, Bucky I am Anna, and I will be the one to cut your hair. There is nothing to worry about I will make sure you get the cut you want. We don’t have to cut it too short, but maybe take a few inches off at best,” she said.

Bucky gave the nod before handing Jonathan over to Steve who took him. Steve took the twins and went to sit down. Bucky, on the other hand, followed Anna back to a chair. She motioned him to sit in it. “Thanks,” said Bucky smiling at her as she put the smock on him.

Anna grinned. “It’s no problem. I hope you love your hair when I am done with you. So is that your husband and children out there?” asked Anna while she got started on his cutting his hair. 

He smiled at her. She knew the man said they were married, but she thought she would ask anyway. Plus she loved to make small talk. “Yes, they are. Our twins are nine months old. Peggy and Jonathan have brought joy into our lives,” said Bucky as he looked straight ahead.

Anna gave another smile as she sat to work cutting some more. She took some hair and ran her fingers through it until she got to the bottom where she cut some of it off with her scissors. “I see. It’s nice to see people being happy and in love no matter who the person is,” Anna told Bucky as Brittney came up to them.

The two girls smiled at each other. The two of them were good friends at least at work. “I wonder if the hunk out there would like his haircut,” Brittney said aloud.

Bucky looked at them through the mirror. He knew Steve would get his hair cut if he needed it. Steve was like that always willing to help people out. This place looked like a local business. “I would think so, but it doesn’t need cut. It’s already short enough,” said Bucky.

That was the truth. Steve's hair was always short now. At one time it was longer, but once he got it cut he didn’t let it grow out as long as it was before. Brittney looked at Bucky. She smiled at him. “I see, so you two are together,” she said.

He grinned. “We are,” he said with a big smile on his face.

The two girls shared a look. While Anna was ok with Bucky and Steve being together, Brittney was not. Anna just hopped that Brittney wouldn’t say a word. While Anna didn’t like the way Brittney felt about that, she was trying her best to help her come around. Plus Brittney wasn’t that bad overall. “Well, that’s great,” Brittney said with force. “I think I will go take my break now.”

Brittney walked away while looking back to give Bucky's metal arm a dirty look. She didn't like it either. Anna gave the nod as she went back to work on Bucky’s hair. “Don’t worry about her. She hates just about everything in this world, but I am trying to get her to see the light about some things,” Anna said.

“Well, some people don’t want to see the light which is sad. It isn’t much you can do about it,” said Bucky.

Anna gave the nod as she put the scissors down. She spun Bucky around to see his hair. He grinned at her. “I think it looks good on you. Still long like you like it, but short enough for your husband,” said Anna with a big smile.

Bucky grinned. “I do like it,” Bucky stated running his hands through his hair. 

The lady went to get Steve so he could see it. A few moments later she came back with Steve and the twins. Steve smiled at Bucky as Bucky stood up. “What do you think of it?” asked Anna.

Steve grinned. While he didn’t like the fact that it was still on the long side, it didn’t bother him too much since Bucky loved it. It was cute though. “I love it. It looks good on you, Bucky,” Steve said. 

Bucky hugged Steve then he took one of the twins then went up to the counter to pay. Once they left there, they went back to their house to chill out. A few days later their house phone rang. Bucky picked it up. “Hello, Tony,” Bucky spoke into the phone.

On the other end, Tony wanted to get straight to the point. He needed to do this and quick. There wasn’t much time for small talk. The bomb they were waiting on to go off or to find had finally gone off. “Bucky is Steve home?” Tony asked.

Bucky sighed as he called out for Steve. “Steve the phone is for you.”

Steve came down the stairs and handed the twins off. Bucky took them to the kitchen to feed them as Steve talked to Tony. “What is going on Tony?” Steve asked.

He was curious as to why Tony was calling. “Well, someone blew up the city again. We are heading out now and could use you,” Tony said hoping Steve would come. “The bomb finally went off, Steve. Fury knew something like this would happen and now it has happened.”

Steve sighed. “Tony, I would be glad to come help, but the twins are going to eat then get ready for bed. Do you guys think you could handle it for a few while I do that? If not it is ok.”

Tony groaned. He understood where Steve was coming from and got it, but they did need Steve. “Steve we do need you now. I hate leaving as well, but we could get the guy this time which would be great. If we can end this now then that means no more mess,” Tony said into the phone.

The other man smiled. It sounded good not having to deal with this anymore. “Alright, I will be there soon. Just let me tell Bucky,” Steve said.

Tony nodded into the phone. “Ok Steve,” Tony told him so he would know it was ok. 

They both hung up. Steve then walked into the kitchen Bucky smiled from him at his seat. He had a spoon in his hand and feeding Peggy who looked very happy, unlike Jonathan. Jonathan was having none of the dinners that night. “You have to go and do some Avenger stuff?” Bucky said. 

Steve gave the nod as he walked over to him. He kissed Bucky then kissed his kids' goodbye, “Yep, but this could be the end. Tony believes we could catch the guy then be done with this,” said Steve with a smile on his face. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Bucky gave the nod as Steve went to get the keys off the hook. He then went out the back door. The keys went into his bike as Steve hopped on it. He took off. Once he got into the city, he could see where he needed to go. Tony came flying at Steve who grinned at him. “Your suit is here,” Tony stated.

Steve took it as he got off the bike. He ran over to a building and hide behind it to change. Steve then ran back out to help them. He could see that the buildings were down and people were being taken away from the scene. Natasha ran up to him. “Can you get the people out of here. Clint is shooting arrows at the guy. Tony now is taking the guys out of the sky with Thor. Bruce isn’t here. He is setting things up at a hospital. Sam couldn’t be reached. I need to go help Clint,” Natasha said taking off.

He went to help people get out of there. Plus he figured why he was needed in the end. Sam wasn't here, and they were a man down. Plus he knew that he could be of use as well. “Can we move it along, people?” Captain America asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. They all listened to him. Steve made sure they all got out of there. He then ran back into the fight. A kid was over by a building that had fallen to the ground. Steve had to keep his emotions in check as he went over there. The kid couldn’t have been older than six years old. Cap slowly walked up to him. The kid looked at him then spoke. “Have you seen my mom and sister, Captain America?” The kid asked.

Captain shook his head as he looked around outside. He saw a woman laying on the ground a few feet from the boy. “What do they look like and how old is your sister?” Steve asked looking back at the boy.

The boy looked up to Captain America. “She has brown hair and green eyes. Also, she had on sweatpants and a shirt with slippers. My sister was wearing a Hulk shirt with green pants. She also didn’t have any shoes on. She is three years old,” he said.

Steve felt like crying. He could tell that the boy just lost his mother. It pained him to have to say to the boy that his mother wasn’t coming back. Cap pulled the boy close to him. “It’s going to be alright. What’s your name and what’s your sister’s name?” asked Steve Rogers.

The boy started crying. He had a feeling that his mother was dead and that she wasn’t coming back to him. It hurt him so much, but he had to be strong for his sister. “I am Brandon, and my sister’s name is Rani,” said Brandon.

Cap took the boy’s hand and helped him up. “Thank you for all of this. Now let’s go find Rani,” Steve said with a small smile on his face.

Sure he was sad and hurt over what happened, but he was going to be strong for this little boy. They walked into the rubble and started looking for Rani. “Rani,” Brandon called out as they walked on.

Natasha walked over to them looking at Steve. It wasn’t like him to bring people into the rubble let alone a child. She wondered why he had brought the child into the mess. He shouldn’t be in this mess at all. “What’s going on Steve?” She asked.

Steve frowned at her as Brandon said “Captain America is helping me find my sister Rani. Have you seen her? She three and scared.”

Natasha bent down to the boys’ level. She had a big smile on her face. “I will help you find your sister as well. I haven’t seen her, but it’s going to be ok,” Natasha said hugging him.

She then stood up and looked at Steve. Natasha asked him the question with her face. This way the boy wouldn’t get more scared. “As far as I can tell the dad’s not around and his mother was killed in the blast. She was most likely killed trying to get them to safety,” said Steve.

Natasha gave the nod as Steve, and she walked on looking for a little girl. She was good at hiding her emotion and knew that right now wasn’t the time to lose it. There was still a little girl out there that needed them. It broke her heart to think about kids without anything in the world. “I see. So we are looking at two children left alone in this world,” she spoke to Steve as Clint came over with a little girl.


	25. Missing Children Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to get to more fluff soon. There should be another chapter after this dealing with the children then we will be onto more fluff. There may even be a surprise soon as well. Plus Sharon is bound to pop back up. I may skip ahead several months or so. Not sure yet.

Clint didn’t have a smile on his face as he walked up to them. He looked from Steve to the little boy. It broke his heart as well to see two kids without any parents. This guy hadn't done the right thing at all plus he made sure that people were killed, and they had to bring the guy in as soon as they could. “This is Baylee,” said Clint looking at the two of them.

Natasha sighed as did Steve. Steve then shook his head. They both felt sad that she wasn’t the boy’s sister and they were even more worried that they didn’t know who her parents were or where they were. “Take her over there, Clint. We are looking for a Rani,” Steve told him as Clint hung his head.

The man gave the nod. “I will. If you need help, let me know, and I can help you,” Clint stated as he walked away.

Steve held on to the boy’s hand as they walked on. The boy wasn’t saying a word. He wanted his sister, and it looked like all hope was lost. They weren’t going to find her at all. “Steve if you want, I can take the boy and head back. This may not be the best idea to have him with us in case something is wrong,” said Natasha to Steve.

He knew she was right, but the little girl was most likely scared and would need someone she knew to go with them. “Natasha, I agree with you, but Rani isn’t going to willing come with us unless a family member is with us,” Steve said pushing aside rubble as he walked on.

The further they got in the worse it got. You could see rubble and glass everywhere. Natasha gave a nod to Steve as they walked on. She picked up a gun from the ground. Steve gave her a look. “Just in case, Steve,” she said to him with a smile on her face.

She wasn’t going to use it unless she needed to. The boy didn’t need to see her kill someone, but if it came down to it, she would shoot whoever she needed too. Soon they came to a stop in front of a big pile of rubble. Steve and Natasha shared a look as Thor walked over to them. He had a big smile on his face. “Tony has got the guy. He is taking him back to Avengers tower to talk to him. Tony told us to make sure this get’s cleaned up,” said Thor as the boy hid behind Steve.

Steve bent down to the little boy. He made sure that he was eye level with the boy that way he would feel safe. Plus Steve knew Thor was big and some people got scared around Thor until they got to know him. “It’s ok this is just Thor. I am sure he will help us look for your sister,” Steve said to the boy.

The boy peeked around Steve to look up at Thor. He didn’t look all that bad. So the boy gave the nod as Thor looked at Natasha. “The boy’s mother is dead. Not sure about the father, but I don’t think he is in the picture. His sister is lost. She is only three years old, and her name is Rani,” Natasha said catching Thor up to date.

He gave the nod as he used his hammer to clear some of the rubble out of the way. Thor was glad that he was here to help. He had done a lot already to help, but he was pleased that he could do more right now. “Thanks, Thor,” said Steve.

He let go of the boy’s hand, but he took it back. Right now Brandon didn’t want to leave Steve’s side. He felt safe with Steve. Steve sighed as he held onto the boy’s hand. They walked on some more with Thor clearing out the rubble. It was hard to see a thing as it was getting dark out, but Thor made sure they had some light. “You’re welcome, Steve,” said Thor as they came to a stop.

A little girl was in front of them with a Hulk shirt on. Brandon let go of Steve’s hand to run to his sister. She hugged him with tears in her eyes. You could tell that she was scared. “Hey, Rani,” Steve said to the little girl.

She looked at her brother who gave a smile. “It’s alright. He’s Captain America and is here to help us,” said Brandon with a smile on his face. 

Rani smiled at Captain as she ran to hug him. Steve returned the hug then stood up. He took both of their hands, and they walked over to the policemen who were standing around filling out paperwork or whatever else needed taking care of. “Hello,” Steve said to one of the officers.

The man smiled at him. He then looked at the two kids. Both of them were dirty and needed a bath, but there wasn’t much that could be done yet. It would have to wait. “Who do we have here?” he asked bending down.

Steve smiled back at him. “This is Brandon,” he said pointing to the boy. “and his sister Rani.”

He then pointed at the girl. She smiled at the officer. “Thank you, Captain. I think I can take it from here,” he said.

The officer tried to get the kids to come with him, but they wouldn’t. Brandon wanted to go with Steve. Steve just wanted to get home. Rani put her thumb in her mouth which she had stopped doing a few months ago. Steve looked at the officer. “If it’s alright I would like to go with you when you take them,” said Steve.

A lady walked up to the two of them. She smiled at the two kids then looked at Steve and the officer. “This is Danielle Stir. She will be taking the kids with her. If she is ok with you going I don’t see a problem,” the officer replied. “Steve was the one to find the boy I was told.”

She smiled at Steve. Danielle had no problem with Steve going. She felt it would help the kids out and she could get things done quicker this way without having to worry about a thing right at this moment. “I don’t have a problem with you going. It may make things easier on me,” she said sticking out her hand.

Steve took it and shook it. He smiled back as they walked to her car. Steve helped Brandon in the car while Danielle helped Rani. They both then got in the front seat. Steve knew Natasha would get his bike safely back to his house. “So what happens now?” Steve asked looking over at her.

Danielle didn’t take her eyes off the road at all. This was never the easy part of her job. Figuring out what happened next with the kids and she hated it. “I am not sure. We will try to find the father, but if we can’t then they will go live with someone else,” said Danielle. 

Steve gave the nod as Danielle pulled into the police station. She hated to be here, but they had to file reports first before they did anything else. “I understand, Danielle. Hopefully, we find the dad, but if not then maybe they will find a good home,” Steve stated.

Danielle smiled at Steve. She could tell that he cared a lot about what happened to these kids which were ok in her book since he had been the one to find the boy. Plus she knew who he was and that he had a family as well. So it was ok that he was worried about the kids. “We will find them a good home if we can. All we can do for now is hope,” Danielle told Steve.

He gave another nod then bowed his head to pray. It was the least he could do in a moment like this. Steve lifted his head a few moments later with a tear rolling down his cheek. It hurt him to see these kids go through this. Danielle had gotten them out, and the two of them looked scared. “Are you going to stay with us, Captain America?” asked Brandon looking up at him.

Steve sighed. He did need to get home, but he did want to be here, and he did come with them so why not stay. “I will stay for a bit, but then I am going to have to go home. I have a family to get home to,” said Steve thinking of Bucky and his twins.

Brandon gave the nod as he took Steve’s hand. Rani took the other one as well. Steve walked them into the building with Danielle leading the way. A man gave her a small, sad smile as he saw the two kids come in. Brian then looked up to see Captain America which did brighten his day. “So I heard it’s pretty bad out there,” he said.

Danielle gave a nod to Brian. She and Brian went way back all way to middle school, and they even were friends at one point, but now things were so-so. “It is Brian. Steve's here,” she said using his first name and not his hero name. “found Brandon. Then I don’t know who or where they found Rani.”

She turned back to look at Steve. So Steve spoke up. “Thor, Natasha, Brandon, and I found Rani in front after we walked a few moments. We had to clear some rubble to find her.”

Brian gave the nod as he started to write this down. He then looked up at Steve. You could say that Steve was a big fan of Captain America. He had everything you could have on Captain America and so much more. “Hello, Captain can you tell us anything else?” Brian asked.

Steve smiled. “It’s just Steve, Brian. I can’t. I was at home when I got the call to come out. Tony or one of the others can tell you more. They should be here soon,” said Steve taking the kids over to a seat. 

Brian gave the nod. He was glad that someone was going to fill him in soon. “Well, thanks for your help. Danielle, we should take Brandon back and question him,” said Brian.

Danielle gave a smile as she walked over to Brandon. She then bent down to his level as another officer came out. “Brandon if it is alright Brian and myself would like to talk to you,” said Danielle.

Brandon gave the nod. “Cap watches my sister ok,” Brandon said hopping down.

Everyone in the room laughed at that. Danielle took Brandon’s hand. The lady smiled at Steve as she came over with coffee and some food for the girl. “Here you go,” she said.

Steve read her name tag as she took a seat next to him. “Thank you, Linda,” Steve said.

Linda smiled at him as she took a sip of her coffee. “You’re welcome, and this is the hardest part. Waiting to know what is going to happen,” she said. "It's the part I hated most about this job, and it never gets any easier.

They didn’t talk for a few moments. It was nice to sit there and think. Steve ate a bit of food as they waited. An hour later Danielle and Brian came out with Brandon. She smiled at Steve. “You can go now. I will take these two back with me. If you want I can call in a few days with an update,” Danielle said.

Steve gave her a nod then shook the hand she held out. “I would like that. It would put me at ease to know they are going to be ok. Plus I can keep you all in touch with what we find out. I am sure Tony will bring the guy in when he is done with him,” said Steve.

He bent down to give Brandon and Rani a hug. Standing back up Steve shook Brian’s hand. You could say that Brian was thrilled and may have decided that his hand wasn’t going to get washed. “It was nice to meet you, Captain. If you could have Tony call in the morning that would be great. We want to be kept in the loop,” spoke Brian to Steve. “Plus the more we know, the better.”

Steve smiled at Brian. He could do that. Steve walked out the door then called Tony to come to pick him up. They could talk on the way back to Steve’s house. Tony picked up on the first ring. “Hey, Steve you need a ride?” Tony asked.

He let out a laugh at that. Steve was glad that Tony knew he needed a ride. “Yea Tony and I would like to talk to you as well,” said Steve into the phone.

Tony laughed on the other end as well. “Ok I will be right there, and the guy is safe for now. I have someplace that no one can get him until we are ready to move him,” Tony said.

It took him about a half hour to get there. Tony smiled as he pulled up and stopped the car. Steve hopped in. “Thanks, Tony. Brian, the officer in there, wants you to call in the morning. 

Tony gave the nod as Steve buckled up. He then drove off. “I can do that. Nat’s got your bike back to your house. Also, Bucky was told what was going on. Nat’s back at my place now with the guy. She is giving him a long talking to while he is locked away in a special room. Everyone else is cleaning up and trying to figure out how much damage has been done,” Tony said filling Steve in.

Steve grinned. “Thanks, Tony. So what happens now? Do we know if he has got the sword or not?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I am not sure, Steve. Right now all we know is this is the guy we need. Bruce went to see what he could do about Fury. Also, he wanted to see if Fury was willing to talk or not,” said Tony pulling up to Steve’s place. “Well, at least more than Fury had said in the past. Bruce thinks that Fury may be willing to say more now that the guy is brought in.”

Steve gave the nod as he unbuckled his seatbelt then stepped out of the car after opening the door. Tony smiled at him. “Well, it’s a start. Maybe we will get more soon. I will see you later. We may even stop by tomorrow if you need help,” Steve stated.

Tony grinned. “That would be nice. We could use the two of you,” Tony said with an even bigger grin on his face. 

Steve went inside the house. Bucky smiled at him as Steve walked over to him. They shared a kiss as Steve got up close to Bucky. “The twins are in bed. They also ate all of their dinners,” said Bucky as Steve started to cry. “Jonathan was a picky eater, but he did finish his food.”

Bucky lifted Steve’s head. He wiped away Steve’s tears. “Sorry, Bucky. It just pains me to see those two kids without parents or maybe just without a mother. We aren’t sure about their father yet,” said Steve looking at Bucky in the eyes. 

He gave the nod as he gave Steve another kiss. Bucky then leads him over to the couch. He helped Steve sit down. Steve laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder and fell asleep. They woke up in the morning to the sound of the twins crying. “I will go take care of them while you get breakfast going,” said Bucky.

Bucky knew it would have been better for him to cook, but right now he wanted to be near his kids. Just like Steve wanted to be. It had shaken Bucky up as well. “Ok I will, and I told Tony we might be by today,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

As Bucky went up the stairs, he gave a nod to Steve. He was okay with that. Who knew what was going to happen and he wanted to be where the action was anyways. Plus the twins could play with Morgan while everyone got some work done. “That’s great Steve. I know you want to help and I do too,” said Bucky.

After a few moments, Bucky came back down the stairs. Steve had breakfast on the table. They ate then made their way over to Stark Tower. Pepper was waiting at the door for them along with Morgan who had a smile on her face. “Welcome,” Pepper said as she opened the door for them. 

Steve and Bucky walked into the tower. Since Morgan was moving so much in Pepper’s arms, she decided to put Morgan down. Steve and Bucky did the same. The three toddlers took off crawling over to play with some baby toys. “It’s good to see you, Pepper,” said Bucky hugging her. 

“It’s great to see you as well,” she said.


	26. Chapter 26

Once the three of them were done hugging, they headed into the living room. Tony had a Starkpad out working on something. He didn’t say a word as Steve and Bucky sat down. “Hi Tony,” said Steve.

Tony looked up from his Starkpad. “Hey Steve, just going over somethings and taking notes. Natasha is still talking to that guy. She got some stuff out of him, but not a lot yet. I think he is dragging this out because it means more time with Natasha. Fury isn’t allowed back yet. They don’t think it’s safe given that he knew about the bomb in the first place. I think it’s messed up, but what can you do about it,” Tony said going back to his Starkpad.

He was tapping away at the screen. Now and then he would swipe the screen. Bucky looked over at Tony. “So all we know isn’t much, and there is nothing we can do to move it along?” asked Bucky standing up.

Bucky wasn’t going to take any of this sitting down. He wanted answers, and Bucky wanted them now. “You can go down there and get answers Bucky if you want,” said Tony not looking up.

He had a feeling that Bucky was going to go down there to get answers which didn’t bother Tony at all. Maybe the guy would talk then since he seemed not to be talking to Tony or Natasha. So that’s what Bucky did. Natasha smiled as Bucky walked into the room. “What’s his name?” Bucky asked as he went over to the man.

Buck grabbed the man by the neck then took him over to a wall where Bucky held him there. Natasha grinned as she walked over to them. “His name is Nuts. That’s what he told me,” Natasha stated once she saw the funny look Bucky was giving her. 

Bucky looked at Nuts. It had to be a nickname. No parent would call any kid of their's nuts. It was a funny name after all, but neither Bucky nor Natasha was going to laugh at it. “Tell me your real name,” said Bucky pushing his hand further in his throat. 

He gagged a bit then Bucky let up. “It’s nuts I tell you. No one has called me anything since then. I told her what I knew. I'm not giving anything else up. This man hired me to do a job, and I did it. Maybe not well, but it will get finished. All I know is that Captain America has to die and if it’s not done then I will die along with whoever else fails,” said Nuts.

Bucky looked over at Natasha who had been frowning. It seemed like he wasn’t going to be giving anything more up at the moment. “That’s what he told me, Bucky. Also, he told me that the man didn’t want people like Cap running around. You know men who can get pregnant. He is afraid that woman will line up to use men. Which I guess would be bad depending on how you see it,” Natasha stated.

He gave Natasha a dirty look. Bucky couldn’t believe what she just said. It would be awful if women lined up to use men. “It would be bad, but why does he want to kill Steve. He could use him and make money from women lining up to have kids without having to do the hard work of labor,” said Bucky.

Nuts were looking between the two of them. His boss hadn’t thought about that at all. Now if he could find a way out of here, he could get back to his boss and tell him the good news he found out. “I see where you are going with this, Bucky. I am sure big boss man hadn’t thought of that yet,” Natasha said to Bucky and Nuts.

The look he was giving them told them the big boss man hadn’t thought of it. “Natasha I think, Nuts here wants to run back to his boss to tell him all of this and we can’t let it happen,” Bucky told her.

Natasha gave him a look. She knew where he was going with this and she needed to stop him before it got out of hand. They both knew how Bucky could get and she knew Bucky would do anything to protect the people he loved even if that meant killing. “We can’t kill him Bucky. You have a family to think about, and Nuts isn’t worth it,” she said back to him.

Bucky gave her a look. She had to understand where he was coming from. Which Bucky knew she did, but he also knew she was going to be the voice of reason right now when he couldn’t be or wouldn’t be. “He’s part of the reason why I may not have had a family to begin with. You saw everything they tried to do with Steve,” said Bucky.

Natasha gave the nod as she pulled out a sword. Bucky took a quick look at the sword before looking back at the man. “Bucky, I understand. We have the sword here. Plus the big boss man is going to be brought in,” Natasha said with a smile on her face.

Nuts looked scared now. Nuts didn’t know that his boss had been caught. It was news to him. She tried to pull Bucky off of the man, but Bucky was much stronger. “Natasha, no one is going to miss him, and someone has to pay,” said Bucky.

There was this blank stare on Bucky’s face. Natasha knew she had to pull Bucky’s hand away before he did something crazy. “Bucky please don’t do this. Think of Peggy and Jonathan. They need their father,” Natasha said crying out.

Bucky wiped the blank stare off of his face and let go of the man. Nuts fell to the floor. He started to slowly back away. “Sorry, Natasha I don’t know what came over me there. It won’t happen again,” said Bucky walking away before he could do any more harm.

It seemed for a moment that the Winter Soldier had come back, but why and how was the question. No one said the Russian words and as far as Bucky knew the Winter Soldier was out of him. "It's fine, Bucky. It happens, and you were doing what you thought was best," said Natasha.

Bucky shook his head. "But, it isn't ok, Natasha. It was like the Winter Soldier was back," Bucky stated.

He gave her a look. Natasha looked back at him. "Well, I am sure that he isn't. Maybe it was natural for you to act like that since it's what you are use too," said Natasha patting his hand. 

She then walked back over to the man. Natasha pulled the man up by the shirt then followed Bucky out. They went upstairs where an officer was waiting for them. He gave the three of them a smile. “I will take the man off your hand,” the officer said. He looked to the man. “His boss in jail now. He told us all we needed to know. Which wasn’t much, but what he did tell us will put him away for life.”

Bucky grinned. “Thank you, officer,” said Bucky as the officer took Nuts. 

The two of them walked from the tower as Natasha and Bucky went back up the stairs. Tony and Steve were talking about something. Pepper was down on the floor playing with the kids. Natasha didn’t say a word as she went to get the sword. She was going to take it somewhere to get it checked out. Bucky went over to Steve then sat down next to him. “So what happens now?” Pepper asked looking up at the three men. 

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I am not sure. We need to wait and see,” Tony stated with a smile on his face. 

Steve looked over at Tony. “I forgot to ask you, but did you call down to the police station?” Steve asked.

The man nodded over to him. “I did. They haven’t had any luck with finding the kids father. As far as they know, he’s dead. So the kids will need a home to go to. Also, I told them everything I knew which they were glad for. Now we wait to see what goes on. I told them you would check on the kids in a few days time. They said that would be great. The kids are asking for you,” said Tony.

Steve figured the kids would be asking about him. They had grown close to him as he had them. He was hoping to talk to Bucky about taking the kids in, but he knew right now wasn’t the time for that. “I will Tony. I want to see them again. They did touch my heart. So if you don’t need Bucky and I then we will head out,” said Steve standing up.

Bucky stood up as well. Tony gave the nod. “No that’s everything, Steve. Go have fun and enjoy your time off before someone comes along to ruin it,” Tony said with a smile. 

They all laughed at that. Steve then walked over to Tony to hug him. “Well, it’s a good thing I am retiring then. I won’t have to worry about that anymore. I will miss seeing everyone every day. We will have to keep in touch,” stated Steve as he went to pick up one of the kids. 

Bucky walked over to pick up the other twin. They both hugged Pepper before walking to the elevator then got in it. Once downstairs they went out the door and got the kids in. Steve looked over at Bucky as they got in the car. “You want to go check on the kids,” said Bucky as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

He drove to the garage door then came to a stop as he waited for it to be clear so he could pull out onto the road. “I do, Bucky. I need to know that they are ok,” said Steve as Bucky pulled out onto the road turning left as he did so. 

So Bucky drove to the police station. He got out with Steve then they got the twins out. They walked inside then over to the desk. Brian was still there working. He smiled at Steve as they walked up. “What can I do for Steve Rogers today?” asked Brian.

Steve smiled back at him. So far things were going great, but Steve knew they could go south. “I just wanted to check in on Brandon and Rani,” said Steve.

Brian gave the nod as he went to get a file. He walked back over with it. “We have found the kids father, but he is dead. They don’t have any other family, so we are in the process of finding them a place to live and a family as well. It didn’t take us long to track him down. Some neighbor of their told us everything we needed to know,” Brian stated as he passed the file over to Steve who took it.

Steve then opened it and started to read it while holding Peggy. Steve started to read the file, and his face fell. He knew they wouldn’t be able to take the kids in now. It would be to much work, but he had an idea. He just needed to talk to Tony about it. “So the little girl doesn’t talk at all,” said Steve looking up to Brian.

He shook his head. “She doesn’t. Rani hasn’t said a word since she came in here. So we are going to do a hearing test to see if she can hear or not. Rani could be death, but we aren’t sure. Brandon keeps signing to her a bit, but that doesn’t mean anything at all,” Brian stated.

Bucky looked over Steve’s shoulder. He looked at the file. Bucky let out a snicker, it wasn’t to be rude or anything, but he felt terrible that they were so stupid in ways. Her file was very clear about things, but no one was doing a thing about it at the moment. “It says here that she was born deaf and you guys think she can hear. I highly doubt it. So what were you thinking Steve?” Bucky asked looking at Steve.

He could tell that Steve had something on his mind. “I was thinking about talking to Tony. Maybe Pepper and he could take the kids in. I know that we can’t. It would be too much for us. Plus if we ever want more kids, how would we handle have more with those two also. It would be hard to see those sweet kids go to another family,” Steve stated.

Bucky gave the nod. Steve was making a lot of sense and Tony would be willing to help the kids out with whatever they needed. “I agree, Steve. You can talk to Tony when we get home. He may like the idea of taking the kids in,” said Bucky.

Brian looked at them. “If Tony is deemed fit to take the kids and he wants to then he can. Also, we need to make sure that she is deaf. Her file could say that to get the family help since the dad was never around,” Brian told them.

Steve gave a nod to Brian as Steve handed the file back. He understood the last bit that Brian said. Also, it made sense and Steve had seen it first hand a time or two. “Since the kids seem ok unless they aren’t we are going to leave now,” said Steve.

“They are fine, but that’s all that I can tell you,” Brian said showing them to the door after putting the file back.

He was ready for them to leave. The kids would be ok and find a good home. While Brian loved Captain America, he hated the fact that he was looking into what was going on with the kids. It wasn’t his job anymore, and the kids would find a good home away from the Avengers. “Thank you for your time, Brian,” Steve said to him.

Brian gave the nod. It wasn’t a problem really, but he could have been doing something else at the moment. “Well, thank you for checking on them, but from now on it won’t be needed. We are going to find those kids home soon. So you won’t have to worry about them anymore,” said Brian with a smile on his face.

Steve and Bucky got the kids in the car. They then climbed into the front seats. Steve dug out his phone. He dialed Tony’s number then waited for the man to pick up. After a few rings, Tony picked up. “Hello, Steve,” said Tony into his phone. 

The man smiled. “Tony we need to talk. Those kids don’t have a home to go to. Plus the little girl is Deaf. So did you want to take them in? I know it would be a lot, but they need a good home. I am sure Bucky and I would do it, but it would be a lot to take on,” said Steve.

Tony thought for a moment. He and pepper did want more kids, but they didn’t want to have them the natural way. Last few months they talked about taking some kids in which would be perfect for them right now. “I am sure; Pepper wouldn’t mind. We can take them in Steve,” Tony stated.

Steve smiled. “Thanks, Tony. You will have to fill out paperwork and all, but it shouldn’t be hard. Those kids need a good home, and I think you can give it to them,” said Steve.

Tony laughed into the phone. “Well, if you say so then I believe you. I know they will be loved no matter what,” said Tony.

Once he was done talking to Tony, Steve hung up the phone. Bucky was smiling at him as he pulled out of the police station. “You did a good thing there,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod. He knew he did. Now all they had to do was wait after the paperwork was done. Pepper would get it all done and filled out. “I did,” said Steve. 

Bucky drove them home then got the kids out of the car. They went in and had some lunch. After lunch was over, they put the kids down for a nap. Steve looked at Bucky as they walked into their room. He smiled at Bucky. “We do have an hour at best,” said Bucky looking at Steve with a smile on his face. “We could have some fun,” said Bucky. 

Steve gave the nod. “We could, Bucky,” said Steve as he started to take his shirt off.

Bucky followed suit then got into the bed. Steve walked over and crawled into bed. They held onto each other for a few moments before Bucky started to lick Steve all over his body. Steve groaned out as Bucky moved down to his dick. Bucky sucked on it for a few moments before he turned Steve over to f*** him. “Wow,” said Bucky laying on the bed after about five minutes.

Steve grinned. “Wow is right. That was fun, Bucky,” said Steve.


	27. Getting a Dog

A few days later Steve and Bucky were sitting down at the police station. They were there with Tony and Pepper. It had been a long few hours. Tony and Pepper were going to adopt Brandon and Rani. After Steve talked to Tony, there was no way the two of them were going to let the kids go to some other home. “I can’t believe we are going to do this Tony? I am so excited about this,” said Pepper.

As soon as Tony told Pepper what Steve asked them to do, Pepper got started on the paperwork right way. She knew this was important to Steve, but also to Tony and her. It solved a lot of their problems and helped out two kids as well. Tony took Pepper’s hand. “So am I Pepper. I know we are going to have to work at it with Rani being death, but we can do this. We can give her all the help she needs,” Tony said.

Pepper gave Tony a nod. “We can work on it, and they will have a great home. Plus Steve, Bucky and you are welcomed over anytime to see the two kids,” said Pepper. 

Bucky smiled at her as did Steve. He knew Steve would like that. A few moments later a man and woman walked in. Steve looked over to see Sharon holding onto Rani's hand. She smiled as she got closer to them. “Hello, Steve,” Sharon said. “Where are the kids?” 

Steve grinned at her. There was no hard feeling from him yet about what she was trying to do. Steve wasn’t going to let her win at all. “They are at home. Natasha is watching them with Bruce. Morgan is there as well,” said Steve. 

He wasn’t going to give her any more than what she needed to know. Sharon knew that Steve had his guard up around her which didn’t bother her right at the moment. “That’s nice. So Pepper and Tony once you sign this papers you are free to take the kids with you,” she said as Brian walked over to them.

Brian gave Sharon a look. He wasn’t happy with her at the moment. “I thought we talked about the kids finding a different home,” said Brian looking at her.

Sharon smiled. “We did, but I couldn’t find one right at the moment. No one wanted two kids let alone one that is Deaf. So this is what we got for now. I am sure you can come up with something to get the kids taken away if that’s what you want. I don’t think you should do that though,” Sharon stated. “They are in good hands and will get the care that they need.”

He gave her another look. “Sharon I thought we had a deal,” he said. "So why would you go back on it? It isn't like you to do something like that at all. I hate you."

Steve looked between the two of them. “What deal and what is he talking about Sharon?” Steve asked in a raised voice. 

Sharon walked over to Steve as she handed the papers to Tony and Pepper so they could sign them. She sat down next to him. There was this big smile on her face. “Nothing you need to worry about Steve,” she stated to him.

Steve gave her a dirty look. He hated that she was starting to play games with him which wasn’t nice or pleasant at all. “Sharon I know you want me to be with you, but that’s never going to happen. So what did you do?” He asked. 

There was a sad look on her face after a moment. “I am not sure Steve. Brian told me that it would get better for me if I made sure the kids went to a different home. I was only doing my job. He said that I was sure to get you if I did as I was told,” Sharon said as a woman came over to them.

She grabbed Brian by the arm and lead him away. You could say that he lost his job and was done for. Sharon had tears down her face from crying. “Sharon, I can’t believe that you would sink so low. You know that I don’t love you,” said Steve standing up.

He looked over at Bucky who stood up as well. Sharon felt terrible about what she had done, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. At least not at the moment. “Sharon, you are a nice woman who went down a different path. Maybe it’s time to look at who you are and figure it out. Steve is never going to leave me for you,” said Bucky.

"You don't know that," she said through her tears. "I love Steve. He is supposed to be with me not you. We could have a wonderful life together."

Steve looked over to Sharon with a sad look on his face. "I can't believe that you just said that Sharon. I won't leave Bucky for you. You are crazy," said Steve.

Tony stood up. He handed the papers over to Sharon who took them. There wasn’t a smile on her face as she walked away. Tony smiled at the two of them. “Well, Pepper and I are going to take the kids back home after we get Morgan. We think it’s best to get them settled in now rather than later,” Tony said.

The four of them walked outside with the kids following close to them. Once out and at Tony’s car, Steve bent down. He gave each of the kids a hug. “I want you both to listen to me, now. Brandon and Rani, I want you to be good for Pepper and Tony. They will love you with all their heart,” said Steve. 

Brandon looked at Steve then held him tight. He wanted to go home with Steve and not Tony. Steve grinned as he let go of Brandon. “Why can’t we go home with you?” Brandon asked.

Steve let out a sigh. “Brandon, we would love to take you home with us, but Pepper and Tony wanted to adopt the two of you. Right now, Bucky and I don’t have space plus we may want more kids down the road. Pepper and Tony, on the other hand, wanted to give life to some kids who needed it. We will still see you and spend time with you,” Steve said standing up.

Brandon gave the nod as Tony opened the door for them. Rani was the first to get in. She hadn’t heard a word they said, but she understood what was going on from all the sad faces. Tony smiled as Brandon got in. Once he made sure that they were buckled in, Tony shut the door. He gave Steve and Bucky a hug. “We will see you guys later. If we need anything, we will call you. I think Brandon and Rani need some time to get used to us. You can come by whenever you want, but please wait a few days unless we call,” said Tony.

Bucky gave the nod as he hugged Pepper. Steve had already said goodbye to her. He was getting into the car as Bucky spoke up. “We will, Tony. The kids are going to love it with you guys. It’s just hard on them which will be hard on you guys. Just bare with them, and everything will be fine. Once they see how much you guys care there won’t be hardly any problems.”

Tony gave the nod as he got into his car. They went to pick up Morgan then went home. Bucky and Steve went back to their house after getting some food to go. Steve smiled at Bucky as he got out of the car. Bucky took the food in as Steve made sure the car was locked. Natasha and Bruce smiled at them as they entered the house. “Peggy and Jonathan are down for a nap. We had fun playing with their toys,” said Bruce. 

Which was the truth? After the kids went down, they started to play with their toys. Natasha gave the nod. “We did. It was fun spending time with them,” Natasha said.

Steve held up food. “Either of you hungry? We brought food back for everyone,” said Steve.

Natasha ran right over and dug into the food once Steve sat it down. Bruce slowly walked over and got some food. They all sat on the floor to eat. Bucky put his chopsticks down into the bowl then lifted them to eat. Bruce and Natasha did the same, but Steve used his fork. He wasn’t good with chopsticks. “So how did it go?” asked Bruce looking at them. 

Steve let out a sigh as did Bucky. “It went great for the most part, but I don’t think things are going to be smooth sailing from here on out. Brian wanted the kids to go to a different home,” said Steve looking at them.

Bruce gave the nod to Steve.” We figured as much. Natasha thought this wouldn’t be that easy. She got a bad feeling from Brian and Sharon isn’t high on her list at the moment with everything that is going on,” said Bruce. 

Bucky smiled at Natasha. “Jealous or something Natasha?” Bucky asked.

She gave him a dirty look. “I am not, Bucky. I am making sure that Steve doesn’t get hurt. It appears that Sharon wants him and bad. I have seen her around here a few times. I hadn’t had the chance to tell either of you yet,” said Natasha.

Bucky and Steve shared a look. They hadn’t seen anyone around here, but then again they weren’t apprehensive about it. “So you are saying Sharon is spying on us?” asked Steve looking over to Natasha.

Natasha smiled at him. “She is,” Natasha stated. “Or it seems that way. She drives away before we can do anything more. We are keeping watch on it, and if anything comes up, we will let you know.”

Steve gave Natasha the nod. “Ok, we will make sure to watch things for now on. I won’t let Sharon win and thank you for all that you have done Natasha,” said Steve getting up once he was done. 

He put his bowl in the sink then came back into the room. They were all laughing about something. “Well, you are not wrong,” said Bucky with a smile on his face.

Steve looked at them all. He wondered what was happening. “What’s going on?” asked Steve as he sat down.

Bucky smirked at him. “Oh, nothing. I was telling Natasha and Bruce something that we all found funny. Plus Natasha said something that I agreed with,” Bucky stated as he got up.

His bowl and stuff went into the sink as well. Natasha and Bruce stood up. They all hugged each other before Natasha and Bruce left the house. The two of them wanted some alone time. There may have been something going on with them or not. No one knew what was going on with the two of them. “So what do you say we head to bed and get a bit of rest before the twins wake up,” said Bucky with a grin on his face.

Steve smiled at him as they made their way up the stairs. They had intended on going to bed, but one thing lead to another, and they found themselves having sex instead. Bucky smile at Steve a few moments later. Steve returned the smile as he heard a cry. They both jumped up then got dressed as quick as they could. Steve and Bucky ran down the hall. “Daddy’s here,” said Steve stepping into the room. 

Peggy was sitting up in her crib looking him. She had a big grin on her face. Steve walked over and picked her up. Bucky did the same with Jonathan who smiled up at him. After giving each of their kids a hug they switched. Peggy grinned at Bucky who then tickled her. “So what do you think about having more kids?” Bucky asked looking over at Steve.

Steve was tickling Jonathan who was laughing loudly. He barely heard Bucky, but he did speak up. “I like the idea of having more kids, Bucky. We have gotten a lot of practice in the last few days. Maybe we can even look into getting a dog,” said Steve looking over to Bucky.

Bucky had this big grin on his face. He wanted to get a pet as well. They wanted something that could grow with the kids but at the same time a pet that needed a home. “I like that Steve,” said Bucky.

So they got the kids dressed to look at dogs. Bucky and Steve got the kids in the car then drove to the nearest pet store. As they entered the pet store, a lady smiled at them. She watched as they walked over to where the dogs were. “If you need help let me know,” she said to them from across the way.

Steve smiled at her as Bucky got down to play with one of the puppies who was wagging its tail. Peggy was trying to pull at the puppy’s ears, so Bucky had to stop her. She giggles up at her father. He then looked up at Steve. “I am not sure about a puppy. What if we took in a dog that needed a good home,” Bucky said to Steve.

The man smiled down at him. He loved the idea but was it wise. Most dogs like that had problems. “I love it, Bucky, but what about problems they could have?” asked Steve.

Bucky smiled back up at Steve. “I thought about that. It won't be a big deal if we make sure that they slowly get used to the twins as well as the twins getting used to them. Plus I think it would be good to take in a dog that needs a home,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod. He agreed with that. It would be good plus having a dog that needed a home felt better to Steve. To them saving a dog's life was important. “Ok, Bucky,” said Steve.

Bucky grinned as he stood up. They thanked the lady then left the store. Once the kids were back in the car, they got in. Bucky drove in silence to the pound where they would pick up their new dog if they found one. Steve and Bucky got the kids out then walked in the door. A young man smiled at them. “Hello and welcome to Kelly’s no-kill shelter. I know it says pound outside, but we aren’t like that,” said Justin.

Steve smiled at him. “I understand. I bet you have to put that on there,” said Steve.

Justin gave the nod and smiled at Steve. “We do have too. So what can I help you with?” Justin asked coming around the counter.

Bucky grinned then as he stepped closer to the man. “We want a dog. One that is great with kids, but at the same time needs a good loving home,” said Bucky.

Justin gave the nod as he motioned them to follow him. Bucky leads the way with Steve bringing up the back. Justin stopped in the back room where there were at least five dogs. He smiled then spoke. “All these dogs have had a hard life. That one of there had its leg chopped off.”

Steve and Bucky looked to where Justin was pointing. It pained them to see the dog hurting. Bucky handed Peggy to Steve then walked over to the dog. The dog looked up as Bucky slowly sat down. He smiled at the dog who looked at him. “I am not going to hurt you,” said Bucky holding out his hand.

The dog moved closer to Bucky. He sniffed him then laid his head on his lap. Bucky rubbed behind his ear then looked over at Steve. Steve smiled as he brought the kids over which lead the dog to look up. “His name is Buddy, and he is a good dog. No one wants him because of his missing leg,” said Justin looking at Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky grinned. “Well, that wouldn’t bother us at all. We would love a dog like him. He would have a good home,” said Bucky with a grin.

Steve gave the nod. “He would. I think we will take him,” Steve said with a big smile on his face.

Justin grinned as he walked over to get the dog. He led them to the front of the place then got out some papers. Bucky let Steve take care of the paperwork while he took the kids. Soon they left with Buddy who walked proudly beside Bucky. “I am glad we came here, Steve,” Bucky said as he put one of the twins in the car.

“I am too, Bucky,” Steve stated as he watched Buddy get into the car.

They went home after they went to get things Buddy would need. Steve and Bucky couldn’t wait to show off their new dog. Once at the house, their neighbor next door smiled as they got out. “I wondered when you all would get a dog. My wife said it would take time, but it would happen. I am glad that you went to rescue a dog instead of getting a puppy,” said the man. “There are always dogs that need a good home, and you will give him a good home.”

He was an older man who lived his life and seen many things, but he didn’t’ mind Steve and Bucky together. Love was love to him. Steve and Bucky grinned at him. “So are we. Thank you, Sir,” said Steve as they went inside. 

Bucky went back outside to get the things they needed to bring in. He smiled at Steve as he sat them down. “I am happy with how things are turning out,” said Bucky kissing Steve.

The twins were on the floor looking at Buddy who looked back at them. “So am I. I think they are trying to look at each other and see what all the fuss is about,” Steve said.


	28. Pregnant Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is winding down as we speak. There are at least still eight chapters to go. I have enjoyed writing this story and will start working on the next part soon. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this. I may do a collection of one-shots as well. The second part will focus on the kids as teens and everything that they go through while dealing with their parents who are superheroes.

Three months had passed since Steve and Bucky had gotten Buddy. It was the best choice for them. Buddy was happy living with them, and they loved having him there. Jonathan and Peggy spent their days chasing after him like they were doing now. Bucky was sitting on the couch watching Buddy run from them. "Hey," he said getting up. "Let's go see what dad is up too." 

Bucky briskly walked over to the kids and picked them up. He then made his way to the bathroom where he had heard the toilet flush. Buddy followed closely behind him. He loved to follow them around the house. Plus he and Bucky got along well. "Hey, Bucky," Steve called out hearing Bucky come towards him.

The man smiled as he stood in the doorway. He loved the way that Steve looked after having the twins. There was still some baby fat on him, and he looked good to him. "So what's up for today?" asked Bucky.

He had no idea what the plans were for the day. Bucky also knew Steve had a class to teach that night. Steve smiled back at Bucky as he turned the water on to wash his hands. "I don't have any other plans besides going to see Bruce," Steve said. "I am free until tonight if you want to do something with the kids and Buddy." 

Steve turned the water off after he was done washing his hands. He then dried his hands on a towel in the bathroom. Bucky gave him a look. He wasn't sure why Steve needed to see Bruce. "Is everything ok, Steve?" asked Bucky in a worried voice. "Is this about you being sick the last few days?"

It wasn't like Steve to see Bruce unless there was a reason for it. Like the Avengers were going to meet up. Steve gave another smile as he walked over to Bucky. He hugged Bucky then tickled the twins while reaching down to pat Buddy. Bucky gave him a pointed look when Steve looked into his eyes. "Everything should be fine, but I will know more after I talk to Bruce. How would you feel about adding to our family?" asked Steve.

Bucky looked from Steve to the twins. He wanted more kids but was now the right time. They were only a year old now with a birthday party coming up this weekend with Morgan. It was all Tony's idea. He figures they could do it this way this year then next year do it differently. "Do you think you might be pregnant?" Bucky asked avoiding answering that last question.

Sure they had been careful, but anything could happen. Steve gave the nod. “I think I might be. I have been showing all the signs, and also I have gained at least five pounds in the last week. My heart has been giving me slight problems as well and when I run I can’t run as fast as I normally do. So I called Bruce, and he said he could see me today to find out,” stated Steve.

Bucky gave the nod. “I see, Steve. All signs you had last time which you thought nothing of, but at least this time you are going to find out,” said Bucky. He wasn’t sure if Steve maybe being pregnant was a good thing or not. “Steve if you are then we will deal with it. I think it would be best to wait, but at the same time maybe it’s best to get it over with now.”

Steve gave the nod back. There was a frown on his face as he looked at Bucky. He understood where Bucky was coming from. “Thanks, Bucky. I think if I am then this would be it. I think three kids is enough and if I am not then, we can wait. I am not sure I thrilled either, Bucky, but it is what it is,” Steve said. 

Bucky let out a laugh at that as he walked out of the room so that Steve could come out as well. “You are right, Steve,” said Bucky kissing him on the lips. "Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't, but either way we will deal with it."

Steve returned the kiss, and they sat to work making breakfast. Bucky sat the twins down in their high chairs then went about sitting at the table. Steve got the food out for breakfast then fed Buddy before sitting to work on fixing breakfast. Once the food was fixed Steve sat it on the table, then he sat down to eat. Bucky fed the twins then ate his food. “Thanks, Bucky. So what would you like to do today?” asked Steve with a big smile on his face.

Bucky smiled back at Steve. “Well, I thought we could take Buddy to the dog park and throw the ball around, but since you need to see Bruce then maybe we could hang around there for a few,” Bucky stated.

Soon breakfast was over, and Bucky got started on the dishes as Steve took the twins into the other room. Buddy followed so that he could be chased by the twins which he loved. As soon as Peggy and Jonathan were down, they started to crawl over to Buddy who began to walk away. “That sounds great, Bucky,” called out Steve to him. 

What Steve didn’t realize was Bucky had finished dishes and came into the living room. He put his arms around Steve and kissed him on the lips. “You know I have been thinking,” said Bucky turning Steve around. Steve smiled at him as Bucky gave him another kiss. “Maybe having another kid won’t be so bad. Plus I think if we had one now it would be less work later.”

Steve gave the nod as he kissed Bucky. He then turned back around to check on the twins who were playing with Buddy still. “I agree with you Bucky, and at the same time, the kids will be close in age. We should get ready to go. I rather not keep Bruce waiting if I don’t have to,” Steve said. 

Bucky grinned as he ran to pick up the kids. The twins giggled as they were lifted in the air. Steve came over to pat Buddy on the head. He then held the door open for Bucky to go out with the twins since they were already dressed. Buddy stood there waiting at the door. “Maybe later,” said Bucky smiling at Buddy who wagged its tail. 

The two of them made their way to their car. Steve took one of the twins to help Bucky out. They got them in their car seats then got in themselves. Once again Bucky was driving which he loved to do. He drove over to Avengers tower then got out. Steve got Peggy out as Bucky got Jonathan out. Bruce smiled at them. He was waiting outside for them. “Hello, Steve and Bucky,” said Bruce coming over to them.

Peggy smiled at Bruce, and he smiled back at her. “Hey Bruce,” Steve said hugging him. 

The man returned the hug as he leads them towards the door. Bucky was grinning. “So how are things Bruce?” asked Bucky.

Bruce turned to smile at Bucky. Things were going great for him at the moment. “Things are great. Natasha and I are dating. Plus Tony and I are working on some projects at the moment. We are working through everything to make sure it’s safe. We don’t want another Ultron on our hands. Tony and I have learned from last time,” said Bruce as Bucky gave him a funny look.

He had no idea what Bruce was talking about, and Steve was laughing even if it wasn’t funny. “Well, Bruce that’s good even though what Tony and you did wasn’t so bad at all. It was, but you guys were trying to do a good thing,” Steve stated. 

Bruce gave the nod as Bucky looked between the two of them. “I must have missed something,” stated Bucky.

The two men gave the nod. Bucky had, but they weren’t in the mood to talk about it at the moment. It was still a kind of sore subject for Tony and Bruce. “I’ll tell you all about it later, but right now we have more pressing matters to deal with,” said Steve with a big grin on his face.

Bucky grinned back at Steve. He was okay with that at the moment, and it’s not like he needed to know anyway. Bruce leads the way down to his lab which Tony had done some more work on. “Wow this is nice, Bruce,” said Bucky stepping inside the room.

Bruce gave the nod as he motioned for Steve to get up in the chair. Bucky took Peggy so Steve could get up in the chair which he did. “Well, you know Tony, always got to have the best of everything. I didn’t need this, but he told me that it would help me out which it has so I can’t complain too much,” Bruce said as he put some gel on Steve’s stomach.

He waved the wand around on it for a few moments. At first, it was hard to tell anything, and Bruce didn't see a thing. But, a moment later he saw a tiny little dot which he showed to Steve who smiled. Bucky smiled as he looked at it. It was so small. “Wow,” said Steve and Bucky.

Bruce gave the nod as he pulled the wand away from Steve’s stomach. He wiped the gel off of it. Steve sat up and looked at Bucky as Bruce spoke. “It looks like you are around three or four weeks pregnant, Steve. Congratulations are in order. If you need anything, let me know.”

Steve gave the nod as Bucky helped him up. He then walked over the short way to hug Bruce. “Thank you once again, Bruce, for all you have done. We will see you later,” Steve said.

He took Peggy from Bucky then Bucky went to hug Bruce. “Yes thank you, Bruce,” said Bucky.

Bruce gave the nod then sat to work cleaning up his station. He was happy to help out when he could. It gave him something to do, and he wasn’t bored. “It’s no problem guys,” replied Bruce with a smile on his face. 

They smiled back at him as they walked over to the elevator. Steve pushed the button, and they waited for it to open. They then got on it. The two of them got off on the main floor. Once they stepped off the elevator, they saw Tony and Pepper sitting at the kitchen table. The two of them were signing to a little girl who was smiling. “Hey, Tony,” Steve called out.

Tony looked up and put a big smile on his face. He was happy to see Steve and Bucky even if he didn’t know why they were there in the first place. Not that they needed a reason to come by, but Tony sure liked to understand why people were there. “Hi, Steve. Rani and Brandon are doing well here,” said Tony.

As if on cue, Brandon ran over to Steve to hug him. “It’s great to see you again,” said Brandon.

Steve returned the hug then smiled at him. Bucky came over as well. “It’s good to see you as well, Brandon. I see you guys are having fun here,” Steve stated.

Brandon gave the nod as he leads Steve over to his sister who smiled at Steve. Rani started to sign at him, so Steve paid attention to her as Brandon told them what she was saying. “I am happy to see you all. I have missed you.”

Steve hugged her and while looking at her said “I have missed you as well. I am glad that you guys have a good home here and are enjoying it.”

Brandon nodded at him. “We do love it here. It’s lots of fun,” Brandon stated.

Tony smiled as he looked up and over to them. He had just finished eating some food. “Brandon is in school now as is Rani well, and we teach Rani at home right now until we hear back from this school. It has great programs to help us with Rani as well as help her. Pepper found it, and we went to look at it. It is amazing,” Tony said.

Bucky and Steve gave the nod. They were glad that the kids were doing well. Steve sat down at the table as did Bucky. “That’s great to hear, Tony. I knew this was a good choice,” Steve said speaking up.

Pepper stood up then looked at them. “Would either of you like some food?” she asked as she took her plate to the sink.

Bucky was the one to speak up. “No thank you, Pepper. We ate before we came over here, but thanks for the offer.”

She gave a smile as she walked back over to the table. “Ok well, I best be off now. Come on Brandon it’s time for school,” she said.

Brandon jumped up. He ran over to get his backpack then ran back over to hug everyone. Brandon then left with Pepper. Tony smiled at them. “So what brings the two of you by?” asked Tony getting up.

He walked over to Rani and pulled out some stuff to work with her on. In the mornings Pepper took Brandon to school then went to work. She would come home for Lunch and watch Rani while Tony went to work, wither it be at the office or in his lab. It worked well for them. Steve looked over at Tony. “We came by because I needed to see Bruce,” Steve started.

Tony gave the nod before he spoke. “Are you expecting again?”

He was curious and knew that was one of the reasons why Steve needed to see Bruce. There were many others, but at the moment he couldn’t think of them. Steve gave the nod before he spoke. “I am. It appears that I am three or four weeks pregnant.”

Tony then looked over to Bucky. He had a feeling that Bucky wasn’t that thrilled with it or maybe the man was. Bucky could be scared. “How do you feel about this Bucky?” asked Tony.

Bucky looked up and over to Tony. He put a smile on his face. Bucky was scared right now. He wondered how they would deal with another child let alone money. They weren’t rich like Stark and Bucky’s, nor Steve’s job paid much, but they would get by somehow. “I feel fine about it, Tony. Sure things are going to be hard, but we will manage,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled over at Bucky. He knew Bucky was anxious, but there wasn’t much that could be done at the moment. If truth be told so was Steve, but he wasn’t going to let it show. “You always do. If two guys can do this, it’s you two. You both have been through so much, and I know you will get through this as well,” said Tony.

They both smiled at him as Steve said “Thanks.”

Bucky stood up. He wanted to spend the day with Steve before he had to teach a class. “Yes thank you, Tony. We best go. I want to spend sometime before Steve teaches tonight,” said Bucky.

Tony grinned. He forgot that Steve taught art at a local college now. It had slipped his mind. “Have fun, Steve. I will let you guys go as well because I need to get to work with Rani here. We have a system that works. Which we like to stick too,” Tony said.

They all gave each other's hugs and then Rani some hugs. The two of them took the twins and left. After getting into the car, they drove to the nearest park. Sure the twins couldn’t do much yet, but Steve and Bucky liked to go. They made it there in regular time. The two of them got out. Once the twins were out, they made their way over to the swings. “So Bucky, I thought we could either add on to the house or take out the study for now,” said Steve.

Bucky gave the nod as he sat down on the swing. He held Brandon close as he started to swing. Bucky and Steve never went to high with the twins in their laps, but they would swing with them for a few moments before getting up. “We could change the study into a third bedroom. It’s not like we use it much. At least I don’t. We can always put the desk downstairs in the basement and turn it into an office,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled at him as he got off the swing. He then kissed Bucky. “You are right there, and that sounds nice,” said Steve with a smile on his face. 

Bucky kissed him back then they walked over to the slides. They pushed the twins down the little slides. Steve and Bucky had fun doing this. “It does. We can get started on it as soon as you want,” Bucky stated.

Steve gave the nod. “I like that. I may take Buddy for a run when I get back from teaching class,” Steve said to Bucky who gave the nod.


	29. First Class

Bucky smiled at Steve as they made it to the park. He was thrilled that they would get to spend the day at the park before Steve had to teach a class. It was Steve's idea to have lunch there and let the twins play. "Steve do you want to get the twins or our lunch?" Bucky asked coming round to Steve's side.

The door was open, and Steve had gotten out. He smiled back at Bucky. "I will get the lunch, and you can get the twins," said Steve.

So Bucky got the twins while Steve grabbed their lunch. They walked over to the play area where Steve put the lunch basket down. He then took one of the twins. Bucky and Steve spent the time at the park sliding the twins down the slides. After about two hours they ate some food. "This is good," Bucky said to Steve who grinned.

"Well, I didn't make it at all. The food came from the store. Took the easy way out this time," Steve stated. 

Bucky grinned at Steve. "Nothing wrong with that at all. Plenty of people do it," said Bucky taking a bite of his food. 

Soon they left the park so that Steve could go home and take a nap. While he was doing that, Bucky put the twins down to take a nap as well. Bucky spent the time cleaning up the office and getting ready to turn it into a nursery. "I never knew how much stuff we had in here," Bucky stated to himself. 

Once the twins woke up, Bucky stopped cleaning and started to play with them. He decided to let Steve sleep until it was time to go to class. Several hours later, Bucky walked into their room to wake up Steve. "Steve, it's time to get up," said Bucky shaking Steve lightly.

Steve groaned as he sat up. He stood up after pulling the covers off of him. "Thanks for waking me up and how long was I out?" asked Steve looking at Bucky as he put a shirt on that was next to the bed.

Bucky let out a laugh. "Several hours, Steve. I let you sleep. It looked like you needed the rest. When the twins woke up, I made sure they were quiet while we played together," said Bucky.

"Thanks, Buck, I did need the sleep," said Steve. 

Bucky smiled at him. The twins were firmly behind Bucky as was Buddy. Once Steve was awake, Bucky handed a bag to Steve. “Hey Steve, I fixed you some dinner since you won’t have time to eat. Plus I made sure your bag downstairs was ready to go,” Bucky said. 

He knew Steve was nervous and he was going to do everything in his power to help. Plus Steve didn’t need the added stress right now. Steve gave the nod as he walked over to Bucky. He bent down and hugged the twins each plus a kiss. Tonight was going to be a good night. He was excited to be teaching and wasn’t sure how he would do. Bucky smiled at him as he got up. “Thanks, Bucky. I am nervous and not sure how the night will go,” Steve stated.

Bucky let out a laugh. He then grinned as he pulled Steve close to him. “Everything is going to be fine. They will love you, and you won’t have any problems from them,” said Bucky in a serious voice.

He didn’t know why Steve was so nervous. This was something that he was good at. It would be fine. Bucky picked up the twins and handed Peggy to Steve who got all excited. Steve tickled her as they left the room and walked down the stairs. Buddy wagged his tail as they went down. “I know, but what if they are only taking the class because of Captain America and not me,” Steve told Bucky.

Bucky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder as they made it down the stairs. He looked him directly in his eyes. “Stop worrying, Steve. That’s not the only reason, and if it is then they will change their minds after they watch you teach,” said Bucky. “You are a good teacher. I haven’t seen you teach, but you do have a voice of reason.”

Steve gave another nod. He calmed down a bit and let his nerves wash away. There wasn’t anything to be nervous about. After all most of the students were freshmen, and they were bound to be nervous as well. Steve walked out the door with Bucky and the twins. Buddy was on his lash and ready to go for a walk. “Thanks, Bucky,” said Steve putting Peggy in the stroller. 

Bucky gave him another kiss as Steve stood up. They hugged each other before Bucky put Jonathan in the stroller. Steve opened the truck door and got in. “You’re welcome, Steve,” Bucky said as Steve shut the door.

He rolled down the window. They blow each other a kiss. “Have fun on your walk and don’t pick up too many people,” Steve stated.

Bucky let out a laugh. He then smiled. “Who would want me,” he joked. 

Steve rolled his eyes. They both knew he was joking, but sometimes that joke got old. Bucky grinned as he watched Steve roll up the window. He then took the stroller with Buddy walking beside him and started to walk. Steve waited until they were out of the way before putting the truck in drive and backed out of the driveway, as he saw that it was clear to do so. Rogers made it to class with about 15 minutes still to go. He got out of the truck and walked to his classroom with his bag in hand. Someone was waiting at the door. “Hello,” she said standing up.

She jumped up quickly when she saw him coming. Steve could tell by her old clothes that she was very much into art. They looked worn out. Her jeans had a few holes in them, and her shirt had paint stains on them. “Hello, I’m Mr. Rogers your teacher, but you can call me Steve,” Steve stated to the woman as he held out his hand for her to shake.

She had short spiky black hair with purple stripes in it. The lady let out a laugh as she took his hand to shake. “Rue Moore,” she said to him. 

Steve smiled at her then let out a laugh as well. He knew she was young and that she probably wasn’t used to shaking hands. “Nice to meet you, Rue. There’s still 10 minutes before class,” said Steve looking down at his watch.

Rue gave the nod to him. “Yea, I know, but since it’s the first day of class I wanted to be early, and I didn’t know when you would get here,” said Rue returning the smile. “Plus I like to be early for classes I enjoy.”

He gave the nod as he pulled out his keys. Steve unlocked the door then let Rue enter the classroom first. He then sat his bag at his desk as he walked over to it. “Take a seat anywhere. I don’t like to tell people where to sit,” Steve said taking out some papers.

Rue gave the nod as she sat in a front row table. She understood very well, and it was fine by her. As Steve got things out and ready to go, more people came into the classroom. They all were shocked to see who their teacher was. A student called out. “Are you Captain America?”

Steve groaned, but when he spoke, he was calm and relaxed. “I am not Captain America anymore. In this classroom, I am Steve Rogers or Mr. Rogers, but I prefer if you call me Steve.”

He walked over to the board and started to write on it. Steve wrote down some of the rules then walked back over to his desk. He got some papers off his desk then walked over to a table and handed them to a person who passed them around. “Thanks,” she said.

Steve walked back over to his desk and waited for the papers to be handed out. Once they were, Steve started to speak. “There are only a few rules in my classroom. I hate giving out rules, but they are needed. So here they are.” he pointed to board before speaking again. “1, please be on time for class. 2, No talking in class when someone else is talking and please don’t talk aloud while working. 3, be respectful to everyone in this classroom. That’s it.”

Everyone let out a laugh. Steve also let out a laugh. He wanted the class to be fun and not to have many rules. A student in the back raised his hand. Steve called on him. “I’m Mike, and I think those are great rules. What will we be doing in here?” asked Mike. 

Steve smiled at Mike. His heart rate was going up and down. He placed his hand over his heart which the class did notice, but they weren’t sure what to do. Plus he was still nervous. “Thank you, Mike. We will be doing all sorts of stuff in class. Mostly artwork. Now written papers will be done at home because they say you have to do some writing, but if it were up to me, we would focus on art only,” Steve stated.

The class let out another laugh. “I like you,” Mike said aloud. “It’s nice that someone doesn’t want to hand out written papers for us to do. Are you all right?”

He had never met a teacher who didn’t want to give out writing papers. As the class settled down, Steve heart rate when down along with his nerves. So he was able to move his hand from his heart. He waved Mike off. “I am fine, but thanks for asking. I don’t mind giving out papers to write, but not in an Art class,” Steve stated. “You should ask my old teammates, Captain America loved to hand out written papers all the time, Steve Rogers not so much. I rather draw then do paperwork.”

Mike and the others let out a great big laugh. They knew who Captain America was, but not Steve Rogers. All of the class liked him so far. It looked like it was going to be a fun class. “The class thanks you for that, Mr, I mean Steve,” said Mike catching himself from saying, Mr. Rogers. 

Steve gave the nod as he went to the board again. He grinned at them then pulled down the overhead. The class looked at him as he started up a machine. Some Artwork showed up on the screen. Rue raised her hand, and he called on her. “Who’s work is this. It’s great,” said Rue.

He smiled at her before he spoke up. “It is, but it could be better. What do you notice about this work through or I should say this piece?” Steve asked.

A girl in the back raised her hand. “I’m Rachael, and I think he is putting a lot of thought into what he is drawing. You can notice the detail to color and how it seems he spent hours on making it perfect or at least perfect to him. Also, I wondered if you did this?” asked Rachael with a smile on her face.

Steve grinned as he walked over to a trash can. His stomach started to turn a bit, and he threw up into it. “Sorry about that, bad food last night,” said Steve not ready to tell them the truth. “Also, you are correct, Rachael on all counts. It took me a long time to get this right. Sure it was great, to begin with, but I was not happy with it. So What I want you to do today is start working on a sketch of whatever you want. Don’t over think it, just sketch what you want and give it your best go.”

As they got to work, Steve went around the room looking at what they were doing. It sure made the students nervous, but they weren’t going to say a word about. Some of them were thrilled with the fact that Steve was looking at their work. Rachael raised her hand, and he walked over to her. “What do you think of this?” asked Rachael. 

Rachael was curious about what he thought about it. It was a slow start, but she wanted to do good at it. Steve looked down at the sketch. He then looked up to her. “It’s a good start, Rachael, but what do you think about it?” Steve asked.

She gave him a look before speaking. “I am working too hard on it. Plus I am over thinking about it. Also, I know I am slow in certain areas which you can tell,” she guessed. 

Steve gave the nod. “It’s a good start. But where you are failing at is the part of over thinking it plus working too hard as you said. The work could be better and don’t over think it. It doesn’t have to be perfect or finished by the end of the class,” said Steve. 

Rachael gave the nod as she set back to work on it. Steve moved on from her work and walked over to Mike who smiled at him. His work was good so far, but he worked way to fast, and you could tell it. “What do you think about it?” Mike asked.

Steve grinned at him. “Mike you are working to fast, but other than that it’s a great start. Just slow down and have fun with it,” stated Steve.

Mike gave the nod as he went back to work on it. 40 minutes passed, and the course was over. Everyone started to gather up their stuff and walked towards the front of the class. Rue smiled as she put her sketch down on the desk. “This was a fun class, Steve,” Rue said.

Steve gave the nod to the class. “Thank you, Rue, tonight I want you to write a paper on what art to means to you and why you got into drawing,” said Steve. “It’s to be handed in on Thursday when we meet next.”

The class gave the nod as they left the room. Steve waited until everyone was gone from the classroom before he gathers up his stuff. He ate his food real quick then left to go home. Once there Steve went inside and found it dark. Instead of flipping on a light, he pulled out his phone and turned the flashlight on. Steve then walked up the stairs after putting his lunch bag in the other room. Bucky grinned as Steve walked into the room. “Hey, how did it go?” asked Bucky in a sleepy voice before sitting up.

He was asleep, but once he heard Steve come up, it woke him up. Steve smiled as he put his bag down on the floor. He could grade papers in the morning. Steve walked over to the bed after getting changed into night clothes. He was worn out and tired after teaching an hour class. “It went great,” said Steve crawling into bed.

Steve kissed Bucky as Bucky placed a hand on Steve's stomach. “So no morning sickness tonight?” Bucky asked.

He was curious if it already started up or not. Steve shook his head. “I threw up once, and my heart rate went up, but other than that no problems. I got it to go down with no problem,” Steve stated.

Bucky gave the nod as Steve leaned into him. He then laid back down with Steve so they could get some sleep. Bucky knew that Steve needed it, and so did he. “That’s good that you were able to get it to go down,” said Bucky.

Soon they were out like a light. Bucky woke up at 5:30 in the morning to light on in the bathroom. He pulled the covers back then got out of bed. Bucky then walked around the bed to the bathroom where he pushed open the door more. He saw Steve on the floor with his head over the toilet. “Did I wake you?” asked Steve as Bucky came to sit down beside him.

Bucky shook his head but realized Steve couldn’t see it. “No, I woke up on my own and saw the light on so I came in here,” said Bucky. He peered around at Steve. “Are you alright?”

Steve smiled at Bucky. “I am. I felt like throwing up, but nothing is coming up right at this moment,” Steve said as he started to stand up. 

Bucky got up as well. “That’s good. Maybe you felt the need to throw up, but didn’t need too,” said Bucky as they walked back to the bedroom.

They both laid back in bed. Steve and Bucky smiled at each other. A moment later both of them had their clothes off then went under the covers to have a bit of fun. Steve tried to control himself as Bucky ate him out, but it was hard. It felt so good and right that he couldn’t hold still. “Bucky,” Steve screamed.

Under the covers, Bucky was grinning. This eating out Steve was felt right, and he was glad that Steve was enjoying himself. “Ready for some more?” asked Bucky looking into Steve’s eyes.

Steve gave the nod as Bucky went back to it. It lasted for about three minutes before Bucky came up and out of the covers or at least his head was out. Steve popped his head out as well. “Thank you, Bucky. I would do the same for you, but I think some sleep is in order,” said Steve as he started to yawn.

Bucky smiled back at Steve. “It’s fine, you need sleep and in an hour or so the twins will be up,” said Bucky.

So they laid there and went back to sleep. True to Bucky’s word the twins woke up an hour later. They started to scream real loud. So Bucky and Steve got up. Steve ran to the bathroom to throw up while Bucky went to check on the twins. “Hey, daddy’s here,” Bucky said upon entering the room.

The twins let out a giggle as their tears dried up. Peggy was looking at him then looked past him towards the door. She started to wave her arms as she saw Steve in the doorway who had come from the bathroom. “Hi, Peggy,” called Steve to Peggy.

He walked past Bucky to get to Peggy who grinned. Bucky walked over and picked up Jonathan. They walked down the stairs with the two of them and got breakfast going after the twins were in their high chairs. “So any plans for today?” asked Bucky looking over to Steve as he flipped a pancake over.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t have any plans at all, but I was thinking about staying in and grading the artwork the students did. Do you have anything planned?” Steve asked as he sat down.

Bucky shook his head. “Not at all, Steve,” said Bucky as he put the pancakes on a plate.

He took them over to the table, and Steve dished them out as Bucky fed Buddy who was looking up at him. "Cool, maybe we can do something later than," Steve stated. "Plus I would like to take Buddy for a run since I didn't get to last night."

Bucky then went to sit at the table to eat. "That's fine Steve. We can figure out something to do after you get back from your run," said Bucky with a grin on his face.


	30. Second Class

So after breakfast was over, Steve got Buddy ready to go for a run while Bucky cleaned up the twins. "I will be back in a few," said Steve.

Bucky gave the nod as he took the twins upstairs to the bathroom. He knew Steve's run wouldn't last long at all. Steve normally went around the block and back, but some days it was longer. Once Buddy was ready to go Steve headed outside. He started to run and waved to neighbors as he went. "Nice day for a run," someone called out to him.

Steve gave the person a wave as he went on. "It is," he called back to them.

Once he was done running Steve went back inside the house. He let Buddy off the leash and the dog took off running. Buddy went to lay in his bed tired from the run. "How was your run?" asked Bucky coming into the room. 

The twins were behind him and Bucky's arms were loaded with a box of toys. "I had a great run today," Steve said sitting down on the couch.

"That's great," said James sitting down the box.

While Steve got to work on grading those papers Bucky got down on the floor to play with the kids. Every once in awhile James would look up and over to Steve. He was amazed at the life he had. A loving husband with two beautiful children and another on the way. Plus they had a fantastic dog. Steve looked up smiling at Bucky. Since he noticed the man staring at him. "What are you thinking about, Bucky?" asked Steve with a smile on his face.

Turning around Bucky smiled back at Steve. He then got up and walked over to him. His arms went around Steve’s shoulders. “I am just thinking about how lucky I am. I have a wonderful family with a dog. Life couldn’t be better,” said Bucky. 

Steve gave the nod. He agreed with Bucky, life was grand right now, but something was about to change in a few months. Soon Steve was done with his work and Bucky got the twins ready. They figured they would take the two of them to the nearest dog park to have some fun. “It couldn’t get any better than this,” Steve said grinning at Bucky as they walked out the door.

They spent the day at the dog park watching Buddy run around. He would chase after the ball they would throw. Buddy then would bring it back while the twins laughed. They had fun watching this very much. When they would get cranky, Steve took them for a while, and they took a nap. After that, they left to get some ice cream. A day passed, and Steve was getting ready for class. Bucky smiled at him. “Stay safe and have fun,” said Bucky kissing him. 

He was waiting for Steve to leave so that he could bath the twins. Steve smiled at Bucky as he returned the kiss. “I will, and you don’t have to wait up. The class may run late tonight since it’s the second day and all,” Steve said.

Bucky gave the nod as the twins ran into the room. He picked them up then Steve kissed them. After that Steve left so, they could get a bed and ready for bed. “I won’t,” called out Bucky.

Steve got in the car then started it up once the keys were in it. He pulled out of the driveway and made it to the school in record time. One again Rue was waiting outside the classroom. She smiled at him as he came up. “It’s nice to see you again Miss. Moore. Shall we go in?” Steve asked as he unlocked the door and held it open for her.

She gave the nod as she went into the room. As Steve got the stuff out that he needed, students came into the classroom. Mike raised his hand as Steve looked up. He called on Mike. “So where do we turn our papers in at?” asked Mike.

Steve pointed to a spot on his desk. “Up here on the right-hand corner well my right and your left,” Steve stated which earned a laugh from the class. 

They all went up to turn in their homework. After the students turned in their homework, they went back to their seats. Everyone looked up at the board which now had some words on it. Rachael raised her hand. Steve then called on her. “I just wanted to say that was a great homework assignment that you handed out. It made me think and work hard on it. Also, what will we be learning today?” Rachael asked. 

Steve gave Rachael a small smile. “We will be taking a walk outside since the class longer today. We could go out into the world or at least outside this school, to draw whatever it is that we see out there. I don’t mean to draw a building or a bird that you see. I want you to dig deeper than that and think about what you are seeing,” stated Steve. 

Everyone looked at him. They wondered what he meant by that. Someone in the back raised his hand. Once the man was called upon by Steve, he spoke. “What do you mean by that?” 

It was easy not to laugh even if the class wanted too. The class wanted an answer to that as well. Steve smiled at them then let out a small chuckle as he came around the desk and stood in front of it. “I could draw my family every day and all day long, but would I be drawing them or what I think I see. You have to look beyond the building or family and see the bigger picture. If you see a building, I want you to draw it or whatever, but don't just draw it. Think about where that building is at or who is around it or in it. Make it more than just a building,” said Steve. 

Rachael gave the nod. She then understood what he was saying. Her old art teacher had them think like that, and she had fun doing it. “I get it. My old art teacher was like that. She docked points or a grade if your artwork wasn’t done like that. Now if it supposed to be simply a building that you saw then she wouldn’t if you put work into the building,” Rachael said. 

Steve gave the nod as he motioned for them to get up. “That’s right Rachael. So I want you all to go out there and see what you can see. New York is nice, but maybe you see whatever it is, somewhere else. Just have fun with this,” said Steve as he leads the way over to the door.

Once outside the students got to work on drawing what they saw. Steve walked around to watch them work then sat down himself. He felt they would work best without him watching over them. Steve would let them work for an hour then he would check on them. Rue was near him. She smiled at him. “So Steve, what are you working on?” asked Rue looking over at it.

She was drawing but needed to take a break. Rue could make out a something that looked like an egg. Steve gave a smile back. He then put his drawing down. “It’s an egg, but more than that,” said Steve. “Or it will be once I am done with it.”

Rue gave him a look as Rachael came over. She sat down. Rachael looked at the egg. “That’s a nice egg is there something more to it? Like maybe it will hatch soon and grow into something more, Steve. My old art teacher said people often draw egg when they are in a family way or when something is going to hatch,” Rachael stated.

Steve let out a laugh. “You had a brilliant teacher who would be right. That is why most draw eggs. They are hard to get right, and the shading has to be right,” said Steve.

By now a lot of students had come over to listen to him. Mike was the first to speak up. “So you and your husband are adding on to your family?” asked Mike.

While Steve hadn’t told them about his family, he knew they were bound to know. It wasn’t like it was a secret or anything. Steve gave the nod. “We are, Mike, but we haven’t told anyone yet,” Steve stated. “We want to keep it a secret for now. It hasn't been that long since we found out ourselves.”

The class gave the nod. It was weird to the students because Steve was a male, but they could deal with a pregnant teacher. “Congrats,” said Rue.

“Thank you all, but I think you should all get back to work before we have to head back in,” Steve told them.

The class went back to work drawing their pictures. Steve put his away since he was done with it. After ten more minutes Steve took the class back to the classroom. He then gave them a break. Steve went down to the staff room to eat his lunch real quick. One other Professor was in there. She smiled at Steve as he sat down at the table. “Enjoying your first week here, Steve?” she asked. 

Steve gave the nod. “I am, Miss,” he said holding out his hand.

He didn’t know her name and wondered who she was. “It’s Mrs. Long, but you can call me Maria,” she said taking his hand and shaking it. “It’s a wonderful school here, and everyone enjoys it. I am sure you will as well.”

Steve took a bite of his food and then a drink of his water. “I am sure I will as well. The students are great, and I am enjoying teaching the class. It’s a lot of fun, but I also miss being able to put my kids to bed at night,” Steve told her.

She gave a small, sad smile. “Well, my kids are grown and on their own. My husband is dead, so this is all I have. It’s great that you miss the little moments Steve and know this, you get to help with all that five days a week. So missing two isn’t bad when you know where you wither be,” Maria said getting up. “Have a nice night.”

He gave some thought to her words. She was right in every way. So Steve stood up once he was done and went back to class. The students were waiting for him. He smiled at them as he stood in front of his desk. “So how did everyone like what I gave you all to do earlier?” asked Steve.

Mike spoke up. “I loved it. It made me stop and think. We should do more like it.”

The class gave the nod. They enjoyed it, and the students got to get out of the classroom. “Thank you, Mike. We will do more in the future. Art is everywhere and not just in this classroom. Now I want you to finish up your work in here and see what you can come up with. It’s going to be harder since you don’t have what you need, but I believe you can do it,” said Steve. 

They sat to work on the art then after 50 minutes class was over. They all stood up then walked to the front to hand in their papers. Steve went home and went to bed after giving them homework. Saturday came two days later, and it was time for the birthday party. Pepper smiled at them as they came up into the room. “How is it going?” she asked as Steve headed over to a trash can to throw up.

Bucky smiled at her. “Things are going great besides, Steve throwing up,” Bucky said looking around the room.

It was bright and colorful. It looked like a storm had blown threw then left a rainbow behind, but Bucky liked it. It was very nice to see all the colors around the room even if it stood out a bit much. “Do you like it? Tony said it was too much, but I thought it would be wonderful for the twins and Morgan,” Pepper stated.

Bucky gave the nod. “I do like it, Pepper,” Bucky said as Steve came back over to him and Tony entered the room. 

Tony made a face as he looked around the room. Steve looked as well. There were balloons everywhere, and streamers were up all around plus you could tell there was a lot of different stuff around. Pepper grabbed out some hats and put them on Peggy, Jonathan, and Morgan who all gave her a dirty look. They didn’t like the caps. “Pepper comes on, they don’t like them,” Tony said as she walked over to him and put a hat on him.

He let out a groan as Steve put his on. Bucky looked at it before putting it on. He didn’t want to wear it, but he would for his kids' benefit. Peggy and Jonathan let out a giggle as they looked up to him. Bucky smiled down at them as he walked over to the living area and put them down. “So when will everyone get here?” Bucky asked as Pepper didn’t answer Tony.

Stark looked down at his watch. “Well, I am not sure. They all wanted to be here, but then things came up,” Tony stated.

Pepper gave the nod. Bucky and Steve were ok with it. Being the nine of them would be nice. Next thing you knew Rani and Brandon ran into the room. They had big smiles on their faces. Brandon ran and hugged Steve. After that, the party got underway. Pepper brought out the cake after a few moments of playing some games for the older kids. “Happy Birthday Peggy, Jonathan, and Morgan,” they all started to sing while signing for Rani. 

Jonathan smiled as he looked at the cake. He grinned as his face went right into the cake. Peggy followed suit after Bucky pulled Jonathan up. She let out a big laugh as she came up. So Morgan had to copy them as well. Steve started to clean up Peggy as he gave her bites of cake. “You are supposed to eat it,” Steve said laughing as he then began to tickle her.

She let out a big laugh. Pepper smiled as Tony started to clean up the mess. Bucky stood up with Jonathan and walked him over to the sink. He ran water to get him cleaned up. “They are kids Steve and allowed to get messy,” Bucky said. 

“I know,” said Steve.

Tony laughed as he came back over. He pushed in some of the seats then took Morgan. She was cleaned up. Pepper stood up. “It’s was lots of fun,” said Tony.

Steve gave the nod. He agreed. “It was Tony plus it was nice to hang out without a lot of people around,” said Steve as it wrapped up. 

She smiled at Steve. “It was, and I am glad we decided to do this,” said Pepper with a smile on her face. “We will have to do this again sometime.”

The two of the men gave the nod as did Tony. Tony then walked them to the door with Brandon hot on his heels. “Do you have to leave?” Brandon asked while he signed even if his sister wasn’t around.

Steve bent down to his level. He was worn out and ready to go home. It had been a fun long day, and someone else was wearing him out. “We have too. Sorry, Brandon. I am tired, and the kids need to go down for a nap,” Steve stated to Brandon who gave the nod.

“It’s fine,” said Brandon as he walked out of the room and into another.

Tony shook his head as he gave them each a hug. “Don’t worry about him. I think he misses seeing the two of you,” said Tony. 

Bucky and Steve gave the nod. “It’s fine, Tony. We understand. We will call soon,” Steve said with a grin on his face.

The two of them left. Steve and Bucky made it back to their house and put the twins down for a nap. Bucky got out a bottle of wine. He smiled at Steve. Bucky poured himself a glass and handed Steve some water. “That was fun, Steve,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod as he leaned into Bucky. “It was. I want you to know that all the students know that we are expecting,” Steve said.

Bucky gave the nod as he poured himself another glass. He then got up and put the bottle away. Bucky then went back to Steve and sat down. “Well at least it’s out there to them, and you don’t have to hide it,” said Bucky with a grin on his face as he leaned in to kiss Steve.

Steve returned the kiss. They did have an hour or two before the twins woke up which meant that they could have some fun before then. “You aren’t too tired are you?” asked Bucky.

He could see that Steve looked worn out. “I am a little, but I can always rest later,” Steve stated.

Bucky gave the nod to Steve. “Ok if you are sure,” said Bucky.

He then removed Steve clothes off of him, and Steve did the same to Bucky. They had sex right there on the couch without worrying about a thing. “This is the best yet, Bucky,” said Steve looking into his eyes.

Bucky was on top of him at the moment. “It was,” said Bucky leaning down to kiss Steve. “I enjoyed it.”

Steve smiled as he pulled Bucky in closer to him. They started to snog some more then went at it again, but they didn’t get to finish this time since the twins woke up. “figures they would wake up, but it’s alright,” Steve said getting up. 

“Well, I bet they want some food, or maybe they are ready to get up and play,” Bucky stated putting his clothes on.

Steve did the same. After their clothes were on, they went to get the twins up. “We are here,” said Steve stepping into the room.

Jonathan and Peggy grinned as they held out their arms. Plus the twins were giggling now since their parents had come into the room. “Let’s go have some fun,” said Bucky picking up Peggy.


	31. The Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter, but I felt it was needed in a way. Not sure why it was needed, but I am sorry that I am putting them through more pain. I am not a doctor, so I did the best I could with this chapter.

A few months passed, and things were going great. Steve was doing well in teaching his art class while Bucky was having fun being a stay at home dad. Plus they had their days figured out well, and now that Steve was entering his fourth month it made things easier. Bucky walked into their bedroom with the twins who he put down. They then ran over to Steve who was sitting on the bed. He leaned down and picked Jonathan up while Peggy giggled. “So what are we doing today?” Steve asked. 

Bucky walked over and helped Peggy up who crawled over to her dad and sat down in front of him. Steve and Bucky smiled at each other before Bucky sat down on the bed. “Well, normally I would get the twins ready and head to the park or something, but it’s a little chill to do that. So maybe we could go somewhere else. I am not sure now,” said Bucky with a smile on his face.

He wasn’t since Steve had picked up a few more art classes to teach. Sure they had money coming in from being a vet, but it really wasn’t enough and teaching twice a week wasn’t doing it, so Steve added in a few more classes to teach which helped out. It just meant that he wasn’t as home as much. “Ok. I don’t have class today since it was delayed until tomorrow. We could go to the indoor park if you want,” stated Steve.

Bucky gave the nod. It would be nice and fun plus they could relax. Steve got up with Jonathan and walked towards the door. Bucky got up as well with Peggy. They then made their way down the stairs. The two of them got them in the car after getting the diaper bag. Steve then got in the front seat as Bucky got in the driver side. “Ready to go?” asked Bucky looking at Steve.

Steve gave the nod. “I am ready to go have some fun,” Steve said with a grin on his face.

Bucky then started up the car then started to move forward. He then came to a stopped and looked both ways before turning right once he saw that no cars were coming. So they drove the few blocks to the fun place. Once they got there, they saw that no cars were there so Bucky pulled into the lot then came to a stop so Steve could hop out and go check to see if they were open which they weren’t. “Well, now what?” asked Bucky with a frown on his face.

It sucked that they weren’t open. So Bucky drove around to find a place to go. “There isn’t much to do here for little kids,” said Steve frowning. 

Bucky came to a stop at a light. He was thinking about what they could do that would be fun. The park was out, but maybe they could take a stroll around it since it wasn’t too cold for that. “How about a walk around the park?” Bucky asked as he started to go since the light changed. 

Steve didn’t get a chance to answer as they were hit from Bucky’s side. A car had come at them with full speed and hadn’t stopped at the red light. It sent their car spinning. Her car wasn’t hurt as much as theirs was. She stepped out of the car to check on them. The woman came up to the car. “Is everyone alright in here?” she asked looking into the car.

Plus her voice was high, and you could tell that she had been drinking. Bucky was knocked out, but the twins appeared to be fine since they weren’t on Bucky’s side. Steve, on the other hand, had a gash on his forehead, and his leg was crushed from what he could tell. Bucky, on the other hand, was much worse off. His arm had come off, and there was blood coming from one of his legs. “I am not sure,” said Steve looking around. 

He saw the mess that Bucky was in and started to freak out. Sharon was scared once she saw that it was Steve. She had been out drinking trying to get over him, but nothing was working by that point. So Sharon went out drinking. The guy at the bar offered to get her a ride home, but she told him no. Sharon would be walking. He believed her and let her go without knowing she was going to drive. “Steve, I am so sorry,” Sharon stated as she pulled out her phone.

That’s all Steve heard before he passed out. Sharon was on the phone with the police for a good while. They wanted to know everything. She waited as they sent the EMT’s out. Once they got there, two of them walked over to her. A police officer was with them. “Miss. Carter, we need you to come with us after we get you checked out,” said Brian.

He took a quick glance at the car and was shocked to find out that Steve was in the car. “I am sorry,” she said as he took her away. 

The male got in the car as the female got in the back. “The kids appear to be fine,” Gina said as Scott looked over Bucky and Steve.

Scott had a frown on his face. “The drive appears to be knocked out of it. No telling how bad things are for him. His leg is pretty messed up as well. His metal arm came off. The passenger is passed out as well. He appears to be about four months pregnant with a gash to the forehead. His leg is crushed as well,” said Scott.

Gina shook her head as she worked to get the kids out. It hurt her to see a family get hurt when all they were trying to do was enjoy a day out. “Well, at least the kids are alright. Hopefully, their parents will be as well,” said Gina as another officer came over.

“We took Ms. Carter to get checked out then she will be charged with drinking and drive. Plus whatever else we can get on her,” Michelle stated.

Gina gave the nod as she handed the kids over to her. “Good, but it isn’t going to be enough for this family if things turn to the worse,” Gina said which Michelle gave the nod too.

She knew this all too well. They got the two men out of the car then into the ambulance. Gina stayed with the Steve as they went to a hospital. Scott went with Bucky after they found out their names. Michelle was with Gina as well. She had the kids. “Oh I know,” said Michelle. “It’s sad to think this happened.”

They kept the kids calm as they made their way to the hospital and soon they were there. The doctors got to work on Steve and Bucky as Tony was called. Michelle was the one to call him. “Hello, Mr. Stark. This is Michelle Cole from the police. Your friend Steve Rogers and his family were in a car crash. Can you please come down here?” She asked. “I can tell you more when you get down here.”

Tony paled as he looked around the room. “Sure I will be there as soon as I can,” said Tony.

He hung up the phone as the room looked at him. “What’s going on Tony?” asked Pepper.

Tony filled them in before Pepper, and he took off with Clint the rest stayed behind with the kids. They didn’t need to be there. “I hope everyone is alright,” said Clint.

Pepper gave the nod. “I hope so too,” she said as they made it there in under fifteen minutes.

Michelle looked at them as they came walking over to him. She had a frown on her face. This was going to be hard since they didn’t know what would happen. “Please sit,” she started, and they did. “Steve and Bucky were in a car crash. Ms. Carter came at them running her red light. She had a few beers and drove. Bucky was driving. He lost his metal arm well, and it came off. His leg is in pretty bad shape. He was the one that got hurt the worse since his side was hit. Also, he was out of it when they brought him in. My guess is he hit his head pretty hard.”

Tony shook his head. It hurt to think about what they went through. Even worse when at one point Tony would have been happy if this happened to Bucky, but now he was heartbroken. “What about Steve and the twins?” Tony asked. 

He would worry more about Bucky in a few moments once he knew how the others were doing. “Well, Steve is in surgery right now. His leg was twisted pretty bad, and they wanted to make sure that the baby was fine,” Michelle said, but she stopped once she saw the shocked look on their faces. “I take it you didn’t know about the baby?” she asked.

Pepper shook her head. “We didn’t. I guess they were waiting to tell us,” said Pepper.

Michelle gave the nod. She could understand that having three kids herself. “The twins are fine and weren’t hurt at all. They were fine because they were properly in their car seats which were good. The doctor should be out soon to fill you in. I have to go back to the twins now,” she said.

Pepper gave her a look. She wondered if she could take the twins. “Can the twins come with us until their parents are fine?” she asked.

She wasn’t even going to check with Tony on this, but she knew he would be ok with it. “Well, not at this moment, but maybe in a few hours if nothing changes,” Michelle started walking off.

It was another two hours before two doctors came out to the waiting room. By this point, the three of them were tired and worn out from waiting. Tony was the first to stand up. “Hi, I’m Dr. Martin, and I worked on Bucky. His head got hit pretty hard, and he is knocked out of it for the time being. The worse was his leg, which we may or may not have to take off. Right now we aren’t sure seeing as the blood has dried up, but we need to wait and see if he gets feeling back in it. Bucky may have lost feeling in his leg. If there isn’t any feeling, then we will have to cut it off. Plus he has a few cracked ribs, but those should heal up,” said Dr. Martin turning to look at Hank.

The three let out a sigh as Hank started to speak. “I’m Dr. Hank and worked on Steve. He is fine as is the baby. There was no harm done to it. While Bucky did get the worse of the crash, Steve got some of it too. His right leg was too far gone to save. It was twisted in so many places that it can’t be fixed. We had to cut it off. Steve will need a leg in place of it,” Hank said as Tony spoke up.

“I can make him one which won’t be a problem, and we will get him all the help he will need with it.”

Hank gave the nod. “Thank you all. You may go back and see him now. Steve is awake. The twins are back there with them even if Bucky isn’t awake yet,” said Hank.

He and the other doctor walked away as they gave them the room number. Tony, Pepper, and Clint made their way back there. Steve look happy or as happy as he could be in a case like this. Tony smiled as he walked over to Steve then he bent down to hug him. “How are you both feeling and congrats on the baby,” Tony stated.

Steve smiled at him. He felt like crying, but he wasn’t going to right now. The kids needed him and so would Bucky once he woke up. “I am fine for now even if there is a pain in my now gone leg. My right side hurts like hell,” said Steve. “And thanks we were going to tell you guys soon, but we wanted to wait to make sure everything would be fine.”

Tony gave the nod as Pepper came over with Clint. They both reached down to hug him. Tony looked over at Bucky who looked to be out of it. “It’s ok,” Tony stated.

He was angry nor were the others. Clint smiled at Steve. “At least everyone is alright, and hopefully the three of you can come home soon along with Bucky,” Clint said.

Steve gave the nod. “Hank said I had to stay here a few days, but the twins can go home whenever if we have someone who can take them,” Steve started looking over to Bucky.

He felt terrible that Bucky was still out of it, but they did tell Steve that he should be alright. Pepper smiled at him. “Well, Tony and I can take the kids back with us since everyone will be staying there. They will be well cared for until you can get back to them,” Pepper told Steve who gave the nod.

“Thanks, Pepper,” said Steve.

She gave him another smile as she got up and walked over to Tony. Pepper didn’t know what she would do if this were them. Tony meant the world to her. “It was Sharon who did this, Steve,” said Clint.

Steve looked at Clint with a frown now forming on his face. It hurt him to think that Sharon was the cause of this. He had thought he heard her voice and now he was sure of it. “I can’t believe she would do this,” Steve said.

Clint gave the nod. “I don’t think it was on purpose, Steve. She was drunk I believe when it happened. They are going to charge her with whatever they can,” Clint stated which he was glad for.

He hoped she would pay for this. It wasn’t right what she did. Drinking and driving were wrong. “It sucks to be her right now, but she should get something out of this. I know why she was drinking. She is still in love with me and can’t get over it,” Steve said.

They all gave the nod. “Well, Steve we should let you get some rest if that’s what you want,” said Tony speaking up as the Doctor came in.

Hank smiled at Steve. He then walked over to him to check him out. While the Doctor was checking him over, he started to speak. “Since they are willing to take the kids home maybe you should let them. It’s doing them no good staying here. I know you want them near you which is understandable, but they do need rest as well as a place to play.”

Steve gave the nod as the doctor checked his blood pressure. It was up a little too much for his liking plus he could tell his heart rate was up as well. “I know, and I think it would do me some good as well. Maybe I would be able to get some sleep,” said Steve looking at the doctor. 

The doctor smiled at him. “Excellent, Steve. Now your heart rate and blood pressure are up, but it’s normal for that to happen after a car crash. Plus it is noted here that last time you were pregnant your heart rate went up and down all the time. So unless it continues to go up I wouldn’t worry,” said Hank.

He then left the room. Steve gave his kids a hug and kiss before Tony and Pepper took them. “Get some rest, Steve,” said Tony.

Steve gave the nod as they left the room. He soon fell asleep after about two hours. Sure Steve was tired, but he was also scared since they said he hit his head pretty hard or it seemed that way. A few days had passed, and Bucky still hadn’t woken up which made it hard to see if they needed to cut his leg off. “Hello, Steve,” said Dr. Martin.

The man smiled at him. He knew that Dr. Martin had been working on Bucky and was his doctor. “Hi, doc. Has anything changed yet?” he asked.

The Doctor shook his head. “Not much has changed. He may wake up soon, but who knows. We will give it a few more days and see how things go,” Dr. Martin stated.

Steve gave the nod. “Ok I understand,” he said.

Dr. Martin shook Steve's hand. “It’s going to be ok. Have faith, Steve that things will work out,” stated Dr. Martin as he let go of Steve’s hand and left the room.


	32. Going Home

A week had passed, and Steve was ready to go home. They told him he could work from home to get used to having only one leg. Bucky was still out of it, but they could tell that James was getting better. The doctors were waiting for him to wake up on his own, and if things went as plan, he could go home in a few days time. “Hello, Steve,” said Doctor Hank.

He had a massive smile on his face. Tony was sitting beside Steve. His phone was out, and he was playing a game on it. He would be driving Steve back to the house. “Hi, Dr. Hank. So can I go?” Steve asked in a polite voice. 

Hank gave the nod to Steve. He didn’t see any reason to keep Steve here longer than he needed to be. “You may go and come back whenever you want to visit Bucky,” Hank stated walking over to Steve. “I need to check a few things first before you can leave.”

Steve sat up even more. Tony stood up while putting his phone away. He couldn’t wait to take Steve home. As the doctor looked over things, Tony spoke. “Ok, so what is Steve allowed to do and not do?”

The doctor gave Tony smile while he went about checking Steve out. “Well, I would like him to stay off his leg as much as possible until you can make him a new leg. Plus I would like it if the stress level was kept down. We don't need his heart rate going back up at all, and it's better on the baby if he isn't stressed out at all. Steve, you are fine and free to go once the paperwork is done,” Hank said.

Tony gave the nod. He could help with that. Steve would be staying with them while Bucky was still here. The doctor walked from the room to get the paper works. Steve looked over to Bucky. He didn’t want to leave him here, but he wanted to get home to the twins. Tony patted Steve’s right arm. “Everything will be fine. You can come to see him whenever you want,” said Tony. “Plus everyone is thrilled that you will be back at the tower with us. We all miss you as do the twins.”

Steve gave a firm nod. He understands, and he missed his kids as well. “Ok,” whispered Steve as the doctor came back in.

He walked over to Steve and handed him some papers to sign. Steve signed them after he looked them over. The doctor gave a smile as the other doctor came into the room. It was a different doctor than before. “Hello, Steven, “ he said smiling at the man. 

The man walked over to him. Steve smiled back at him unsure of who he was. “Who are you?” asked Steve. “And it’s Steve, not Steven.”

The doctor let out a sigh. “I am Dr. Moore. I will be looking after your husband now,” he said in a stern voice.

He didn’t want to take the case at all, but hey it was money so who was he to complain. Moore didn’t like gays at all, but he would work for the man if it meant he got paid. Tony could hear it in his voice that he wasn’t happy, so he spoke up. “You best give Bucky the best care you can. He’s a vet and a good man. Plus I will hear about it if you don't and you can bet that you will lose your job.”

Dr. Moore gave Tony the nod as he walked over to Bucky while Tony helped Steve into the wheelchair. While Tony was doing that, he was keeping an eye on Dr. Moore as was Hank who smiled at Tony. “Dr. Moore, Bucky hasn’t woken up yet, and his leg may need to be take off, but we aren’t sure yet. So what do you think we should do?” Hank asked.

Even if it wasn’t his case, he cared about the poor guy. Dr. Moore turned to look at him. “If it were me, I would pull the plug since he hasn’t woken up yet. But, I am not sure since it hasn’t been that long yet,” he stated. "I hate keeping people in a coma longer than I have to. If they haven't woken up in a week, then I say pull the plug. They ain't going to wake up at all."

Dr. Hank gave the nod to the other doctor. “I see. Well, that isn’t an option yet. We think Bucky will wake up, but something is keeping him from waking up right now. Steve, I will miss having you here, but it’s good you are getting to go home,” said Hank.

He shook Steve’s hand as a nurse started to wheel him from the room. Tony followed closely beside Steve. The gave both of them a smile. “Are you glad to be going home?” She asked.

Steve gave the nod as he was wheeled outside. Tony already had the car up front. He texted Happy to be ready to go. Happy smiled at Steve as Happy got out of the car. He walked around and was about to open the door when Tony opened it. “I am,” said Steve as Tony looked at Happy.

He was silently telling him to help Steve out. So Happy did just that. He helped Steve up from the wheelchair and into the car. Steve groaned a bit. It would be hard getting used to having only one leg for the time being. Happy smiled at Steve as he shut the back door. Tony got in the front seat and sat down putting his buckle on. Happy got in as well. “It’s good that you are getting to go home,” Happy said. 

The man missed having Steve around even if they didn’t talk much. Steve was always pleasant to Happy which Happy was thrilled with. The man cared about Steve since Steve cared about him. Steve gave the nod to Happy. “I am thrilled to be going home,” said Steve staring out the window. 

The truth was he was scared about what life would be like now that he only had one leg. They rode in silence back to the tower. Once they got there, Steve could see Clint outside waiting with the twins. Natasha was beside him with a smile on her face. Once the car came to a stop, Natasha ran to open the door. “Hey, Steve,” she stated in a happy voice.

He gave her a big smile in return. She helped him out of the car. “Hey, Natasha, I have missed you all,” Steve said looking over to his twins who had big grins on their faces.

Natasha helped him over to the twins while Tony went to get a wheelchair. Peggy held out her arms as Steve got closer to her. Natasha helped him take Peggy who giggled. “They missed you like crazy,” Natasha said. Clint gave the nod. “They would only let Clint take care of them or Laura.”

Once again Clint gave the nod. “It’s true. They didn’t want anyone else to take care of them,” said Clint as Jonathan hung onto him. "I think it may have something to do with the fact that Laura and I are parents, but I could be wrong."

He didn’t want to let Clint go. Tony came back with the wheelchair just in time. He helped Steve into it, and then Jonathan held out his hands for Steve who took him. Both of them held onto Steve happy to have their father back. “Well, Clint you should be honored,” Steve stated to Clint.

Clint gave the nod. “Oh, I am Steve. It was great taking care of them. Laura and I had lots of fun with them,” Clint said as they went inside.

They made their way over to the elevator and got in once it opened up. Once everyone was in, Clint pushed the button for the lounge. The elevator went up at a fast pace. “Did you have work done on the elevator, Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony smirked then leaned around to look at Steve who was smiling. “I did. It was going to slow, but now I think it goes to fast,” said Tony. 

Steve gave the nod as he leaned forward. He agreed, and he threw up all over the floor. Luckily they had arrived at their level, and everyone got off. Natasha cleaned up the mess while Tony went to get Steve settled into the couch. “Thanks, Tony,” said Steve as he leaned back into the couch then swung his leg up on the couch.

“It’s no problem, Steve,” he told Steve as Tony made sure the twins were ok and safe with Steve.

Tony then went to sit down in his chair as his daughter came up to him. He picked up as he watched the twins attack Steve who had a big smile on his face. Clint sunk onto the other end of the couch. He was used to making himself at home now. “So Steve, how does it feel to be out of there?” asked Clint as Natasha came in. 

She took a seat on the other couch, and Bruce sat down as well. He had just wandered in and gave Steve a big smile. Steve answered Clint. “It’s great to be out of there. I am glad to be here right now. I would rather be at home with Bucky, but it’s ok.”

“Well, I was thinking,” Bruce started. Steve looked over to him as did the rest. “I think it may be best if we move Bucky here. He could get better care here, and maybe he would wake up sooner. No one likes to stay in a hospital.”

Steve gave the nod as Tony was deep in thought. After a moment Tony stood up with Morgan in his arms. He walked over to Bruce and sat down. Bruce took Morgan from him. “I think that’s a great idea. We can set something up. Steve needs to sign off on it,” Tony said.

“I would like that,” Steve spoke to the room at large.

Clint let out a laugh. “I am sure Bucky would rather wake up here anyways. It’s got to suck being in a hospital bed 24/7 without many people to talk to. I know he hasn’t woken up yet, but come on why won’t they let anyone see him,” Clint stated.

Bruce was the one to speak up on that. “It’s because they don’t think it will help much. Steve has been there, and if there hasn’t been much change, then they won’t let anyone in. Plus we are all aren’t his family.”

Clint gave the nod as he stood up. He then walked up to Steve and took the twins. “They need a nap now and thanks for that Bruce,” Clint said.

He walked from the room with the twins. Natasha took Morgan from Bruce and followed Clint. She knew Morgan needed a nap as well. Bruce stood up as well. Tony got up too. The two of them started to walk from the room. “Steve get some rest. We will get everything sat up,” said Tony.

The two of them left the room. Tony and Bruce walked down the hall and into a room. Tony shut the door as Bruce took a seat at the table. As Tony walked over to get them some coffee, he pulled out his phone. He then went about dialing a number. After a few rings. “Hello this is Tony Stark, I was wondering who I would speak to about in-home care for someone who is in the coma,” Tony stated.

The other person on the line didn’t speak for a moment. They weren’t sure they heard the man right. “Sir, can you say that again,” the person asked. So Tony did repeat it. “Well, Tony it would be hard, but you could do it. Who is it that you want to move home?” asked the person.

Tony smiled at Bruce. “Bucky,” he started, but stopped himself. “James Barnes,” said Tony.

He knew that they wouldn’t know him as Bucky, but everyone else did. The lady smiled. “Well, I will have to talk to his doctor, but it shouldn’t be a problem,” she said.

Tony gave the nod even if she couldn’t see it. He took a cup of coffee over to Bruce who took it. Bruce took a drink from it as Tony went back to get his. He then took a sip. “Thank you, mam. We want the best care for him,” said Tony. 

It took them a few days, but they got Bucky to come back to the tower. He was still in the coma, but he seemed to be getting better. Right at this moment, Steve was downstairs with Tony and Bruce along with Rhodey. They were working with Steve and his new leg. “This is hard,” said Steve as he walked along two beams.

Rhodey let out a laugh. He knew that all too well, but he knew this was needed. “It does take some use getting to it, but you got this,” said Rhodey. "Plus it's harder for you because of the extra weight. The baby isn't helping that much."

Steve gave the nod as Tony spoke up. “If you need a break Steve, we can take a break. You have been working hard at this for the last two hours. We can get some food and check on Bucky,” said Tony with a grin on his face.

Rhodey and Bruce gave the nod as well. “Steve, you have been doing great. Sure it’s been slow, but each day you have gotten better,” Bruce said as he walked to the door. 

He held it open so that they could all go out. Steve took a crutch to help him walk as Tony took his left arm. They walked upstairs and grabbed some food before making it to Bucky’s room. Once in the place, Steve went to sit beside Bucky. Steve took a bit of his sandwich and grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand. It was kind of warm, but it felt cold at the tips of his fingers. “Thanks for saying that Bruce. I need to hear it. It’ has been rough,” Steve told Bruce. 

A month passed before Bucky woke up. Steve was sitting down there with the twins. He was drawing Peggy and Jonathan who were playing on the floor. He looked around the room before putting a hand of his to Steve. “Steve,” said Bucky.

Steve looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Bucky as tears came down his eyes. “You are awake, Bucky. I wasn’t sure you were going to wake up at all,” stated Steve.

Bucky gave him a look before trying to sit up. Steve stood up. He wasn’t that good at walking on his new leg, but he had gotten good at getting up. “What happened?” asked Bucky looking down at Steve’s leg. 

Steve kissed Bucky before replying to him. “We were in a car crash. Sharon Carter ran into us. The twins and baby are fine, but you and I got hurt. You went into a coma, and I lost a leg. Bruce needs to check you over and see if your leg is fine. Can you feel anything in it?” Steve asked.

Bucky gave the nod. He felt both of his legs. They both had feelings in them. “My legs are fine, Steve,” said Bucky. “At least our children didn’t get hurt. What will happen to Sharon?”

Steve looked at Bucky. “She went to jail. The trial date hasn’t been set yet. Friday can you get Bruce down here?” Steve asked.

“Yes Steve,” said Friday. 

A few moments later Bruce came down. He had a piece of bread in his mouth and a book in the other hand. Also he a pair of glasses on. “Steve, Friday said you called for me, and she said that Bucky was awake,’ Bruce said walking over to them.

He put his book down on the table beside Bucky. “Hey Bruce,” said Bucky looking over at him. 

Bruce smiled at Bucky. “Well, let’s check you out,” said Bruce. He checked his legs out. “Does this hurt?” he asked. 

He had lightly tapped Bucky’s legs. “Yes,” said Bucky. “Should it hurt?”

“It should,” Bruce stated as he continued to check over Bucky.

After that was done, he could tell that Bucky was fine. “So is there anything wrong with me?” Bucky asked.

Bruce shook his head. “I need to scan you to see, but I think you are fine,” Bruce said.

Friday gave Bucky a scan than read it aloud. “Bucky is fine. His head is healed, and his legs are in good shape as is the rest of his body.”

Bruce smiled. “Thank you, Friday. Seeing as your leg is fine we don’t have to cut it off,” said Bruce as Bucky gave him a look. “You were out of it, and we weren’t sure if you could feel anything in your leg, so we had to wait and see.”

Bucky gave the nod to Bruce. He understood very well. After a moment Bucky sat up. “When can I eat or see Peggy and Jonathan?” Bucky asked.

Steve smiled at Bucky. “I can go get them while you eat, Bucky,” said Steve.

He walked from the room with a grin on his face. A few moments later Peter came downstairs and into the lab with some food. He was glad to see that Bucky was awake. “Here’s some food for you, Bucky. Steve told me that you were hungry so I brought you some food down,” Peter stated as he sat the tray down on Bucky’s lap.

Bucky didn’t say a word as he stuffed his face with food. He was starving. In about a minute’s time, he had all the food gone. Peter had a grin on his face as he sat down next to Bucky’s bed. “Thank you for bringing the food down, Peter,” Bucky told him.


	33. Back to Class

Peter grinned at Bucky as he took the tray from the man. He sat it down on the table next to Bucky’s bed. “You are welcome, Bucky. Everyone was waiting for you to wake up. Plus everyone helped Steve with the twins when he needed it,” said Peter.

Bucky leaned his bed up more then sat up straighter. He hoped that Steve was taking care of himself and the baby. Bucky would be so pissed at Steve if he weren't taking care of himself and the baby. “So has Steve gotten sleep and food or has he been down here the whole time?” asked Bucky.

The young boy let out a laugh. He could understand why Bucky was asking. A few times they had to drag Steve away from the bed, but it was so far in between that they didn’t worry about it much. “He has taken care of himself for the most part. So you don’t need to worry about him,” said Peter as Steve came back into the room with the twins who were all cleaned up.

He walked over to Bucky who took the twins. They laid down on his chest. Bucky rubbed their back, and they fell asleep. “They missed you, Buck,” said Steve taking a seat that Peter wasn’t in.

Bucky grinned at Steve. “I bet they did and I bet you missed me as well,” said Bucky. 

Peter gave the nod as Steve looked over to him. “So you are just going to give me away, Peter? I see how it is,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

Bucky let out a laugh as did Peter who stood up. “Well, I am trying not to lie, so I have to tell the truth now. I will let you guys spend some time together. Homework calls to me,” said Peter with a grin on his face.

He was excited to be doing his homework. They said goodbye to Peter, and off he went. Steve wanted to crawl up in bed, but there wasn’t any room to do so. So he sat in his chair smiling at Bucky who smiled back. “At least Peter is learning well. I never knew someone could get so excited over homework,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod. “Well, the homework is with Tony, so it’s not that big of a deal. Plus it’s Peter, and he gets excited over every little thing,” Steve stated. "And if I remember you used to get excited over Science homework.

Bucky nodded at that. He then let out a laugh. It was the truth. Bucky used to love to do Science homework. “I know that. That’s what I love about Peter the most too. He is an amazing kid, and you are right about that last part. “So when are you going back to teaching classes?” asked Bucky.

He had a feeling that Steve hadn’t been to work in a month. Steve frowned before speaking. “I am not sure. I want to be better able to walk on my leg first, and I needed to be here for the kids and you.”

“That is understandable, but I think you should go back to work now that I am all better, Steve. The students need you, and the kids will be fine. It seems like everyone is helping out with them so no need to worry about them,” Bucky said as he started to fall asleep.

Steve put the rails up on the bed so the twins wouldn’t fall out. He then left the room with a lot on his mind. Maybe it was time to go back to work, but he wasn’t sure that he was ready for that at all. He ran into Tony who called him into his office. “I wanted to talk to you, Steve. You are making progress on walking that leg so do you think you could return to work. It would help speed things up with your leg, and you need to get out of the tower for a bit,” said Tony with a grinned on his face.

Steve understood where Tony was coming from. They both took a seat in a chair. “You are right, Tony. I need to get back to work, but I am not sure if I am ready. It’s been a rough few months,” Steve said.

Tony gave the nod before speaking. “It has, but I think this would be good for you. The students miss you, and I know you miss them. Bucky will be fine. He can take care of himself as well as the twins. We can help. So go back to school and teach. Just try it out, and if it’s not for you then you can always stop,” stated Tony.

He wanted Steve to get out and have some fun. Steve had been down the last few weeks, and he hated to see Steve that way. Tony picked up his coffee cup and took a drink. Plus it was something everyone needed. Steve was starting to get on their nerves a bit. “Ok fine, I will go tonight, but I am not sure how I will do,” said Steve.

Tony gave the nod then put his cup down. “Well, I can take you or someone can since it will be hard for you to drive. Also, someone can pick you up or stay there until the class is over,” Tony said to Steve. 

Steve let out a sigh. He would go and was glad someone was taking him. It would be easier that way. “Well, if you want to come you can? You can even sit in on the class if you want,” Steve spoke to Tony.

The man gave the nod, and a few hours later he found himself walking down the hall to Steve’s classroom a girl was sitting outside the door. “Hello,” said Tony as they got closer to her.

She smiled at them as she stood up. “It’s good to see you, Steve. We weren’t sure when you would be back,” she said.

Steve smiled back at her before going to unlock the door. He leaned on his cane as he did so. “It’s good to be back Rue. I have missed teaching. This here is Tony. He will be sitting in on the class today,” said Steve.

Miss. Moore gave him a small smile as Steve held the door open for her. “Nice to meet you, sir. We missed you as well. The sub was nice, but she was nothing like you,” Rue said taking her seat.

Tony stood in the front of the room next to Steve’s desk. He watched as students came into the classroom. Steve started to go around his desk. “Do you need something, Steve?” Tony asked.

Steve shook his head as he made it around his desk. He stood in front of it. “Welcome everyone. Being back here is great. It’s been a rough month, but things are starting to get better,” spoke Steve to the class.

Mike raised his hand which had Steve calling on him. “We heard about the car crash. I am surprised that you are back at work so soon afterward,” said Minke.

Steve gave the nod to the class. He was surprised as well, but he needs to get back to work, or he was going to go crazy. “Well, Bucky is wake and fine now. Plus I need to get used to using my new leg, so here I am. Also, I have missed teaching you guys. You can take a seat, Tony. Tony will be joining us tonight,” said Steve.

Tony did as he was told. He went to find a seat in the back of the room. The class waited a few moments while Steve reached behind his desk to get a few things out. His stomach got in the way a bit but finally got the stuff. “So what will we be learning today?” A student asked.

Steve grinned at them. “I haven’t had a chance to look over what you have been doing so we will do something different today. While it is nice outside, I don’t feel like walking out there and then back into the classroom. So we will stay inside today. I want you to think of your favorite quote and write it down. Then I want you to draw whatever comes to mind when you think of that quote,” Steve stated.

The class all nodded as Tony was impressed with the way Steve taught or at least how he started the course. “So does the quote have to be in a thought bubble or anything?” Mike asked.

Steve shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be, but I would love for you to turn in the quote as well. If you want it on your drawing that is fine, but if not it’s ok too. As long as you turn in a quote,” said Steve. 

The class got to work, and Steve took a seat at his desk. He figured he would let them work for a few minutes before going around to see what they were doing and to give out pointers if need be. Tony walked up to the front of the class. “So I take it, they are used to going outside instead of staying in?” Tony asked.

Steve gave the nod to Tony. He then took a sip of water from his bottle that he had just gotten out. “They are, but I don’t think I am up for that right now even with your help,” Steve said. 

It was Tony’s turn to nod. He could understand that. And at the same time, Steve didn't want his students seeing that he needed help. “You are a good teacher from what I can see. I could never do this,” said Tony waving his hand around the room.

Taking another sip, Steve said, “You work well with Peter.”

Tony shook his head. “Yea, but he is into science like me, and he is smart. This stuff here is different. It’s art, and I know nothing about it. You can ask Pepper. She is always begging me to go to Art stuff with her, and I don’t want to. I find it boring,” said Tony with a grin on his face. 

Steve smiled at Tony. “Well, see Tony we all have our own thing. Bucky doesn’t get it either. He is a lot like you in that way. It’s ok. You all are into science while I am into Art,” said Steve as he felt the baby moved which was a first since it hadn’t kicked yet.

“You alright, Steve?” asked Tony when he saw the look on Steve’s face.

Steve stood up. He needed to move around, and his right leg was starting to bother him. “Yes, I am fine. The baby started to move around, and my leg is hurting a bit,” Steve said taking the cane.

He started to walk around the room. Mainly Steve was looking at their work as he went by. He was letting them do their thing. But, once he got back up to the front of the room, he noticed one of the other students just sitting there thinking. Steve walked over to her desk and looked at her work. “Hi,” she said in a quiet voice. “I am trying to think about what I could draw with this quote.”

She pushed the quote closer to Steve so he could read it. Tony read it as well. Steve grinned at her. “It’s a hard quote to draw to, but maybe you need to think outside the box instead of inside the box,” Steve said walking away.

He wanted to leave her to her thought instead of telling what she could draw, but he was willing to say to her that much. The girl sat to work while Steve went back up to his desk. He needed to sit down for a bit. Tony stood next to him. “I could never do this, Steve and I don’t know how you can,” said Tony. “Well, I can see how you can do this, but to do this all the time would suck.”

Steve let out a chuckle. “I know, Tony, but this is fun to me. I love teaching the students. Plus we both know you can teach if you want to, but it’s in science and not art. Thanks for coming Tony,” Steve stated.

After 40 minutes the class was over, and they were walking up to the desk to turn papers in. Mike smiled at Steve as he put his on the desk. “This was one of the best classes yet. I enjoyed the work, and it was fun to come up with a quote,” Mike told Steve.

Steve smiled back at Mike. “It was fun to give you the lesson, and I can’t wait to see what you all come up with. This class here is my favorite class by far. You guys work hard in here. Plus you guys do go above and beyond what I want you to do,” said Steve.

Mike gave the nod as he left the room. Tony grinned. He was thrilled that class was over now, but he was glad that he got to sit in on it. “So let’s go get some food then head back home,” said Tony.

So Steve and Tony walked out the door with Steve locking it behind him. They slowly walked to the car and passed several students as they did so. Some stopped to talk to Steve and others went on by. Steve was kind to them all, but he was ready to get home and get some sleep. It had been a long night with his leg bugging him for the most part. They made it to the car and Tony opened the door for Steve who got in. Tony then got in himself. “I am ready for some food and sleep,” said Steve as Tony got the car started up.

Tony drove off. They didn’t speak much on the way to someplace to eat. Tony turned the radio on so that they could listen to some music. After a few moments, a notice came on the radio. “Tonight we just got word from the local police that Sharon Carter has made bail and is out. She was the one to cause the car crash. Sharon appears to be crazy. So please whatever you guys do watch your backs,” said the man on the radio.

Tony turned to look at Steve real quick before turning to put his eyes back on the road. “What do you think this means?” asked Tony with his nerves rising a bit. 

Steve wasn’t sure what it meant, and his heart rate was going up. He was scared. Sharon was to a loose cannon, and he wasn’t sure what she would do. Everything was a mess. Tony pulled into a parking lot, and they got out. “I don’t know, Tony, but whatever it means can’t be good. Sharon’s crazy,” Steve said.

He strolled inside with Tony helping him. Sharon was following them. She had a plan and knew what she was going to do. It would be hard to do what she wanted to do, but she was going to go through with it. Sharon had a feeling that Steve would go out with her if her plan worked. “You are right,” said Tony as Sharon cursed under her breath.

She couldn’t believe that Steve said that about her. Sharon wasn’t crazy at all or at least in her eyes she wasn’t. She watched as they ordered their food and got it. Sharon just ordered a coffee and went to sit near them. She had a pen and paper ready to take notes. “We need to tell the others and come up with a plan,” said Steve.

Tony gave the nod as he took a bite of his food. Steve dug into his burger before putting his hand over his heart. “Steve, you need to relax. Nothing is going to happen,” said Tony. “Sharon can’t do a thing.”

Steve gave the nod back to Tony. “You are right, but I still worry,” said Steve. 

Tony finished his food real quick then called Natasha. She picked up on the first ring. “Hey Tony if you are calling about the news, we know it. Sharon has gotten out. We are working on something now. Wanda came by with Vision. They took the twins to the park and should be back soon,” Natasha said. 

“Thank you, Natasha. We will be home as soon as Steve finishes his food,” said Tony.

Steve finished his food real quick before getting up. He heard everything that Natasha had said. “We need to get home, Tony I have a bad feeling,” Steve said.

Tony gave him the nod. He had a bad feeling as well. Who knew what was going to happen, but Sharon was out there, and things were about to get crazy. “Why would they let Wanda and Vision take the twins to the park knowing Sharon is out there,” Tony said.

Sharon left the building after she heard that. She knew what she had to do and it had to be quick. Plus she had a feeling about which park they went to, and she bet she knew where Wanda and Vision took the twins. It wouldn’t be hard to figure out. He wasn’t sure that was a good idea at all. “Maybe they needed a break, but I hope the twins are fine,” Steve spoke.

Little did they know something was about to go down. It was going to be a rough few days until everything settled down. “I am sure they are,” Tony said getting into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get crazy in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy the ride. I love to hear what you think about this story. I am glad that you are reading this story.


	34. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'll may hate me for this chapter, but I had to do it. It felt right to add more drama to the mixed. Sharon is so going to be hated even more if she isn't already.

While Tony and Steve were making their way back to the tower, Sharon made it to the park. She spent a few minutes watching the kids play. Plus she wanted to hear what Wanda and Vision were saying to each other. “I wonder why they wanted us to bring the kids here, Vision. The kids would be safer there,” said Wanda in a worried voice.

She kept looking around to make sure Sharon was no were to be found. They had been given a photo of what to look for. Sharon stood up as Vision looked at Wanda. The kids were playing a few feet away and now was the time to get them as Vision spoke back to Wanda. “I just think they didn’t want the twins around to hear anything.”

Wanda gave the nod as Sharon walked over to the twins. She held her arms out for them, and they wandered into them. Seeing as they were only a year old, it wasn’t hard, and the park wasn’t packed with people since it was late. The twins wanted someone to play with them as well, and she was holding out her arms from them. She heard Wanda reply before taking off. “What would they hear Vision. They are still young enough not to hear a thing.”

Sharon made it back to her car and put the twins in the back. She had car seats for them. Once they were buckled in, she took off. Sharon smiled at how easy it was to take the kids. As she was driving, she called Ross. “I have the kids, and everything else should be in place soon. Plus Brian is going to help us out. It cost me a couple of dates with him, but I will take it,” said Sharon.

On the other end of the line, Ross was smiling. He was apart of this. The Avengers needed to be kept in check, and he was glad he could help do that. “Thank you, Sharon. I am surprised it was that easy to get Brian on our side. I heard he was a big Cap fan, but it doesn’t matter. He won’t betray us, and if he does, he will be killed. Take the kids to a safe place and lay low. I will take care of the rest,” Ross told her.

Sharon smiled to herself. “So when do we call them?” she asked.

Ross let out a snicker. “Once we hear from Brian you may call, but not until then,” Ross stated. “It could blow everything, and we don’t want that at all. So don’t mess this up, Sharon.”

He hoped she would listen to him. “Thank you, Ross,” she said.

She hung up and went to the safe house. While she was doing that, Vision and Wanda looked around. The twins were nowhere, and they started to freak out. They both stood up and looked around for about five minutes before Wanda called Nat. “Natasha, the twins are gone. I don’t know what happened. Vision and I took our eyes off of them for a moment to talk. Once we were done, we looked around, and couldn’t find them. What do we do?” Wanda asked.

Natasha let out a groan. “I am going to have you call the cops. Do as they say. We will wait to hear back from you,” Natasha stated. “Steve and Tony just made it back. We can’t go to you until it’s clear.”

Wanda gave the nod to Natasha even if she couldn’t see it. “Ok thanks,” said Wanda hanging up.

She looked at Vision as she started to dial 911. Some woman picked up the phone. “911 what’s your emergency?” She asked.

Wanda started to freak out, and Vision took over. “This is Vision and two one year's olds were taken from the local park. We were watching them then started to speak. After a moment we turned around, and they were gone. We think someone took them.”

The lady on the line started to patch them through to the police, and Brian picked up. He was waiting for this call. There was a big smile on his face. “Yes, Vision. She told me everything I will be right out there and we can get a report on file,” Brian said.

Vision looked at Wanda then gave her the nod. “Thank you, we will wait here for you,” said Vision.

He got off the phone and held Wanda tight. She was shaking pretty bad. “Vision, I know Bucky and Steve are going to be so angry with us. We let their kids get taken,” said Wanda. “And how are we going to be parents if we can’t even watch two kids that aren’t ours.”

Vision pulled Wanda even closer to him then put his hand under her chin. He pulled her face up to look at him. “Wanda they will be mad at us, but they will forgive us for it. It happens, and there is nothing we could do about it now. Plus when the times comes for us to have kids we won’t let this happen,” Vision said.

Tony and Steve made their way into the room. Bucky was sitting on the couch. He looked outraged and had tears coming down his face. Steve ran over to him while asking Natasha what happen. However, it was Bucky who answered. “Our kids were taken at the park. Vision and Wanda took their eyes off of them for a moment. Now we are waiting on the police to get there so something can be done to get them back after finding them.”

Bruce had his arms around Natasha and holding her close to him. He was angry like Bucky was. It hurt him to see Bucky in so much pain, and he loved those two kids like they were his own. Steve felt the tears come down his face as he sat down. He looked over to Natasha. “So, who’s idea was it to let Vision and Wanda take our children to the park this late?” asked Steve in an angry voice. 

Everyone wanted to leave the room at that moment but didn’t. They were a little scared after Steve got angry. Bruce looked at Natasha then at the room at large. He knew he didn’t come up with the idea at all. “I did,” said Natasha handing her head. “I wasn’t thinking at all.”

“Of course you weren’t thinking Nat. You heard Sharon got out and didn’t stop to think it might be a bad idea to send two little kids to the park this late. Where Sharon could get to them better than she could here where they would be much safer,” Steve said yelling. 

Bucky put an arm around Steve which he pulled off of him. Steve knew he needed to calm down, but he couldn’t help himself. His kids were taken, and Sharon most likely had them. So he wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon. Bruce spoke up. “We all agree what Natasha did wasn’t the brightest thing in the world, but now we need to focus on getting the kids back and not worrying about anything else at the moment.”

Bruce did have a good point, so they all sat down to wait on the phone call they were sure to get. “Sorry, Nat,” Steve said.

Natasha smiled at him. “It’s fine Steve. If I were you, I would be angry with me as well. I didn’t do the right thing, and I should have. It all my fault,” said Natasha as she put her head into Bruce’s shoulder. 

He rubbed her back as Bucky spoke up. “Did we try to stop you and I agreed with you. So it would be my fault as well. I didn’t tell Wanda and Vision not to go. I said it was alright when they asked me, so blame me as well.”

Peter also spoke up. “Blame me too Natasha. I knew which park they were taking them to and didn’t speak up. I know what that park is like and I didn’t say a word. We are all at fault, but Steve and Tony who were out at the moment.”

Tony looked over to Steve knowing that he felt guilt since he chose to go to class. Steve did feel guilty. Had he been home none of this would have happened. “Had I stayed home then this would have never happened. I am to blame and only me. Sharon took them because she wants me. If I had just given her what she wanted none of this would have happened in the first place,” said Steve getting up.

Bucky sat there in shock as Steve left the room to go to his room. He didn’t feel like going after him and knew Steve needed a few moments alone. So Tony went after him instead. “It’s not your fault, Steve,” Tony called out.

When Tony made it to Steve’s and Bucky’s room, he found him laying the bed. Tony walked over to him and took a seat on the edge. There were even more tears in his eyes. “It is Tony. Nothing you can say will change my mind,” said Steve sitting up and looking at Tony.

So all Tony did was hug Steve. He knew there wasn’t much more he could say. Brian made it to the park in record time. He had a frown on his face as he got closer to them. “Vision, what can you tell me about what happened?” Brian asked.

Vision looked at him. “I told the lady over the phone what happened and she told it to you to you. There isn’t much more to tell. Is there anything else you need to know?” asked Vision. 

Brian gave the nod of his head. “What were they wearing?” he asked.

Vision looked to Wanda. He wasn’t sure what they had on. Wanda had dressed them so they could come to the park. While she was still shaken up, she did speak. “They had on a one piece set each. Peggy had on a one-piece Cap pajama and Jonathan had on a one-piece Iron Man pajama.”

She started to cry some more. It hurt Brian that he was doing this, but it was worth it if it meant that he got to go out with Sharon. “Thank you. If you could have Steve send over a picture of the twins and we will get started looking for them,” said Brian as he started to walked away.

Wanda gave the nod even if the man couldn’t see it. Vision took her hand as they walked back to the car. It was going to be along night, and no one was going to get any sleep. “It’s going to be ok, Wanda. Steve will be angry, but I think he will forgive us,” said Vision as he got in on the driver’s side of the car.

They headed home as Brian called Sharon. “I talked to them, and now it’s your turn to call, but I would make them sweat it out for the night. As soon as I get the pictures I will let you know,” Brian told her.

Sharon smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. “Thank you, Brian. I will wait until morning. I am trying to get the twins down now,” said Sharon.

Brian let out a chuckle. “Good luck with that and if you need my help, I am a call away. I wouldn’t mind coming to help you out,” he said.

Sharon groaned. “I think I can take care of two kids, but thanks for the offer,” she said getting off the phone. She smiled at the twins as she picked them up. Sharon took them to a room and put them in a crib. The twins started to cry. “It’s going to be ok soon. Daddy will come for you, and we will be a proper family. If your other daddy get’s in the way, I will kill him.”

She shut the door as she left the room. Sharon was a pleased woman right now, and she couldn’t wait for morning. So instead of sleeping, she went to pour herself a glass of wine. “Here’s to Steve and me,” she said taking a sip of wine before downing the whole bottle. 

Vision made it in record time back to the tower. He was met at the door by Bucky who looked at them. They both could tell that he wasn’t doing so hot. Wanda ran and hugged him. “I am so sorry; we should have been watching them, Bucky. What can we do to help?” Wanda asked as Steve came into the room.

“I think you both done enough for tonight, but thanks for the offer. What do they need?” asked Steve.

He was trying so hard not to be angry at them, but it was hard at the moment. They were the reason his kids were gone. “Once again, Steve we are very sorry,” said Vision. “They want pictures of the twins. I think it will help find them.”

Steve gave the nod to Vision. “Bucky can you go get some pictures?” asked Steve looking at him.

Bucky nodded as he patted Steve on the back before walking off to get some pictures. He didn’t want to be around the two at the moment. A few moments later Bucky came back into the room with pictures. Tony took them to scan them. Once Brian got them he let Sharon know who was thrilled. Tony came back into the room. “I think we should all get some rest. Someone should stay up in case someone calls,” Tony said.

Vision and Wanda gave the nod as they walked away. They went to get some sleep as did everyone else. Steve and Bucky made their way to the couch. Once they sat down on it, Bucky started to play with Steve's hair. His head was resting on Bucky's lap. "You should get some rest, Steve. You and the baby need it. Tony and I will wait for the call to come in," Bucky told Steve.

Steve fell asleep after a few minutes. It was hard to get to sleep, and it was even harder staying asleep. Bucky looked over to Tony. Tony looked back at him. "I don't know how everything will turn out, but I am sure we will get them back in one piece. Sharon can have anything that she wants besides Steve. I won't let him turn himself over to her. She can't win in that way," Tony stated.

Bucky gave the nod as he continued to play with Steve's hair. "I won't either. She isn't getting him. I will get my kids back no matter the cost. Even if that means dying. Please don't tell Steve that. He would do everything in his power to stop me," said Bucky.

Tony smirked. "I had a feeling you would do something like that. I won't tell Steve nor will I stop you. It has nothing to do with hating you because I am past that. But, as a father I would do the same thing," Tony said which was the truth.

A few hours in Tony went to get them both some coffee so they could stay awake. "Thanks," said Bucky as he took a drink of his coffee. 

"You are welcome," said Tony as he took a drink as well.

At around five a.m. Steve woke up. Tony was asleep in his chair. So Steve looked up to Bucky as he sat up. "How are you holding up and please tell me you got some sleep," Steve said.

Bucky didn't say a word to Steve as he got up. He went to make them breakfast so that Steve could eat. Steve stood up stretching as he did so. His leg was sore and his back hurt, but Steve would deal with it. He walked into the kitchen to find Bucky at the stove. "Eggs ok?" asked Bucky.

Steve gave the nod before realizing that Bucky couldn't see it. "Yes, they are good for breakfast. Bucky I would like to know how you are doing," said Steve taking a seat at the table.

Bucky turned around to look at Steve. His eyes were bloodshot, but there wasn't much that could be done about that. "I don't know what you want me to say, Steve. Our kids are missing, and Sharon might have them. How am I supposed to be doing?" Bucky asked snapping at Steve.

Steve was taking back a bit. Sure he and Bucky got on each other's nerves or argue with each other, but this was different. "Sorry, Bucky," said Steve starting to cry.

Bucky turned the stove off and walked over to Steve. "I didn't mean to snap at you," said Bucky hugging Steve and wiping his tears. "It's hard on me, Steve. I miss them so much. Who knows what is going to happen to them."

Steve hugged Bucky back. He knew things would be better in the end. Steve was going to make sure of that. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his kids back. "I understand, Bucky. I miss them as well. We will do everything we can to get them back," Steve stated as the phone rang.


	35. Chapter 35

Steve picked up the phone as quickly as he could. He then took a seat as did Bucky. Food and everything else was forgotten about. The stove was turned off since the food was done. Bucky sucked in his breath and let it out as Steve spoke into the phone. “Hello.”

Sharon on the other end of the line was smiling to herself. She was glad that Steve had picked up the phone. He was the one that she wanted to talk too. "Hello, Steve. It's nice to hear your voice," she started to say but was cut off.

"Where are my children, Sharon? I know you have them and don't lie to me. I am not a person you want to mess with right now."

Sharon let out a giggle. She was enjoying this way too much. It was easy to tell that Steve was starting to sweat on the other end of the line. "Well, Steve I do have your children. Right now Peggy and Jonathan are asleep. Nothing has happened to them yet, but if you don't do as I say then something might. I want you to come alone to meet me," Sharon said.

Steve looked over to Bucky and Tony as he listened to Sharon. Tony gave him a nod. FRIDAY was recording the whole thing, and they could hear everything that Sharon was saying. "How do I know they are fine, Sharon. You could just be saying that. So I need proof," said Steve. "Then we can talk more about me meeting you somewhere.

She stood up from her chair in the kitchen and walked towards the bedroom where the children where. Sharon then spoke into the phone. "You have to hold it out so that you can see that they are fine," Sharon stated.

Steve did as he was told. Sharon did the same. There was a smile on her face as she saw Steve looking at the kids. Peggy and Jonathan looked healthy and asleep. "I see they are fine, Sharon. I am not sure what you want from me beside me coming to you," said Steve.

Sharon smirked as she held the phone out. "Well, Steve," she started. She wasn't trying to hide this now. Sharon could tell that she was being recorded or she felt she was anyways. "I want you to meet me alone. The address will be given to you, and you will come. If not then I am afraid that something will have to happen to one of the twins. We are meant to be together. So I will text you after the twins wake up with where we are to meet," Sharon said ending the call.

Steve cursed as the phone hung up. He looked over to Tony who shook his head. "I wasn't able to trace the call at all. Sharon wasn't on the phone long enough for me to be able too. We need to decide what to do now," Tony stated as Bruce sleepy walked into the room.

Natasha was right behind him and holding his hand. She yawned as they sat down at the table. "What's going on?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

They filled her in on what Sharon had said. Bruce looked scared and nervous. He didn't feel right about this at all. "So you are telling me Sharon won't harm them if Steve goes alone? I don't buy it for a second. Sharon has something up her sleeve. The Peggy and Jonathan are fine for now, but we don't know how long that will last," Bruce stated.

Natasha gave the nod of her head as she stood up. She went over and poured herself and Bruce some coffee. "I agree with Bruce. We need to come up with a plan, and you can bet we aren't going to get any help from the police," said Natasha.

They all agreed with that. "Well, we really don't have much choice, but maybe we could work something out," Tony stated.

Steve shook his head. "Sharon is too smart for any games that we may play or have up our sleeves. We need to think about this before we act. I think it's best that I go alone as she said then we could go from there," said Steve.

Bucky stood up as he went to get some coffee and food. He was trying so hard right now not to snap at Steve, but it was hard. Steve didn't realize that he was playing right into what Sharon wanted and once she got what she wanted which was Steve, then all bets were off the table. "Steve, it isn't safe for you to go alone. This is what Sharon wants, and you can't give it to her. Maybe someone should go with you but stay back aways. It doesn't have to be me," Bucky said coming back over with the food and sitting down.

Steve gave the nod to Bucky as he took a bite of food. Once he finished said bite, he looked to Bucky. "I know you are looking out for us, but you heard what Sharon said," Steve started as Bruce gave him a look.

"Bucky is right. It isn't safe for you to go alone. I think someone should go with you, like Natasha. It's safer for you both, and you may need her," said Bruce.

Natasha smiled at Steve. "Sharon won't even know I am there," Natasha stated as she got up to get food as well. "Thanks for cooking James."

James smiled at her. "It's no problem. Everyone needs to eat, and I needed something to do. Right now I feel like there isn't much I can do so I made breakfast," said Bucky.

She walked over and hugged him before giving Steve one. "We are going to get them back soon. I promise you that. So Steve let me help you," Natasha stated as she went to sit down next to Bruce.

Bruce squeezed her hand then smiled. "Tony and I can do some magic to where we can hear everything that goes on. Plus we can have a team ready if need be. Bucky and I will stay back. It won't help things," said Bruce.

Steve looked over to Bruce as he finished his food. He stood up and took his plate to the sink. Steve then walked over to the fridge and drank straight from the milk jug. Tony walked over to him. "Steve," he said putting a hand to his shoulder. "I think Bruce is right and I am willing to help. We can get on it right now if we have time. You know when the twins will wake up."

Tony then looked down at his watch it read 6:45. So an hour or so had passed. Steve gave the nod as he put the jug back in the fridge. He then hugged Tony. "Thanks. The twins should be waking up soon. Sharon will have a hard time with them. They don't like to eat in the morning, and they are picky about who takes care of them," Steve stated with a laugh.

It wasn't funny at all, but it was kind of. Sharon wasn't going to like it at all and Steve was ok with it. "Well, then I suspect that she will call soon. Bruce let's head down to the lab. FRIDAY, please record whatever Sharon says," Tony stated as he walked from the room. 

Bruce stood up, hugged Natasha then followed Tony. They had to get started right away if they wanted to get this done in time. A few moments later a call came in. Steve once again answered it. "Hello, Sharon," he said.

She grinned, but Sharon wasn't happy this time. The twins were giving her trouble, and they didn't want to eat. Plus she had a hard time getting them to the kitchen to feed them. "Steve, your children are the devil. They won't listen to me or do anything that I say," she said to him.

Bucky held back a laugh as did Natasha. Pepper sat down next to Natasha and gave her a look. Natasha silently told Pepper to keep quiet. "Well, to me they are sweet angels, but I have heard that they can be devils. If you let me talk to them then I can calm them down," said Steve.

Sharon wanted to shake her head but knew that Steve couldn't see it. She wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but if the kids would listen she would go for it. "Fine," she said slamming the phone next to Peggy's ear.

Peggy let out a cry as Steve started to speak with tears in his eyes. "It's going to be fine Peggy. Eat your breakfast. I'll be there soon to get you and listen to Sharon please," Steve told her not sure how much she understood.

Sharon took the phone away, and both the twins started to eat. It was messy, and Sharon didn't look too thrilled about that. "Now Steve, I want you to be ready at 7:15. That is when the car will come to pick you up. No one is to go with you, and if they do then there will be a price to pay," Sharon said hanging up.

She didn't have any more to say on the matter. So why stay on the phone longer than she had too. Natasha stood up. "I best be ready to go. I have a plan. For it to work, I need to see Tony and Bruce. They will have too ok it," Natasha said in a hurry as she left the room.

There wasn't much time to left, and she needed to act as fast as she could. While that was going on Sharon called Brian who picked up on the first ring. "I need you to be at the tower by 7:15. Don't speak or say a word to Steve. Wear whatever you can to make sure he doesn't notice you. See you when you get here. Ross left the address in your mailbox," said Sharon hanging up.

She didn't like talking to him at all, and there wasn't anything that Brian needed to say. Brian sighed as he got ready to go. He walked outside to get the address. Plus he made sure no one saw him. He couldn't wait to go on that date with Sharon. "I will be there soon, Sharon," Brian said to himself.

While that was going on Sharon got a few things ready. She knew what she needed and got it gathered up. Sharon pulled out a few bags. Plus she put her gun in her side holster. She wasn't going to take any chances. Once that was done she walked back into the kitchen. "Your daddy will be here soon, and we can run away together," Sharon stated to them in a happy voice.

Natasha didn't say a word as she came back up. She saw them still in the kitchen but walked on. For Natasha's plan to work no one could see her. Bruce came back into the room. "Here Steve," said Bruce handing him a small line. "Put this inside your shirt. It will blend in, and Sharon won't see it. Bucky you need to come down to the lab with me. We have a feed set up down there. We won't see anything but will be able to hear everything."

Pepper looked at Bruce with a question mark on her face. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, not right now Pepper. Just stay with the kids. They need you and who knows what Sharon has up her sleeve. So we are going about our day like nothing has happened. It isn't the best plan, but it's the only one we got. A team is on standby, Bucky and Steve," Bruce said.

Bucky stood up and kissed Steve. "Everything will be fine. You will do great. Please stay calm and don't get stressed out. Neither one of you need it nor does the twins," Bucky said.

Steve returned the hug before going to the elevator. He went downstairs to wait as Pepper went to the kids. Once downstairs, Steve went outside. He didn't worry about a jacket or anything. Right at the moment, Steve didn't care how cold or hot it was. He just wanted to get to his kids. A moment later a car pulled up. It rolled down the window and said "Steve?"

He gave the nod as he got in the back of the car. "It's Steve," Steve stated.

Brian smirked. He knew that, but he had to say it. Brian didn't say anything to Steve on the way there, and Steve didn't ask any questions. He knew it wouldn't be wise. The man probably didn't know a thing. An hour later they made it there. "We are here," he said to Steve.

Steve had fallen asleep on the ride there. When Steve wouldn't wake up, Brian got out of the car. He opened the back door and shook Steve awake. "What?" asked Steve looking around. 

Once he saw they were at the place or he guessed what the place was, Steve got out of the car. He couldn't see Brian's face, so he didn't know that he knew the driver. They walked silently into the house. It was very quiet for having two kids in it. Sharon smiled as she came into view. "I see that you came alone. Brian, please check him over. He may have something on him," Sharon said pulling out the gun. 

Brian did as he was told. He checks Steve over several times to make sure there was nothing on him. "He is clean," Brian said.

Sharon smirked at Brian as she pointed the gun at him. "I am sorry to have to do this Brian but looks like we won't be getting that date after all," Sharon said as she pulled the trigger. "Don't worry they are fine, Steve. I haven't hurt them yet."

Steve caught on to the word yet. He didn't like it and wondered what it meant. "So what happens now, Sharon?" asked Steve looking over to the body of Brian's.

Sharon smiled at him as she moved closer to him. "Well, Steve we run away together and leave everyone behind. Ross will clean up this mess. Don't worry about Bucky. He will be fine in jail. Ross has it sat up where Bucky will take the fall for this and given his past no one will doubt it. So let's go," said Sharon.

She walked back to the kitchen with Steve hot on her heels. He saw the kids and ran to them. Peggy held out her arms, but Sharon got there at the same time he did. "What do you want?" asked Steve.

All he wanted to do was hold his kids. She smirked as she pointed the gun at Peggy. "You will go get the bags so that we can leave," Sharon said. 

Steve did as he was told so that his kids wouldn't get hurt. Once he came back into the room with the bags, Sharon smiled. "Now what?" He asked. 

Sharon picked up the twins. She pointed the gun at Steve, and he walked forward. Sharon made him pick up the pace to get to the car quicker. Once they made it to the car, she put the kids in the back. They had car seats and everything. Sharon got in on the driver's side. "Get in," she said.

The woman wanted Steve to drive, but she knew where they were going. Plus she had a feeling that Steve would play games if he drives the car. Steve did as he was told. He hoped whatever plan Natasha had in place worked. "Sharon beside wanting to be with me why are you doing this?" Steve asked.

He knew there was no other reason for it, but he wanted to be sure. "Listen, Steve, I love you very much and want to be with you. So I am doing this for us. We are meant to be together. You complete me, so much. If you are afraid that Bucky will come after us and stop us from being together, I can take care of that. All I have to do is kill them, and Bucky will be framed. Then we can live happily ever after as a family. I will raise the child like it is my own," Sharon said stopping at a red light. 

Steve turned to look at her. She was crazy all right, but she was beyond that by now. "Sharon how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you. I am happily married with two kids and another on the way. I don't want you and I never will," said Steve.

Sharon frowned at that. She was very hurt, and someone was going to pay for that. Right at that moment, she wasn't happy with Steve. "Remember what I did to Brian, I can do it again, but this time it would be your kids. So, which is it? Married to me with your kids alive or married to Bucky with your kids dead?" Sharon asked.

She knew the answer to that and Steve was praying that someone would get there soon. Once the light changed again, Sharon drove on. There was a big smile on her face as she knew she won. "I guess, you win Sharon. I won't let you harm my kids," Steve said with a sigh.

"Great. I have a place where I will leave the kids. Bucky will go to jail for killing Brian, and the twins will go to a good home. People will think that you both died and we will leave the country. It's the only way that we can be together," said Sharon with a big laugh. 

Steve wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. "Sharon, I will go with you, but I think we should wait until some pick up the kids. They don't have to know that we are there, but I want to make sure they are safe," Steve stated.

Sharon let out a sigh. She wasn't happy about that, but if it got Steve to go with her, then she would deal with it. They made it to the house and Sharon got out. "Fine," she said taking the kids inside.

She put them in a room. In the place were food, toys, and a bed. Sharon sighed as she walked back out to the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch. "Now what?" asked Steve.

Sharon smirked as she texted Bucky. "He will go to the place and find Brian dead. The cops will show up soon after, and he will go to jail. Natasha was sent a text as well. She will come to pick up the kids," said Sharon as she walked over to Steve.

Steve gave her a look as she pointed the gun at him. He stood up following Sharon to another room. Right at this moment, he wasn't going to do a thing to be on the safe side. Sharon had a gun after all. Once in the room, Sharon took off Steve's leg. "Why did you do that?" asked Steve.

"To keep you from running," she said walking towards the door. 

Once she got to it, she shut the door after she went out. From the outside, she locked as Steve called out to her. "How do I know you won't do a thing?" asked Steve.

She smirked. "You don't', but you will have to trust me," Sharon said with a laugh.


	36. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to get this up, but I was having problems thinking about where I wanted to go with this chapter. There is one more after this one then this fic should be done. I had fun writing it. Hope you all enjoyed it.

While Sharon went to check on the twins, Bucky had gotten the text. He looked down at his phone as Natasha looked over to him. She had come back from what she needed to do. It wasn't much, but she hoped it would work. Bruce was sitting beside her. He wore a frown on his face as he looked at her phone. "Neither of you can go alone even though it says too. Who knows what could be waiting for you there," Bruce said.

Bucky let out a sigh as he stood up. He didn't want anyone to go with him at all, but right at this moment he just wanted his family back. Tony walked over to him. "I have an idea, Bruce who may work," Tony said putting an arm around Bucky then turned his face to Bucky. "What if I give you an earpiece? No one has to know that you have it at all."

It wasn't a bad idea at all, but it was a risky one, and Bucky was sure he didn't want to take the risk. He moved Tony's arm from around him then walked over to the counter. He pours himself a cup of coffee before he spoke up. "Tony, will it work and how can I speak with you all without anyone knowing?" asked Bucky. 

Tony smiled as he looked over to the feed. "It's not meant for you to speak to us, but for you to speak to Steve. I see where Steve is at right now," he said looking at the screen. He pointed at it. Bucky came over to look at it. "I can't get a read or tell where he is at, but you will be able to talk to him. If we can stall Sharon, we can figure out where they are at. She is bound to mess up."

Bucky gave the nod before speaking up. "Sounds like a plan. I like it. So, Steve and I can talk to each other. I like that. Can you talk to me or not?"

Tony nodded as he walked over to get some coffee. He always made sure that he had some in labs for anyone who wanted it. "I can talk to you or anyone who is in this room can. So we can feed your things to say to Steve if you need it or help you out if need be. Like if we see things, we can help you out. So what did you do, Natasha?" Tony asked. 

He walked back over to Bucky and picked up an earpiece. Bucky took it once Tony gave it to him. He put it in his ear before looking over to Natasha. The man was also curious about what Natasha did. "I put a tracker on the car. Also, I saw who it was, and I called in a favor," Natasha said.

Bucky looked at her. "What favor did you call in and to who?" he asked.

She had a big smile on her face as she stood up. Natasha walked over to him. "I call in Phil. He told me that they have a lead on where she may be, but they aren't sure. They did find out where the car was, but Sharon must have taken another vehicle. So the lead has gone south for now. Phil says that Bucky shouldn't go to the place Sharon sent in a text. It's a trap," said Natasha.

Bruce gave the nod. "So what does Phil think that Bucky should do?" asked Bruce getting up. 

Natasha smiled at Bruce. "He thinks that I should do as Sharon says, but have Bucky around. He doesn't believe that Sharon will know. Ross may be in on this. So we have to watch out for that as well. Phil wants someone else to go in Bucky's place," Nat said.

Bucky smiled at her as a phone rang. Tony picked it up. "Hey, Phil. I gave Bucky an earpiece," Tony said.

Phil smiled on the other side of the line. "Great. Can I link it to mine? We can work will Bucky to talk him through what he needs to do," Phil stated.

Tony wasn't sure that they could, but he was willing to try. "I can try, but no promises there, Phil or you could stay on the line with me, and we can work it out that way," Tony said.

Phil smiled. "Can you put it on speaker and have FRIDAY tell Barnes what he needs to do?" Phil asked.

He had a feeling that would work better than tried to get the earpieces to work together. Tony smirked. "I can do that, Phil. You are smart. Putting you on the speaker now, Phil. Should Barnes and Natasha head out now?" Tony asked.

Phil smiled then spoke up. "They should. I sent someone to the place in question. I think Sharon was lying and someone will be there waiting to kill Bucky, so I rather risk an agent who knows what they are doing. Bucky would be of better use elsewhere."

The two of them walked from the room and upstairs. Once Natasha and Bucky were up there, Natasha handed him a bag. "I see you have everything we need," Barnes said.

Natasha smirked. "I sure do. I learned from the best to be ready for anything. So thanks for that, Bucky. You were a good teacher," Natasha stated as they walked out the door.

She got in on the driver's side while Bucky got in on the other side. Natasha turned on the radio but turned it down. "Thanks, Natasha. I am glad that I could teach you something. So how are we going about this?” Bucky asked her as she pulled out of the garage.

Natasha smirked as she drove down the road. She turned the radio up a bit, but not much. “Well, I am not sure. I think I will go in first then you can go after me if I say that it’s clear to do so. I want you to get the kids out of there. Leave Sharon to me,” said Natasha as she turned a corner. 

They drove in silence for a few hours without saying a word to each other. Phil came over the com. “Are you getting close and do you have a plan in place?” He asked.

Natasha smirked again. “We do have a plan in place, Phil. I need the go-ahead to kill Sharon if I need too,” Natasha stated as Bucky gave her a look.

“We aren’t going to be killing anyone are we?” Bucky asked in a concerned voice.

Phil shook his head. He had hoped that Bucky wasn’t told that, but now that Natasha said it. It was too late to take it back. “Bucky there is nothing to worry about right at this moment. No one is going to be dying unless there is a need too,” Phil said. “Natasha does not kill Sharon unless you see it’s the only way to go about things.”

On the inside, Natasha was screaming as she turned again. They were almost to the place, and she wanted to kill Sharon for all that she put them through, but she would listen to Phil. Once at home they saw two cars there. “So what’s the plan now Nat. You can’t go in alone,” Bucky said as they heard voices.

“Why are you waiting, Sharon? You should have been long gone by now. He is stalling for time. The twins would have been fine here by themselves. If you don’t get a move on it in the next three minutes then I will have to kill them myself,” Ross stated as he went outside.

Natasha parked the car around the back of the house. “Well, I am still going in. Don’t worry, Bucky. You have to wait out here,” Natasha said getting out of the car. 

She walked inside the back of the house, and while she was doing that, Bucky got out of the car. He quietly walked around the house and found Ross sitting outside it. He was on his phone talking to someone, so Bucky snuck up behind him. Ross turned around as he heard something. The man went to scream, but Bucky put a hand over his mouth. “If you know what is good for you then you won’t scream,” Bucky stated as he helped Ross up.

He took the phone from Ross then hung it up before crushing it with his metal hand. Bucky then reached down to Ross’s side and pulled out his gun. He put it to the man’s head. Bucky knew he wouldn’t use it, but at least he had it if he needed it. While Bucky walked over to Ross’s car to put him inside it, Natasha was on the inside trying to found out where the twins were plus Steve. Sharon smirked as she came into view. “Hello, Natasha. I am glad that you came,” she said.

Natasha gave a smile to Sharon. “Why wouldn’t I come? I wouldn’t leave the twins here all alone,” Natasha said as she saw Bucky slip into the house.

She would kill him later for not listening, but right now she had to keep Sharon talking. Otherwise, she might turn around and see him. “I don’t know, Natasha. It seemed that I would get to meet Bucky. I guess he really doesn’t care about his kids after all,” Sharon said.

Natasha gave her a look. “Oh he cares about them, but Bucky went to the place you told him to go too. Now please let me take the kids outside,” Natasha said.

Sharon gave the nod. “I think you can do that then leave with them. I have to go with Steve now,” Sharon stated as she walked down the hall.

The other woman knew what she needed to do and she was going to do it. Natasha was going to get those kids out of here. She just hopped that Bucky could get Steve out as well. While Sharon walked down the hall, Nat said into the coms. “I have the twins. Bucky is going in after Steve. Hopefully, he can get Steve out alive.”

Everyone on the other end felt their hearts race. It wasn’t part of the plan, but they trust Bucky to know what he was doing so they didn’t say a word as they heard the man speak. “Steve are you alright?” Bucky asked as he pounded on the door. 

He didn’t care if Sharon heard him. She came up behind him with a gun. Sharon pointed it at his head. “Drop your gun now, or I will shoot you. The twins are safe, so let Steve, and I go,” she said.

Bucky could feel the gun pressing into the back of his head, so he dropped the gun. She smirked as he spoke. “Sharon, why don’t you let the two of us go?” Bucky asked.

“Because I can’t now move on down the hall,” she stated.

Bucky did as he was told. He didn’t want to risk Steve or the baby getting hurt at all. Steve ran to the door and called out. “Sharon let him go, now.”

Sharon let out a laugh as she made Bucky sat on the couch. “Sorry, Steve, but he didn’t listen, so I will have to kill him,” Sharon stated.

She stood there with the gun pointed at his face. “So kill me then, Sharon. You have already killed enough people so what is one more person?” Bucky asked crossing his hands.

Sharon grinned. “You are right, Bucky, but I think I rather Steve watch me kill you,” she said as she walked down the hall to get him.

A few moments later she came back with Steve. Right at that moment, Steve didn't look so hot, and it looked like his heart rate was up. His face was all sweaty, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten much food. “So get it over with now, Sharon. I don’t have all day and if I am going to die then it I rather it be quick. You know there are worse things than death, Sharon. The killing was never a problem for me. Hydra could get me to kill whoever they needed me to when I was brainwashed, but it was the nonkilling task that I had problems with. I bet you are the same way. So why don’t you put down the gun and take your best shot at me,” Buck stated?

Sharon shook her head. “I won’t do that. I have to kill you with this gun. Where is Ross?” she asked giving him a look.

Bucky smirked. “He is out in his car. The man is still alive, but I made sure that he couldn’t come in here. So let’s get on with it,” Buck stated.

He knew he had the ball in his court. Sharon wasn’t going to kill him at all. She was messing with them. If she murdered Bucky, then she would have to deal with a Steve who wasn’t whole, and that’s not something that she wanted. “Fine, Bucky, I will let you go because I need a whole Steve with me, but if you come after us, I won’t be afraid to kill you,” Sharon said.

She took Steve and started to walk out the door, but Bucky stood up. He ran down the hall and picked up the gun. Bucky then walked out the door following Sharon who turned back to look at him. She put a smirk on her face as she put the gun to Steve’s head. “Drop it,” Bucky said.

Sharon shook her head. “I won’t drop it, Bucky. If I can’t have Steve then no one can,” Sharon said to him. There was a big smile on her face. “It won’t be hard to kill him then Ross and frame it on you, Bucky. So what will it be? Let us get away or watch your husband and child die.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what to do when someone stepped out of the shadows. His eyes went wide as Clint smirked. He had a bow and arrow in his hand. “Drop the gun, Sharon,” Clint said as she turned around with Steve to look at him. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

Clint shook his head. “Sorry, can’t tell you that. Now let Steve go or else you will get an arrow through your head like Ross,” said Clint.

Sharon wasn’t sure what to do, so she lowed the gun and shot Steve in the left leg as well as he arm. He fell to the ground as she let him go seeing as it was hard to stand on one leg. Clint looked to Bucky who looked back at him as Sharon took off. Bucky went to take care of Steve as Clint went after Sharon. “Steve are you alright?” Bucky asked getting down on the ground. 

Steve shook his head. “I am not sure. My leg and arm hurt,” said Steve as they heard a bow go off. 

Bucky smiled at Clint came back over to them. He had a leg in his arm and his bow in the other. “Sharon is dead. Sorry, but someone had to kill her and so is Ross. We shouldn’t have to worry about them,” said Clint as Bucky helped Steve up.

Clint then took Steve so that Bucky could put Steve’s leg on. Steve signed “Thank you.”

The man signed back. “You are welcome.”

While Clint did have his hearing aids in it was nice to see Steve sign to him. “So let’s get you back to the base and checked out,” Bucky stated as he retook Steve.

Steve gave the nod as Bucky, Clint, and he walked on to the car. Clint smirked. “You can sit in the back with him, while I drive,” Clint signed.

Bucky gave the nod even if he wasn’t sure what Clint had said. He only knew a few words in sign, and they weren’t much. “Ok, great,” Bucky said as he got in the back with Steve.

Clint drove in silence back to the tower. He knew it would take a few hours at best to there. The man didn’t know where they were at or why Sharon picked that place at all. Bucky held onto Steve, and soon the man was asleep. “Why do you think Sharon was so gun hoe to get Steve? I know she was in love with him, but other than that why? She could have had anyone that she wanted,” Bucky stated.

Clint laughed at that. “She could have, Bucky, but knowing Sharon, she wanted Steve. It’s like you see a friend has something and you want it, but then your parents tell you no. So you go about getting it however you can. I think Sharon is like that kid. You have Steve, and she wanted him so she did all she could to get him,” Clint stated as they pulled into the garage.

Bucky woke up Steve, and they went inside. Tony smiled at them. The twins were in Nat’s arms. Bruce checked Steve over and cleaned up his wounds. He went to bed as Bucky kept the twins. “So what happens now?” asked Tony.

“We live out our lives without a worry in the world,” said Bucky pulling the twins close to him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this story. I may do another one in this with the kids when they are older. I am not sure yet, but if I do then be on the lookout for it. I have enjoyed writing this story.

After spending a few days with their friends, Bucky and Steve decide to go home. Not that they didn't love having their friends to help them out, they were just ready to spend some time alone. "It feels good to be home," said Steve as he walked into their house.

Bucky was right behind him with the twins. He was holding their hands and helping them walk. "It sure does," Bucky said walking over to kiss Steve as the twins went off to play. 

Steve leaned into the kiss. Once they stopped kissing Steve walked over to the fridge to get started on some food. While he was doing that, Bucky went to feed the twins who ate their food then went down for a nap. Bucky walked back over to Steve. "What are you doing?" asked Steve as Bucky put his arms around him.

"Trying to keep you from working on lunch. Why don't we take this to the bedroom," Bucky said as he started to kiss Steve's neck.

Steve let out a groan before turning to look around at Bucky. "Well, someone's hungry, and he or she comes first. So sorry, but you are going to have to wait," Steve said as Bucky let out a pout.

He wasn't angry or anything, but Bucky wanted to have some fun, but he guesses he could wait. "Fine, Steve, but you owe me big time," Bucky said letting go of Steve and walking over to take a seat. 

"I promise to make it up to you," stated Steve as he got back to work on their lunch.

Soon it was done, and they were eating about three plates full of food. Bucky let out a laugh as he watched Steve shove the food in his mouth or at least try to shove it in his mouth. Steve kept missing. "Need help, Steve?" asked Bucky as he stood up.

He had finished his food. Steve shook his head as Bucky came over to him. Seeing that Steve had completed his food now, Bucky took Steve's right arm and pulled him up. Steve smiled at Bucky as he let the man pull him into the other room. "So what do you have in mind, Bucky?" Steve asked.

Bucky grinned as he started to pull off Steve clothes. Once they were off, Steve took off Bucky's clothes. They were crawling to bed and began to have sex. "I have many things in mind," Bucky said as he started kissing Steve on the neck. 

Steve let out a groan as Bucky moved down his body. "I love you, Bucky," said Steve.

Bucky didn't say a word as he went farther down Steve's body. After having some fun sucking on Steve's dick, Bucky looked at Steve. "I love you too. Is it ok to turn you over and fuck you?" Bucky asked.

Steve gave the nod and turned over for Bucky. They had sex for a good five minutes before getting up. "I enjoyed that," Steve said kissing Bucky.

Bucky returned the kiss. "So did I," Buck stated as Steve turned over.

He started to rub Steve's stomach. "This is the life," said Steve with a smile on his face. 

A few months later, Steve was sitting at home when he felt his water break. He had been sitting there watching T.V. The twins were with Pepper and Tony since Steve was due any day now. Everything had been calm since Sharon was locked away. Plus she was going to die for the crimes she had done. "Call Bucky," Steve said into his phone. 

While the phone rang, Steve sat up. He started rubbing his back which was hurting him. "Hello, Steve are you alright? Is it time?" Bucky asked.

He ran out to get some food and didn't want to with Steve due so soon, but they needed it. "Yes, Bucky," said Steve through the pain. "She or he is ready to come out." 

"On my way," Bucky told Steve.

Bucky put the cart to the side of an aisle and left it there. He ran out of the store as fast as he could then got in the car. The car was started in record time, and Bucky made it home within 10 minutes. "Steve I am home," Bucky said coming in the house.

Steve called out. "In the bedroom."

Bucky made his way to the bedroom then picked up Steve. He smiled at the man. "Everything is going to be okay, now. Let's get you to the hospital," said Bucky.

Steve let out a scream as another one hit him. He looked at Bucky. "I am not sure there is time to make it to the hospital. She or he wants to come out now," Steve stated giving Bucky a look. 

"Well, she or he will have to wait. You can't have him or her here. We don't have anything to get him or her out with, and it would be safer at the hospital," Bucky said.

Steve gave the nod as Bucky took him to the car. In record time they made it to the hospital. A few hours later, Tony made his way into the room. He had two kids with him who smiled. "Why don't you two go over and meet your new sister," Tony stated as he put the twins down.

He and pepper watched the twins for Steve and Bucky when he went into labor late last night. Tony smiled at the two parents as he walked over to them. "Hey, Tony," said Bucky getting up.

As Tony came closer to him, Bucky pulled him into a hug. "It's nice to see you too again. So how is the little one?" asked Tony.

He knew Steve and Bucky never found out what they were having. So it was a surprise, and everyone had taken bets. "She is excellent, Tony and what did you bet on, Tony?" Steve asked as two kids climbed up on the bed.

Steve gave them each a hug while holding Sari close to him. "Well, Capsicle I betted that you would have a girl and I was right. Pepper said it was a boy and the rest were half and half. So, the money raised from it will go to a good cause. Clint said it should go to helping Vets in need, so that's what it is going to," Tony stated as he pulled away from the hug.

Bucky went to sit back down while Tony went to look at Sari. "Her name?" asked Peggy looking at her little sister.

She and Jonathan were starting to talk. With the twins learning to speak everyone found it cute. Plus everyone wanted to help in whatever way that they could. "Her name is Sari," said Steve looking at Peggy who smiled at her father.

Tony let out a laugh before speaking up. "I take it, Sari's named after your mother?"

Steve gave the nod to Tony as Tony held out his hands. So the man passed the kid over to Tony who took her. He gave her a big smile as he rocked her back and forth. "She is named after my mother. We weren't sure what to name her, and it came to us as she was born," said Steve.

Bucky nodded at that. "It sure did, and we said it at the same time after the doctor asked for a name. It was funny, and we got a laugh out of the doctor," said Bucky.

Tony let out a big laugh. "I see. She is beautiful, and you did a good job, Steve. Planning on having any more?" asked Tony.

The two men shook their head. They were done having kids. "We are done having kids, Tony. Three is enough for us," said Steve. 

"I understand. Pepper and I are thrilled with the three that we have. We would enjoy all of our kids no matter if they were adopted or not. So, we have decided to let others take over for us after they are trained and who knows, maybe someday our kids will save the world," Tony stated. 

Bucky smiled. "I agree with you, Tony. Who will be the one to train these new heroes?" Bucky asked. "Also I think if our kids want to do that when they are older we can talk about it."

Steve gave the nod. "Well, I was hoping that Steve would want to take up the job, but I understand if it would be too much," Tony stated sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Bucky shared a look with Steve before speaking up. "I think, Steve could do it if he wanted. You could teach fewer art classes and help out when needed. I think the new heroes could use you, Steve."

Steve kissed Bucky as he leaned in. Peggy and Jonathan giggled at their parents kissing. "Well, I could do that, and I love teaching so I could train the new heroes. Plus that means that I would get to spend more time with Peter. He has so much that he can do, and I think he will go far with his training," said Steve.

"I agree, Steve. Peter wants you to be the one to train him, and I don't blame him. We work on his suit together, but there is only so much that I can teach him. You are better in other areas whereas I am not, but that's why we work so well together," Tony stated.

Steve started to yawn, so Tony took the kids. "Why don't you come back later Tony or wait until we get home and we can talk more than," said Bucky looking at Steve.

Tony gave the nod as he got up. He picked the twins up. "Sounds good to me. Get some rest, Steve you are going to need it," said Tony.

Steve nodded as he handed Sari over to her father. He was out like a light a few moments later. "Get some rest, Steve," Bucky said as he got up.

He walked down the hall after putting Sari in her crib. Bucky wanted a few minutes to himself before all the crazy would start up. "Hi," said a dad.

Bucky had stopped at the window to look in at the other kids. "Hey," Bucky said pulling his hair back.

"Which one is yours? And how is your wife doing?" asked the man.

Bucky smiled at him while shaking his head. "My daughter is in with my husband, and he is doing just fine," said Bucky.

The man gave him a look before speaking. "So I take it the woman who carried the child was cleared to go home," he said.

Bucky groaned. "Well, you see my husband carried all three of our kids. We have twins and our daughter now. He has female body parts," Bucky stated as he walked away from the man. 

A few days later, Tony was sitting at Steve and Bucky's kitchen table. The twins were playing in the other room while Sari was sleeping in Steve's arms. "So, I have everything worked out," Tony stated as Steve and Bucky looked at him.

They weren't sure that things were going to work out. There was some trouble getting people to agree to a superhero high school and a training place for all of them. "What do you mean you have everything worked out?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face.

Tony sighed. He fought to tell them all about it and in the fact that Pepper didn't say a word at all made it worse. "Well, Pepper came up with this idea about teens who have superpowers. She felt that they needed a place to go to school and what better way then to create our own high school. The board loved it. So now we have a high school, and everyone will teach at it. If you want to Steve, you can as well," Tony said.

Bucky gave him a look. "Is it safe? It's a great idea, but with all those kids there and their powers could it be dangerous?" asked Bucky.

Tony gave the nod. "It is, but we have it all worked out, Bucky. Each teenager will be in different sections. Like the ones with powers won't be around people with human strength and so on. It makes things a little safer, and each classroom is on the small side. This way we don't have to worry about anything happening plus if it does we can control it," said Tony. 

Bucky smiled at him. "I like that, Tony. It will work out great. So what else do you need beside Steve?" Bucky asked Tony.

"Nothing really, but we would love to have Steve teach there. He would get paid and could still teach art at night if he wanted or he could teach art there to the students," Tony said.

Steve smiled. He liked the idea. It would mean being away from his kids a little more, but at least he could be doing more for other kids as well. "I will take it, Tony, if Bucky thinks it's a good idea. Seeing as he would have the kids more often," Steve stated.

Bucky nodded. "I don't mind having the kids more, plus I am sure that you will be home as well when you can. It's just a five days a week," Bucky said.

Tony gave the nod to them both. "Plus Pepper said they could come by whenever they wanted too," said Tony with a smile on his face. "She thinks it will be great for all of you."

Bucky smiled. "I like that," said Bucky as did Steve.

"Plus there will be dorm rooms for the students who can't live at home for whatever reason. So you could always stay in the teachers' dorms if need be Bucky. We are working on sitting up a daycare as well there. It may come in handy some day," Tony stated as he stood up. "Would you two like to go see the school?"

Bucky and Steve gave the nod. "We would like that so much, Tony," said Steve.

They got the kids ready to go and left the house after they got suited up in winter wear. It was freezing out there right now. "You guys are going to love this," Tony said as he got in his car. 

He waited while they got the kids in the car. Then they took off. A two hours later they were at the school. As Steve and Bucky got out of the car, they looked up to the building. "This is nice, Tony," said Steve.

"Thanks, we worked hard on it," stated Tony.

As Bucky got the twins out Steve took Sari out. As they walked up the pathway to the door, they could see huge windows around the building. Plus it looked to be something like out of Back to the Future. "So, how did you come up with this building design?" Bucky asked.

Tony smirked. "Well, it wasn't me who did it. Pepper did. She wanted something that was pretty to look at yet got the job done. The windows won't break, and it's safe all the way around. We are working on how to keep it safe from people who may want to harm the school or students," Tony said as they went in the doors.

A blast of heat hit them in the face. It was hot inside the place which felt good after coming in from the cold. "This is very nice," said Bucky.

Tony smiled. "It is. The gym is down that way, Steve and I think you will like it the most. Also, we have free lunches for all the kids who come here. Plus the cost is really low to attend this school if there is a cost at all. We want the kids to learn to control their powers without breaking their parents' bank," Tony said. 

They took a walk down to the gym. Once Bucky, Steve, and Tony stepped inside the door, Steve was amazed at what he saw. It had several punching bags, a few basketball hoops, and a few other things that were needed. "Tony, this is very nice," said Steve.

"There is even a workout room in the back for students who need it, Steve," Tony stated. 

Steve gave the nod as he took Sari to go check it out. "Wow, Tony this is nice. I can't believe you would do all of this," Buck stated. "Well, I can believe that you would do all of this, but you know it's a lot of work.

Tony smirked. He couldn't believe it either, but it was done now which Tony was glad for. It gave the students somewhere to learn and have fun. Plus people like Wanda could learn to control their powers before going out into the world to use them. "Someone had to do it, and I don't want bad things to happen again. We need to help these kids learn to control their powers," spoke Tony.

"I completely understand that. So Steve will train Peter here?" asked Bucky.

Tony gave the nod. "He will and if he wants others as well. Plus he will be teaching art which is the main thing" Tony said. 

Bucky smiled as Steve came back to them. "This school is a good thing that you are doing, Tony. The teens and kids will love it. So have you done any press on it yet?" Steve asked grinning.

Tony smirked. "Pepper has handled that, not me, but it has been done. We are expecting between 4,000 to 5,000 students. Now we won't take them all, because that is a lot of students. Professor Woods said he would take the ones that he could. So it's nice to have him help us out," Tony stated.

Steve gave the nod. He understood that. The three of them walked down the hall with the twins. "So what will the day look like?" Bucky asked.

Tony handed him over something, and Bucky looked it over. He liked what he saw. He started to hand it over to Steve, but he could see that he was busy. Sari was taking a bottle and drinking it happily. "If you hold it up then I can read it," Steve said.

So that's what Bucky did. Steve smiled. He liked how the day was planned out. Four lessons then lunch, and after that, it was four more lessons, but they were custom made for each student. It was a good plan. "This is great, Tony," Steve and Bucky said.

Tony smiled at them. "I know it is. Bruce came up with the plans and Pepper made sure that they would work," Tony said. He walked towards the door with them. "Well, I have to get home now."

"See you, Tony," said Steve hugging him. 

Bucky and Steve then gathered the twins up and went home with them. "Life couldn't be better," Bucky stated as they went to the house. 

Life was good, and they had nothing to worry about. "I love you, Buck," Steve said.


End file.
